


A Life Out of Time

by Tuatha



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Abnormal culture (Sanctuary), F/F, F/M, Gen, Sanctuary, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 92,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatha/pseuds/Tuatha
Summary: Alternative Universe FF: It's 1886 and the Five are still at Oxford. They'd barely begun their research into the Source blood when one of Tesla's personal experiments creates a situation that could have repercussions throughout the course of time! *CAUTION: In later chapters, beware of SPOILERS!*





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

It seemed to go all wrong the moment he pulled the lever, and he didn't know why. Nikola had performed this experiment several times already and this had never happened. The machine was pulsing with electrical currents which were getting more and more frequent and more intense. And more dangerous. He stumbled backwards as the radius enlarged. Suddenly there was a bright light in front of him before the machine seemed to sputter out and die.

Before him, on hands and knees was a young woman dressed most peculiarly. She stood up and looked around frantically. She took in his appearance and the room with surprise and confusion. When she looked back at him, she took a slow step forward. "Where am I? ...When am I?" She added as an afterthought, though softly laughed at herself for asking. With the sort of things that has been going on lately, this turn of events caught her off guard, but not off balance. The man in the room with her wore an old style tweed-looking suit; had short brown hair parted just off center and a trimmed moustache. He was tall and wiry, and also had attractive light blue eyes. For some reason, she thought he looked familiar.

Nikola took her in as well. She was in a light sweater and blue pants that he couldn't decipher the material of, though looked like some type of jersey. Either way, seeing the blatant shape of her legs put him off slightly, which he tried to hide behind scientific observations. She also wore a brown leather jacket with odd metal along the pockets. "You are in the basement of Oxford University." He told her with his Serbian accent. "And... it is 1886."

"1886?" the young woman repeated, her eyes going wide. She looked around again, turning on the spot, muttering to herself that this must be a dream.

"Who are you?" Nikola asked, watching her; his heart had started pumping rapidly, if he was right, he'd just discovered something spectacular!

His question shook her out of her contemplation of the machine behind her. "Um... Gwen." She told him. Her accent was peculiar. It had an American quality but with a much more northern tone. Perhaps she was from the Canadian Commonwealth, though even that regions populace didn't have such an accent.

He tried to smile reassuringly. "You do not have a last name?"

Gwen smiled back. "Yes, but... either way, I don't think you need to know it." Her own mind was thinking rapidly, even with the rise of adrenaline in her system.

Nikola tilted his head. "And vaut do you mean by that?"

She took two timid steps towards him. "If this is a dream, then... it's a dream. A last name has no importance, so why would it matter if I give it. But, if what happened what I think happened... I have no real family ties here anyway. Thus I don't think it matters in either case." She tried to explain, but Gwen didn't think it came across very well. If this was real, it was the most exciting thing that had even happened to her in her whole life. Gwen hoped she was in for the adventure of a lifetime; giving no thought, yet, of those she left behind.

"I see." Nikola took a small step back, and then walked around her to check on his machine. He didn't want to put her off by seeming too eager or ungentlemanly. That and he wasn't sure about getting too close until he was certain she hadn't brought anything with her. "And vaut do you think happened?"

Gwen hesitated surreptitiously, and then shrugged as she watched him; making a decision. Figuring it may be already too late anyway. "I think what you may obviously be thinking... that I've come from my time to a different one." She said carefully, quite possibly over thinking her observations. "Might I have your name?"

He banged his hand against one of the devices when it didn't respond. "Nikola Tesla." He watched her take in his name; she'd obviously heard it before, which made him smile. "And you are right. That is vaut I believe. And from your manner and attire, I'd say the future is vare you came from." He took out his handkerchief and used it to wipe his hands.

"Hu." She shivered, even with her jacket, she was suddenly cold.

Unable to help himself, he smiled at her silence. "If you fear altering history, keep in mind that you already have. Just by being here, you may have altered all my vork and research." He sighed, unable to get the machines going again. It will take some time and effort to fix them. And he'd been told that he had already wasted his time with it instead of other things. "And I fear you may be stuck here for a vile." Nikola looked her over, thinking over his options. "And you can not be seen looking like that. I know a few people who can help keep you safe... and secret."

~.

It was a good thing it was night, making it easy for Nikola to smuggle the girl up to the unused lab they used to conduct their experiments. Helen and James were both there, figuring out some of the biological and mathematical aspects of their research. They both looked up when Nikola entered.

"Nikola, I thought you'd gone off to work on your own experiments, why..." Helen began, but then caught sight of Gwen behind him. "Who is this?" She spoke with an elegant, well breed, English accent and wore a proper dress of the times. Her eyes sparkled with intelligence and gentleness, which was somehow enhanced with ringlets of gold-blond hair framing her face while the rest of her wealth of hair was up in a fancy bun. Helen took in the girl's appearance and her eyes widened. "What have you done?" She asked, her cheeks reddening because of what she feared her counterpart could have done as well as the strangeness of the newcomers dress.

James had also looked over the new comer and made his own observations. "What in the world?"

Gwen suddenly felt very exposed, especially with James' eyes on her, so she took a step behind Nikola, without touching him.

Helen smiled beguilingly at the girl. "It's alright. We won't hurt you." She took a step around Nikola and held out her hand. "What's your name?"

"Gwen." She answered, taking the woman's hand.

"Just Gwen?" James asked, looking at Nikola.

Nikola shrugged. "That is all she's v'illing to tell me." He said with a snide smile.

James raised an eyebrow. "Because she's from the future?" He was about as tall as Nikola, though a bit more wiry. His moustache was also accompanied by a full dark beard. His brown eyes were very calculative but kind.

Nikola grinned. "That did not take you long." He commented.

"Mm. Yes." James turned to Gwen and looked her over. He paced a moment, muttering. "Time travel is actually possible, H.G would be thrilled... Forgive me, Gwen, but I would like to know your view of what happened. I take it that it occurred shortly after an activity where you were writing. Your fingers have ink stains, interesting... purple... which I know is currently not provided in our time. Your casual dress indicates possibly a recreational activity... or a school of relaxed dress codes."

Gwen blinked. She pointed a finger at him with a raised eyebrow, mimicking him. "Sherlock Holmes?" she asked.

James grinned broadly. "Actually I am Doctor James Watson, at your service." He tilted his upper body slightly in a short bow.

"I see." Gwen smiled, allowing Helen to lead her into the middle of the room where some chairs were placed. "Yes, it was after school. A few friends and I had dinner and afterwards I was walking to a bus... stop." She trailed off as she realized that they wouldn't know what she was talking about. She sat down on one of the chairs with a sigh. "Ah, on the way there, suddenly I couldn't move and the wind picked up. Dust swirled all around me and I must have dropped my bag. Suddenly there were bolts of lightning all around me and then this large flash. I scrunched down, hoping I wasn't about to die and when everything died down and I opened my eyes, there I was, in... In Nikola's lab."

Sitting down beside Gwen, James tapped a finger on his beard. "If I may ask, what were you taking in your school? Story writing perhaps?"

Gwen chuckled. "No. I don't need a class to write novels. Though a publishing class would be helpful." She commented ruefully. Gwen blushed, a little before answering his question. "I ...was, taking a course for... massage therapy." She finished in a rush. She couldn't remember much of what this time in history was like and didn't know how they viewed such a profession, especially when her own time had its own hang ups on massage therapy.

Helen seemed intrigued. "Really?"

Gwen nodded. "It's actually pretty in-depth in my time. We had to take Anatomy, Physiology, Pathology as well as pharmacology. There are other courses in the curriculum as well, but they pertain more to technique and exercises for patients and treatments." She told Helen, seeing her eyes light up with interest. "I find it all quite fascinating actually."

"I find biology fascinating as well. Do they still limit women to auditing in your time?" She asked, with a bit of angst behind her words.

Pausing, Gwen looked down at her nervously entwining fingers. After a moment's pause, she glanced up through her eyelashes. "I'm scared to death about giving too much information about the future... even the little things taken for granted... I don't know if I should answer that, though I want to." She told Helen, looking back up at Helen's astonishingly blue eyes.

"Of course." Helen replied, contrite. "Forgive me." But something about her expression made Gwen suspect she knew how Gwen was going to answer.

James looked over at Nikola. "We should find a way to get her back to her time."

Nikola shrugged. "It might not be possible. My experiment v'asn't even supposed to produce such a result. We may never get it to reproduce the results of the time travel." He said, though with a smile. "Besides, she is the only proof of time travel I have."

"And do you just plan on presenting her to the professors and academics? Gwen may not be enough to prove what happened, Nikola. And you would be placing her in a potentially dangerous or even isolated situation. I cannot countenance it!" James replied standing and facing Nikola in the girl's defense.

Nikola put his arms up and took a step back in copulation. The quickness of such made James think the young gentleman was not truly serious about using Gwen for his own purposes.

"I'm sure he means well." Gwen commented. "Many people like recognition for an impossible feat." She smiled when Nikola nodded at her in thanks.

"We still have to try." James insisted. "Your presence here may disrupt your future in ways we cannot possibly predict."

"It has already disrupted her future." Nikola told him. "The moment she appeared, everything changed."

Helen shook her head. "You cannot know that." She had a reassuring hand on Gwen's arm. "What's done is done, now we must restrict the amount of impact she has in our time."

Gwen grimaced. "Well, I'm all for making sure digital watches get invented, but that sounds awfully boring." Both Nikola and Helen laughed, but James remained serious. She gave him a pointed look. "Hey, just a minute ago you were championing me from getting made a lab rat for scientists around the world to check out Nikola's claim. Now you are petitioning to put me in a room until you figure it all out? Double standards much?"

All three of them blinked a few times, trying to follow her North American accent on top of her futuristic jargon. Nikola recovered himself first with a light laugh. "I like her. Can ve keep her? Imagine what kind of strides ve v'ould take with her information on the future alone."

"No." James, Helen and Gwen said all at once.

With a smile, Gwen shook her head at Nikola. "I'm sorry. I'm the last person you want to talk to about future technology. I only know how to work them, not ...not invent them. I have enough knowledge to get me by but I am no Phd, or have any doctorates. A lot of the time I go on my intuition or gut. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. The only knowledge I really know enough to even understand you guys, is biological." She smirked at herself. "I'm sure I would be useless even if I took a chance to tell you about future technology." What was up with her? She couldn't keep herself from over talking; Gwen didn't usually have this problem. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes; a self conscious blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I think even your base knowledge from the future would be a tremendous help to us. Besides, maybe I can sneak you in some lectures and we can audit together." Helen smiled largely with a nudge. She found the girls intelligence to be refreshing and invigorating; even with Gwen's bit of self-consciousness was endearing, though she will have to be coached to talk softer and without letting anyone outside their circle know how intelligent she really was.

"Wait." James interjected. "You're not actually thinking of bringing her into the fold?"

"Why not? She's from the future James! She has no one else here. My father says Sanctuary for All. Give her a chance, James. I'm certain she'll surprise you." Helen defended. "Especially if we cannot get her back to her time. She needs a place." Helen continued. "We'll limit her interaction with people. The professors practically ignore me..."

James sighed.

Then the Serbian spoke up. "Besides, we von't really get much time to work on this problem until break, and that's still a few v'eeks away. Helen can take responsibility for her; make some sort of excuse for the girl's appearance and make sure she's properly dressed." Nikola put in.

Gwen blushed. "I'm not sure if I'd be able to breathe in a dress like that." She said, looking over Helens gown.

Helen laughed. "It's not so bad." She turned to the others. "My father should be made aware of this situation. I will bring Gwen back to my dormitory and write a letter to him to send on the morrow." She stood up and motioned Gwen to follow her. "If you'll excuse us."

As Gwen followed, she turned back to the men. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Good night Nikola, James." And they were out the door.

~.

The next day Helen's letter went out and Dr. Gregory Magnus wasted no time making a cover story and convincing the administration at Oxford into letting Gwen tagalong with Helen to audit classes with her—posing as her close third cousin who had just lost her family and was in need of supervision and guardianship. While Gwen was well beyond her majority, she looked young enough to pass as just passed that age.

Gwen met Nigel and John, who seemed quite amused and taken with the newcomer; like a long lost sister reunited. They felt the pull of companionship that had brought the rest of them together from this girl and couldn't deny it.

"Don't worry, love." Nigel said to her one day at the common hall where they took their breakfast. "I'm sure I can find a way to smuggle ya into some of my classes. If you're interested, o' course."

Stifling a laugh, Gwen nodded and swallowed her food. "I'd like that, thank you." She had to remember to talk softly, as Helen advised. Though it wasn't very hard, the corset, while making breathing a bit difficult, didn't allow the usual amount of oxygen for volume. Gregory Magnus had sent over a few outfits that would fit Gwen; she was close to Helen's size, though with a fuller brazier. She didn't know if she could get used to so much layers or making sure areas of her person didn't show; though apparently there were some exceptions for evening entertainments.

James eventually softened towards Gwen as well. Finding her engaging and a more than able conversationalist. He also found that she observed people as well, though perhaps not to the extent of his own talent; and she had an uncanny knack of perceiving peoples moods. She also had an ever evolving intuition and empathy. The group challenged her, and she was excelling under their tutelage.

Nikola was often seen grinning like an idiot when Gwen surprised or puzzled them. The others assumed he was taking credit for "finding" Gwen and introducing her to them all. She certainly did add an interesting dynamic to the group. While Gwen was by no means unintelligent, sometimes her simpler observations of their work made them look at it differently and sometimes even provide a route to answers they'd been mulling after. She'd even done it a time or two to Nikola, which made him respect her, though perhaps grudgingly.

Their overall acceptance of her may have also to do with the fact that every now and then she massaged out their cramped muscles and kept carpal tunnel syndrome away. She did so with such professionalism it impressed them. Though she hadn't been able to convince Nikola; being a germophobe after all. Gwen wasn't offended, but she was amused; giving him tips so he could do it himself if he cared to.

Helen made a point to give her etiquette and other such lessons when she could; though Gwen could tell that she would rather Gwen teach her the social conventions of her time.

They also let her in on their work concerning abnormal's, most currently their research and experiments on Source Blood, blood from a pure blooded vampire found by Helen's father. While the men refocused their attentions on trying to find a way to send Gwen back to her time, Gwen helped Helen, in her own way, with the refinement of producing a serum. She also sat in while Nikola, Nigel and James or John worked on Tesla's machines.

Once Gwen was more acclimatized to the Victorian era, Helen took Gwen to her home in London to met Gregory.

"Welcome home, sweetheart!" Gregory greeted Helen as they walked in. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to Gwen. "So this is my long lost niece I've heard so much about." He teased with a wink.

Gwen smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you Dr. Magnus." She greeted as he took both her hands in his.

He smiled back. "Please, call me Gregory... though in public, Uncle will also do." He patted her wrist. "So, I guess you'd like me to give you the tour?"

Helen grinned. "I thought it only fair. The others got their tour."

Gregory nodded. "This way then." He said, leading them downstairs to his Sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

With the tray carefully balanced, Gwen brought her other hand out to open the door and walked inside. John and Helen were there, looking a bit guilty... and tired. Gwen stopped short at the entrance. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. Thought I'd bring some tea..." she looked around. "Where are the others?"

Helen cleared her throat. "They went to have another go at Nikola's machine. Still trying to duplicate the circumstances of your transfer." She walked up to the other girl. "Why don't you go see if they need some refreshment; they'd been down there a while."

Gwen didn't need to be told that these two wanted some time alone. She was well aware that their relationship was growing. Trying to hide a knowing smile, Gwen nodded. There was more than just some secret kisses involved here, but she didn't push. Just backed out of the still open door and found her way down to the basement as discreetly as she could.

Fortunately, the door leading to the stairs was unlocked and she quietly stepped down with the tray of tea and biscuits held in both hands. The men were having an in-depth discussion so she went to the table across the room, made some room and placed the tray on it; idly listening to what they were talking about.

"Okay, go through this again for me, Nikola." Nigel was saying. "How did you power these machines?"

Nikola shifted. "I have established a system where they draw energy from the earth's heat. Which is why I have created these machines down here. I wanted to see if it was possible to gain electricity from both sky and earth."

Gwen perked up. "Geothermal energy?" she asked, surprised.

All three of them turned to her, just as surprised to see her there. Nikola nodded with a pleased grin. "Yes. Exactly."

"But..." Gwen began, approaching them. "Wouldn't there be more energy output if you drew geothermic energy from a caldera or closer to thermal vents?"

"You mean this is actually possible?" James interjected.

"Of course!" Nikola replied, a little sharply. He gave Gwen an appreciative once over. "Yes, it v'ould, but I don't need that kind of energy to work my experiment. I had hoped that I could prove that this technology could vork anywhere."

Gwen pursed her lips. "But apparently it gave enough energy to cause my appearance."

Nikola nodded. "Something else must have happened. It had never drawn that much energy before." He paced a few feet and then came back. "Its figuring out vaut that has us baffled." He said wistfully, putting a hand to his cheek while the other braced his elbow.

Nigel looked back at the table while Nikola was talking. "Oo, what did you bring us, luv?" He asked as he strolled towards the table.

"Just tea and biscuits. I thought you might need some provisions." She answered, following him to the tray and pouring him a cup of tea and one for herself.

"Did Helen send you?" James asked.

She paused before she answered, "Yes." That was sort of true.

"You're a darling, thank you." Nigel thanked, taking one of Gwen's hands and lightly kissing her fingers. He gave her a saucy wink and took his cup. "Helen trying to get you from underfoot, is she?" Nigel teased before biting into a biscuit.

Gwen shrugged. "There's only so much time I can spend 'studying' in Helens chamber." She said a bit peevishly as she passed a cup carefully to James. Gwen poured a cup for Nikola after, but he took it himself, smiling slightly in thanks.

"Well, if you're restless, maybe you should go to the ball the Dean is holding tonight. I believe John said he and Helen were attending." Nigel suggested.

Before Gwen could brighten at the prospect of a ball, James was already shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. The more people who meet Gwen, the more people who will question if she suddenly disappears if we can get her back where she belongs."

Nigel rolled his eyes and threw up his free arm. "What if we can't get her back? What's the 'arm in letting her enjoy 'erself a time or two?" He asked. "If yer worried, I can take 'er myself, though I already 'ave a date."

Gwen smiled at the short troublemaker of the group. "Really? Nigel that's wonderful. Who is it?"

James cut Nigel off. "I stand by my point. I'm sorry, Gwen, but until we have ruled out the possibility of sending you home, I'm afraid you will have to keep a low profile."

With a sigh, Gwen looked down at the ground. "I'm starting to miss my independence." She muttered a little too loudly.

"Saucy little thing, ain't she?" Nigel chuckled with pride. "Might be for the best. We all like you like a sister, so seeing you dance with some of those louts who'll be there may make us a bit edgy. And I may be too preoccupied to keep you out o' trouble."

Gwen didn't reply, just sighed at his description of her status within the group. She took her cup and sipped quietly. When she saw James give her an odd look, she simply shook her head.

Nikola had wandered back to his machines in contemplation. He wasn't really listening to the conversation; it didn't interest him.

Nigel nudged James. "If you accompanied her to the ball, you could make sure her introductions more... shall I say, forgettable."

James actually chuckled. "Even if I agreed with her going, I couldn't. I've already got other things to do tonight."

"O'right." Nigel conceded. "Wha' about you Nikola?"

The slim man turned around at the sound of his name. "Sorry, I vasn't listening."

Hiding her amusement in her cup, Gwen turned to the table.

With a self satisfied smile, Nigel motioned to Gwen. "You could escort our wee Gwen to a ball. Keep her ou' of trouble."

Nikola raised his eyebrows. "I don't dance."

"Bollix. That's a sorry excuse." Nigel commented. "A night away from your experiments may even give you that eureka moment we've gotten so accustomed to." He teased.

"I hardly think a night of 'rubbing elbows'" Nikola suppressed a shiver, "vould give me the insight ve need." He looked over at Gwen, who was looking over her shoulder at him, looking oddly endearing. "Forgive me, Gwen, but I am not one for parties."

Gwen smiled as she turned around to face the men. "It's okay. I don't have any dresses that would be suitable for a ball anyway. Thanks anyway, Nigel." She nodded at Nigel. He was sweet to try to ease her isolation. She had some reign in Oxford-as long as she was with one of the Five. Clearing her throat, Gwen turned to the silver tray. "If you're all done, I'll take the dishes back to the kitchen." One by one they placed their empty cups on the tray. She was about to go back up the stairs when she stopped and turned back. "Oh, James, the cook told me to tell you that she's making fresh tarts if you'd like to sample them to let her know if they're sweet enough."

A slight blush appeared under his beard as everyone looked over at James. "Thank you." He coughed and looked over at his comrades and shrugged. "She makes the most excellent sweet tarts. You should try them some time." And without further words, turned back to their work.

Shaking her head, Gwen proceeded to the kitchens. Little did James know that Gwen had already made tenuous friendships with the staff working at Oxford; mostly by accident. She was always courteous with them, and they appreciated it. It was one of the reasons she knew about John; he was ill but hiding it from the others quite well. Gwen also knew a few things about the other students and professors she'd rather not know, but the information may come in handy if she was stuck here.

After detouring to the kitchen and getting a few tarts for herself, Gwen made her way back to Helens room where a pallet waited for her.

She was sketching when Helen came in. "I hear there is a ball tonight." She commented as Helen looked through her wardrobe for a suitable gown.

Helen stopped and looked at the other woman guiltily. "Who told you?"

Gwen shrugged. "A little birdie hailing from Scotland I believe."

With a sigh, Helen sat down beside Gwen. "As it would be unwise for you to go, I thought not to mention it. It would only make staying behind more..."

"Unbearable? Yes. I figured you were trying to protect me." Gwen assured.

Helen brushed back some of Gwen's roan hair. "Perhaps when the boys are done trying to do the impossible, I will take you to the next party." She smiled. "You may find it a bit dull, though. Besides the music and dancing, the people who attend these functions can be quite droll and pompous."

"Why are you going then?" Gwen asked.

"Because..." Helen sighed, "It's expected of me. My father will be there and he wants his daughter to dance attendance."

Gwen smirked. "Well. Try to have a little fun, for me." Helen narrowed her eyes with a smile. "Without causing too much trouble." Gwen added with a laugh.

"Oh hell." Helen commented with feigned disappointment. She tended to allow herself to be more unladylike and vulgar when just in Gwen's presence.

But Gwen felt odd when she tried to be herself in front of the other woman. Then again, some of what Gwen said when she did would only puzzle or truly scandalize Helen. Gwen just smiled and patted her on the knee. "Would you like me to help you dress?"

Helen smiled. "That would be lovely! Thank you."

They both stood up and got to work helping Helen prepare for the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Finishing the drawing with a bit of a flourish, Gwen closed the sketchbook and stood up. She couldn't sleep. And she was restless. She hid away her iphone where no one had yet to find it-James would not approve of her keeping it. And she tried to spare the battery whenever she could, though the one time she'd been in Nikola's lab with it, just being around the electrical currents seemed to charge it. But she didn't want to press her luck.

Making a quick decision, she dressed in a simple and dark colored gown that was almost a night shirt and silently opened her dormitory door. Finding it clear, she sneaked out and made her way, barefoot, to the basement. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark passageways, making it easier to travel without a candle.

Luckily, people didn't seem to mind leaving unlocked doors behind. Something she wasn't completely used to.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she paused again. It was darker down here and her eyes needed more time to adjust. Soon enough she spotted the lantern on the wall and went over to it. With a match she'd smuggled over, she lit it and the basement lit up in a pale candlelight.

Gwen wandered over to the table. There were gadgets strewn all over it still. She picked a few up and examined them as best she could with the limited light.

Taking one of the pieces with her, she took a few steps towards Nikola's machines and sat on the ground, looking up at them; letting her mind wander. Her hands fiddled with the metal and wiring of the thing she held.

"Vaut are you doing here, Cheri?" Came Nikola's voice from the top of the stone stairway. He hadn't been able to sleep, convinced that he had forgotten something or if he could just go back down to the basement, he might be able to discover something that previously eluded him.

Looking back at him, Gwen watched him slowly step down them and cross over to her. She shrugged. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Nikola shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the floor before taking a seat. "And what are those thoughts?" he asked.

Gwen looked down at her hands. "What-What would you say... or do, if I told you that I didn't want to go back?" she asked slowly, keeping her eyes down.

She heard Nikola shift beside her. "Vere you not happy in your time?"

With a sigh, Gwen grimaced. "My answer is both yes and no."

"Really?"

Gwen nodded. "I miss the place I came from. My friends... my family... But..." Gwen fell silent for a moment; she didn't know exactly how to explain. She looked up at him. "Do you really want to hear this? Or are you just humoring me?"

Nikola smiled charmingly. "Please go on." He insisted, gently taking the piece of tech from her hands.

The corner of her mouth lifted slightly and her eyes traveled to the machines that were half obscured by shadow. "I don't think I was happy. I was in a relationship I was too much of a coward to get out of and while I was trying to get training to start a real career, there was always that fear that it wouldn't turn out. Like no matter how good I was, it wouldn't have mattered. I would always be worrying about money and paying the bills. It felt like my life was always two screws away from falling apart." She smirked. "I always felt like I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Never truly fitting in." Gwen sighed and glanced up at him. "If I were to go back... I think I would miss this place far more than I am missing my life from the future now. I know that's an awful thing to say, but it's true."

At that, Nikola shrugged. "Home is not always vare we think it should be."

Gwen smiled at that. "Very true." She paused. "I have felt more at home here than anywhere else." She stated. "There is this feeling in my gut that I am supposed to be here. That I'm meant to be here, with you all." She ran her fingers through her loose hair; she hadn't bothered putting it back up when she decided to come down here. Gwen wasn't used to having it put up so often, and Helen had to teach her how to put it in different styles. "I know it's not logical... what I'm feeling. But I believe I'm here on purpose. I belong here."

"You vant to stay, then."

"If I were to go, I think I would miss everyone too much. Helen, James, John and Nigel."

Nikola leaned over to look at her face. "Vaut of me?"

Gwen glanced quickly at him, pausing. Finally she smiled teasingly. "You most of all, I think."

"Why?" He seemed truly puzzled at that.

Gwen shrugged. "Maybe because out of everyone else in the group, you don't seem as... concerned with my faux pas or what I say." She leaned back on her hands. "Though I'm sure whenever I say something... 'futuristic', you file it away in your mind... yet I trust that you won't use the inadvertent information... until it's absolutely necessary."

Nikola grinned. "You trust me?" he seemed shocked, yet pleased.

"Yes." She replied, not bothering to think about it.

"Why? I vas ready to use you for my own purpose ven ve first met."

Gwen couldn't help but smile. "But you didn't. Whether you gave me over to science or kept me secret to further your research, you didn't. The first thing you did was take me to the others. To Helen."

Nikola grew quiet at that.

"You may joke about it, but it was never your intension to make me anything other than what I am. A girl lost in time... and your friend." Gwen stated. She wanted to put her hand on his arm to emphasize her words, but she stopped before she touched him and put her hand down. She may be comfortable around him, but there were times that she forgot about his eccentric habits. "That and I think you're funny and, in your way, sweet. Somehow even your arrogance is cute." She admitted with a chuckle.

He watched her, still wondering why she liked him, while contemplating all she said.

"I have noticed that you didn't answer my question." Gwen stated a moment later.

"That I didn't." Nikola allowed, stretching his legs out in front of him. He sighed. "I don't believe you need to worry if you don't vant to return to your time." He stated. "I happen to believe that it is impossible."

Gwen smirked. "I thought you didn't believe anything was impossible."

Nikola gave her a scathing look. "It was a flux accident, Gwen."

"So... if you don't think you'll find a way, than are you even trying?" She asked, hoping her question didn't offend him.

But Nikola gave it serious thought. "Yes. It v'ould have been remarkable if we could have found a vay to replicate the incident." He told her wistfully, shaking his head. "But you're stuck here, I'm afraid."

Gwen grinned broadly. "Nikola, if you weren't so... anal about being touched, I'd kiss you!" she joked.

He quirked at her choice of words but chuckled. "You really vant to stay here with us?"

Nodding excitedly, Gwen looked him straight in the eye. "Yes."

Nikola couldn't help smile at her enthusiasm. "Then I shall endeavor to convince James how fruitless this endeavor to be." He paused. "But I think you should tell James and the others how you feel."

"Do I have to?" Gwen tried not to put a whining tone in her voice.

"I'll make it a condition if I must." Nikola replied.

Gwen sighed. "Fine." It was clear she didn't like it.

~.

It wasn't until the second minor explosion that Gwen decided it was time to talk to James. Nigel had bruised his clavicle, but didn't appear any worse for wear. They were all up in the lab that they had been doing the Source blood experiments in, discussing where to go from there.

"We're going to need to go to a more conventional power source. One that is more reliable than what you've been working on, Nikola." James was saying. "Using the thermal energy isn't working. Nothing we've done has worked; we need more power and the moment we try to get it from that source causes it to overload."

Nikola waved a hand elegantly. "The problem is not energy, James." He replied.

"Than what's the problem?" John asked.

"I have told you many times already. I don't think it is possible. We don't have the technology or the knowledge to safely send her back. Ve may even kill her trying. It cannot be duplicated. She v'ill have to live out her life here." With a shrug, Nikola glanced at Gwen, giving her a pointed look.

When all eyes went to her, she almost changed her mind. Gwen looked over at Helen, than at Nikola, both whom were giving her a reassuring smile. She was sure Helen knew what was going on though Gwen hadn't said anything since her talk with Nikola. Gwen cleared her throat. "You should stop the experiments."

James looked puzzled. "Why? Regardless of what Nikola says, we're almost certain we're on the right track now. With a more reliable power source," he gave Tesla a baleful look, "I'm sure we-"

"No." Gwen said as forcefully as she could without reverting to a more twentieth century volume. Which still made John, Nigel and James look at her in surprise. "You need to stop before you all get expelled... or worse. Both those explosions could have been a hell of a lot worse." She continued.

The others paused, thinking on what she'd said; while looking scandalized. No easy feat.

Nikola sighed. "And..." he prompted, giving her a look.

Gwen pursed her lips.

"There's more?" John asked in his soft monotone voice.

Looking down at the table, Gwen gathered her resolve. "I do not want to go back." There, she said it.

"I don't think that's your decision." James commented.

Her head snapped up at his words; she was angry and a bit hurt at his reaction to her statement.

But it was Nikola that spoke up. "I disagree. She has every right to make that decision. It's her life, and she's past her majority; she's perfectly capable of making up her own mind."

"Yeah, what he said." Gwen said with indignation. She took a step towards James. "Do you not want me here?" she asked, hating how her voice spiked.

James took in her expression and realized what he said hurt her. He went right up to her and embraced her. "It's not that, Gweneviere." He said, using her full given name. "Why do you want to stay? You would always have to be careful of what you say or do."

Gwen shook her head. "I belong here. And I don't think I'll cause too much havoc on the time line." She let him hold her for a second more before pushing away. "Think about it. I'm just a girl. And I'm sure if I stayed with you-with the Sanctuary, my affect on the time line will remain minimal." She gave him a beseeching look. "Please? ...Unless ...you don't want me, I would really like to stay." Gwen gave each of the Five a glance. "Besides, your Source Blood research has been put on hold because of me. I think it's taken enough of that time."

John and Nigel chuckled at that observation. "It'll take us but weeks to get back on track if we coordinate appropriately." John said offhandedly.

"I'm meant to be here." She said stubbornly.

James shook his head. "That's impossible. If you were, you would have been born during this time."

This time Gwen shook her head. "Only if you think of time as a linear progression. I believe time is not, or at least not linear for everyone. Sometimes it has... switchbacks; it pretzels over itself; in my case, causing my future to be the past... or your future." She told them in a calm manner, as if she were talking about something simple. She got surprised stares from the physicists and engineers of the group. "What?"

John smiled, amused at their reaction as well as his. "It's just such a statement about time and all that from a woman of your... background shall I say, is surprising."

Both Helen and Gwen bristled at the statement.

Which had John holding up his hands. "I meant no offense. In fact, please keep surprising us; both of you. It's refreshing to have such diverse conversation."

Gwen looked back at James, then at Helen. Helen had begun to be something of a leader of the group.

James also looked over at Helen and the two shared a look. Helen smiled at Gwen. "I agree with you, Gwen. Trying to send you back seems to be fruitless. And we've put off our own research for too long. I say we let it be."

"Seconded." Nikola voiced, causing the others to look at him in surprise. He just shrugged. "What? The mini-Helen has grown on me."

Gwen looked over at Helen and mouthed "mini-Helen". Helen just shrugged and shook her head.

Clearing his throat, James straightened his suit jacket. "Agreed. It was starting to feel like a never ending endeavor anyway." He commented lightly. He held up a finger at Gwen. "Don't make me regret this decision. Or there'll be hell to pay."

Too happy to say anything, Gwen just grinned and nodded. And with her help, they redirected their work back to the Source Blood.

John was right; working in shifts and many long nights, they caught up with their original time table for cracking the Source blood and creating a viable serum.

One day while they were in their borrowed lab, Helen got everyone's attention. When all eyes were on her, she turned to Gwen. "I have talked to each of my companions concerning your future. And while we can't send you back, you need a place here and a purpose." She looked over at the others, who were all smiling kindly, with varying levels of excitement. "So we've decided to offer to include you in our group... completely."

Gwen's heart started racing. She had started to wonder what she could possibly do while she was stuck here, possibly for the rest of her life. She wasn't sure if Helen and Gregory wanted to take care of her. She looked over at the others as well. Nigel winked at her. "What do you mean? Completely?" she wanted to make sure she understood Helen's meaning.

Helen smiled. "We would like to include you when we test the Source Blood on ourselves. Having someone else with just X chromosomes may be beneficial to our research." She said, slightly joking.

"Oh, well, when you put it that way." Gwen grinned.

"So, are you in?" Nigel asked, slightly impatiently.

To add some suspense, Gwen pretended to think about it. "Uh... sure. I'd love to!" She hugged Helen. "Thank you."

"Of course." Helen replied, happy that she could make Gwen grin like she was. They were in trouble if the Source Blood enhanced Gwen's magnetism, for they were all to a one, smitten with their new addition.

And so the Five became the Six.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

They were going to start injecting themselves that night. Helen would go first, as it was her idea. James and John both volunteered to go second at once, so they decided to do it together. Nigel wanted to go next; three was his lucky number. Gwen agreed to go after that, leaving Nikola to last.

They chose to do it in a wing of Oxford that was rarely used anymore, in a classroom on the first level.

James placed a cushioned chair near the middle of the room while Nikola prepared the serum. "Here you go, Helen. Take a seat, you look nervous."

Helen slowly lowered herself down on the chair. "I'm alright." She reassured.

Gwen cocked her head at the other woman. "Are you sure? You don't want some water or tea?"

"No, thank you." Helen smiled at the girl and her thoughtfulness.

Druitt knelt next to her and smiled reassuringly. "Let's get this done then."

Tesla approached with the needle filled with the serum. "It's ready."

Nigel shifted nervously. "You don't have to go first. John or I could have a go to start."

"He's right. No need for unnecessary heroics. The side-effects are completely unknown." James added. Obviously now that the time for the climax of their experiments was nigh, they were getting edgy.

Gwen rolled her eyes and said nothing.

Helen was trying hard to hide how nervous she really was. She kept her hands in her lap to keep them from trembling. "Thank you, gentlemen. But this experiment was of my design. I shall be the one to prove its worth."

Druitt took one of Helen's hands to get her attention. He would try one more time, just to be sure. "Helen, you're certain?"

"We've risked too much to turn back now. We need to know." When Druitt smiles slightly, Helen turns back towards Nikola. "You may proceed, Nikola."

For some strange reason, Gwen got a sense of déjà vu, but shook it off. She got that feeling often throughout her life.

Nikola slowly injected Helen with the serum. Helen winced as the needle broke the skin and gasped in pain just after the entire serum has been injected, clutching at John's and Nikola's hands. Both men looked deeply concerned. Helen turned wide, frightened eyes to Druitt.

It felt like her veins were burning as the serum made its way up to her heart and spread through her entire body; affecting all the cells and their DNA/RNA as it went. When it got to her spinal area and her brain, she began to spasm in the chair. It was a long minute before her muscles were able to relax again and she slumped down.

Everyone hovered over her, not knowing what to do or if it was safe to touch her yet.

After a moment, Helen opened her eyes and took a steadying breath. "My god. I'm fine, but it's like I'm tingling all over. And I feel...oddly enough... refreshed..." she commented, slightly confused.

One by one, the others started to chuckle. Than Gwen shooed them away from Helen. "Well, stop hovering. She's fine, you ninnies." Gwen checked Helens pulse and looked her straight in the eyes for a moment. "See... pulse is normal. Time for John and James to have their go." Her months among people with British accents (and the need to try to mimic) had her tones and expressions going a bit British as well.

"In a hurry for your turn?" John asked, amused.

Gwen gave him a sardonic look. "I'm more interested to see how the rest of you take your medicine." She replied with a chuckle. Gwen helped Helen up as Nigel placed another chair close to the first one.

Both John and James took their seats, giving each other cocky smiles and rolled up their sleeves.

Getting out two new syringes, Nikola and Helen took turns filling them with the serum and approached the two men. Helen went to John while Nikola went to James's side. Simultaneously, they injected the two men with the serum.

They both gasped as the serum burned through their veins as well. Their reactions were much the same as Helen's, though James looked to get migraine pain as well as had all his muscles tense up on him. John seized and twitched in his chair. Soon, though perhaps not soon enough, their symptoms abated, leaving them panting and exhausted.

James curled up and held his head for a moment.

"Are you okay, James?" Helen asked, kneeling down beside the two of them.

Gwen also knelt by James to check on him. She had a glass of water in her hand and she handed it to the detective and inventor. He took it with gratitude but the headache that banged against his temples didn't seem to abate much. He may have to do something about that before he went to bed.

John seemed to recover more quickly and reached up and stroked Helen's cheek reassuringly.

In the background, the bell chimed the midnight hour.

"I think that might be enough for now. We can continue tomorrow morning." Gwen suggested.

Nigel looked about to protest, but Helen interrupted him. "That's a good idea. Let's not rush this. Let's see how the three of us feel in the morning and if there are no negative side effects, the rest of you can be injected. It's about time for bed anyway." Her words were a gentle command. She'd noticed the sudden fatigue of James as well as John and wished to see them off to bed as soon as they were able.

With a sigh, Nigel nodded. "I'll clean up. Nikola can see those two to their rooms."

Helen nodded. "I will accompany them. Good night Nigel, Gwen." She said as she helped the two men up with Nikola's help.

"Good night." Gwen replied, watching them leave. She gave Nigel a suspicious look before following them out and going to her pallet in Helens room.

Back in the room, Nigel filled another needle with the Source Blood serum before placing the rest of the equipment in their hiding place. With the syringe of blood in his pocket, Nigel made his way to his own room.

~.

In the morning, Nikola made his way to Nigel's dormitory to check up on him; knowing that Nigel probably did something stupid last night. He'd accepted Helen's suggestion to continue this morning far too easily. And Nigel Griffin was always getting himself into all sorts of trouble. He knocked on the door and got a grumbled answer. But when he entered, he couldn't seem to find Nigel. "Griffin? Vare have you gone?" He checked the open wardroom but couldn't find anyone.

"I'm right here, you nincompoop." Nigel's voice came from behind him.

Nikola spun around, but still could not see his friend. "Are you playing games with me? Vare are you?"

There was a moment of silence. "Are you saying that you can't see me?" Came Nigel's disemboweled voice. It sounded like it was a mere yard in front of Nikola.

With eyebrow raised, Tesla made another sweep of the room. "No, it appears that I cannot." A moment later he felt as if something brushed passed him, and then from behind him where there was a mirror, he heard a loud curse.

"Bloody hell! I'm invisible!"

"Then get un-invisible." Nikola told him simply.

"Right! I'll get right on that, thank you."

Nikola rolled his eyes and took a few steps towards the door. "Take a deep breath, Nigel. Calm down." He instructed, tugging and straightening his cufflinks and jacket.

A few long seconds later, Nigel reappeared in the wardroom, stark naked, though still very white.

When Nikola looked over to see if it worked, he quickly looked away again. "Perhaps some cloths would be a good idea. I'm sure no one would appreciate having their mornings disturbed with you running about in just your skin." He commented. "And hurry, they may already be waiting for us."

~.

"Of all the stupid, inconsiderate, and self-indulgent actions!" Helen ranted. "Why would you take the serum without the rest of us present? Who knows how it could have affected you?" She continued; her volume and anger putting the gentlemen into stunned silence. She had been reaming poor Nigel since he and Nikola came in. Helen had noticed the missing needle. And Nigel's tell tale signs on his face, of both smugness and shock, were enough to send Helen into a scolding lecture.

Nikola, Gwen and Nigel all shared a look. The former looking amused and the latter slightly abashed. Gwen was disappointed at Nigel's actions, but as he seemed alright, if not still a little rattled, she wasn't angry.

"If you're done lecturing poor Nigel, I think we should continue with our plans." John commented; he still looked tired but in good spirits.

But Helen was having trouble calming down. Gwen went up to her and rubbed the woman's back with one hand. Helen gave Nigel a worried look. "It's just that... what if something much more insidious had happened to you?" she shook her head in dismay. "I couldn't bare it."

Nigel, contrite, went up to Helen and took her hands. "I'm sorry, Helen. I didn't mean to give you worry. But I'm okay. A'right?"

Helen nodded, not trusting her voice. She smiled at Nigel and the issue was put to a close.

They both looked over at Gwen. "Guess it's your turn, luv." Nigel commented.

"I guess it is." Gwen replied.

"Well. Onto the chair you go." John said playfully patting one of the chairs they'd left.

Gwen smiled and nodded at the tall man as she gathered her skirts and sat down.

Helen prepared the syringe as Nikola took the seat beside her. "Nervous?"

Taking a breath, Gwen nodded. "Very much. Let's do this." She replied, suddenly feeling the butterflies in her stomach take flight. Her eyes were very wide with excitement and apprehension; she kept bouncing in her seat, stopping when John patted her shoulder.

Nikola chuckled. After a moment's hesitation, he put a reassuring hand on her arm. Then after a second thought, moved his hand down and entwined his fingers with hers. "It vill be all right."

Gwen looked at their joined hands in surprise, and smiled at Nikola. She squeezed his hand in response. "Thanks." She whispered.

With the vial in her hand, Helen came up to Gwen. "Are you ready?"

"I am." She said; Gwen didn't want to let Nikola's hand go and thanked her forethought at wearing a gown with high sleeves. She watched as Helen injected the serum into her vein. At first she didn't feel anything, then all of the sudden it felt like her arm was ablaze. She tensed, clutching the chair and Nikola as the burning swept up her arm and into her torso. Gwen couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped her lips as the serum pumped into her heart, firing through the rest of her body in a rush. She curled up as the seizures started and soon found herself on the floor, curled up on her side.

Then the physical manifestations of the changes the serum induced appeared. Before everyone's eyes, her long brown hair went a dense opal white. Helen, who was kneeling at her side, watching her face, saw her eyes first change to a brilliant bright green, then starburst until they glowed white. Then silvery lines of undecipherable script travelled along the planes of her skin, disappearing under the folds of fabric.

Once the seizures started to abate, the silver script faded, as well as the glowing whiteness of her eyes. The only changes that remained were the white hair, and the brilliant green of the eyes that had reappeared.

With a sigh of relief, Gwen rolled onto her back. She looked at each person that knelt beside her; Helen, Nikola and James. The other two remained a few feet away. "Well... that was interesting." She commented. There were many new things going through her mind; memories that didn't belong to her, knowledge that she didn't remember learning; not to mention her sight, hearing and taste were all enhanced and sharper than she thought possible for a human. From the moment the tremors stopped, she knew what she was capable of; it was overwhelming and unsettling. To top it off... she seemed to be getting different kinds of readings from the others. Interesting.

"How do you feel?" Helen asked, putting a hand over her shoulder while the other was at her wrist, checking her pulse.

Gwen blinked; a multitude of answers running through her mind. "I feel fine." She simply said. She slowly got up with the help of Helen and Nikola. Suddenly the readings she was getting from the others got louder and she used a feigned dizzy spell to put a mental blocker on her mind. Almost everyone in the group was constantly thinking, but Nikola seemed to be able to think many things at once, with perfect clarity and even his memories was crisp, as if they'd only happened moments before; she feared if she focused on him she wouldn't want to do anything else, for it was fascinating. Once she was on her feet her mental block was in place, relieving her mind of the others thoughts and feelings. This was something she was going to have to get used to.

Nigel finally gathered himself. "That was more than bloody interesting!" he exclaimed. "Wha' the hell was tha?"

"An awakening, dear Nigel." Nikola was quick to reply. "I believe little Gwen has some strong abnormal heritage."

"That's no abnormal that I have ever seen." John replied.

James shrugged. "Gregory says there are many that he has not discovered; he's only seen the top of the iceberg."

"Nature is nothing but diverse." Helen commented, quoting her father.

Gwen didn't say anything, just watched them converse about her, almost like she wasn't there-if not but for the glances in her direction. She tried to smile reassuringly at them, but knew their unease would not abate soon. Eventually she had to turn away from everyone and go to the window. She was starting to get weird feelings about them as she looked at them; like she was looking through them and seeing their paths of the near future. It was very disorienting.

James stepped beside her. "You're full of surprises." He commented. "Tell me... how do you really feel?"

With a soft smirk, Gwen looked over at the one who always seemed to see too much. She could see the changes the source blood had invoked in him. It wasn't for her to tell him; he'd much rather figure it out himself. It did suit him though. "Disoriented." She admitted to him.

"And why is that?"

She looked back out the window. The leaves would be starting to turn soon, and then autumn would come to Oxford. Gwen sighed. "It's like I've been deaf, blind and dumb up until now. The world has opened up to me. Colors are vibrant... I can hear the rustle of the grass as the field mouse looks for food out in the garden."

His eyes widened. "That's across the grounds. Can you focus your senses in such an intricate manner?"

Gwen nodded. She turned around; sure if she made another mental block for her clairvoyance it wouldn't bother her. "I believe its Nikola's turn." She said loud enough for the others to hear her.

Nigel clapped the genius on the back. "Here's your chance to change your mind, mate."

Nikola gave him an unimpressed look. With his elegant saunter, he crossed to the chair and sat down. He gave Gwen an amused look and motioned to the chair beside him.

Giving James a raised eyebrow, Gwen sat next to Nikola to give him the support he'd shown her moments ago. "Nervous?" She asked as James filled a syringe. She got the same look Nigel got, which made her laugh. She took his hand in hers. "It's okay." She whispered. "You'll be fine."

He squeezed her hand as he took a deep breath. Nikola watched as James approached and rolled up the wiry mans sleeve for him. He winced reflexively as the needle pierced his skin. As it burned through his body and rewrote his genetic code, it caused his muscles to contract, making him as stiff as a board. He toughed it out, clenching his jaw as tiny spasms coursed through his body. Then before everyone's eyes, his skin paled until it was a ghastly white and his eyes went from red rimmed to black as obsidian. Long black diamond-sharp nails sprouted from his fingers and his teeth elongated and sharpened. A low growl escaped his lips.

But unlike Gwen's reaction, the physical manifestations did not disappear when the spasms abated. And as Nikola regained control of his body once again, he went for the person closest to him; James. "Bloody hell!" Both John and Nigel shouted as they tried to block Nikola's way and prevent him from biting James. But it's clear to see that they were losing to Nikola's new and surprising superior strength.

Gwen got up and wrenched Nikola away from the others, taking out his knees at she did so. Once he was on his back, Gwen quickly restrained both arms and legs; all the while Nikola snarled and tried to squirm out of her grip. "It would be a good time to sedate him." Gwen commented as she fought to keep her grip.

"Right." James said and raced with Helen to the cupboard with the supplies they'd stashed away in preparation of this experiment. Helen got out the emergency sedative and a fresh needle and filled it as quickly as she safely could.

"Any time please." Gwen said a bit impatiently; he was constantly squirming and she wasn't sure if she could hold him much longer. Her own abnormal strength seemed to be equal to that of Nikola's but it was only a matter of time before Nikola got free.

Helen raced to their side and waited for Gwen to re-immobilize Nikola's arm so she could inject the sedative. "I hope this is enough."

"I'm filling another, just in case." James said from the cupboard.

They did need to inject the second dose of sedative before Nikola lost consciousness. They decided to sneak him to the Sanctuary in hopes that Gregory could bring some light into Nikola's change and condition. It wasn't something Helen was looking forward to; she hadn't exactly been candid with her father about what they were planning to do with the Source Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

When Nikola was adequately restrained and sedated in one of the guest rooms, Gregory took the rest aside. "I'm very disappointed in you Helen." He started, and paced back and forth. "I thought you were smarter than this! To actually experiment on yourselves with the Source blood? Are you all insane? It could have very well turned you all into vampires!" He ranted. "And what's worse, your included Gwen into this! How could you? You're nothing but a bunch of irresponsible children, the lot of you!"

While the others looked apprehensively amongst each other, Gwen took a step forward. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Gregory. But what's done is done, and no amount of berating is going to change that." She told him calmly. "And I can make my own decisions, thank you very much." She smiled to soften the statement.

Gregory sighed deeply, trying to calm himself. They could see where Helen got her temper. "I gave you the Source Blood because I thought it would be a good opportunity for you all to stretch your minds for the good of abnormal's. And perhaps for mankind's future." He shook his head and paced away from the strange gaze of his adopted niece. "With the combined intelligence of all of you, the time it would take the research I set you on would take only months. And what did you do with the research you found?" he asked, "You use it on yourselves."

"It was the obvious next step, Gregory. It was clear that we wouldn't get the answers we needed by just conducting experiments. And... Are-are you saying that Nikola has become a vampire?" James asked.

"Half vampire actually." Gregory corrected. "But unfortunately half may as well be full for all intensive purposes." He paused and turned to Helen. "I have some brushing up to do about Sanguine Vampiris, I think it would be wise for you and James to brush up with me."

"What ov the rest of us?" Nigel asked.

John chuckled. "Obviously Gwen should watch over our dear Tesla. She seems to be the only one who could control him should he wake and break his bonds."

Gregory paused, meeting Gwen's stare. "If you feel up to it, my dear." A slight smile peaked at one of the corners of his mouth. Wasn't it a bit of irony that Gwen was one of the two with the most drastic of changes?

Gwen grinned back at him. "I'll be fine with Nikola."

"Still, I think John and Nigel should check up on you. Perhaps trade off when you need to sleep or eat while we read up on vampires." Helen suggested.

The other two didn't look pleased, but concern for the sixth member of their cliché outweighed their apprehension.

When the others left; Helen, James and Gregory (followed by John) went to the library, and Nigel to the kitchens, Gwen headed back to the room they put Nikola in. She took a seat beside him and watched as his chest rose and fell. "Sanguine Vampiris." She whispered and shook her head. Gwen put her hand on his wrist while continuing to watch him. "Looks like I'm not the only one with surprises." She commented to no one in particular.

A few hours later, Gwen made her way to the library after Nigel and John took their shift. She entered to find the three others at their own desks which were piled high with books. She felt an undercurrent of tension. Glancing at James rubbing his head, she could guess why. Gwen went up to him and looked over his shoulder. "Headaches still?"

James jumped at her voice. "My goodness, Gwen, you shouldn't sneak up on people."

Gwen chuckled. "I thought no one could ever sneak up on the great Dr. James Watson. Great thinker and observer of the human condition." She commented. She settled down on a stool while keeping eye contact. "Have you figured out what the Source Blood has done to you?"

While giving her a knowing look, James hesitated. "I've noticed that my eyes have been drawn to many more things that they previously do. Conclusions come faster with this heightened level of knowledge and I have started to get ideas of things that I no doubt would not have thought of otherwise." He said, reciting the list as if from a textbook.

"Is that why you are all alone?" Gwen teased.

James grunted. "Indeed. The only way these bloody headaches abate is when I conduct observations and set my mind to puzzling out what I see before me." With a sigh, James leaned back in his chair. "Apparently the others don't seem to think my heightened observation and deductive skills to be very interesting." He added ruefully.

Gwen chuckled. "Not everyone likes to know what their tells are, Dr. Watson. Give them time, I'm sure eventually they will get accustomed to it. In the meantime... tell me, what do you see of me now?"

With another, deeper, sigh, James smiled and looked directly at her. After a moment he said, "You are harder to read now. But I sense... I sense that you are hiding things from us." He looked closely at her. "What do you see when you look at me?"

"I see a man who has new potentials to find, new heights of intellect to awaken." Gwen answered. "I see a good man." She shifted in her seat, arranging her skirts. "Yes, I have secrets. But it's not by choice that I keep them from you, for these are things that you need to find for yourselves." She looked over the books scattered over the table. "How goes the research?"

James rubbed his eyes again. "It's difficult to separate myth from fact; fiction from truth. But one thing seems to be constant. Sanguine Vampiris are blood drinkers. Nikola now needs blood to live. Though Helen seems to think, using our research with Source blood, she may be able to create a type of medication that will replicate the needs so that he does not have to feed off of humans. But it will take time."

Gwen sighed. "And it's a matter of time before his vampire physiology gets accustomed to the sedative and it no longer works."

"Precisely."

Before she could add anything else to the conversation, she heard a ruckus from Nikola's room. "Excuse me." She gave James a smile and hurried to where she heard the noises. When she entered, she found John fighting with the blood starved Nikola but couldn't see Nigel. She assumed he went invisible to try to help. Or hide. Gwen rushed to John's aid and with a push, sent Nikola flying over the bed. Faster than the eye could see, she was by the vampires side with another needle of sedative in hand. It had a triple dose of sedative. Again, Nikola lost consciousness.

Gwen looked over at the others. "Help me with him."

John and a naked Nigel helped her get Nikola back onto the bed. The restraints were broken clean.

"We need to find something stronger to hold him. Ask Gregory if he has anything stronger that we can use." Gwen told them, making sure Nikola was in a comfortable position. She didn't seem the least perturbed about Nigel's undressed appearance, just simply ignored the fact.

"I'll go." John volunteered. "Nigel, get dressed please, a lady is present."

Nigel smirked and winked at Gwen when she glanced over. "I don't think wee Gwen minds." He said a bit cockily.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "That's because nakedness doesn't disturb me." She told him dryly as John left to the library.

"Really? Why not?" he asked as he pulled up his trousers.

With a shrug, Gwen checked Nikola's vitals. "That's for me to know and you to find out I'm afraid."

Nigel shook his head as he finished dressing. "You are a weird one, luv."

"That seems to be the constant in both times..." She said absently. She looked up when he smirked. "And I consider myself in like company, even here."

"Cheeky." Nigel muttered. "I'm just gonna see if John would like help with his search." He told her, of everyone, Nigel seemed the most put off by the changed in Nikola. And if truth be told, of Gwen's changes as well.

Smiling with amusement, Gwen nodded. He disguised it well; only with her new powers of insight did she realize how much Nigel really cared about her. He cared about the others as well, but Helen and Gwen had a special place. He often felt like the odd man out, but both women of the group always seemed to make him feel like a part of things.

Gwen knew how he felt; she was the youngest and from the future to boot. It was likely that these five people (six if she counted Gregory) would be her only friends on this earth for the rest of her life; and it seemed now that life would be long.

~.

The depth of her agitation showed when she took out the necklace with her pendant and fiddled with it while the others tried to talk Helen out of giving Nikola her own blood to help stem off starvation until she could create the medication, or found a blood source that didn't involve killing anyone.

John went up to Helen and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "It doesn't have to be you, Helen. Any of us can give him blood." Even as he said it, he blanched slightly.

Helen tilted her head to the side as she smiled at John. "Why not? John... I think the serum affected me in a way that... I'm not sure I can explain. The few times I have slept... I've gotten dreams of... what I think are of the future and of wonderful places." She sighed. "And... I think my cells are in a constant state of regeneration. Which means I will recover from the blood loss far quicker than any of you." Helen tried to explain.

There was a moment of silence.

"Not all of us." Gwen added a bit tensely. "I don't think it should be you either. Even with what you suspect to be you're ... power." She was beside the bed that Nikola was lying on and she was determined to stay there. "You may have discovered eternal life, Helen, but I don't think we should test that regeneration theory you have with what could be your life." Gwen looked down at her fingers. "And I have a feeling that I would recover more quickly." She said softly, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Taking in the hard look of the younger woman, Helen sighed. "Are you volunteering then?" She went up to Gwen. "Are you prepared to do so until I find a way to produce a medicine he can take?"

Gwen sighed. "There is another way to manage his condition until then. I need only give him blood once, and then I can show him that alternative." Helen's eyebrow rose. "And I prefer not to say until I'm certain it'll work." She answered, catching Helen's thought. "Besides," She said, letting go of her necklace, "my blood may be richer than yours, meaning he'll need less."

"Again with the cheek." Nigel teased.

"She has a point though." James commented from the corner. "Both she and Nikola have both had the most drastic changes from their exposure to the Source Blood. Gwen may even come from an abnormal race that may have been predecessors of vampires themselves." He gave her a clinical once over. "Now that her genes may have been purged of all malignancies and harmful mutations when her abnormal genes reassessed her appearance and cells, it could have added something to her blood that may be more beneficial to a vampire than a mere humans." He said as if he were stating facts from a lecture. "That's just a theory. I'd like to take a closer look at everyone's blood as soon as we're able."

Helen nodded. "Agreed. My father has samples from everyone from when each of us got our tours. We can compare them with the samples." She sighed and swayed from heel back to her toes. "In the meantime..."

"We have a vampire to keep from going for our throats." John looked over at Gwen and shrugged. "I'm sorry; I would rather it be you than Helen."

Gwen smiled reassuringly at the tall man. "Don't worry. I understand." Her eyes got a faraway look as her senses tuned into a change within Nikola's body. "His metabolism has almost completely burned off the sedative now. He should be waking up in a moment." She warned them.

Nigel chuckled. "Do we get to see you sit on him again?" he looked over at the others. "I thought that was rather amusing the first time."

"Come on, Nigel, be serious." Helen scolded.

"Wha'?" Nigel returned. "We haven't exactly been able to find much to restrain him with. The only thing that has worked is Gwen."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed next to the slowly waking vampire. While the others talked amongst themselves, a small scalpel appeared in her hand and she used it to open a vein slightly above her wrist. She put it to Nikola's mouth just as he was waking; once the blood hit his throat, his black eyes snapped open and he gripped her wrist to his mouth. A low growl of contentment came from his throat as he sucked her altered blood into him. Gwen had donated blood once before, but this felt nothing like that. There was pain as his sharp vampire fangs dug into her wrist and when he sucked the blood from the vein. But oddly enough it was a good pain, like how the body felt just after a good workout.

Behind her, the others had fallen silent as they watched. Some in fascination, others in revulsion.

With one last long pull, Nikola released her and slumped back down on the bed, out of breath. His skin went back to normal and his eyes went back to their brilliant blue; the fangs disappeared as did the nails. His eyes fell on Gwen and they shared a look before his eyes turned to the others, settling on James. No words were spoken, but James nodded at Nikola, who tilted his head back.

Helen rushed to Nikola's other side. "How are you feeling?"

Nikola slowly sat up and flexed his limbs. He smiled softly. "Better." He said. "Still hungry." He added, a bit disturbed and excited at the same time. "What have I become?"

"My father say's that you are a Sanguine Vampiris... or rather half of one. From what we can glean from the research we've done... they are blood drinkers... and a race of abnormals that are almost, if not all, extinct. As for the hunger... I may be able to help with that." Helen chuckled. "But it may take some time... in the mean time, Gwen has an idea to stem your new... appetite."

"Sanguine Vampiris. Vampire?" Nikola looked down at his hands, as if seeing the nails that once sprouted from his fingertips. When he looked over at the younger woman, there was a faint gleam of concern. "I don't think it vould be a good idea if I kept feeding off you alone."

Gwen made a rude noise, causing the other men to look scandalized. "That wasn't what I had in mind. If you feel up to it, we can go now and I'll show you."

"Wait, you want to take him out of the Sanctuary and into the populous?" John asked, incredulous.

"Of course not." Gwen chided.

"Than where are you going?" James asked.

As she stood up, Nikola followed, scooting off the bed almost in a blur. Gwen steadied him as the quickness of his moves caught him off guard. "To an isolated place." She smiled. "We'll be back." She took Nikola by the hand and suddenly they were gone in a rush of superhuman speed.

John and James shared a look. "We may have created a monster."

Helen shook her head. "Nikola isn't a monster."

John looked over at the love of his life. "I wasn't talking about him." He said and chuckled.

~.

It was her first teleporting experience, and though it was the quick way to get from London to this place, it was very disorienting. And she hadn't exactly been trying to teleport. They were in a small groove surrounded by dense brush and trees. Birds that were once chirping and singing suddenly went silent, though the sound of the wind through the trees was still overhead.

"V'are are we?" Nikola asked.

Gwen shook her head. "I would tell you, but I don't rightly know... I just wanted to go someplace close but isolated... and before I knew it... here we were..." she told him, spinning around slowly, looking around. She seemed to be looking for something, though it was many moments before she seemed to find it. "Come with me, quietly." She told him, taking him by the hand and leading him through the forest.

After about a mile, Nikola couldn't help it any more. "V'are are we going?" he asked in the faintest whispers.

Stopping and crouching down, she motioned Nikola to do the same. "Giving you another option other than human blood." She whispered. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on the forest around you."

Nikola jerked slightly when one of the plants touched him and he gave Gwen an incredulous look. "You're kidding?"

"Nooo." Gwen smiled and rolled her eyes. "Nikola, you are a vampire. Do you know what that means?" she asked him.

He paused to think about it.

Gwen sighed. "Super strength, super hearing, super speeds... a blood thirst, and among other things, you have a super metabolism. You heal really fast."

Nikola glared at her. "No need to talk to me as if I'm a child."

"Well, you were taking too long." Gwen shot back, kind of enjoying his discomfort. "Your immortal, Nikola. You don't need to worry about getting dirty or sick, you don't have to worry so much about injuries and you don't have to worry about death... to an extent." She allowed. "But you do have to worry about hunger. And the only way to get the sustenance you need is to feed off of blood. And that usually means getting down and dirty. Now. Close your eyes and concentrate on the sounds and smells around you."

With a sigh, Nikola humored her and closed his eyes. The first thing he could hear was Gwen's heart thump loudly, as if trying to entice him to take another sip. Using a lot of willpower, he pushed the sound of her blood to the background and focused on other sounds. At first he didn't hear anything, only the wind and the rustling trees. All he could smell was dirt and decomposing leaves. But then his ears caught a far off, soft thumping sound, almost like a flutter. It was so soft it was almost hidden within the sounds of the forest. With it came the smallest whiff of something tantalizing, like a fine wine. He allowed his enhanced senses to follow it and a few more flutters appeared as well as the sound of the sounds of herbivorous stomachs digesting. He opened his eyes and looked at Gwen. "Deer. I hear deer."

Gwen nodded. "There's a herd of them a few miles from here. They're upwind at the moment, but the wind can change any minute." She shifted. "Now focus, and let your instincts guide you. Hunt." Gwen nudged.

Nikola cleared his throat and allowed his fresh vampiric instincts to take over. His vampire traits appeared again suddenly as he started towards the sounds of the fluttering heart beats. He could hear Gwen behind him, but she kept her distance. Quietly and swiftly, he approached the herd of deer. He could see them before he got very close. He took his pick and went after it.

Taken by surprise at the swiftness of the attack, his deer didn't even get one bound off before it was taken down; Nikola's fangs dug deep in its neck vein. The other deer ran off in a panicked hurry, leaving Nikola to take his fill. The animal was practically drained when he pulled away; blood had dripped down his chin and onto his cloths, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were wide and it took a moment to turn back to their blue color. He got up and took out his handkerchief and cleaned his mouth and hands as he made his way to where Gwen stood. She was giving him an odd look, but stayed where she was as he approached. He smiled and opened his arms as if expecting praise.

Gwen put a hand to her chin as if critiquing. Her gaze swept down then up over him. "I think next time... we should bring an extra set of cloths."

Looking down at himself, Nikola had to chuckle. "Do you think this will alarm the others?" His heart was still beating rapidly with excitement and the high of such energy and power now within his being. He took a few slow steps closer to her, his expression turning to a slight smoulder.

She saw his sudden change and took an inadvertent step back. Before she could do any more than that, Gwen suddenly found herself pinned to a large oak tree. He had her wrists above her head with both hands, though it seemed that he was only using the strength of one. "Nikola, what are you doing?" she asked, surprised that he was able to effectively immobilize her; he was obviously stronger now that he had just fed fully. It was a little disconcerting.

Nikola grinned down at her. His one hand trailed down her arm and cupped the side of her neck. "I can hear your blood pumping." He said softly, watching as his fingers trailed over her skin, causing bumps to form. His eyes moved to hers. "It's going really fast. Are you afraid of me?"

Gwen took a deep breath, willing her lungs not to quake. "No. I'm not afraid."

An undecipherable expression crossed his face. Starting a bit timidly, he leaned down; when he saw her eyes widen he closed the distance and kissed her deeply.

He caught her completely off guard, but her own "instincts" kicked in and she kissed him back. When Nikola released her wrists, she dropped them over his shoulders as his hands travelled around her waist.

All too soon, Nikola pulled back. "Well." He took a deep breath. "That vas interesting."

Clearing her throat, Gwen nodded. "That it was." She absently pushed down her skirts and wondered how he could have put so many butterflies in her stomach with one simple kiss. "Can-can I ask what that was for?"

Nikola took a breath while he absently licked and pursed his lips. "I vanted to thank you." He said, with a hint of sheepishness. His head tilted slightly. "And... I've vanted to do that for some time." He admitted.

Comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh." She didn't think he was completely over his germaphobia, but it was a lifestyle so it would take him time. She thought of all the times he avoided touching anything someone else had touched, especially if they were even the slightest bit sick. She had actually taken a few of those habits to heart, knowing the health care system of this time was not what she would be used to. There were no pain killers in the 1880's. Gwen's focus was redirected to him when he lightly stroked her cheek.

"You have become more beautiful, I think." He told her.

Gwen blushed. "Thank you. I looked in the mirror last night... it's kind of startling to see white hair and bright green eyes looking back at me. I might have to see if I can change my hair back to brown... may be too noticeable if I walk about with white hair at my age." She smiled when her comment got a chuckle out of Nikola. Trying to be subtle, she shifted to the side to escape his closeness. "Shall we head back now? The others may be getting worried."

Nikola held out his arm. "Then let's go."

Linking her arm with his, she gave him a bright smile and teleported them back to London.


	6. Chapter 6

1888:

"Oh my goodness, Helen, the ring is absolutely stunning!" Gwen gushed appropriately after Helen had told her the good news. It was still night; mere hours after John had escorted Helen back to her home in London after going to see a play. His way of thanking her for saving his life when his health took a turn for the worse shortly after they had injected themselves. Both Helen and Gwen had been mystified on his condition for months upon months until finally, and rather impulsively, Helen had derived another serum, this time of her own blood and gave it to John. His health improved quite rapidly after that and the pathology seemed to disappear almost overnight. Everyone (except perhaps Tesla) had been especially worried about their resident teleporter. The condition had brought about startling emotional extremes, not just physical, as it seemed to affect his mental state as well. But now John was back to being his old self; and seemed to be bent on moving on with his life. Starting with proposing to Helen in the carriage.

Beaming, Helen held her hand in the other and stared down at the rink twinkling on her finger. "John would have asked my father first, of course, but with him gone on another trip to help that abnormal that wrote him... well... John didn't seem able to be patient."

Gwen raised her brow. "Men rarely are."

Helen giggled; a sound that seemed more and more common these days. "Good point." Helen sighed happily. "I was hoping tonight would be the night he would ask. But even so... I thought it was too soon after... after his recovery to hope." She shook her head. "But... oh... he's full of surprises. I don't think I could ever love a man as deeply as I love John." She commented with a wistful smile. Helen looked up from her contemplation of her new engagement ring at Gwen. She reached over and moved a strand of Gwen's hair behind her ear. "And what of you and Nikola? Any strides there?"

"Well, he's still getting used to his... altered state." Gwen stated, shrugging. "Your father's books only go into so much detail. He hopes that Gregory someday finds this fabled Bhalasaam that's been mentioned a few times, on one of his expeditions. On that trip... Nikola would be more than willing to accompany him." Gwen and Helen both smiled; Gregory had extended invitations (some grudgingly) to everyone in Helen's entourage to go with him on his trips whenever they wanted to. One time Nigel took him up on his offer, hoping it would be a hell of a time; but just come back exhausted, unsatisfied and in urgent need of a hot bath. "He's also been able to fine tune that ability to manipulate electrical current." She also mentioned, absently rubbing her palm, remembering their first experience with his additional power. He hadn't meant to channel the electricity from the device he was tinkering with through his body and into her hand. She'd startled him with her quiet steps and it just happened. Later he jokingly said he should go check out Edison's electrical chair just to see the look on that buggers face. Which he did; with the disapproval of both the female parts of the group.

Nodding, Helen reached over and took the tea cup from the tray. "Good. We can't have him shocking everyone by accident, can we?" she commented, getting a playful glare from the other girl. She took her sip and put the cup back on the saucer. Her ring twinkled at her, but she was determined not to let it distract her. "And that is not what I meant." She nudged Gwen with her elbow. "Have you two yet gone beyond some hand holding and a few stolen kisses?"

Gwen grinned meekly. "No. But I have a feeling that we can afford to take it slow." She commented. Her fingers played with the frill of her nightgown. "I think he's afraid he'll hurt me." She added. "Not that I blame him, he is a vampire now. Even if it's just half. And we're both still learning to deal with what we've become... as we all are." Gwen took her own cup and sipped it, looking into space. "He needs time to rediscover himself... and I'm willing to give him all the time he needs."

Helen cocked her head to the side. "But what of your needs? You're rediscovering yourself as well. You've had to adjust to your circumstances far longer than he has."

"You're very sweet." Gwen put a hand on Helen's cheek. "But you don't need to worry about me. You've been worried about people for the past several months now. It's been nearly two years since the night we became something more." She smiled at the other woman. "I'm not saying the fallout has come and gone... it may never truly be left behind... but you need to stop worrying. What will happen, will. All you can do is plan for the future without missing the present. Be, Helen."

Taking Gwen's hand in her own, Helen nodded. "You're right. And your life is your own. I shouldn't pry."

"Oh, pry all you like." Gwen grinned. "But don't make the lives of others your burden."

"You're full of a bunch of fun advice tonight, aren't you?" Helen quipped.

Gwen laughed. "Sorry... it's getting to be a habit, isn't it?" She took a breath. "But please, Helen, tell me the truth now, and don't spare my feelings... ... I'm going to be a flower girl, aren't I?"

Helen laughed. Really laughed. "Of course NOT! Only you could fill the space as my Maid of Honor!" She tackled Gwen and they wrestled like loving sisters often do. After, Helen held Gwen in an embrace as they lay on the large four poster bed. She stroked the other woman's hair while Gwen laid her head on Helen's shoulder, enjoying the attention. "Gwen..."

"Mmm?"

"If... ...if something bad were to come... would you tell me?" Helen asked hesitantly.

Pausing, Gwen took a slow breath in and a slow breath out. "No."

Helen blinked. That wasn't exactly the answer she was hoping for. "Why not?"

"Because some things have to happen to make us who we're supposed to be. Both the good and the bad things. If it were something that I was allowed to prevent... perhaps my answer would be different. But for the most part... I won't risk it. I'm sorry."

Helen shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked." Helen paused. "But it's nice to think that everything happens for a reason. There is hope in that." Though her mind was pondering the word Gwen used: allowed?

Gwen nodded, her eyes starting to close; she was very comfortable and it was getting very late. "That there is."

There was a long pause.

"Gwen?"

"Wha' now?" Gwen asked, sleepily.

Helen chuckled lightly, lightly kissing Gwen's head. "Nothing. Go to sleep; I'll try to remember to ask in the morning." She whispered. Helen grabbed the blanket and covered them both; though a bit awkwardly as she was presently one armed. The two girls snuggled down and spent the night sleeping soundly in each other's company.

~.

The young policeman greeted his superior nervously. "Welcome, inspector, to George Yard." They both walked over to the area of interest; a landing usually sparse with human traffic in this late hour of the night. There was a woman laying in her own blood, dead from multiple stab wounds. "Do you think this is an incident like the one that happened with Emma Smith?"

The inspector crouched down to view the scene at a different angle. "Perhaps. But Emma was beaten... and by more than one person... this looks to be done by a single person. Not to mention this one's been stabbed." He stood, removed his cap and whipped his brow.

Another inspector shook his head. "Even though this girl is a prostitute... it's still a bloody shame."

"Let's just hope this is the worst of it." The first inspector replied, and they got to work.

~.

They had all assembled in their now favorite place to congregate; the Magnus house in London. Since their "awakening", each member had slowly become a bit restless and bored within the walls of Oxford; eventually they finished whatever subjects that they had enlisted in to pursue personal or intellectual pursuits. Only Helen remained to audit as many classes as they would allow in hopes to someday be able to challenge the exam to get her doctorate. Her father promised to help put pressure on his acquaintances in the field. It may take a few more years, but they were both confident that eventually Helen would become a Doctor.

James left, having round robined through most of the subjects that Oxford taught and decided to aid Helen and Gregory in their study, as well as become a more permanent resident of the Sanctuary; studying the mysteries of the abnormal world as well as many other things. He also lent out his genius deductive skills to Scotland Yard when needed.

Nigel, of course, was one of the first to leave Oxford, wishing to "expand" his mind through a bit of travel; not going far and always visiting often. Though, with recent events, he's been keeping himself available by staying in or near town.

Having been ill for the last while, John hadn't been back to Oxford in some time. Now that he was well, he'd been looking for a job as well as the potential real-estate for a house when he had the money. He had a fiancé that would be his wife soon, and had to make sure he could take care of her. (Though Helen insisted that it wasn't necessary as she would most likely inherit her father's estate and it was big enough for all of them.)

In an attempt to be inconspicuous and not influence the time line overly much, Gwen had started to work more and more with Gregory; helping him organize things when he got back to the Sanctuary and learning to take care of the household while both Helen and Gregory were busy. When she wasn't doing that, Gwen kept to herself in her room, drawing or writing when the mood took her. When the others came over, she would of course spend time with them, laughing, listening to them postulate this and that, sometimes joining in. When she spent time with Nikola, which was getting to be more and more common, they would be in his lab or Gregory's solar. She was his silent talking board, letting him muse and ponder aloud about various things, always letting him figure things out himself. Gwen actually enjoyed watching him work and figure things about. It was almost a dance.

Of Nikola himself, he often travelled as well, but always seemed to be passing through. He still used the abandoned lab in Oxford and the basement for his experiments' until he could acquire his own. Hopping between that and the one in New York.

They were all together now; it was not only their scheduled time to get together and exchange stories and what have you, but James and John had been riddling out some disturbing murders and asked them all for some help.

And Gwen had some news she wanted to share.

"It's absolutely puzzling." James commented, staring off into the window while holding a glass of scotch in one hand. He'd just finished explaining the murders in some detail to the others in hopes that one of them may have a theory that may have escaped him.

"I agree." Helen stated, nodding. "We'll try to help you figure this out, James. I'm sure there is something we can see that perhaps even your astute mind missed which could piece this together."

Nigel shrugged where he sat on the far side of one of the couches. "Sure, mate. Whatever you need. Ya' want me to stalk the night in my skins and see if I can catch the capper?"

James shook his head as he turned back to his comrades. "I'm certain that won't be necessary, Nigel, but thank you nonetheless." He took a sip. He stole a glance over at Gwen, who had so far adamantly refused to meet his gaze. Obviously she knew something and was afraid to damage the time line with what she knew. But how would helping him find a sadistic serial killer affect the future? Would it not improve it even if it did affect it in some small way? What was she hiding?

John reclined on the other couch he was sharing with Helen, with his own scotch in one hand while the other was stretched on the couch back behind Helen. "I hate to see you so out of sorts, James, old boy. I'm sure the answer will come in due time." He commented in his soft voice as he took a sip. "But come, before our collective genius disassembles the crimes into the wee hours of the night, I believe our little Gwen has some news she would like to share." He winked at her and gestured to the room; encompassing even Nikola who stood at the fireplace mantle. "Come, my dear. Give us some good news to lighten our spirits."

Gwen looked at John, an indiscernible expression on her face as she looked at him. "Alright." She said quietly and stood up. Gwen paced to the back of the chair she'd just vacated. "As you all know I have been working with Uncle Gregory when he comes back from his trips." They all smiled at her use of the fake relationship. "And so I have decided to be more help. I am going to be his assistant." She told them.

Screwing up his brow, James frowned. "What?" he asked, trying to hide the expression of disappointment and near panic. "But that means you'll be going with him on his expeditions. And, in fact, he'll be leaving on one in the 'morrow."

"That's right." She told him, nodding.

"You'll be gone practically all the time." John stated, standing fluidly. "Are you sure it's something you wish to do? You remember the horror stories Nigel regaled us with?"

Gwen forced a smile. "This is what I want to do. And what I have to do." She glanced at Nikola, who had half turned himself towards the mantle.

"What do you mean? You have to?" Helen asked; she didn't try to hide her distress. She got up and went to the other woman. "You're supposed to be my Maid of Honor."

Smiling reassuringly, Gwen said, "I still will be. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." It was the truth, but she wasn't sure if there would be one to go to. Still... if she was going to be adamant about not interfering, placating Helen with false hope may be the only way at the moment. "It's just... ...just that you all have your lives that need to play out the way they need to. If I stay, I could destroy your destinies."

"So you're just going to abandon us, is that it?" Nigel asked, anger showing in his voice.

Gwen winced. "No. When and if I can, I will come back. But..." Here she had to take a breath. "But the world beyond the six of us, and Gregory Magnus, must not know of my existence. When I'm gone... you must forget me. I need to be the greatest kept secret of the Five." She told him.

"You mean the Six." Nigel replied stubbornly.

Gwen shook her head. "The Five. For all intensive purposes... you are the Five. You all must promise me that no one will ever find out about me unless I say they need to. Please."

The rest of them all exchanged looks; all but Nikola who still refused to look at anyone.

Taking Helen's hands, Gwen looked the other woman straight in the eyes. "You have been my closest friend these past couple years. You have taught me so much and shown me what this world really is. I love you. Always know that. You inspire it in those you surround yourself with. It is a gift you have always had." She pulled Helen in to hug her. "You're a strong and intelligent woman. Never forget that and never let anyone tell you differently." Gwen pulled back. "Now swear to me that you'll keep me secret." She added softly.

With tears in her eyes, Helen nodded. "I-I swear." She said softly. "Please don't be a stranger. I hardly see my father anymore... I couldn't bare that with you as well."

Gwen sighed. "Thank you. If I am able to, I will come back as often as I can. I'm still your Maid of Honor, remember? I have an obligation to you." She winked and let go of Helen's hands. With a last smile, Gwen moved to Nigel and sat next to him. "Nigel."

Nigel shook his head. "Nope. No, I won't. So you will stay. Knowing that you'll be here right with Helen and James when I visit is part of why I do. You're a great kid, full of spunk and wit. You've completed us in ways we never thought needed to. Be a shame to waste you on some assistant job off in the muck."

"Oh Nigel." Gwen giggled. "You know I don't mind getting dirty."

"Why? Gwen, this is the easy road. Stay. Please." Nigel practically pleaded.

Gwen shook her head with a depressed look suddenly crossing her face. "I can't. And it's not the easy road, Nigel. Believe me. I think this will be one of the most difficult things that I will have to do. To push myself farther into the sidelines and just watch. Nigel... there are going to be things that happen that are going to be dark and horrible. And guess what... I have to let them happen. If I stay with you all... the lure to change it all will be too great. And I could end up destroying everything." She put a hand over Nigel's scruffy cheek. "Do you trust me?" she asked softly.

Everyone started with those words. She'd said them to each of them at some point since she became what she now was. An ancient being of diverse powers. Only James and Nikola really knew the full extent of what she could do. The others knew that she could see things and read people as if they were books, albeit ones with pictures and emotions on the pages. They had to trust her with their lives at some point or another, or trust her judgment. She never failed them yet.

Nigel closed his eyes. "I feel like this is the last time I'm likely to see you." He told her honestly.

Gwen smiled. "At least in this life." She confided. "Nigel... please..."

Drawing a shaky breath, Nigel opened his eyes and looked into Gwen's brilliant green ones. "A'right. Gwen... I swear that I will keep you secret. But I won't forget you."

"Thank you." Gwen kissed his brow as she stood back up. This time she went up to James. He'd put his glass down so he could hold his hands out for the young woman to take in hers. "I know you have a million questions for me James. And I wish I could answer them all. But not now... not for a long time, I'm afraid." She smiled then. "But with your enhanced intelligence and freaky observation skills, I'm sure you can figure most of them out anyway." She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

James smiled down at her. "My mind accepts what you are doing as logical and even... well timed." He said rather thickly. "But my heart weeps." He told her. "You're not just going to be away for expeditions. Gregory agreed to take you to hide you. To take you places to keep you busy until some... loophole presents itself." James sighed. "You know things about each and every one of us that you're not allowed to tell."

Gwen nodded. "Because they're not for me to say. Just like the future of all of you... of this world, is not for me to change how ever I like. Yes there are loopholes, James, but this isn't one of them. And trust me when I say they are very rare." She squeezed his hands. "Take care of them, James." She brought him in for a hug. "Especially Helen." She told him quietly, pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

"Well..." James took a breath, not commenting on her last words, knowing they were meant for him alone. "You have my word and more, that no one outside those who already know, will find out about you. Not even the King himself will ever know." He kissed both of her hands before letting her go.

"Thank you, James." Steeling up her courage, which she hoped the others would think was because of her rattled emotional climate, Gwen turned to John. She went up to him slowly, looking him straight in the eye. She knew. She knew what he was, what he's become and what he still would be. And she couldn't do anything about it. This was something that was beyond her control... something that would be the chisel in sculpting every member of the Five's future. Without hesitating, she cupped his cheeks in her hands. He was very tall while he stood, and that was as far as she could reach before having to move to her tiptoes.

John smiled down at her, delighted at her show of affection. He nodded. "You have my word as well, child." He said softly. "And god speed." Impulsively, he scooped her up and hugged her fiercely.

"It won't be long, now." She whispered in his ear, now that she was of a level to reach it. "But the game will be longer."

Setting her down with a slightly surprised thump, John looked down at Gwen's face and suddenly knew. He knew why she was leaving. It was because of him. He was oddly pleased and touched; he bent down to kiss her on top of her head and she allowed it, if somewhat impassively.

Gwen took a few steps back and looked around. Nikola had snuck out while she was saying goodbye to the others. She strode to the balcony doors, one which was slightly ajar. Before going through them, she turned to the others. She took a breath. "I will miss you. All of you." She told them. "It's a long road ahead of us... remember what you've sworn to me... and remember what I've said to you." She gave them a smile; the last, and went through the doors.

The balcony overlooked the gardens in the back of the house. She saw Nikola leaning over the railing on the far side with his glass of wine. Gwen went over to him, and placed a hand on his back, feeling him tense. "Nikola." She said softly; knowing this was going to be the hardest. "Are you mad at me?"

Nikola smirked. "Why vould I be mad? Because you did not speak to me of you leaving before hand? Because of your reasons?" he shook his head and took a drink of wine. "Why vould I be mad? What you're asking... what you're doing..." suddenly he spun to face her. "Are you unhappy with me?"

Gwen smiled and shook her head. "You're an oaf, Nikola." She teased. "I am not unhappy." She told him, moving in closer and placing her hand over his sternum. "It's definitely not you, Nikki... it could never be."

He captured her hand in his. "Then leave with me. We'll go to New York. I can keep you safe and away from temptation. I know I can."

With her other hand, Gwen stroked Nikola's brow. "How I really wish you could." She chuckled desperately. "I would love nothing more, Nikola. To go away with you. But you have a destiny too... one that I cannot interfere with. But I promise... even if I can't visit the others as often, I will always look for a way to see you."

"I shall not feel for another the way I feel for you, my Gwen."

Gwen smiled broadly. "Oh, I don't believe that. You love Helen too. I've always known that. And how not? She's adorable!"

Nikola laughed quietly.

Moving closer, Gwen wound her arms around the vampire. "I must do this Nikola. Not only for the future... but... for me. There might be something out there that could tell me where I came from. Who my people were. I have the same desire as you to find out about my ancestors." She looked up at him and gave him an adoring look. "You'll be able to start looking soon enough, but until then, you have your own path to take."

"Than you have my sworn word that I will not tell a soul about you." Nikola placed his glass on the rail so he could hold her tight. He kissed her on the cheek. "But to forget you would take a miracle." He told her softly.

Suddenly they were kissing and clutching each other as if to let go would mean certain death. Gwen was up on her tip toes and moving her hands over his shoulders and into his hair. Nikola pressed her hard against him, enjoying the feel of her lithe body.

"Nikki..." Gwen breathed when they came up for air. "I don't want to say goodbye yet." She told him in-between shorter kisses.

He buried himself against her neck. "When did you want to?" he half teased.

Gwen smiled. "In the morning."

Nikola lifted his head to look her in the eyes. After a moment he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Only if you're willing." She replied, keeping herself pressed against him, almost certain that he would be. While he thought about it, she encouraged him with kisses down his jaw and neck while bringing her hands back down to his torso to find their way under his vest. Suddenly her back was pressed up against one of the balcony's columns. She looked into Nikola's eyes to find them dark with desire; making her legs shake-fortunately she was braced against a rock and a hard place.

"Do you trust me?" Nikola asked; his accent thick. Gwen nodded. Nikola kissed her deeply; his tongue exploring hers as his hands stroked down her torso to her hips. "Bedroom." He ordered.

Before he could kiss her again, they found themselves up in Gwen's room. It was fairly orderly, the only disorganized place being her desk which was littered with sketches and half realized doodles. There were also maps and an archeological kit hanging from the chair. Nikola took it all in quickly before moving them to the side of the bed. He braced her against one of the bed posts and kissed her while undoing the buttons of her gown. Pushing it off her shoulders, it pooled at her feet; he lifted Gwen out of it and pushed the fabric aside. Then he spun her around and started on the corset; his fingers making quick work of the strings and soon she was in a simple coverlet and shift. Nikola pulled her against him, kissing the back of her neck and winding his hands around to cup both breasts.

The beast within him would have taken her then and there, but the man reined it in. While he shucked off her underclothes, any bare piece of skin uncovered was kissed and fondled. He turned her around once again and kissed her forehead, cheeks, lips, jaw and neck. Working his way down to the globes held firmly in his hands.

Meanwhile, Gwen was having trouble keeping the small sounds of pleasure inside as she enjoyed the feelings of his lips and hands moving over her. And she was starting to have trouble standing on her own two feet.

With a growl, Nikola lifted her to deposit her on the bed, on her back. His movements almost blurring, Nikola took off his jacket, vest and shirt. Before he could remove the rest, Gwen moved up onto her knees, kissing and stroking him as he had done to her. He could feel her fingers move down to the hem of his pants. He grabbed her hands, and kissing her, pushed her back onto the bed. He only let one hand go as his own trailed down and spread one of her legs that opened readily for him. Nikola heard her moan of pleasure as he placed his hand over her mons and slipped a finger into her folds and into her wet center. He didn't remember removing his trousers, but the next think he knew, he hovered over Gwen, in between her legs, ready to thrust into her. For a moment he could only look down at her; skin flushed down to her puckered nipples and eyes turned a deep blue-green and glazed with desire and need. He kissed her roughly and plunged himself deep inside her; both of them crying out in relief.

Their antics could be heard faintly by those still in the salon. James shook her head while pouring another glass of scotch. "What does she think she's doing?" he asked, clearly disapproving of the evidence of the girl's sudden wanton behavior.

Helen took a sip of her wine, sitting sedately, with a loving glance at John. "Saying goodbye."


	7. Chapter 7

Helen shook her head, adamantly refusing to accept what James was trying to tell her. It was impossible! How could he even think that he could...? But he seemed so adamant. The things he said... the evidence-or lack there of... who else could have done such horrible things without any witnesses, and able to be seen miles from the crime scene, allowing him to get an alibi? Who else could it be? "James... no." She said; her voice breaking. "It can't be! Please, John wouldn't do such horrible things!" She was starting to panic and the urge to flee these allegations was getting stronger.

"Perhaps the old John wouldn't have, my dear. But the fact remains that so far we have ruled out all possibility that it could be a normal person doing these crimes. That leaves abnormal's. And so far, presently, there are none in London who could flee the scene in such a thorough manner. Even Nikola cannot run that fast. And the murders are not done out of his kind of blood lust, or shall I say blood thirst. John has already tried to send me on that goose chase. Nothing else can teleport like John can." James told her, trying very hard to be stern, and not break down like he was seeing Helen starting to do. Only one other could... but she'd been ruled out without another thought. He grabbed Helen by the arms. "I'm sorry, Helen. But I can think of no other."

Tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. "But why James? Why would he do such things? And how has he been able to hide it from us?"

James shook his head. "We love him, Helen. That's why we haven't seen it until... until no other option is left. He used that against us, I fear." He brought up one hand and wiped away the over flowing tears from her face. "I have sent for the others. They should be here soon. Hopefully we can confront this wolf in our midst and get answers."

This time Helen was shaking her head out of concern. "But he can just teleport away if he's guilty James! We can't hold him, we can't contain him... what are we going to do?"

This gave James pause. He looked over her head, off into the space of his sharp memory for a moment. Then he looked back down at her. "Remember when we were looking for that cave dwelling becadoporis? It had hidden itself in the mines?" When Helen nodded solemnly, he continued, "Remember when it lead us into the lair of its mother? We'd not yet seen such a large and terrifying creature. And John ran right along with us out of those mines. He didn't teleport." James paused. "I never thought about it again before now... I guess I had thought nothing of it... But now that I think about it... he didn't try to teleport you or anyone else out of there... instead he ran. Perhaps there's something about the mineral deposits in that area that can keep him from using his power." He smiled. "Perhaps we can have Nikola look into that. May allow us to get an edge and perhaps even a defense."

Helen leaned her head against James's chest. She gave a large sigh. "Oh, James..."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she sobbed quietly. James had already gone through the stages leading to the acceptance of his discovery. He tried to deny it, to try to find a way to prove that John could not have done it. He'd been angry, almost destroying his solar. Depression had followed soon after. It hadn't quite left him... but there had been a sweep of cool calm to develop, almost like a shield. His logic and deductive reasoning had thus far not failed him; he must trust it, now more than ever. And he had an obligation. He needed to look after his friends... especially Helen.

It wasn't long before the other two arrived. And James had to tell them his startling revelations and explain his reasoning's all over again. Like Helen, Nigel was adamantly refusing to believe that John could have "done in" all those women, and in such gruesome manners.

"Obviously, his power is driving him mad. It's the only conclusion. Helen's blood must have held it back when he first became unstable, and now it's resurfacing." Nikola stated. Of course he could very well believe that John was the one responsible. They hadn't quite liked each other since their first meeting, especially as Nikola was always drawn to Helen's and Gwen's sides when they pursued their work. John didn't like the idea of having a rival, even when Helen had eyes only for him. But it had tainted their relationship nonetheless, especially now that Gwen was traveling the world to distance herself from it. Nikola also felt that he had John to thank for James's interest in him earlier on in his investigations of the Ripper cases. Fortunately he had been able to prove his innocence easily and quickly enough. Still... the sting hurt. He turned to James, maintaining his stoic expression. "What do you have planned?"

James told them his theory on an idea of how they could counter John's teleporting power. "We need to be able to confine him. Or at the very least, try to keep him out. I don't think I could bare his presence now that I know what he has been up to." He took a shaky breath; this breach on his friendship was still taking its emotional toll.

"I hear you mate." Nigel said softly, looking far paler than he normally did.

"You mean to confront him then?" Nikola asked, smiling slightly.

"I do." James stated as strongly as he could. "That is why I sent for you all. We need to do this while we're all united, so that John cannot use us against one another."

Helen stood from the couch she had seated herself on. "John wouldn't do such a thing, James!"

James sighed. "John, maybe. But Jack definitely would."

That made Helen sit back down, one hand on her stomach as if she were going to be sick.

The others all gave her sympathetic looks. It seemed she wasn't taking this news very well at all. They hoped that she would be able to stand up to him when the time came. James sat down next to Helen and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right. Perhaps he will surrender himself."

Helen nodded. "I believe he can be saved, James. We must help him." She said to him, pleading with her large blue eyes.

James nodded. "We'll do everything we can, Helen. I promise." Helen leaned into him and James held her against his chest, hoping to give her enough strength to get through this, and at the same time, stealing his resolve to see that justice is served.

An eerie sound of static snapping caught all their attention.

"What's this?" asked the unusually hard voice of Montague John Druitt. "Helen? What is going on?" He watched her disentangle herself from James's arms and stand up. Her expression was a mix of anger and fear. The anger within him stirred and started taking control. He took a step, but then found his path blocked by Nikola. He glared down at the vampire.

"John." James stood up at well and adjusted his suit. He took a few steps towards his old friend, the one person he always confided in and trusted with his thoughts. He took a steadying breath. "It's over. We know." He shook his head, barely able to keep his anger in. "It has been you all along. Those women... your murdered them in cold blood."

John grew still, his gaze taking in their expressions and their positions. His eyes settled on Helen for a moment before moving back to James. "What on earth are you talking about, old boy?"

"You're Jack the Ripper!" James exclaimed. "Do not deny it, old boy. You are the only one who could have possibly done it. It's you!"

There was a moment of silence following James's outburst. Then suddenly Druitt was in motion. With a fluid movement, he buried his knife deep into Nikola's gut; yanking it out hard to cause more damage. He knew it wasn't enough to kill Tesla, but it would take him out of play. He punched the vampire, which sent Nikola to the ground. When Nigel came at him, John kicked him in the gut, sending him slamming into the wall. John turned to James, who was standing protectively in front of Helen, a small pistol in his hand. John smiled and teleported and grabbed his dear Helen from behind and held his bloody knife to her throat. "Back off, James." He said quietly when James spun around.

"You wouldn't hurt her." James said as confidently as he could.

John's eyebrows rose. "You're sure about that, my friend?" he asked, digging the blade slightly deeper against her skin, eliciting a whimper from her.

"John, please." Helen whispered urgently.

Without answering, John teleported her to another part of her home; her bedroom. He pinned her against the wall, the knife still at her throat. "What were you planning? To take me into custody?" John laughed, though only desperation appeared in his eyes. "How could you? Not when I could escape so very easily." He stood very close to her, his body almost touching the length of her.

Helen looked up into her lover's eyes; her heart was hammering against her chest, but suddenly she was calmer than she had yet been this night. "Let me go."

John laughed. "Why? Can you not stand my touch anymore, love? Have I become something vile? A disgusting creature not worthy of your company?"

"Stop this, John. I can help you." She brought one hand over the wrist that held the blade, while the other cupped his cheek. "Please. Let me help you." She just had to reach him. It may be their only chance to save him from this insanity.

Pushing roughly away from her, John pointed the knife at her. "No one can help me! Do not waste your time." He said harshly, his face screwing up in a parody of anguish and madness, of anger and despair. He couldn't seem to be able to look her in the eyes anymore. It felt like he was losing his mind.

Some of Helen's resolve faltered and the tears she was restraining washed over her cheeks. "I can help you! I swear. Please, John... ...I love you. Please stop!"

John's head snapped up at her declaration. With a quick movement, he held her against the wall once more. "The game is afoot." He told her and kissed her roughly. Then he backed off again and disappeared in a pulse of energy.

It took a few moments for her to catch her breath. Than that steel resolve stirred inside her again and she gathered herself up and headed for her wardrobe and grabbed her black cloak. There wasn't time to put up her hair, so she left it in its half down state. But she grabbed her hat in any case. Then she went into her desk drawer and retrieved her revolver and stole it away in the fabric of her cloths. She could hear James cursing and shouting downstairs and hurried to put him at ease.

Than she planned to visit the red district.

~.

A lone woman strolled through the London streets; her garb and overall appearance gave a clear indication that she was a prostitute. She saw two men walking down the street and smiled sweetly at them. "Lonely tonight, gentlemen?" But the men walk right by the woman. She smirked before continuing down the alley.

"Still at it, Molly?" Druitt's voice sounded from the shadows; he approached the woman slowly.

Starting, she spun around to face the voice, a hand going to her breast. "Oh...Mr. Druitt, you frightened me. No rest for the gifted, you know that." She told him, nervous, but when she recognized him, she visibly relaxed. She would like to have been safely inside and not out and about on the streets. With all the murders going around, this wasn't a very safe profession. But unfortunately it was the only living she could make.

"Indeed I do." He replied with a bit of a smile, walking fully out of the darkness to Molly.

Molly gave him a slightly scolding but teasing look. "You shouldn't be in the habit of jumping out at the ladies these days, what with all the troubles." Perhaps Mr. Druitt here would be willing to take care of her tonight.

John smirked. He was walking with a cane, and as he took those few steps, then put it behind his back. He started to pull out the concealed blade from it while he spoke. "What was I thinking? Forgive me."

Suddenly Helen appeared behind him, having followed him as quickly as she could; she had a bit of trouble trying to control her breathing to project a facade of calm, for the working girls sake. "John! This ends here."

Druitt pushed the blade back into the cane at the sound of his lover's voice. He looked behind him to see Helen several yards behind him. He walked over to Molly to stand beside her as he chose his next words carefully. "Helen, what a lovely surprise. Molly, I would like you to meet my fiancée. Or, should I say, former fiancée, Helen Magnus. Doctor Helen Magnus." He told her as if introducing them at some grand party, and not in a darkened ally way.

Molly suddenly looked very uncomfortable. She hadn't known that Mr. Druitt had a girl. And a Doctor in fact! Well doesn't that beat all? "Doctor? I'm pleased to meet you, ma'am. Well...I'll be on my way." But as she started to leave, Druitt grabbed her arm and pulled her up against him, using her to shield him.

"Stay. I insist." John said with a stern tone coming to his voice.

Stubbornly, Helen tried beseeching him again. "John, let me help you before you make things worse."

Druitt drew the prostitute closer to him. "And how is that possible? I've already murdered, what, seven whores? How could one more make the slightest difference?" He asked, anger coloring his voice.

Molly's eyes widened as it all became clear. She could feel her pulse start to race as panic threatened to overwhelm her. "Murdered?" She asked, turning her head to look at Druitt and tried to step away from him.

Druitt grabbed Molly again, pulling her back to him while bringing the knife to her throat. His hand covered her mouth just as she is about to scream. Can't have any more uninvited guests, now can he? The anger roiled up inside him, incomplete and unsatisfied. It called out for blood and John would give it. "What more have I to lose?" So it had come at last? Gwen had tried to tell him it would, before she left. But something else in him told him that it would be a long chase.

Helen shook her head slightly. "Your power's driving you mad, John. I can help."

"My power is all I have left." John spat back, retraining the Molly's frail attempts to escape.

From out of the folds of fabric, Helen quickly brought out her revolver and aimed it at John. She looked him straight in the eye, never wavering. "Let her go." She told him slowly.

Druitt smiled dementedly. "As the lady wishes." He removes his hand from over Molly's mouth. Appearing to be letting her go when he suddenly brought the knife up and slit her throat in one slice. Helen desperately fired the gun as Druitt twisted and disappeared in a flash.

Helen ran up to the prostitute Molly, but it was too late. The woman was dead, and John was gone. She put a hand to her stomach, wondering what she was going to do now.


	8. Eight

1898:

She appeared in a shadowed corner of the main London street. An impulse had brought her here... or something more... perhaps fate. That same odd but demanding feeling told her to wait. Just a little bit longer before moving. Gwen checked her watch, a gift from her "Uncle", and noted the time, though he was still in Africa; perhaps even thought she was still in bed. The sun over London had set, but the skies were still filled with the darker tones of the sunset. Still, nothing unusual happened in the street; no sudden unexplained appearances. Hmmm... She had the strangest feeling that something temporal had the chance of happening tonight, though it looked like her experience with time travel had negated the other.

Wondering what she was going to do in the future to prevent this one didn't bother her as much as something else she felt it was her duty to do.

Nights before, she had started getting the dreams and premonitions. Something woke up inside her, beckoning her to steal away to this point and place... and make sure everything was okay and how it should be. Though just appearing for the moment didn't seem to be enough... looks like she was to stay for a bit.

She teleported silently to her old room in the Magnus house; the large mansion that would more officially become the UK Sanctuary. Gwen bathed and dressed as quietly as she could, hoping those still living here would not think to come into this room. Fortunately, she had a few hours to kill, so she took her time; rummaging through her room and reminiscing.

She couldn't believe it had already been ten years. It didn't feel like it was so long. But perhaps that was one of the benefits of being immortal. Something she'd heard Gregory complain about often enough, though from the other side of it.

She could hear the thoughts of those within the house... and knew when John had come to call on Helen in a dishevelled state to gripe about James's continued pursuit of him. It took all her willpower not to go down and intervene. Gwen will have her chance.

Gwen finished doing up her hair and teleported out. Reappearing in another part of the city. It was a small hospital lab. She walked in and found her way through the rooms.

Then she bumped into a shorter man in a tweet suit and jacket on his way out. "Oh, pardon me, love." He told her.

"Adam?" Gwen asked, even though she very well knew it was him.

Adam had just started on his way again when she said his name; he turned around slowly and looked her up and down. Than his eyes lit up and he gave her an ingratiating smile. "Gwen? Little Miss Magnus? Is that really you?" His eyes swept her again. "My... you haven't changed a bit." He took her hands and kissed them both. "I haven't seen you since Oxford. How are you doing love?"

Gwen smiled back. "I'm alright. Thank you." She told him. "And how have you been? I heard you married."

At that, his face fell. "I was. But, uh... my wife died. A long while ago. All I got is my daughter, my Imogene." He paused. "And now she's sick and I have no idea what ails her."

"Oh." Gwen patted his arm. "I'm sure she'll be alright, Adam. Have faith."

Adam smiled. "Thank you for that, Miss Magnus." He looked about. "I 'ave a favour to ask ya."

"Anything."

"While yer here, would you mind keepin' an eye on 'er? I just have'ta go to the apothecary for a few things. I should be back right away. If it doesn't keep you from anything, of course." He asked, then, raised an eye brow. "Why are ye here anyway?'

Gwen waved a hand. "I'm in London for a bit, and I didn't want to be too much of a burden to my cousin, so I thought I would get a temporary job. I just came from the interview... but I... uh, kind of got turned around I'm afraid." She smiled beguiling at him. "And I would love to watch over your daughter. Where is she?"

"Right over here." Adam led her to the deserted ward where only one bed had been taken up; by Imogene. There was a table with a bunch of lab equipment nearby. The girl didn't look much older than thirteen but was already about as tall as her father. She was white as a sheet and currently asleep. Adam turned to her. "If I remember correctly, you and Helen audited the same class's right? Perhaps you can take a look at my research; maybe you can see something that I missed?"

Shrugged, Gwen walked over to the table. "Sure, I'll take a look, but Helen was much better at that sort of thing than I."

Adam grinned. "Ah, now you're being modest." He patted her arm. "Thank you anyway. I'll be right back." With one last look at his daughter, Adam Worth left the building.

Out of curiosity, Gwen checked over the samples and research Adam had done. Then she went up to Imogene and took her hand. She did a sweep of the girl's vitals and found that she did indeed have leukaemia. It was getting to the advanced stages. By the time Worth thought of going to Helen and James for help, it would already be too late. Gwen sighed and leaned back against the chair she had settled into. She had already done too much; it had been a whim to make sure the girl was safe for the time being, just in case. So far no Worth double had shown up, giving her time to think about the implications.

She'd seen Adam Worth many times at Oxford. Most of the time he seemed to ignore her, always going for and talking to James and Helen as if she didn't exist. If he did "happen" to notice her, which was usually if he wanted to talk to her warders in private, he would try to send her away for something. While a bit aggravating, it was also sort of amusing. The others always told her what he said when they had a chance.

But there was one time they had come upon each other when Gwen happened to be alone. That was the only time the two of them had really had a decent conversation. They actually got along quite well before he tried to sneak a kiss. When she called him on it, he admitted that he thought perhaps if he courted her, the others would let him in to their little experiments. Than Helen had put all chance of being part of the group away when she talked to him in the hallway when he was creating a biological equation on the wall. Since then, he'd been a bit more respectful towards Gwen, but still thought of her as a child-which also put any thought of any "courting" off the table. Fortunately he married shortly after and Imogene had been born.

When Adam returned, Gwen told him that she couldn't figure out what was causing Imogene's condition besides what he already knew. Then she excused herself, telling him that Helen must be worrying at her absence by now. She wished him luck and left the building.

She had been wandering the streets in the pouring rain when he grabbed her from behind and held his knife to her neck. "Well, well, well! Look who has come back from the jungle." John's deep yet tired sounding voice said. "Come to take me to a cell perhaps? Have you conjured a way to hold me? Or have you hidden yourself away for so long that you've come by to see how well your dear friends are doing?"

Gwen stomped on his foot and elbowed him hard, his hold on her loosened enough for her just to slip out of it. She spun around and took a stance. "Hello John."

He looked at her in surprise. "How did you do that?" he asked, impressed. "Did Helen send you? Or perhaps James?"

"No one sent me, John." Gwen told him, taking in his bedraggled appearance. He was practically living homeless the last years, trying to keep one step ahead of James and the others, while trying to stay close to watch them; watch Helen. "But I am here because of them."

Suddenly, John lunged and Gwen twirled out of his reach, back kicking him square on the lower back, sending him sprawling down to the ground, catching himself on a corner. She turned to face him again. He came at her again and they exchanged blows, most which Gwen blocked; though it helped that he was pulling back his blows (than again, so was she). But he did get a few good ones in, which made Gwen a bit angry. Grabbing the wrist with the blade, she kicked him in the gut and drove him against a wall, twisting his arm to press the blade against his own neck. "You do not want to get it in with me, John. You will lose. And there is too much at stake."

"Gwen!" John exclaimed, shocked. He had never seen Gwen lose control or use her powers of speed and telepathy to foresee his actions. Her unusual clairvoyance had always disturbed him, right up to when she left. She was also stronger than he had thought. He started to finally understand just how much like Nikola this girl from the future was.

Gwen pressed the knife harder onto his neck. "Stay away from them, John. Please." Even angry, she didn't have it in her to be demanding with John; and it would throw the creature inside him off for the time being.

John chuckled. "Gladly. Their all scattered to the winds anyway."

"Alright then." Gwen gave him one last push before taking a few steps back from him. One moment he was there, the next, he wasn't.

Than a sound caught her attention and Gwen looked up at the rooftop. She saw a strange, grey-skinned abnormal with a monstrously deformed face looking down at her from the roof. He was dressed in rags and looked a bit starved. "Hello, Jack." She said to it. With one bound, he jumped from the roof to the spot in front of her. Wearily, Gwen watched him.

"You know Jack?" he asked, his voice grating. His legs were long, making him very tall, and the lower half was more like the legs of a cat, made for leaping long distances. He shifted from foot to foot.

"Yes." She answered, matching his movements to make sure he didn't try anything. He'd been hunting through the streets of London recently and had already killed several people. "I am a cousin of Helen Magnus... niece of Gregory Magnus. He's told me about you. He's helped you before."

He looked her over with curiously. "Gregory, hu? You don't look like him." He pointed at her. "You have a look about you though... not human. You are not from here..." he told her.

Gwen cocked his head at him. "Why are you back?"

"Human's hunt Jack, so Jack hunts humans. London is my territory... my feeding grounds!" he answered a bit agitatedly. "Perhaps I make exception with you... normally hunt humans..."

Gwen smirked. "I have a feeling you know that you wouldn't win that hunt. Or else you would have already attacked." They were circling each other now; the rain soaking Gwen's cloths and hair. "You need to stop hunting here. London is far larger than it once was; you'll be seen and destroyed." When he just growled, she continued. "You can find sanctuary with Gregory. I swear they will take you in... But only as long as you stop killing. If you kill again, I cannot guarantee your safety." She told him.

Spring Heel Jack paused for a moment. "Sanctuary..." he grunted. "Perhaps. Jack will think on it." And with one large leap, Jack was gone again.

Gwen sighed. "And the stage is set..." she said rather solemnly, and disappeared into the night as well.

~.

A few years later, Helen Magnus learned that her father-and Gwen- disappeared during an expedition near Mecca. With the lack of correspondence from Gwen, Helen feared that something terrible had happened and spent a long time afterwards in a state of grief.

In New York, Nikola mourned as well. Gregory had long since allowed Nikola to know the location of Bhalasaam, figuring it was his right; though not trusting the vampire with any hint on how to get more of the Source Blood that had been hidden there. But Nikola wasn't ready to search in the deep recesses of the last remnants of his people. Their secrets and history could wait a little longer.

As for Gwen... a part of him still wondered when he would see that girl that had altered his vary being again. From the moment she had appeared in his lab in Oxford, her pull had been strong, though perhaps elusive. And deep within himself, he knew she was not gone; perhaps lost or had finally been able to find a place to disappear until she could resurface again. Either way, he would mourn... but he would still wait.

~.

"This is incredible!" Gwen exclaimed as they went deeper into the cave system that was lined with luminescent stones. Both she and Gregory were excited; neither one of them concerned about the fact that the way they had come had sealed itself. At least not currently.

Gregory chuckled. "I agree. But judging by the entrance we came through... there is a chance that anyone who lives down here may know that we're coming."

Gwen just grinned. "Good. They can show us the short cuts." She smiled, looking over the lights and carved rocks as they passed them. She spun around and walked backwards to look at Gregory. "Welcome to Hollow Earth, Uncle." She said and laughed. Perhaps they could get her the answers she needed... and she had a feeling that she would fit it quite well.


	9. Nine

1942/43:

Besides the sound of the small fountain behind him, the only other thing he was aware of was the pigeons congregating around him as he threw them pieces of the bread in his hands. He was in a sorry state. The war had not yet ended and all the Allied government spy agencies had been after him for months. If it weren't for his autotype invention, the war would be turning out far differently than it was. Sure, he shared his plans of a much more potent weapon with several governments, but it was just to level the playing field and perhaps incite peace. Nikola shook his head and threw more crumbs at his pigeons. He would have to leave again soon... before they found him. Hopefully Helen or James came to his aid quickly. They were his only hope from being incarcerated and left to eternal boredom.

Unnoticed on the other side of the fountain, Gwen strolled slowly around it towards the disgruntled vampire. She was dressed in a white, flowing sundress in the style of the time period and of course no shoes. All at once, the pigeons took flight and flew high into the sky; leaving a saddened Nikola to watch their progress. She slipped up beside him and put a hand gently on his arm to get his attention. When he snapped his head about and found her beside him, his jaw dropped. "Hi Nikola." She said softly.

It took a moment for Nikola to regain himself. "Gweneviere?" He breathed. He leaned towards her, reaching to lay a hand on her cheek. When she leaned over as well and their foreheads touched, he closed his eyes in relief. She was real... was really here. The site of her was better than having dozens of pigeons keeping him company. "Please tell me you've come to help me." He whispered.

Gwen smiled and breathed in the scent of him. "Of course." She tilted her head and Nikola took the opportunity to kiss her. When he released her, Gwen stood up, taking his hands. "Come... Helen is waiting." She told him.

He followed her gladly.

She took him through a few streets before going into an ally way. When she saw that it was clear, Gwen teleported them away. A few moments later, all that the agents that had been following them found in the otherwise empty ally was a garbage bin and garbage. It was like they had vanished.

Gwen was laughing as they stepped away from the deserted hallway of the five star hotel she took them to. She led him to the lobby to a seating area by a fireplace. A few feet away was a small bar with a bartender idly cleaning a glass.

On one of the couches by the fireplace waiting patiently was Helen. She smiled as she saw the couple approach. Helen stood and embraced both of them. "Surprise Nikola! Welcome to Venice." she smiled. "Did you get him out okay?" she asked Gwen.

"Of course!" Gwen waved a dismissing hand. "There were a few agents, but they were too slow."

Nikola coughed apprehensively at that news. It had been a close call.

Helen smiled reassuringly at him and gestured for the both of them to sit down. She gave the bartender a motion just before sitting down herself. She had a brief case beside her, which she brought up to her lap. "I've arranged for you to stay in this Hotel for as long as you need under an alias I have in this case. There are passports and other papers if and when you decide to leave ...just in case you get separated from Gwen." She added as an afterthought, nodding at Gwen. "I recommend you make yourself scarce for the time being. But if we need your assistance further in this war... I told the governments that I would speak to you myself."

The bartender brought each of them a glass of exquisitely smelling wine, which Nikola took eagerly and gave it a well deserved smell before taking a small sip; sighing in relief. He hadn't been able to afford wine in a long time. "What's your plan to get the hounds off my tail?"

"I'm planning your death as we speak." She said deliberately.

Nikola almost chocked on his next sip. "Come now, Helen, all this work just to kill me? I would like to know how you plan on doing that." He turned to Gwen. "Perhaps you?" He leaned towards her. "A week of nothing but bliss in bed until I die a happy man, perhaps?"

Gwen giggled.

Helen smiled and took a sip. "I obviously mean to fake your death, Nikola." She told him, rolling her eyes. "I'm even going so far as to make sure you have a funeral. My treat."

"That's a much better plan... though ... that part about a week of bliss is still appealing." Nikola commented, grabbing Gwen's hand and laying a kiss on her palm. "Even if it does kill me."

"I wouldn't want that." Gwen quipped back. "Besides, I don't think a week would be enough." That got a big smile out of Nikola.

Helen cleared her throat. "Can we focus please? I promise I'll be out of your hair momentarily, but in the meantime..."

"Sorry Helen." Gwen apologized sincerely. She nudged Nikola.

"Sure..." Nikola winked at Helen while maintaining a firm grasp on Gwen's hand.

"Alright then." Helen gave Gwen an amused smile. "Here is everything you should need. If you need anything else, Nikola, please don't hesitate to contact me and ask." She said, handing him the briefcase.

Nikola took it and opened it. After rummaging through it for a moment, he looked back up at Helen. "Stay for a while, Helen. Lets enjoy this impromptu trip to Venice." He suggested with a grin.

With a sigh, Helen shook her head. "Not really into that sort of thing." She said stiffly.

Gwen smiled. "I don't think he means for us to do that, Helen. Let's go explore this town on water. Get some shopping in and get you a souvenir." She said, smiling beguilingly at the other woman. Helen's assumption was amusing, and perhaps a little enticing, but Gwen didn't think she could bear to share Tesla after such a long time away.

"Wait... why can't we do what Helen clearly had in mind?" Nikola protested. He spread his arms beseechingly. "Having two beautiful women in bed and all to myself does sound far more appealing than shopping." He grimaced at the word.

"Nikola." Helen objected. "Not... going... to happen."

Pouting, Nikola took another sip of wine.

Gwen patted him comfortingly on the shoulder with her other hand. "We don't have to shop. This is Venice. They must have a wine tasting place that we could take advantage of. Many in fact." She suggested. "Helen must get a bottle of wine to take back to Watson. That should soften his disposition after finding you away without a word to him." She commented.

Helen blushed.

"My, my. Has dear Helen flown the coup as it were?" Nikola teased, grinning at Helen's discomfort, as it was a rare occurrence.

"Not exactly." Helen told him. "I told him that I was staying in a place on the west coast of North America. Though with how he's being, James has already found out that I'm not there." She said softly, with a bit of a rueful undertone.

Gwen smirked. "Oh come. You were practically ready to go to the docks and book passage before I got there to get you. I may have stolen you, Helen, but you were more than ready to be taken." She said, pausing to sip her own wine.

Helen's blush deepened and all she could do was blush as she finished her glass. She placed it, empty, on the table and folded her hands on her lap. "Perhaps a good bottle of wine to smooth the edges would be a good idea..."

Putting her own wine glass down, Gwen clapped in excitement. "Yay!"

Shaking her head, Helen grinned at the other woman's exuberance. Which reminded her... "Now can I ask what year you came from? Because we still haven't reached a time that would correspond with your speech when you first came to us." She commented.

Gwen smiled and tilted her head at Helen. "My birth day will be in about 41 years, give or take a few months. Will that answer your question?"

"Hu." Helen did the math. "Not even born yet and already approaching 90 years old." She grinned. "You look good for your age."

"So do you." Gwen commented right back. She leaned back against the couch. "Either way, once I get back to my own time, I'll still be younger than the both of you."

"Cheeky." Helen replied. She stood up in a fluid motion. "Shall we get you signed in and ask the owner of this fine establishment if he knows any place good we could start checking out wine?" The other two stood up with her and they all went to do just that.

~.

When the night had reached its zenith and the last wine club had shut its doors, the trio went inland to find a nice spot in one of the public gardens. They sat down on some freshly trimmed grass beneath a tree with a couple of small bags of wine, only one of which was with wine they planned to drink.

Of course, with Gwen's and Nikola's high metabolism, they were nowhere close to inebriated, but they were enjoying themselves anyway. For even though Helen tried to keep her own drinking to a minimum, she still had enough to get her good and tipsy. "You know, it's not like I'm saying that his concern for me is out of line. We've been seeing each other for some years now." Helen was saying. "But I can take care of myself very well. I don't need a nursemaid to follow me around, watching my every move." She put her glass down and pouted. "If this war hadn't been so dreadful... and if the anniversary of... well... I'm sure James wouldn't be acting this way."

"Why do you say that? James is always trying to take care of someone. His mother, me, you... the rest of the Five." Gwen commented, leaning back against Nikola who was seated right behind her against the tree.

Helen shook her head. "The Six you mean."

Gwen smiled. "Fine... just for tonight, as I can see you're too far gone to argue with."

"I am not drunk." She said back stubbornly, and as if to prove her point, she took another sip of her wine.

Chuckling, Gwen shook her head. "Of course you're not." She said under her breath. "By the way, I like your red hair. Makes you look like you're up to no good." She commented saucily.

"You know, you're right." Nikola added. "Who's a naughty doctor?" he teased.

Helen pushed at Nikola's shoulder and took another drink. "Still not going to happen." She put down her drink and flopped on her back. She looked up through the leaves of the tree up at the stars, which were slowly becoming obscured by clouds. "I found a place on the west coast of North America to set up another Sanctuary." She told them idly. "Some sort of cathedral mansion just off the water... I think after a few renovations it should be a wonderful place for abnormals."

"I'm sure it will be a grand place, Helen. Who would you have running it?" Nikola asked, humouring the inebriated woman.

"I would." She answered automatically.

"What about your fathers Sanctuary in London?" Gwen asked.

Helen shrugged. "James can take care of it. Besides... it won't be ready for some years considering the amount of alterations to the underground we'd have to make for the residents and labs..." Obviously she had already given this some thought. "I've already bought it and made the necessary arrangements."

Gwen closed her eyes as a light breeze swept past them when Helen fell into silent contemplation. "Smells like rain." She said. "Perhaps we should head back to the hotel." She looked over at Helen. "And get Helen onto the couch of our room. I'll take her home tomorrow."

"What makes you think you'll be in any condition to take her home then?" Nikola asked, moving a few strands of errant hair and kissing Gwen up along her neck.

Making a satisfied noise, Gwen turned her head to look at Nikola. "Fine than, I'll take her home before coming to bed." She told him. Gwen kissed him deeply and they didn't stop until they heard Helen cough deliberately.

"Enough please. Save it for when I'm not around." Helen implored. Then she blanched. "Ugh. I just got dripped on. I think it's going to rain."

Gwen chuckled. She got up and helped Nikola to his feet. "Then we should start our way back to the hotel, don't you think?" she asked, lending a hand to Helen as well.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Helen agreed, getting unsteadily to her feet.

Together, they headed back the way they came. Soon enough, it did indeed start to rain and they had no choice but to get thoroughly soaked. As they hurried through Venice, they spotted other people heading for shelter. At first, they had to drag Helen, as she wanted to dance in the rain for a bit; but that was a quick way to get pneumonia, and they didn't want her to go back to James sick. Eventually they got her back to the hotel and into their room so she could dry herself off, than Gwen teleported her stealthily back to her room in her own house back at London, that way James could get his scold good and over with.

When Gwen got back, she found Nikola opening another bottle of wine beside the bed.

"Shall we continue with our evening?" Nikola asked; his blue eyes smouldering as he beckoned for her to join him.

~.

Out of breath, the both of them lay on their backs beside each other. Gwen recovered first and turned onto her side, putting a hand on Nikola's chest. "You've learned a few things since the last time." She commented playfully.

Nikola grinned, turning his wide, satisfied eyes to look over her. "After your farewell gift, I often wondered why I had spurned such activities in my past." He told her, putting an arm around her and moving a few strands of hair from her face and shoulder. "I must admit, I've been tempted by others since, more than once." He kissed the top of her head and twined his fingers with those of her that lay on his chest.

"I don't blame you." Gwen stretched languorously beside him. "How a guy like you could go through his life a virgin in beyond me. Though apparently history says you had admirers." She told him absently.

After a moment contemplating that, the hand at Gwen's shoulder started playing with her hair. "Huh." Was the only sound from him.

Gwen moved up on her elbow and looked down at him. "Oops?"

Nikola chuckled. "I guess it's not entirely unknown information." He said. "But I must assume that you are referring to what you learned in school?"

A blush appeared on her cheeks. "Not ... not really."

"What?" Nikola frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Nikola, it's not important." She said, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed her back automatically, but she could tell that his mind was elsewhere. "Nikola," she started, somewhat agitatedly. "You know very well how the world is... especially in regards to you. It's why you were at that fountain feeding the pigeons with the last of your money." Gwen shifted onto his lap, her white hair hanging down on one side. "I looked you up on my own time because I was oddly curious about you. And I don't think I was the only one. Don't worry... the twenty-first century hasn't forgotten you even if this century has." She braced her hands on his sides, causing her arms to squish her breasts together, which caught his attention. Gwen smiled. She took his hands and put a kiss on the back of both of them before laying them on her bare thighs. "Now, stop thinking, Nikola."

With a smile, Nikola sat up abruptly, moving his hands up her thighs to grip her hips. "Twenty-first century, hu? So is that where you're from?"

Gwen leaned in, stopping mere millimetres from him. "Stop thinking." She said again, in a sultry whisper, closing the distance and kissing him again; this time he kissed back more ardently. With lips firmly pressed against his, she pushed him back on his back, letting her hands, as well as his, explore while she trailed her kisses over his jaw and along the sensitive part of his neck. Gwen scooted down and gave his wiry muscled torso the same treatment; finding his sensitive spots all over again while gradually going lower and lower.

By the time she got down to the organ between his legs, it was erect and hard. Gwen teased and tantalized him for a moment before taking his penis into her mouth. She suckled his head before taking him deep and sucking all the way back to the tip.

Nikola couldn't hold in the gasp as pleasure stabbed through him. It amazed him how much excitement and pleasure those lips and tongue of hers could cause. His body writhed by its own violation as Gwen continued her ministrations.

She was able to take him near his peak and back down again a few times before the vampire had had enough. Curling up, Nikola grabbed her hips and brought her core back up to his lap and thrust himself into her wet folds to his hilt. Gwen cried out half in surprise and half pleasure as he filled her completely. Regaining her balance, she wiggled as she smouldered down at him through her hair. "You never did have very much patience." She quirked.

Smouldering right back at her, Nikola brushed her wealth of hair away, running his hands along her arms and down over her thighs just to go back up over her stomach to fondle her perfectly sized breasts. "I have patience enough when I need it." He replied softly back. "Remember our first go? Didn't I have you begging?" he asked with a self satisfied smirk. He pushed his pelvis up, driving further into her.

Gwen gasped, from his action as well as the reminder. She smiled lazily and rocked back and forth on top of him. "Yes, you were very thorough." She answered, though her tone was more like a purr. Her motions became harder, accompanied by Nikola's own movements; effectively silencing any other conversation. She had to brace her hands on his chest as her hips thrusted faster. When Nikola pulled up and spread his legs for better leverage, Gwen leaned back; when she heard him groan, she stopped and her movements became more circular.

After a few moments Nikola sat up and kissed the side of her neck as one of his hands kneaded a breast, fondling the nipple to hardness. He matched her thrusts easily while multitasking. He took her mouth in his when he felt she was getting closer; she always got louder before she climaxed.

When she did, Gwen cried out softly as her orgasm took hold of her, her body shuddering and her core tightened around him, causing himself to gasp but not lose control. As her body relaxed, Nikola quickly switched their positions and continued thrusting. "Nikki!" Gwen breathed, clinging to him; wrapping her legs around his waist.

As their lovemaking became more frantic, they clung to each other, kissing and nipping and holding the other so tight as to leave bruises or nail marks.

Gwen climaxed twice more before she took matters into her own hands; knowing Nikola's inner nature, she brought him close and while he nuzzled her neck and shoulder, she bit down semi-hard where his carotid artery was located. Not hard enough to break skin, but still enough. The mix of pain and pleasure threw Nikola off guard and caused him to lose his maddening control. When Nikola spilled himself within her, another, smaller, orgasm overtook Gwen, eliciting sounds of satisfaction from her as well.

In response, Nikola bit her as well, though perhaps not as hard. "Cheater." He breathed in her ear, rocking as he rode the tail end of his climax.

Giggling, Gwen held him tight. "As wonderful as your stamina is, love, I need a break." She admitted, keeping her arms and legs around him.

"I thought I was pacing myself quite well, actually." He said, kissing along her collarbone.

"Exactly." Gwen commented, a bit disgruntled.

Nikola laughed and kissed her. "Woman, remember... You told me yourself you can have multiple orgasms."

"A lesson I regret." She bantered back and unwound her legs from around him. She kissed him back before he pulled out of her to lay his head on her chest.

One hand played with a still puckered nipple as Nikola settled him self comfortably. "Besides, what else is there to do? Helen needs me to keep a low profile, remember?"

Gwen combed back his mused hair. "We could always to go Bhalasaam." She told him.

He lifted his head to look up at her. "Bhalasaam?"

"Yeah. Weren't you planning on going there anyway? Perhaps now is your chance." She smiled at him. "Unless you're still hoping to die with a grin on your face." She commented, wiggling underneath him.

Nikola smiled and shifted to her side. "Are you sure? You know how absorbed I can get when..."

Gwen shushed him. "Your human life is done, Nikola. There may be one or two more things you can do to assist the rest of the Five, and the war, but... afterwards... you can disappear. You can focus on your ancestry. You have been looking for a chance like this for years... and here it is. Time to find out more about your vampire history." She shifted onto her side and faced him. She twined her fingers through his and brought his hand to her chest. "And perhaps find a clue as to my origins." She added.

"And they say I always have an agenda." He teased, grabbing her by the hips and bringing her up against him. "Alright. Let's go to India."

Smiling happily, Gwen lay both hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "Perhaps later." She whispered in between kisses.

There were definitely advantages to not having to sleep as much as humans.


	10. Ten

A few years later...

Pulling her a bit roughly to the next column of text, Nikola grinned excitedly. "Look at this, Gwen! All these years, and these are still in decent shape." He commented as his mind speed-read the vampire script. He had no idea what it said, but his eidetic memory would store each symbol away in perfect clarity until he could jot it all down to try to better understand its meaning.

After the war, Nikola (and Gwen) had made a clean break from the others, utterly disappearing without a trace; taking Helen's advice in keeping a low profile while the world thought he had died. Well, the catacombs of Bhalasaam were pretty low, and isolated. And they were quite extensive; it would take Nikola many expeditions to this place to puzzle out all its secrets.

He had already made great strides to figure out the vampiric alphabet. There were similarities to many Asian languages, implying that this script could have been the predecessor of most Asian and even European languages. It had a close likeness to Sumerian script, which was the primary language Tesla used to try to determine the meanings of the symbols they found.

Of course, Gwen could read most of it, but doing so with Nikola by her side would raise many questions that she could not answer. She'd learned ancient Sumerian from her travels into Hollow Earth, among other things. But finding evidence of her ancestor's existence was becoming futile; the city of Praxis held a plethora of archives and databases, and Gwen had no idea where to start. She hoped a vacation, and an adventure with Nikola would help bring some perspective.

But unfortunately, there was almost as much information in these catacombs as in Praxis; relatively speaking.

It wasn't long until she felt the tug she associated with the timeline nudging her into doing something she really didn't want to do.

This time, there was no good bye. Not even a note.

Just a key that would help Nikola decrypt the vampire script... once he learned how to use it.

She simply left Nikola to his explorations and discoveries; going back to the world under the earth's crust to find her own answers once again.

~.

1960

When his wife finally left his bed to tend to a few things in the kitchen, Nigel shifted slightly. He didn't have much strength left and had said most of his goodbyes. He hoped that his last living wish would be fulfilled before he let go.

He felt a slight breeze even though the window and door were both closed. Nigel looked over with a smile. "Only one of us can go invisible, luv. And you took long enough." He commented softly, a lung wracking cough taking him over.

Gwen rushed over to his side and helped ease his discomfort. "I'm sorry... I couldn't get away till now." She told him with a sincere smile.

"Where have you been?" he asked weakly. "Why haven't I gotten a visit until now?"

"Because..." she smoothed back the elderly mans thin silver hair. "You've never had need of me." She smirked. "You're power and wits have served you well in your many extra years."

Nigel sighed. "I wish I had more." He grunted. "'Ave you seen Magnus and Tesla? They don' look like they've changed since taking the bloody serum." He gripped, suppressing another fit. "Are you here to give me a proper send off? Be my guardian angel as it were?"

Chuckling, Gwen shook her head. "I'm here to give you a choice."

"Whot choice would tha' be? Die now in peace or later full of pain?" he asked, wishing he was joking.

"I'd prefer if you did neither." Gwen stated, shifting on the bed. When he gave her a puzzled look, she elaborated. "Gregory and I have found a place with technology centuries ahead of even my time." She held up what looked like a gold telescope. "They have a way to bring back the dead, even reverse the aging process. I have come to see if you'd be interested." She told him with a smile.

Nigel cleared his throat. "Whot's the catch?"

Gwen pursed her lips. "I'll have to put you in stasis. For some time so that the timeline can run its course. You'll fall asleep here... and you'll wake up in my time."

The two of them stared at each other for a long while before Nigel turned away. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?"

Gwen nodded.

With another sigh, Nigel looked back at the girl who had been such a great friend so long ago. Even so, he'd never forgotten her face... her voice. "Can I have some time ta think about it?"

A grimace told him not. "I'm afraid not, Nigel. You need to decide now." She held up the telescope up again. "When I inject this, it will replicate death like symptoms, but the functions of your body will just be reduced to the most minimal setting. To the rest of the world, you'll have died."

Nigel nodded. "I see..." he commented softly, lying back on his pillow. "But I'll wake up in your time?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued, "Wha' about Anna? My wife?"

"They will live out their lives as they normally would." Gwen looked down at her hands. "I don't have permission to give them the same choice. I'm sorry, Nigel."

He took in a shaky breath in and an equally shaky breath out. "I lose 'em either way." He whispered.

Gwen shrugged. "Unless you believe in heaven, then you may see them on the other side when they die." She said lightly.

"Do you believe in heaven?" Nigel asked, turning his head towards her.

"I believe in a version of an afterlife." She paused. "It's called Summerland. I hear it is supposed to be a paradise for souls. A place to rest and look back on their lives before moving on with the next... or becoming something... more." Gwen shrugged. "That is what I believe in... but I also believe that everyone has their own version based on what they believe."

Nigel chuckled. "You could never get out of that grey area, even at Oxford."

Gwen smiled.

After a stretch of silence, he spoke again. "I don' think I believe in any o' that." He mused aloud. "I'm not sure why, even with everything I've seen in this long life." Nigel sighed. "But I don' feel done. No' yet." He shook his head, lightly chuckling at his own words.

"I know that feeling. ... so... What's your answer?" she whispered gently.

Nigel grinned. "Give this ol' man a farewell kiss and I'll give you my answer."

Gwen laughed. He could always bring levity to a serious situation. Even now she could feel his organs slowly shutting down. So she leaned over and gave her old friend a kiss. After, she pulled back, but only slightly. "Well?" she prompted with a smile.

With his eyes still closed, he nodded.

The gold injection device was pressed against his jugular. Just before pressing the button on the other end, Gwen cupped Nigel's cheek. "See you in the twenty first century." She whispered; pressed the button and heard the hiss of the contraption injecting his system with the elixir. As he fell asleep, Gwen kissed him on the forehead before shifting off of the bed. She had to wipe the silly tears that welled up at her eyes as his breathing became virtually nonexistent. Unfortunately she had to wait until they'd buried him before retrieving his body. Fortunately, she'd already made the necessary alterations to his will.

~.

2007/2008:

Dr. James Watson was entombed in the Old City Sanctuary tombs until the casket could be properly taken to London. They couldn't even embalm him; none of them had the strength to send his body away. So he was frozen and his body put in a block of stone. Not to be forgotten, but to be preserved. Unfortunately, the rest of the group had other pressing problems to deal with before they could give their friend the respectable memorial he deserved. But just before each of the remaining Immortal Five left the tomb to get on with their duties, they each said a silent farewell to him. It didn't seem that the three of them would allow themselves to break down. There was still a virus to make a cure for and Ashley to find.

Tears could wait.

All but for one. Who had to wait until Tesla, Druitt and finally Magnus to leave before going up to the cold tomb to pay her own respects. But that was not all she was here for.

"Hey James... long time no see." Gwen muttered, placing a hand on the block of stone covering the grave. She took a deep breath. "I thought I had more time." She whispered, blinking back sudden tears. "It's funny, in a way. There is never enough time... even for an immortal." Gwen mused. With a sigh she put both hands on the side of the slab and gave a great heave. The slab slid off the crypt as if it were merely a plastic top and dropped heavily to the other side. It made a loud noise, but Gwen wasn't worried. There was no one around to hear it.

Inside was James's casket, waiting to be taken out later to be transported to London. It would go there, but James would not.

Leaning over the corpse carefully, Gwen took out another of those gold telescope looking contraptions. She injected the elixir into his carotid artery before laying a hand on his chest to send a bolt of energy through him, enough to get the elixir where it needed to go. "Let's go, old boy. The games afoot!" she said as she teleported herself and his body away to a location very few knew of. There, she put him in a futuristic cryo chamber with IV's plugged into him so that other elixirs could do their work. When she was done, she patted the coffin like case affectionately. "You owe me." She whispered before leaving the room, giving another similar cryo chamber an affectionate pat as well.

She just hoped her next plan would work just as smoothly.

~.

2009:

Will rushed to try to beat Worth to the Praxian transportation pod. He caught up just as Worth was putting his cases, one of them with the Cilorum device, into the pod. "Adam!" he shouted, confronting the madman.

Adam looked up at the sound of his name and grinned. "The concubine who couldn't leave well enough alone."

"It's over man." Will told him, aiming his weapon at Adam, but not firing.

Unfortunately, Adam was desperate and had a schedule to keep. "You and Helen... you're cut from the same cloth. Always threatening, never acting!" and with that, he shot the palm stunner at Will.

As Will collapsed, Helen rushed into the pods waiting station and immediately raised her gun and fired her weapon, shooting Adam in the chest.

Adam had a surprised look on his face as he stumbled from the impact. "And I was certain history never repeats."

Helen kept her weapon trained on Worth. She was determined not to let him escape this time. It must end. "Don't." She urged as Adam looked about to step back. "I will shoot you again." Of course he didn't listen and moved back. Helen shot him again, just as she said she would, but he just fell back into the pod, laughing manically. The pod closed and zoomed off.

A ways away, in a building nearly half the city length away, the pod opened and Adam staggered to his feet.

Only to see Druitt standing in his way, carrying two of the Creepies; bloody all over from the gruesome fight. John dropped the bodies and stared at Adam menacingly. "You and I have unfinished business, old boy." He stated in his usual soft but threatening voice.

Adam didn't have the strength to run; his wounds were bleeding- one shot had come too close to his heart. "John, wait. Listen to me."

"I think you've said quite enough." He replied, taking a step towards the shorter man.

"You don't understand what this device is capable of." Adam insisted.

"I've given it some thought and it turns out I don't care!" John announced and grabbed Worth by the scruff, pulling Adam roughly to him.

Adam barely struggled, knowing it wouldn't matter. He used the only weapon left to him. "But you do care, John. You care deeply. That's what makes you and I the same."

John smirked, a sinister light glinting in his eyes. "How long will you try to provoke me, so I'll kill you more quickly?"

"I can give you everything. Everything you've ever wanted." Adam insisted. "You kill me now, you lose that chance."

"Oh really?" John asked, part of him finding this man's endless scheming oddly amusing.

Adam tilted his head slightly. "Oh John. We had a deal before, you and I. That one worked out well for ya, right? Didn't it?" he asked, not knowing whether he had convinced this tall malice or not.

John chuckled softly; the blood on his face still wet and made him seem even crueler. "Ah, Adam, this is most entertaining."

"I'm definitely entertained." Came a voice from John's past. A voice he hadn't heard in so long, he nearly dropped Adam in surprise upon hearing it. "John."

He looked over to see Gwen casually strolling up to them in Praxian garb, but a look about her that suggested she was anything but entertained. "Gwen! How lovely it is to see you again." He greeted as if they'd chanced upon each other in a restaurant.

Adam, on the other hand, did not look happy. "Gwen? I was told you had left the city on one of your outings for dear ol' Ranna." He spat angrily, though winced as he pulled at one of the damaged muscles.

Gwen gave Worth a cold smile. "You were misinformed." She told him before turning back to John. "I will tell you right now, John. Any offer he makes you, he can't make good on. He will just use you to get what he needs. The first chance he gets, he will abandon you... like he has so many others."

"Bitch." Adam cursed.

John tightened his grip on Adam for that. "A part of me thought as much." He said softly.

Gwen came up to them both and laid a hand on John's. "I ask that you not kill him. Leave him in the hands of the Praxian authorities. His essence is Praxian property after all. And Helen will make sure he is punished for his crimes."

Adam glared at her. "All this time, you've kept your distance from me... leaving me with just rumours about who you really are and you're dealings with Gregory and Ranna... only to dictate Praxian terms?" Adam growled. His injuries would put him unconscious soon. He took a breath; it wasn't clear who had been talking so far, Adam or Hyde. "Were you telling me the truth when you said you couldn't save my daughter, those years ago?"

With a raised brow, John turned his bloody face towards Gwen to hear her answer.

Sighing, she did. "I had the capacity, yes. But no, I couldn't save your daughter, Adam. Not then... not now."

Using the last of his strength, Adam spat at Gwen's feet and, having used his last reserves of energy, lost consciousness.

In disgust, John tossed him back into the pod just before the door closed, sending Adam and the Cilorum device back to where Helen and the others waited. As it sped away, John turned to look at Gwen. "What now?" he asked, staggering slightly, bracing himself on the pod cradle.

Gwen smiled a smile he hadn't seen directed at him since the days at Oxford. "Now we get you cleaned up and bandaged. You look like you had a run in with a chain saw." She joked. "But now we have time to figure out a way to tame another monster."

~.

With her intervention, the events at Caranten do not happen and Rajesh is not sent to investigate- which would have resulted in his doom.

There is still unrest in Hollow Earth, however, especially in the Outland Tribes who believe as Fallon does. That Praxis has been in control by humans long enough. They want to be free to choose... and would gain that freedom by force if they must.


	11. Chapter 11

Helen made her way to her office. Will was right; it did feel like they had just been railroaded. She had just gotten off the conference call with Villanova and Dr. Lee about the sudden appearance of Hollow Earth abnormal's on the surface. Something the governments had specifically tried to keep the Sanctuary from finding out; this was the Sanctuaries purpose for God's sake! Frustrated, she went up to her desk and lay both palms down on it for support as she quenched the burning desire to shoot someone.

Unheard, the figure behind her crossed their arms. "Rough day?"

Eyes snapping back open, Helen stood up straight and turned around to look incredulously over at the girl she hadn't seen in years. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked; though she had meant to say something completely different.

Gwen laughed and they both rushed at each other to embrace tightly. "I missed you too, Helen." She greeted more appropriately.

If the shit wasn't currently hitting the fan, Helen would have broke down then and there. She had missed this woman terribly over the course of her many years. Perhaps Gwen's timeline was almost upon them, in which she would no longer have to be so careful about what she did. She could come back into the fold. About bloody time.

Holding her just as tightly, Gwen tried to ignore the hopes and stress Helen was practically radiating. The Praxian civil war had really just begun, but most of the rebellion had already been able to evade the Praxis law enforcement and hidden in the caves. Meanwhile, finding another way that was not policed to the surface; which they had, if Helen's jumbled mess of emotions were any indication. "To answer that blunt question, I have been busy."

Helen stepped back. "That is not an answer."

"It's the only one I have at the moment." Gwen replied, shrugging.

"As long as you are here." Helen beamed, taking Gwen's hands in her own. "But for how long?" she asked, giving the other woman a look that was half glare, half hope.

Gwen laughed. "Unfortunately, not for long. But once you've got a few moments after… your present situation, I would like to talk with you."

Well that caught Helen's ear. "So you know about the Hollow Earth Abnormals coming up to the surface."

"Of course I do." Gwen sighed and sat on one of the couches. "I've had to keep my eyes open and my head down through the whole thing." She commented ruefully. Gwen shook her head. "For the longest time, Praxis was like a refuge. A place where I could be myself and not worry about the timeline." She admitted. "That all changed when Adam started causing all the ruckus, making Gregory bend the rules to reach out to you."

Helen sat down with her. "Sorry to bring your vacation to a close."

"Oh, Helen." Gwen shifted to lay her head on Helen's shoulder. "It wasn't really a vacation. There was too much to do."

"Like what?" It felt like they were back at London, or at Oxford. Basking in the companionship and easy conversations. Helen took one of Gwen's hands and held it like she wasn't going to let go any time soon.

Gwen in turn squeezed the hands holding hers. "Making sure the Sanctuary has a future." She said blithely. She felt Helen tense and knew her thoughts went to the recent conference with Villanova and Dr. Lee. And the way the worlds governments were trying to blindside what they were starting to think was an outdated and useless private organization.

Helen was quiet for a long time. She should be using this time while Will and Kate were out to do the paperwork, but Gwen's appearance had curtailed that plan. Though, if she was being honest, any excuse not to waste hours better spent elsewhere would have sufficed. "What do you need of me?" she asked.

Patting Helen on the thigh with her free hand, Gwen sat up straight. "Just let me know when John appears." Gwen told her. "Then it'll be time to show you what I've been up to for the last 113 years."

~.

The next day Helen wished she could just throw her contacts in the UN in the leviathan pit and be done with it. It wasn't enough that Vilanova had the audacity to convert her vacant lot into a military camp to house the abnormal's that came up from Hollow Earth, but the interrogation with Fallon had stirred up a lot more questions than it did answers. That and Henry still wasn't able to get a hold of Ranna. She just hoped that it was because she was still trying to contain whatever uprisings there may be in the city itself. It would be too much to hope that she would have contacted them to warn them about this turn of events.

Magnus was in the video briefing room now, discussing the situation with Lee and Villanova. Also on the conference was the Japanese Head of House and two others. But Lee, Villanova and Helen may have been the only ones there. "She said when they got to the nearest gateway, the Praxian defences were down. It would explain why the psych worms escaped. Fallon has implied her rebels may be the cause."

Dr. Lee shifted slightly at her desk. "What does Ranna say about it?" Obviously she was of an opinion that government officials were to be more believed than those tried for treason.

"We haven't been able to reach her. It's possible she's got her hands full quelling the rebellion. Truthfully, I'm inclined not to tell her about Fallon, given my experiences with their judicial system." Helen said, also shifting her stance slightly. Sometimes these video conferences were murder for her feet.

General Villanova didn't look impressed, or concerned with some underground affairs. "What about their intentions here on the surface?"

Helen looked directly at him with her enigmatic blue eyes. "All they want is to resume their way of life."

"Wishful thinking isn't it?" he commented, perhaps too quickly and too arrogantly.

To which Helen had to bite her tongue and reign in her temper. "I suggested that her people would be safer in the Sanctuaries but she's not certain that she can convince her tribe of it."

"Well, tell them they don't have a choice." Villanova commented, as if it was obvious.

Helen gave him a look that suggested she thought he was being brash or stupid, perhaps both. She didn't like his obvious distasteful outlook on abnormals. "That's not how the Sanctuary works, General."

Villanova turned slightly condescending. "What? You're just going to let them leave? Give them a hundred bucks each and turn them loose in Times Square?" he scoffed.

"Of course not." Helen had to force herself to smile. "We work with them, help them to adjust."

"They can never adjust, they're abnormal."

Now Helen couldn't hold in her aggravation. "Meaning what?" Her hands went up with her anger. "They have no rights?" she couldn't believe this man was being so pompous about these refugees. As if human's were so much better.

Fortunately before she could go off on him some more, Henry was in her ear. "Doc, I need you up here."

"A little busy right now." Helen almost hissed in her annoyance. Her blood was pumping and gearing for a chance to put this General in his place.

"Ah, you need to get unbusy." Henry persisted.

When she got out of the elevator, Henry was impatiently waiting for her. "What's this about, Henry? Did you hear from Ranna?" she asked as they continued down the hallway.

"Ah, no, she's still not answering." He answered a bit tensely.

Helen glanced over at Henry, a bit confused. "What is it then?"

Henry grimaced. "Aah…" he trailed off and lead her around a corner where they came upon Druitt walking up, being escorted by Will.

"John." Helen spoke just one word, full of surprise, though she knew she shouldn't have. Gwen said he would show up.

In his usual black leather jacket and shirt, he looked serious and very worried. It took a lot to get him to act this way. "It's Gwen. I think she's in trouble."

~.

After Gwen had successfully convinced John that Adam was trying to con John to save his skin (which John had the mind to not believe in the first place) and the pod had sent Worth back to where Helen and Will were waiting, John and Gwen had teleported to a cave compound closer to the surface and farther away from Praxis. It was a small compound, but was obviously one of Gwen's hideaways; it had her touch.

There they started to try to puzzle out how best try to quell that elemental homicidal beast inside him. Which also meant that Gwen wanted to learn more about it; and that involved letting the little monster out to play every now and then. What Gwen had not mentioned was that she'd had an EM shield around her hide out, preventing him from teleporting out when the elemental was out to play.

With each "play time" Gwen learned more and more, and the divide between elemental and John got larger and larger. Soon it was easy to distinguish between the two, and easier for John to tell when "Jack" was trying to exert its influence.

It also gave John new appreciation for Gwen's powers to manipulate energy, a power that was much broader than his. Though the telepathic extension of her empathic abilities was still as annoying as ever.

But it was also becoming apparent that each time Gwen handled with Jack, it took more and more out of her, as she had to give Jack enough energy to overpower John. Before long, John was resisting letting the elemental out, hoping that Gwen would at least take a break to regain her strength.

Though by then she had already gotten the idea on how to take care of the elemental without unleashing it onto the world once more. There were mental techniques that would be enhanced by her abilities as well as her ability to use the energies of another's body to delve into their psyche or even their body.

John wasn't very sure of the technical explanations, having phased off while she was explaining, but he got the just to know that she planned to chain the elemental up within John's very psyche. Imprison it so that it could never exert its influence on John again; though John would have to learn how to meditate to make sure the thing never got loose.

"Needless to say her plan worked perfectly." John wrapped up, swirling his glass of brandy in his hand as he told Helen the story. They were seated across from one another on the couches in Helen's study.

Helen raised an eyebrow while her mouth quirked. "And she taught you how to meditate?" she asked, a bit disbelievingly.

"Well, taught might be too strong a word." John allowed, with an amused smile. "After the battle to cage it inside my mind, Gwen spent many days unconscious. I've been looking after her ever since while she talked me through some simple meditation methods." He took a sip of his brandy. "Gwen had turned off the shielding after she woke up the first time so that I could ferry back supplies." He considered his glass. "The last time I came back was a couple days ago; she wasn't there."

Crossing her legs and suppressing a smile, Helen gazed beyond John. "And you, what? Automatically assumed she was in trouble?"

John grimaced. "Come now, Helen. She means just as much to me as she does to you, I'm sure. I may not have had many one on one experiences with the girl, but she still is like a sister to me." He sighed and downed the rest of the liquid. "The debt I have to her cannot be repaid. She gave me back my sanity… my life. I would gladly risk my life for that girl."

"That's really touching, big brother."

It was a good thing he had already drained his glass, for he spun around so fast that John would have assuredly spilt it all over him and Helen's nice couch. "Gwen! There you are." He glared at her, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I've been looking about you, little one. You had me worried." John told her in his slow, soft voice.

Gwen grinned widely, quite enjoying herself. "I'm truly sorry, John. But things escalated in Hollow Earth a lot faster than I had thought it would." She shrugged, having the decency to look embarrassed. At his stubborn expression, she persisted. "I really am sorry I gave you so much worry." Gwen sat beside the tall man and put a hand on his arm. "Rest assured that you're not the first person I've done that to." Her statement had an undertone of regret. She shook her head at the memory. "But now that I have you both, I need to steal you away from some hours. There are things I must show you."

Helen raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately, Gwen, I'm a bit busy with the state of things right now. I can't let Villanova have his head with these abnormal refugees." She commented, still rankling at the man's arrogance.

Gwen smiled sweetly, which automatically made the other two narrow their eyes. "I'm sure William can take care of him. You have a very capable team, Helen. They can handle things while you're gone."

"Will you at least allow me time to brief him?"

At that, Gwen sighed. "Tell him only what he needs to know to keep Dr. Lee and Villanova from totally cutting him out. I would also alert your Heads of House that you may be out of communication while you're gone so that they can rally behind Will if they need to." Gwen advised, getting up. "I'd prefer you didn't tell him about me until we can be properly introduced, but if he persists... go with your instinct."

John stood as well. "Where are we going?"

"I'll give you a picture and coordinate to where you can safely meet me." Gwen answered. "I'll give you an hour to get ready and accompany John." She told Helen. Impulsively, Gwen hugged John and then Helen before making her way out of the room and disappearing.

John and Helen gave each other a look. "Almost like old times." John commented ruefully.

Helen gave him a small smile. "Almost."

~.

It was nearly like presenting a gift to a dear friend on Christmas morning. Gwen could feel her being excel at the expressions on her friends' faces. She had to tear her eyes away from them to look over the enormous cavern where the soft echoes of construction was still heard. The two "garden level" buildings were almost finished as were a few upper levels. The systems that made this place a closed system were already up and running, taking advantage of the hydro power from the waterfall and the synthetic UV rays from the light sphere far above them. Already there were large trees and other vegetation that already blanketed the garden level, even surrounding a nearby pond.

When Helen finally regained herself, she shook her head. "Bloody hell. How big is this place?"

Gwen shrugged. "Tiny compared to Praxis, but can hold a vast population of abnormal residence who can all have jobs and duties here depending on their evocation." She explained. "I've already excavated other large cave systems like this one across the globe. Eventually they will all be connected by praxian transport tunnels."

"So this is more like an abnormal colony than a Sanctuary." John commented.

"No abnormal is obligated to make this or any other of the underground facilities their home. They can continue living on the surface... or Praxis... if they wish; but as with those places, they must respect the rules and obligations that come with staying here." Gwen replied. "What those rules and obligations are, I will eventually leave to you, Helen."

"Me?" Helen looked taken aback.

Gwen smiled. "Yes. This is your Sanctuary." She said while leading them towards one of the main buildings, the one that looked more finished than the other.

Helen suppressed a flutter of pride. "I have a Sanctuary."

Turning to walk backwards so she could look at Helen, Gwen gave Helen a pointed look. "Yes. But a Sanctuary bought and paid for by the governments that make up the bulk of the UN." She said, slightly scolding. "And those same governments are no longer satisfied with your "private research facility" having control of anything abnormal."

That seemed to make Helen pause to think. There was also a touch of embarrassment and regret in her blue eyes as she remembered the deal the Five had made; the one to capture Adam Worth, which allowed them to have the lives and resources they wanted and needed. It made the Sanctuary Network viable. But now the same agreement could cripple and even destroy all the Sanctuary has worked for. At the time, it had made sense, but now... Will had forced her to look at it hard, and now she felt a bit like a sell out.

Eavesdropping on Helen's thinking, Gwen smiled. "I'm glad that you can see what I speak of, Helen."

The woman's words brought Helen out of her train of thought. "What would you have me do? It won't be easy to remake the Sanctuary so that it no longer needs to be supported by governments." She said.

Gwen shrugged. "Do it as gradually and as subtly as you wish, Helen. You have time." She gestured to the construction still being done. "I'm thinking perhaps a year... the build teams say less, but I like to be prepared for anything." She saw Helen's look. "Be creative, Helen. This..." Gwen gestured to the place again, "is your goal. When you're ready, it will be waiting for you." By then they had come upon the entrance of the building. "Now, I'll give you the tour... though most will be done in the Holoroom, as many places are not done yet." At that, Gwen chuckled. The looks on their faces were priceless. Helen was so expressive with just looks. While John's expression rarely deviated, but Gwen could still catch the changes that made his comical.


	12. Chapter 12

The two main buildings were where most of the main offices, recreational suites and guest and residential quarters were located. There was also a large library, a communal lab and the primary Holoroom. The Holoroom itself was larger than Helen's current library, almost twice as big. Big enough for the interactive Hollow Earth Map/database and big enough for a complete map of the finished plans for the secret underground Sanctuary.

Operating and central security systems were ensconced inside the rock with several safeguards, from both natural and "man"made, with the necessary maintenance accesses as well. The above facilities held more labs, quarters and storage warehouses.

An adjacent cavern, far larger than this one, housed crops from both the surface and hollow earth, courtesy of another light sphere at the top of the cavern that radiated the same waves, and even vitamins, as the sun; the spheres also emitted a level of heat that kept the caverns comfortable, and ideal for plant growth. They also worked on a day and night cycle, giving plants a break from photosynthesising.

When the holo tour was done, Helen turned to Gwen. "I'm impressed." Helen breathed. "When you said you've been busy... you weren't joking."

Gwen smiled at the praise. "I have something else to show you." As she led them through an almost pristine hallway she brought a device to her lips. "Sadelle, meet me at lab A." From the other end, a cheery affirmative was heard. Smiling, Gwen led the other two through a passage that led into the back portion of the building that delved into the rock. There, there was a security door with a key pad; also an eye identification and hand print identification panels.

"You really don't want people wandering into there, do you, little one?" John teased and got a half hearted scorn for his effort.

As they finally entered, they found themselves in an average sized lab (though small to some standards) with minimal machines and computers in it. On one wall were shelves with medicinal supplies and tools, many praxian looking. What took most of the space in the room, were two long cylindrical pods spaced evenly alongside each other as well as an empty tank tucked in a corner.

On each of the pods was a status touch screen which Gwen walked up to, checking each.

"What is this place?" asked John. "And what are those?"

Helen had followed Gwen and was looking at the screens over her shoulder. "Cryochambers." She blurted out, checking with Gwen for confirmation.

Gwen nodded. "Yes. I built this place shortly after the initial building was started."

"How did you get funding to do all this?" Helen asked, still in a state of shock and awe of this place.

"A lot was with the help of Ranna, but for the most part, I mostly travelled a lot... and invested smartly." Gwen winked; a tablet appeared in her hand which she gave to Helen. "This is the information about everything involved in this project. ...I may have had to use your mother's maiden name as an alias for several... transactions. ...And possibly your first name." She said quickly then continued. "Now is the perfect time to get you fully informed so that you can plan ahead. And I know how you like to be kept in the loop with this kind of thing." Gwen commented.

Helen glanced at a few of the documents and got the just of the contents. "This is a lot to keep from Will." She said softly, more to herself than to the room.

With a laugh, Gwen leaned on one of the cryo chambers. "I'm sure your protégé will live. It's not like he won't be told at all... he'll just have to be patient."

John had wandered over to the tank and inspected it for a moment before moving on to look at something else; looking slightly like a prowling panther. "So why did you bring us here? Plan to put us in those pods?"

"On the contrary, dear John. I brought you here to do the opposite. I need you here to help when I wake up those who are in here."

One of his eyebrows slowly rose. "Who would that be?"

Gwen smiled and proceeded to press a few buttons on the touch screen. After a moment, the lid slid open and she went to do the same to the other pod.

The other two quickly approached and leaned in to look in the first cryo chamber. Lying there, looking no older than how he had when they'd injected the serum from the Source blood, was Nigel Griffin. And looking just as young was Dr. James Watson.

~.

Both were in a deep medically induced sleep as their metabolism sped back up to normal ranges. Slowly their skins went from pale to the natural tones.

They had been transferred to the medical ward with the help of the few health and science personnel posted from Praxis, including the woman Gwen had contacted earlier; a sprite of a young woman who was the "Lead Tinkerer" as she liked calling herself.

Her multicolored pixie cut and slim, petite frame seemed at odds with her high intelligence; she could potentially give Tesla a run for his genius status. Sade, or Sadelle, was completely devoted to Gwen. The moment Helen saw Sade's electric blue (that sometimes deepened to a peacock blue) eyes, she had a theory of the connection between these two.

Helen checked the vital signs of James and Nigel. "You don't think Tesla should be here as well, Gwen?" she asked, glancing up at her.

A look of chagrin crossed Gwen's features. "He's not ready to know about this place." She paused. "Besides, he's busy."

"So was I." Helen commented.

Gwen smiled at Helen. "I would like nothing better than to have the whole gang here to help these two get back into the world, especially Nigel. But he still has his role to play in the next while which cannot be influenced with the knowledge of them, or this place." She sighed. "And unlike you, Nikola doesn't have someone competent or trustworthy enough to take his place while he's gone."

Grinning to herself, Helen continued with the examination.

~.

James was the first to start trying to open his eyes. When those intelligent dark eyes finally fluttered open, there was a moment of confusion. With some effort, he turned to see Helen and Gwen standing beside his bed. In the background, leaning against the counter indolently, he saw John. "Where am I?" the words barely got passed his lips and had little volume, yet Gwen seemed to hear him.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You're safe, James. Have no worry." Gwen soothed.

His hands seemed to life themselves as John looked them over. The last time he'd seen his hands they had suddenly turned old and wrinkly. But now, they were smooth and will be strong again. Those same hands went to his chest, finding nothing there but the thin fabric of the scrub top and underneath it, his own flesh. Those eyes widened. "Dead?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, just magicked back into the world." She teased.

James scoffed. "No... such thing... as magic."

"Don't be so sure." She replied near a whisper. "Helen's father and I found a place that would amaze you, James. This place gave me the means to put you in stasis and give you a semblance of immortality." Gwen explained.

He looked over at Helen. "Is what she say's true?" he asked, although all Helen could catch was the end.

Helen grinned at him. She took his hand and held it firmly as she wrestled with the tears that threatened to over flow. "Yes, James. Hollow Earth. It's real."

James suddenly grabbed her hand with his other hand. "The Source blood! Did you find a cure?"

For a moment, Helen was confused, and then remembered the circumstances that had Gwen stealing him away. She closed her eyes as a fresh wave of grief and guilt wracked through her.

Suddenly John was at Helen's other side. "There is much to tell you, old boy. But it should wait until you are stronger."

Looking between the two of them; John's sudden protectiveness and Helen's grief, James sighed and tried to relax his body. "Ashley."

All Helen could do was nod.

"I'm sorry." James said, tears in his own eyes.

It wasn't until a few hours later, after James had eaten and was put in more comfortable residential quarters, that he was told about the last four years. About Ashley, the Cabal. What happened to Nikola and his "vacation" from being a vampire. Kali and the map that lead to Hollow Earth and Praxis. The situation with the refugees from this place; and finally the unexpected information block from the governments regarding these abnormal's. By the time they were halfway through the telling; Nigel had also awakened and was adamant about sitting in on the conversation. He thought this place was a technological marvel as it was, he couldn't yet fathom a place like Praxis. Gwen promised to fill him in on the rest of history afterwards. As for the situation with the Hollow Earth abnormals, Nigel had a few choice words to say to that.

Helen subtly shook out the emotional turmoil the story telling had invoked and stood. "Speaking of which, I really need to get back. Will may have started expecting that I'm no longer coming back; I've been out of contact for several hours now."

John stood as well.

"No, John. You need to stay here." Gwen insisted. When he gave her a disbelieving look, she suppressed a smile. "I need you to help me with James and Nigel, as well as to help with this new Sanctuary."

James chuckled. "You mean for us to stay here indefinitely?"

Gwen nodded. "It'll keep you from effecting the timeline too much." She admitted, knowing it would assure James's complete compliance in the least. "Besides, it's not indefinitely. I am assuming that you three will be free to do as you please after my original self gets sent back and I'm free of the time line restrictions."

"You think your premonition skills will be nulled then?" James asked, curious.

"It's a distinct possibility." Gwen replied with a shrug. "And besides, there is still much to keep you occupied here, with all the praxian wonders and tech." Gwen cast a look at Nigel. "Unfortunately, you're going to have to behave. But I'm sure you're skills will be needed." She gave him a wink before standing up and moving to Helens side. "Come, I'll take you home, I'm sure our boys would like a moment to talk amongst themselves."

When she got back, Gwen found the three men laughing at some joke and smiled to herself. She looked straight at John when they acknowledged her. "I have something else to show you, John. But I must insist on complete discretion. The rest of the Sanctuary Network cannot know what I'm about to show you."

John immediately went serious at Gwen's stern tone. "Of course. What is it?"

Glancing back into the hall, Gwen nodded before stepping completely in the room. Then in stepped a young woman with bright blue eyes and light blond (almost white) hair that went down to her mid back. She'd grown out her bangs, but otherwise it was the same. She was about as tall as Gwen, if a bit taller, and slim with wiry strength. She was also a few years older than the others remembered.

Upon seeing her, both John and James were put speechless and grinning. John could only stand in disbelief.

Nigel, however, looked from the other two to the newcomer in confusion. "And who is this pretty girl?" he asked.

Gwen smiled. "Nigel Griffin..." at his name, the new girl's own eyes widened. "this is Ashley Magnus."

~.

This loophole hadn't been easy to figure out, let alone accomplish. It required Gwen to use her power in a way she never thought she could. During Ashley's last teleport jump, Gwen had entered the girls psyche and body completely; much like the energy elemental did with John. And in this way, when Ashley performed her final act as herself, Gwen took control of the teleport to surf her and Ashley's energy through the energy eddies created by the EM shield to move out of the EM's range and to the location of the underground Sanctuary. Also another thing Gwen had never tried before.

The process of eliminating the extra genes grafted onto Ashley's DNA with the Source blood was slow. Freeing her from the Cabal's control was relatively easy, though that process was also agonizingly slow.

"Considering I had the time, I made sure I used it wisely." Gwen told them. "Enough damage had already been done to her, and I didn't want to add to it, only heal it." She glanced at Ashley. The two of them were almost as different as night and day, but a friendship had developed regardless.

Ashley smiled, extending it to the others as well. "I got to keep that cool teleporting ability though. Now you won't be able to string me up by my underpants." She commented to John.

Her paternal sire just grinned and chuckled. It was practically an inside joke now. He was still high on seeing James, Nigel and Ashley alive and well. If this was heaven, he wouldn't mind one bit, because his daughter was here.

"You couldn't remove that aspect from her DNA?" James asked, grimacing as he took a sip of water. He rather it was scotch or brandy. Until he was fully recovered, Gwen refused to provide him with alcohol.

Gwen shook her head. "It was in her DNA naturally, only dormant. Much like the genes she inherited from Helen." She commented.

Nigel smirked. "So we have another immortal in our midst, do we?" he teased.

"Well..." Ashley began, "technically, Mr. Griffin, you are now immortal as well." She told him, which seemed to startle him.

"Bloody hell, you're right." Nigel shook his head while she took a sip of his own drink.

The two girls just looked at each other and laughed. "Welcome to the club, Nigel... James." Gwen raised her own glass and the five of them toasted. "To the Immortal Five... plus one." She toasted.

"And plus another one." Ashley put in.

They clinked glasses and drank.


	13. Chapter 13

"Have you been in contact with Ranna lately?" Helen asked.

Gwen shook her head at the screen. Helen hadn't been back to the underground facility since the first time, leaving it in Gwen's capable hands. Though Gwen often kept her informed. "No. Not since the Senate disposed her of her station. Seems all the ...leniency she was showing the people of Praxis in regards of their legal system got found out. The Senate blames the uprising on her "soft heartedness."" Gwen scoffed, as did Helen. "Fortunately Ranna had a solid backing with some of the Tribe Elders. Last I heard from the Tribes, she's declared neutrality. She didn't agree with the Rebels just as she didn't agree with some of the Senates rules." Gwen shrugged. "Ranna will contact me when she can and no sooner."

Helen smiled indulgently. "Well, you know her better than I. I'll trust your judgement."

"Thank you." Gwen nodded her head in thanks. "How was your trip to Africa?" she countered.

At that, Helen made a face. "Ugh. Hijacked by greedy abnormal mercenaries out to rob Filez." A blush appeared. "They found and destroyed the plane I had just bought."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I know it was bought with your secret stash… that I talked you into by the way, but really, Helen. You can't resist a high tech jet, can you?"

Helen shrugged. "Whot? I like flying fast in something that can defend itself." She countered.

"By blowing itself up?" Gwen laughed. "I'll get you a new one. Heck, with my techie, I could make you one."

Screwing up her lip to one side, Helen shook her head. "Not necessary, I assure you." She paused. "A few weeks after that, I found out something interesting…" she trailed off.

Still amused, Gwen tilted her head. "And what's that?"

"Nikola is working for Specified Counter Insurgency Unit." Helen told her. "At the base also known as Area 51."

At that, Gwen was silent for a bit. She was only a little surprised, though immediately thought of the advantages of having someone like him on the inside. It was all she allowed herself to think. But she could see that Helen was still a bit miffed. It was a good thing her telepathy didn't work across video calls. "How do you feel about it?" she asked calmly.

Helen shifted on her desk chair; her movements loosing grace due to her aggravation. "I have mixed emotions about it, honestly." She braced her head on her fingers. "But I must admit… I do feel a tad… betrayed. I know Nikola is not experimenting on the abnormals they've captured, but he won't free them or give them the proper care." Helen sighed. "On the bright side, he did smuggle some SCIU information to us on Henry's tablet."

Gwen smiled. "See… there you go. This may be beneficial. And will keep Nikola from underfoot now that he's a vampire again." She was being deliberately blasé.

Chuckling, Helen nodded and resumed her impeccable proper posture. "True." She paused before tilting her head at the sixth member of The Five. "Were you able to find out more about your ancestors in your time in Praxis?" she asked. Helen had wanted to ask since this girl popped in on her after the problems with the Hollow Earth abormals began.

Now it was Gwen who paused, though she couldn't help hide a self satisfied smile. "Yes."

"And?"

"Well… first I must say that I suspect some of the details I'm sure aren't entirely accurate…it's really only the historic versions the praxians were able to preserve and write after the war. Although Ranna assured me that the history that predates the war that they have is as accurate as it could be. Appears the duty of record keeping was reserved for those with an eidetic memory…"

Helen shifted closer to the screen with a grin. "You're stalling, Gwen. Now I am even more curious. Spill."

Gwen sighed, her smile more apparent. "I think the myths about angels and even some nature deities were based on my ancestors." She admitted. When Helen gave her an amused but polite smile, Gwen continued. "They predate vampires by many millennia. Developing just after the dinosaurs died and the upheavals caused by the comet impact. They were a very long lived people." Gwen cleared her throat. "Apparently they held the earth and all its cycles in high regard and were very spiritual. When they took Sanguine Vampiris under their wings, and eventually formed a coexistence with them, my people left most of the politics and military concerns to the vampires; many of them choosing to instead focus on their spirituality, technology and art."

"So most of the vampire's technical advancement may be due to this ancient people?"

Shaking her head, Gwen held up a finger. "They were simply one side of a whole society. I'm sure those vampires learned a lot, but they had scientists in the mix as well." She braced her chin on both hands. "Their history in the Praxian database gets a lot more detailed when it came to the civil war. One between these "angels" and the vampires. History says that the elder species disproved of the vampires using humans and abnormals as chattel and beasts of burden. The war was short though, most of my people not much more than peace keepers in the military and the rest being… well, having no knowledge of fighting and battle strategies. They lost. Most were decimated except for a few. Some managed to flee into the earth after the vampire's war with the Praxians, but some continued to be reduced to prisoners of war and forced into servitude."

Helen leaned back. "Is that all you found?"

"Of the surface ancestors, yes. The ones in Praxis reverted to a small Priestess and Priesthood. Their numbers were small though and they were never really able to recover their population; not surprising with how much longer it takes for children to be created, being practically immortal has its drawbacks." She commented ruefully. "Though they did mate cross species with the help of technology, which I suppose saved their genetic line. I'm assuming the surface survivors did the same." Gwen finished. "Which is how I came about."

Helen raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "This is very interesting information about where you came from. How is it you think they're responsible for deity and angel myths?"

Gwen smiled sheepishly. "The Praxian historians seem pretty convinced that the survivors were able to transfer themselves to the surface as energy or disguised themselves so the vampires didn't find out. Even then they wanted to give humans and other abnormals a helping hand. And perhaps a belief in something. Faith that life had purpose; and through such, were labeled angels, gods, and spirits in the earlier days of civilization."

Shrugging, Helen had her thinking expression on. "Given your apparent connection with energy, that is not completely unrealistic. …what about their powers? Did they differ from yours? Could others do different things?" Helen asked, her curiosity pressing for details.

Gwen pursed her lips, suppressing a laugh at Helens expense. "They were known as energy and matter welders. As long as the essential ingredients were present, they could make anything. They had an intricate knowledge and relationship with atoms and molecules… even before they had the technology to see and measure them."

Helen nodded. "And premonition? Telepathy?" she asked, "Empathy?" she added as an afterthought.

"Those abilities were much rarer. Though premonition was something that almost never occurred… though there is a story of a Priestess that had the uncanny ability." Gwen answered.

"Ah." Helen grinned. "Why do you think you possess all of those extras?"

"I was already empathic as a regular person, and sometimes empathy is a gateway to telepathy… or so I believe. And I also believe one can make predictions with a great understanding of the forces that affect future outcomes. Cultures… history… and specie predilections. It's all there if someone is observant enough to look. Also… I think my time travel may have something to do with my connection with time… it's not only the future I get …feelings of." Gwen explained with a blush.

There was a profound silence after that admission. Helen had a sudden sympathy for this girl; so much had been hoisted upon her since her impromptu time travel. And since they stuck a needle in her. Helen couldn't even recall what The Five had originally thought was going to happen to them when they took the source blood. But what was done, was done. Which made her think of the reaming her father had given them when they appeared with Nikola that night… he was right; what right had she to involve Gwen so deep?

Gwen knew that look; half pout with a blush chaser. "Stop it." She ordered.

Their eyes met. Helen sighed. "I thought you needed physical presence to read people."

Making a rude noise that she remembered had scandalized James and John many decades ago, Gwen shook her head. "I can't, but I'm pretty good at reading expressions. And I know you. I was, and am, quite capable of making my own decisions. I was with you of my own free will, and while I sometimes grieve simpler days… I would not have changed anything. I am what I was meant to be. And so are you and the others." She scolded; Gwen seemed the only one who could effectively scold the strong willed Helen Magnus.

~.

In an attempt to be unpredictable, John swung both his training sticks in different ways, but they still contacted with the sticks held by the grinning Gwen. They had both been sparring for a couple hours and they were both sweating but neither one willing to call it quits till the other did first.

Gwen had already introduced John to the mat several times but he was persistent; as Gwen hadn't been dropped to the mat since the few times in the beginning. Either that or he was enjoying the challenge. Even at the sound of wood hitting wood, John smiled before continuing with a whirlwind set of strikes that were almost too fast to see. They were both a blur while they blocked and struck across the sparring mats. At the end, though, John was back on his back with Gwen over him, pointing her stick at his throat. "Yield." She said cheerfully while trying to catch her breath.

Staying sprawled on the ground, John laughed. "Not in your life, little one." With a deft twist, John was back on his feet. "Turn that EM shielding off, and I swear, you will be yielding."

With a laugh, Gwen backed off, winking at James as she reached for a towel to dry off with. She turned back to John. "I don't think so." James seemed to be enjoying the match; and watching John get beaten by a woman.

"To which statement?" John asked, taking a step forward. Even in simple cloths, his stature remained sinewy and catlike.

"Think for a minute, John." Gwen teased. "If you can teleport, I can teleport as well." She laughed again as that registered. "You can beat me John. Everyone has that potential."

James stood up from the bench. "Of that, I'm sure, but you have an unfair advantage on us, my dear." His movements were still a bit stiff, but he no longer needed a cane to get anywhere. "You can just read our minds to predict what our next move is. That is what I think is giving John the most trouble." He smiled at John with their newly reconciled friendship and patted the tall man on the shoulder.

Gwen smiled. "Then take that power out of play." She told them, fiddling with the one stick she still held.

John and James looked at each other. "How?" asked James, placing one hand on his hip, in his information assimilation pose.

She pointed the stick at John. "You already know how… but have yet to realize that's what you can use it for." Dear lord, she may have to spell it out for these two.

But John only thought for a moment before it dawned on him. He shook a finger at her. "Clever girl. When you taught me how to keep my demons influence out… you knew it would help me keep you out."

Gwen smiled. "Bravo Mr. Druitt." She complimented.

Then Sadelle entered with her tablet. "We finally got a communiqué from Ranna. She's in a bit of a spot and needs help containing some wild Hollow Earth abnormals that have been attacking her base" Sade's "Praxian" accent was just as rich as Ranna's, which seems slightly out of sorts with her petite form. "She's given us her location and communication frequency so that you may send her a reply."

With a sigh, Gwen nodded at the girl. "Thank you, Sade. I'll head to my office now; meanwhile I want you to assemble a team."

Sadelle smiled impishly. "Perhaps I'll finally get to test a few new inventions."

"Just make sure you have backups in case your tests go awry." Gwen replied with amusement showing through her serious demeanor. John and she put their sticks away as Sade left to get ready. "I guess that's class dismissed." Gwen commented lightly before the three of them hurried to Gwen's office.

~.

This was Sade's first official mission and she didn't want to blow it. Though with the new Sanctuary still being renovated and the finishing touches getting finalized, an actual field team had not really been needed.

Ranna's outpost was not far from one of the transportation hubs of the zooming balls, but far enough that the group had to walk through the dark tunnels of the outer most boundaries of Hollow Earth. They had to use night vision lenses so not to give their position away with lights in case any unfriendly species thought them a juicy snack.

Sade also brought a small interactive tablet that she was using to see if she could detect any life readings. But it was only working intermittently; the signal seemed to bounce off the cavern walls more often than not which scrambled the sensors. She was starting to regret not calibrating a sonar configuration for use in cave systems like this one. Would have proven much more useful.

Then the sound of Praxian gun fire echoed from ahead and they quickened their pace.

With her were two humans, former Praxian soldiers, and three abnormal's from different tribes. One abnormal was a female Harrusan, a larger than normal male Phendalope and a male Karpinthrode. Karpinthrode's were a tribe that were especially adapted for the outer cave tunnels with their large black eyes and flexible humanoid builds. They were fast too and could see in the dark like an eagle could see on the hunt. Respectively, their names were Jasen, Trika, Kailea, Demetor, and Verald. Only Sade and Verald had high tech bows with multitool quivers. The other four held praxian and sanctuary issue stunners and guns. The tough Phendalope held a larger throw gun with special modifications for capturing and subduing a multitude of creatures. If it worked, it would come in handy.

They didn't go far before Ranna herself came running from the opposite tunnel, looking back and firing every so often. As she got closer, the group took defensive positions to cover Ranna until she got to them.

Coming after her were large subterranean arachnids. They were actually more of a pest in Hollow Earth standards as they tended to be able to recover their population rather quickly.

And it looked like Ranna had camped a little too close to a nest.

Multiple shots were fired as the Arachnids scurried into view. Sade and Verald utilized their arrows that split into many darts that would electrify and stun anything it came into contact with while the rest shot or stunned with their more "conventional" weapons. But there were just too many coming, climbing over the inert bodies of their unconscious or slain kin. Sade nudged Verald and motioned to the cave roof; together they pulled out arrows with bulky barbed heads and sent them into the rocks above the slight bend some meters away.

"Move!" Sade ordered; the two soldiers taking Ranna into their protection as the rest covered them as they put some distance between them and the two explosives. When they went off, the whole tunnel rumbled and the cave behind them started to collapse.

When the rumblings began to subside and they no longer needed to worry about falling rocks, Sade looked back. Coming on their heels, was one lone Arachnid who was about to grab Kailea. Without thinking, Sade leaped onto it. Her nails lengthened to hard black spikes as she pinned it to the ground while the others realized what was going on and leveled their stunners at the creature. There was only a short struggle until it had been stunned several times and collapsed unconscious. Getting up and shaking the long nails and fangs from her features, Sade laughed meekly and soothed back her colorful spiked hair. "Let's get this one back for study. Perhaps we can figure out how to better contain the species." She suggested.

Demetor fired his thrower and a tough mesh net sprung half over the large spider. Sheepishly, Demetor took the net in hand and bundled the creature inside it and started to drag it himself.

Making sure no more were following, Sade scanned the tunnel behind her once more before going to Ranna's side. "I take it your base has been over run." She commented.

Ranna sighed, albeit a bit shakily. "The area had been cleaned out years ago and should have been safe to go to." She shook her head. "Unfortunately, I think it may be time for the city to do another sweep for these creatures, but I don't think the Senate will listen to me." She replied.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry." Sade reassured.

Moving a sore shoulder about, Ranna nodded. "Let's just hope Gwen still has enough standing with enough of them to get the point across." She commented, obviously wishing she still had a high standing in the Praxian government. Not having any power to influence how things went was getting hard to take for the ex leader. Especially when the Senate didn't seem to be able to come to terms with the sudden changes happening around them. Abnormal's breaking off to form their own subterranean societies, as well as deserting to the surface. The security of their way of life was in jeopardy, and unless they adapted, it would crumble around them completely.

The only light of the whole situation was that they couldn't shut the only living "angeelanoid" out. Gwen had always been able to mould the Senate and do what she wanted. There was no enforcing any rules on an energy welder, especially one as rare and talented. The Senate came to terms with Gwen advisory appointment and seemed hesitant to remove that designation.

Something Ranna hoped she could take advantage of in the future.


	14. Chapter 14

Utterly exhausted, Will lay in his bed after the ordeal bordering on fiasco down in the cave system when Helen and he went to investigate SCIU's interest in the serpent. It had been a very long experience, though perhaps informative as well. The water they had found, they soon realized, possessed powers that myth had thought the serpent had. But it was also like a drug; having its upward moments and then downward crashes. It had brought out in the open thoughts and anger that Will didn't even know was inside him. Though Helen had dismissed most of what they'd said to each other as merely a side effect of the water's qualities. Will was not so sure. Even now, as Helen filled a needle and came up beside his bed to give him an injection. "You sure I can't just go cold turkey?" he asked.

"Your organs would go into shock." She said as she found the vein in his arm to push the needle in. "The accelerated healing you experienced robbed your body of nutrients, left you in worse shape than when you were first wounded."

Will had almost forgot about his bullet wound in light of his new addiction; one he'd done out of desperation to get them both out of the caves without being eaten by the serpent. "So you're going to shoot me up again."

Helen couldn't help but wince. "This diluted solution won't supercharge you. It'll simply maintain normal function. And we'll have to keep it going on a regular basis until we can flush your system." With as much gentleness as she could, she slowly pushed the plunger in, injecting the solution slowly into Will's system.

With a smirk, Will watched her carefully. "This remind you of anyone? A certain literary figure?"

"You're hero, Sherlock Holmes?" It wasn't really a question; but Helen was amused at the comparison. After a moment she was done.

Rolling his sleeve back down, Will nodded slightly. "And his seven percent solution." He paused, thinking. "You know... we could just ... declare amnesty. Forget about everything we said."

Helen straightened and took a step back. "Amnesty, yes. Forgetting? No." She shook her head. "Look, Will, you need to understand ...you were never part of some master plan. With Gwen's insights and plans... I may have a better view of things now, but when she wasn't around to guide us... I was taking chances, just like anyone. When I asked you to come here, I had no idea if it would turn out to be a brilliant move or a total disaster."

"And?" Will asked, looking up at her.

With a sigh, she leaned on Will's dresser that also had the bottle of solution on top of it. "Many disasters, most brilliant. Gwen had a good 125 years of not knowing if she could ever see us as much as she wanted or if what she did do would change things too drastically. What if something she had done had altered the future to the extent that... her past and our future looked nothing a like?"

Will shifted. "But she didn't."

"Watching everything unfold, for better or worse. Watching our mistakes play out... She had to let terrible things happen, Will, and do nothing to change them." Helen remembered all too well how Gwen had to leave when the ripper cases had started. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy... and it happened to one of the greatest friends I've ever had."

Wincing Will couldn't hold her gaze anymore. "Wow... Don't I feel like the jerk?" He said, in a moment of self chastisement. He had no idea what this elusive girl's world had warped into and how it affected her every thought and action. If it had been him, he didn't know if he could have mustered the kind of restraint Helen was trying to tell him about.

Helen tried to give him a reassuring smile. "You didn't know because I didn't tell you."

He looked up sharply. "Because you carry the whole weight yourself. You're trying to make it easier for her."

"I always have." Helen commented wistfully and shrugged.

With a stern look at the one person he may just respect more than anyone else in the world, he tried to put strength and conviction in his next words. "I'm not your protégé anymore, Magnus."

Helen smirked and a half laugh escaped her. "Not after everything you said to me in the caves, you're not." Her words were to try to lighten the mood, but Will seemed too serious for it to work.

Will nodded. "I need to be your partner."

Pausing, Helen rocked slightly back on her heels. "Ah."

He wasn't done. "And I think it's time you told me what you and Gwen have been hiding since you got back."

"Not yet." She replied, looking as if she'd rather spill right then and there. Not liking that answer one bit, Will sighed heavily. Helen clasped her hands together in front of her. "You'll know when you need to, I promise you. Until then, Will, you just have to trust me." With that, she turned towards the door.

Before she could leave, Will called to her. "At least meet me half way, Magnus." He said with frustration.

Sighing, Helen turned back to him. After a moment, she smiled. "Alright." She answered and knocked lightly on Will's closed door.

A moment later it opened and a woman that looked slightly younger than him entered. She had opalescent white hair and startling bright green eyes. She shared a look and a smile with Helen before turning to Will. She came up to his bed and held out her hand. "Hello Will... I'm Gwen."

Jaw dropping, Will momentarily thought he may have been hallucinating. This girl was half myth herself considering that he had never seen her, only had Magnus's assurances that she existed. He took it after a moment. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." There, he was able to get the words out. After his shock abated, his mind absently catalogued how she stood, how she looked at him and the way her expressions changed in small, calculated degrees.

Gwen laughed. "You're a regular James Watson." She teased, watching his face blush as he realized he had been profiling her. "Its okay, Will. I am more than used to it. James became like a brother to me when I happened upon the late nineteenth century."

Will laughed self consciously. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise." She scoffed. "You can't help that just as much as I can't help listening."

"Right... Magnus said you were a telepath." Will was even more self conscious now; the last time he'd been around telepaths was a few years ago, before Big Bertha-Kali, and before Hollow Earth.

Grinning, Gwen sat gently on the side of his bed. "How do you think Helen got so good at being able to manipulate telepaths? No easy feat, mind you. But she had plenty of practice." She commented, sparing Helen a look.

Helen smiled. "Yet I could never fool you."

Gwen waved her comment away. "That's because I have other... talents at my disposal." She turned to Will. "I know you have questions. But just so you know, only a small number I'll be able to answer. But don't worry. All answers have their time and place. But for now, I just thought it was due time that we met. I assure you, Will, that you will have no cause to regret what's to come. You just need to be patient." She patted him on the knee before getting up. "I will be here, helping Magnus out with a few things, so we will have plenty of time to chat. For now, rest and let that spiced water get out of your system." Gwen winked.

"One question!" Will blurted out as both women turned to go.

Sighing, Gwen nodded, but didn't otherwise move other than to look him in the eye.

For a moment Will was at a loss for words. So many questions spun through his mind in just a few short seconds and he didn't know which one to pick. Many he figured neither Gwen or Helen would answer, so he tried to find one that didn't seem too important. But he couldn't seem to find one.

After a few seconds, Gwen smiled kindly at him. "Another time, then, Will." Following Helen, they both left his room and headed to Helen's office. "He really is a stubborn young man, isn't he?" she commented.

Helen couldn't help laugh. "It's one of the qualities that makes him very good at his job."

"I guess that would help."

Casting a side glance at her, Helen motioned Gwen into the elevator. "How have things been? How's the new Sanctuary coming?"

Gwen shrugged. "The buildings are done and the rest of the facility is all in order. We can start transporting abnormal's when you're ready." She leaned against the elevator wall as it pulled them up to the next floor. "Praxis is still negotiating with those who had originally come up to the surface and decided to go back. But I'm afraid that the city is too loath to change their current life style. Even with pressure from my network as well as Ranna's."

"I'm sorry to hear it." Helen confessed and as the elevator rumbled to a halt they both stepped out. "Do you need any assistance?"

Gwen shook her head. "No. It'll sort itself out on its own. If it doesn't, well, then it doesn't. If it looks like it will affect the surface again, I will be sure to give you warning this time." She said with a slight sheepish grin.

Helen linked arms with Gwen as they entered Helen's office. "And the rest of the Six? How are they coping?"

"James is doing very well. He can adapt to any situation given to him; with his quick mind it's easy for him to figure out how things go. John is actually being a great help helping them adjust. He's his old caring self again and his friendship with James has rekindled. Nigel is having some trouble with the new technology but his typing has gotten better." Gwen laughed. "He still prefers to type with two fingers though, which is infuriating to watch." She shook her head at the remembered annoyance. "What about Nikola?" she asked quietly while sitting on the couch.

Smoothing her skirt as Helen sat as well, she sighed. "Last I saw Nikola; he was helping us with a Praxian nanite he'd trapped in our system." She said ruefully and paused for a moment. "He misses you, you know... terribly."

Gwen looked down at her hands. "And I him." She returned, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I think one of the reasons he is at SCIU right now is to keep busy. The last three years have been rough since his reappearance." Helen continued, watching Gwen carefully. "Has it truly been sixty five years since you last had contact with him?"

A muscle twitched as Gwen nodded. "It wasn't by choice, but of necessity." She told her. "Nikola had years upon years of study and discovery ahead of him while learning about his people. And I had my own obligations."

Helen tilted her head. "To Ranna and Praxis."

Gwen nodded. "My freedom to come and go was tolerated by the Senate, and I promised Ranna that my visits to the surface were always for a purpose and would not be too long. My visit with Nikola had stretched that agreement somewhat... in many ways." She trailed off. Gwen stood and went to Helen's wine decanter and poured them both a glass of wine. "Though after your visit there, Helen, let's say that Gregory and I had a bit more independence in the coming days, though we still had to be careful of the Senate."

"Then the rebellion happened." Helen assumed, taking the glass when it was offered.

"Yup." Gwen confirmed as she sat back down. "It was quite a blow to Ranna's pride, I'll tell you that much. In the beginning it was mostly a mass migration. Then some of Praxis's own residents revolted and some parts of the city still need rebuilding, but it shook the whole government to know that they were not as in control of the population as they once thought."

Helen didn't seem to sympathise too much. "How close is the new sanctuary to Hollow Earth?"

"Not close at all, terrain wise. Pretty close to the surface actually because we need to make sure we can access the surface and the underground equally." Answered Gwen. "And we have the travel globes that make getting places easier. Especially to the locations that I've gotten construction for other sanctuaries started."

"Sounds like you're trying to keep yourself busy as well." Helen commented, taking a sip of wine.

After a moment, the younger woman nodded. "You're probably right about that." Gwen took a sip herself. "I have to admit, one of the things that has kept me from going to Nikola is the thought that he may be mad at me for leaving." She leaned against Helen, staring off into space.

Patting Gwen on the arm, Helen sighed. "He and I have not talked about it, actually. He doesn't bring it up, so I do not ask. But sometimes I can see his thoughts stray to you. Considering all the other things that could be going through a mind like his, it's definitely noteworthy."

"Well... we'll see for sure when the time comes."

Helen paused. "Soon?"

Gwen nodded. "Soon."

~.

When Helen walked into her office, it was to find Tesla sitting in one of the leather chairs with the remains of a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass in the other. He didn't look happy, in fact, he seemed distracted. "Nikola? What are you doing here?" she asked, going up to her desk.

"No, I'm not fine, but thank you so much for asking." His tone was neutral, but Helen could hear the slight lint of frustration and bitterness in his words.

"It's barely 9:00 am." Helen commented.

"You're right." Nikola got up. "I'm falling behind." He checked another bottle that was on the table. "Oh, right, I can't get drunk! The curse of my immortal metabolism." He gripped, crossing the mantelpiece in annoyance.

Helen took the moment to notice that there were a few bottles strewn about her office. "It looks like you're giving it the old college try, though. What's happened?" she asked, though with current events that were unfolding, she couldn't afford to get too worried.

Nikola sighed, gesturing with his free hand. "I was... unappreciated, unacknowledged, and unhired." He told her, moving to the other side of the coffee table, closer to his original seat.

"You were fired." She stated, leaning back on her desk.

Giving her a scornful look, he grimaced. "If you want to get course about it, yes."

"From SCIU." She moved from her desk to behind the couch across from Nikola.

"Yeah, apparently their bean counters were a little more on the ball than I gave them credit for. I believe one chap even had opposable thumbs." He countered sarcastically.

Helen raised her eyebrows. "Ah, so you were caught stealing."

Tesla scoffed. "Re-appropriating funds. It happened all the time in government work." He waved her comment away with one hand. "But also, I think they began to sense that my heart wasn't really in the job." He added and lowered himself back onto the chair with a depressed sigh.

At that, Helen couldn't help but shrug and make a face. "Well, I can't say that I'm sorry."

"Oh nice." Nikola threw up a hand in her direction. "Just kick me when I'm down, why don't you-."

"Nikola, please, this is hardly the end of the world." Helen interrupted him in her frustration. She had somewhere to be and couldn't put it off to see to a depressed vampire genius who had been "fired" before now. He would have to deal with this "loss" himself.

But he wasn't done complaining. "No more Mile van der Rohe pied-a-terre, no more bottomless expense account, no more... hottie... what's her face. What is left for me now but the grape?"

More than he knew; but Helen kept that to herself. "Gosh, I haven't seen you this depressed since the cravat went out of style." She commented ruefully. Perhaps he had gotten a little too attached to this job that she had thought... or was there something he wasn't telling her?

He looked up at her hopefully. "I'm going to work my way through the Rhone Valley by noon. You want to join me?"

Helen looked at him as if he was joking. "No, I'll pass, thanks just the same." She replied, only slightly sarcastically.

Nikola sighed. "Your loss." He held up his glass. "Apres moi, le deluge."

Hearing her intercom beep, Helen gratefully answered it. Henry's voice came from the speaker. "Hey, Doc."

Pushing the speak button, Helen answered. "Go ahead, Henry."

"Um, Will just got back with an intake. If you like intrigue..." his voice trailed off.

"I'm on my way." She told Henry and turned to Nikola, still sitting with a forlorn look on his face. "I have to uh..."

Nikola dismissed her. "Go. Go. In the end... they all leave me." He commented in a sad tone. His body fidgeted while he maintained a tight grip on his wine glass which was braced on the chair arm.

Helen rolled her eyes and started on her way out the door just beyond Nikola. "Oh dear lord." Were her parting words.

"Even the pigeons left me..." he continued as she left. "In New York, 1943. The white dove..." His eyes glazed over slightly and he unconsciously tried to hide a sheepish smile. "I loved her. More than the hottie at SCIU." He trailed off, barely aware that there was someone behind him.

Gwen cocked her head to the side. "White dove? Please tell me that's not your code for me..." she asked suddenly, trying not to be amused. It had taken all she had to overcome being nervous about seeing him again after so long.

Nikola was instantly silent, and then with an elegant twist, he was out of the chair and facing her in a blink of the eye. He accomplished it without spilling a drop of wine. "Ah, and it would seem that this day is now complete." he said sarcastically. He took a quick sip of his wine. "I'm sure you're just another figment of my mind, so I shall say to you, go away." Hand on his hip; he took a few steps away from her, showing her his back. He swirled his wine as he gathered himself. Beyond the subtle sounds of his own heart, and those close by, he could hear her familiar rhythm. One he knew so well, he could pick it out in a crowd of marathon runners. Disgruntled, he turned back towards her. "It's really you, isn't it?"

With an unsteady breath, Gwen nodded. She didn't know if she could trust her voice, not with what he'd just said. It was a bit concerning. She moved around the leather chairs but didn't breach the few feet between them.

"Ah, well." Nikola drained the glass and took it upon himself to close the distance. He looked at her for a moment as if rememorizing her features. "Care to partake then?" he asked suddenly, finding among the bottles, one that still had a bit of wine in it. He held it up to her, and once she'd acquiesced, he poured her half of it and the rest into his own glass.

Taking the glass offered to her, Gwen smiled. "I missed you." she was able to tell him.

Nikola waved it off. "I'm sure you did." Nikola slumped back down in the leather chair.

Gwen sat down in its mate next to him. She suppressed a few other choice questions; one being why he'd think she was a hallucination... "What happened Nikola? You know I can't read you very well, and Helens mind was on other things."

"Of course it was." Nikola scoffed under his breath. "She has no time for me. Too caught up in whatever plans she has for our visitors of Hollow earth to give a friend comfort."

"I'm here, Nikola." she reached over, but didn't touch him. "Tell me."

With a sigh, Nikola reluctantly but eloquently brought her up to speed. And not just about being fired. About everything that had happened since he resurfaced. Much she already knew, but having it put out in his point of view almost made it new again. It took a while for him to spill it all, though as it was about him, Nikola didn't mind at all. There was silence once he finished. Neither one knew what to say next to each other. Sixty years almost made them strangers again. Even though she had many reasons, Gwen regretted the distance.

But before either of them could find something to say, Will came sauntering in, catching himself at the sight of Nikola and Gwen sharing the silent moment. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." he apologized, as his gaze feel on the many bottles of wine littering Helens office. "If you don't mind, I need to use Magnus's office." he said a bit nervously. Will still found himself infuriatingly tongue tied when around Gwen; though their earlier meeting together had been smooth-it helped that she already knew most of the questions he wanted to ask and knew which ones she was willing to answer.

Gwen nodded. "Sure thing."

Nikola stood fluidly, giving Will an annoyed and haughty look. "Come, Gwen. Let us go find something obsequious yet ostentatious to drown my sorrows in." he said, even going so far as to help her out of the chair. Though he walked out without checking that she followed.

"I'm just going to make sure he keeps out of trouble." Gwen told Will.

"Thank you." Will said, obviously relieved that he didn't have to take responsibility to a depressed vampire. And with what Helen had told him of Gwen, she could handle Tesla like no other.

~.

Gwen rushed to Henrys lab just as Nikola was giving a very angsty departure. "Nikola..." she half scolded as he passed her. She skipped into Henry's lab as Henry was fixing his newest invention. "Sorry, Henry... He got away from me."

Henry sighed a bit angrily. "If there is a way to get him drunk, Gwen, please do it, it might actually make him a little more bearable to be around." he snapped. Closing his eyes, he leaned over the half manikin with his invention on it, the FOSSS. "I'm sorry... But until he's in a better mood I'm banning him from my lab."

"Understood." Gwen nodded and rushed to catch up with Nikola. "Come with me, Nikola." she urged, taking his hand firmly in hers while leading him away from Henrys lab.

"Hey, watch the wine." Nikola complained, but otherwise allowed himself to be lead into the fairly desolate and scarce central lab. Once there, she seated him on a stool by a table.

Gwen pulled up another stool and a large blue tinted glass decanter appeared in her hand. "Now... While a lot of my time in Praxis was looking into finding the species I inherited my genes from, I also looked up something much more fun..." She took Nikolas' glass, and while he protested, downed what little remained. She pulled the glass cork from the decanter and poured them each a glass of the liquid she held. It was purple blue in color and had a light fragrance usually known to the finest wines. "This, my dear Nikola, is much more powerful than absinthe... The recipe was actually discovered by one of my own ancestors. They shared the libations with vampires, but never shared the secret of how to make it. This is the only bottle in existence that is old enough to be drunk." she told him as she poured. But she stopped him from taking his glass; she didn't give them much, only a half a wine glass. "I need to warn you... You're not used to being inebriated... You've never really been drunk... So you may be a bit of a vampire light weight. This is really strong and hits you out of nowhere." When his eyes told her he'd heard and "accepted" what she said, Gwen let him have his glass.

His first sip went down smooth, and he sighed at its silky texture and wonderful vintage. It was slightly sweeter than he was used to, but not so much that it turned him off.

Gwen watched him as she took a much smaller sip.

Nikola took his next sip, rolling the liquid over his tongue to better appreciate it. He swallowed and suddenly he felt a slight light headedness accompany it. His third sip, now half of what she'd poured, doubled the feeling, and suddenly any leftover inhibitions seemed silly, his depressed state seemed even sillier. "Bloody hell." he uttered, possibly for the first time in his long life.

Giggling, Gwen was only on her second sip. "Slow down, as I said, it hits hard... And there's only the one bottle."

"But you could make more?" Nikola asked eagerly, starting to enjoy the wonderful feelings the booze was bringing out.

With a shrug, Gwen swirled her purple liquid in the glass. "I might. But the ingredients are very rare and the process hard to perfect. I will only allow you to have one glass more and I'll have to cut you off." she told him sternly. Then he surprised her by downing the rest of it and holding out his glass, unsteadily towards her. "Nikola!" she said, slightly scandalized. He would pay for that later. Grudgingly, she poured more, though only half as much as she'd previously given him. "Drink it slowly..."

Nikola got up, pausing to let the world right itself again. "Amazing." he muttered, gazing at his glass as he travelled around the table. "Maybe I could duplicate its effectiveness with alternative ingredients. Perhaps absinthe mixed with tequila would produce the needed results." he said to no one in particular. As he let his thoughts on it wander, he started humming to himself after mumbling that he didn't have a cocktail umbrella.

Shaking her head, Gwen caught a stray thought of Helens. Who had been back for a while and had been talking to Henry. But her plan for Nikola wasn't going to be. Gwen sent Helen a thought to say so. Nikola would not help her with what she was planning, and because of the timeline, neither could Gwen. Thus deterred, Helen went off to improvise.

Shortly after, Nikola started to sing a little limerick, though he seemed only able to recall a line. "I am soo dry..." he sang in his drunken state. Nikola still seemed fascinated by his own state of drunkenness and the liquid that had done it.

Gwen couldn't help but laugh. "Oh god, Nikola. It's a good thing you're a genius, 'cause I think your singing career is about busted." She teased and laughed again while she took another drink, almost draining the remains of her glass. Her words weren't exactly true, she liked his voice, but drunken singing Nikola was too humorous not to make fun of. "Well, this went better than hoped. I thought you would be mad at me still."

Nikola put his empty glass on the table, as Gwen had put away the decanter. "Mad for what?" he muttered. The sound of her laughter seemed to echo in his mind.

The enhanced alcohol made her blurt out her next words without much hesitation. "For... Ditching you at the catacombs."

He shrugged far more elegantly than he was currently slouching. "You left me the key to unlock the vampire script. I was kept quite busy, most times I barely noticed your absence." he said, though there was a hardened undertone.

Being slightly tipsy, Gwen didn't hear it. She sighed in over exaggerated relief. "Oh, that is so great. I felt horrible just leaving you, Nikki. And I so wanted to see you again after... But I couldn't get up the courage to."

Nikola shook his head. Even now, his body was metabolizing this potent elixir out of his system, and he hadn't been spacing his inebriation like Gwen. He stood up, swaying slightly and took his empty glass and looked at it for a moment. Then without warning, he threw it against the nearby wall, shattering it to tiny fragments with his superior strength. There were a few protests from the inhabitants that shared a viewing window of their habitats with the main lab. He slammed his hands, palms down, on the table, though not enough to damage it. "It was all I could do. I'd no idea where you had gone. You wouldn't tell me what happened when you and Gregory disappeared." he told her angrily. "All I could do is take the path you had guided me to." he shook his head, though regretted it when he had a sudden lapse of vertigo.

Her eyes were nearly black in their surprise. "I'm sorry, Nikola. I had to. The timeline..."

"Time line." Spat Nikola. "That's your excuse for everything, isn't it?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "You come into our lives, get accepted completely... and the moment things get hard for you to take, you leave. You left us to deal with Ripper on our own. You left me to deal with my heritage on my own. Did you once come to see me in all those sixty years since then?" he crossed around the table and grabbed her arms; half for leverage and half for emphasis. "Would it have been so hard to even send a note letting me know you were okay?"

It was clear that she was taken completely off guard, which did not happen often. Gwen could feel her heart hammering against her chest and a stone rise in her throat.

His face was inches from hers. "I don't give a damn about the timeline, Gwenievere. Try again."

The hands that were gripping her arms were hurting her, but Gwen dared not to try to break free. "You don't know what it's like." She whispered, willing those tears that were threatening to appear to wait. "It's not a choice. It's an impulse so strong that it's like a force of nature. It's so hard to resist that I always fear that... that it could mean... if I don't follow it... that I would be breaking time." She said, hating how her voice cracked.

Nikola took a long, deep breath but didn't break eye contact. The raging rush of blood in her veins was like a grunge song and her scent nearly sent him reeling. Focusing on those eyes helped, even when filled with fear and regret. "Breaking time?" he asked tightly.

Gwen hadn't even realized that she was gripping him hard as well, and worked to loosen her hold. "What if I did something that resulted in my past... future... self to not be sent to the past? Of the theories I have studied... I would put the most stock in the result being... well... time breaking. It would create a paradox. How could I change that outcome if I hadn't been sent to the past to change the event that would cause me to not be sent there? It could cause a temporal implosion." She said, hoping science would break his anger towards her, as it stabbed her in the heart each time those steel blue eyes pierced her with it.

It seemed her words were making him think. After a moment he shook her. "I said give me another excuse." He told her stubbornly, but already his impromptu anger was slowly dissipating. When she didn't say anything for a few seconds, he gave her another shake. "Well?"

"I can't." She squeaked.

"Why not?"

Swallowing hard, Gwen broke eye contact to gather her thoughts. "Not when you're so angry with me."

In frustration, Nikola let her go with a slight push. He was a little sorry that it caused her to fall to her rump, but not enough to help her back up. His broken heart needed reconciliation that she wasn't willing to give him. Not knowing what else to say, and not willing to stay in case he did something he regretted, Nikola left.

Only when he was good and gone, did Gwen allow herself to let the tears go.


	15. Chapter 15

The situation with the Hollow Earth Homeland soon became more serious and convoluted. While Homeland seemed to be a thriving success, drawing a multitude of abnormal's to the central hub to trade and craft; the things that Helen had to do with Caleb definitely attracted the notice of the people of SCIU. Including the man known as Addison, who had originally cut the Sanctuary off of government funding and support. Though it was orchestrated to happen anyway by Helen and Will.

Addison had even gone as far as reactivating Will's FBI status so that he had to go work for him. Will was not happy about it and was getting more and more frustrated as Helen pushed him to it, then cut him off from the Sanctuary itself.

With SCIU in the picture, regrettably, came the fall out. Addison ordered the complete quarantine of the Fifth Ward, containing all abnormal's, surface or Hollow Earth, inside. In response, Helen declared the presence of abnormal's on live news television in an attempt to derail SCIU's plans.

Fortunately a few "red-lister's" Henry was in contact with was able to rip off some peculiar tech that was posted in clumps all around the Fifth Ward confinement fence. Gwen was just entering the lab as Henry asked Nikola a question that had the about it that had the HAP quite serious. "Okay, so riddle me this... if SCIU decides to pump 50 million gigawatts of pure electricity through these things, making them talk to each other...?"

Nikola stilled with disquiet as he realized the ramifications. "They wouldn't." He said, though he didn't look very convinced.

Henry gave Nikola a pointed look, ignoring Gwen for the moment, who had stepped closer to the work table in response to the sudden tension in the room. "You know that for sure? Nikola?" he asked as Nikola looked about, almost looking like he'd been hit in the gut. "Could these be turned into a giant electrified web?" he asked angrily.

The elder genius staggered backwards slightly. Once he gathered himself, Nikola nodded slightly. "Yes. They could. No incursion, no riots. One switch, hundreds of bodies." He told Henry, taking a deep breath. He turned and his eyes made contact with Gwen's. In light of what was going on, they had put the past behind them, agreeing to work together.

"Dude!"

Nikola turned further away from Henry in frustration. "It's not what it was mean for." He commented before spinning suddenly and pointing at the damned contraption on the table in anger. "It's not what it was meant for!" he yelled.

Taken aback by such a passionate outburst from the vampire, Henry looked over at Gwen to see her looking at Nikola with equal surprise, and something else. When Nikola took a scrap piece of tech and flung it angrily, Gwen didn't think, she just rushed over and took him by the shoulders. "It'll be okay, Nikola. We'll find a way to neutralize the devices." She tried to sooth.

"My work is being used for genocide." Nikola commented, eyes blazing and nostrils flaring. "It's not going to be okay."

~.

Nikola and Henry had other things to focus on after the appearance of Bruno with a liquid he found with Biggies help in Caleb's office in Homeland. Helen had given it to them to work in on in main lab so they could use the multiple screens and medical equipment.

After a few hours, Magnus walked in and noticed that Nikola was alone and that the FOSSS jacket was also there. "Really?" she asked, looking the wired jacket over.

With a sigh, Nikola rolled his eyes. "Listen, I told wolf-boy it wouldn't work, but did he listen? No, he went off to by new parts."

"And Gwen?"

Tesla waved a hand towards the medical ward. "Seeing to what's his face, the one with the wings that brought the cylinder."

One of Helen's eyebrows rose. "I see. Well, how are you coming along?"

Focusing on his tablet and the many screens above, he sighed. "Well, you were right. The compounds are Praxian based. Mostly chemicals for air and waterborne absorption. More weapons of mass destruction." He commented disgustedly.

"But what I can't figure out is its purpose." Helen said, looking up at the displays showing the molecular compounds of the substance. "What's it meant to deliver? There are no toxins, no parasites, nothing reactionary at all."

Nikola tapped his stylus on his tablet a few times. "Patience, patience. Collating data as we speak..." Then his tablet chimed as it finished processing the information, though what he saw made him pause. "Uh, oh."

Helen grimaced. "Well, that doesn't sound good."

Pointing, Nikola drew her focus. "That's recessive DNA derived from stores of source blood in Praxis. You add a soupcon of genome-binder, you have something very, very..."

"Potent." Helen finished, tilting her head to one side. "No wonder he won't go back to Hollow Earth."

Nikola also cocked his head as he picked up the vial of the blue liquid. "Well, our Caleb has some mighty big plans." His hand seemed to weigh the vial. "This vial contains a replicating virus that if released on a mass scale would genetically alter every human being on earth."

"Bringing their latent abnormal DNA to the surface." Helen added, startled.

Looking down at the vial, Nikola looked slightly impressed. "Brilliant. Evil... but brilliant."

Helen couldn't believe the magnitude of what Caleb was planning. "But this could revive every hyper-species that ever lived. Vampires, shape shifters, HAPs... even Gwen's own ancestors. This would set human civilization back 2000 years."

His quick mind caught on to the train of thought Helen was on. "If Caleb succeeds in spreading this virus..."

"There won't be a free human left on earth." She couldn't believe it. But with the events many weeks ago concerning Abby's transformation... That was a test run using another species to infiltrate a human's species for guaranteed genetic sequencing. And now they had a viable means to do it to the rest of the human world.

~.

Henry, Nikola and Gwen were all in the lab working on finding ways to disable the devices that were being used to keep the abnormal's in Homeland-and could be used to kill every living thing inside. Now that Helen had discovered Caleb's plan, she wanted them to take care of SCIU's plan. She had come back from meeting up with Will to exchange information just recently.

They were working frantically when Will called Henry with his information from Addison. "Yeah, yeah, I got 'em, Will, but we need more time. We still need to find the right algorithm so the whole thing doesn't blow up in everyone's face." Henry was telling Will.

Nikola and Gwen both looked up from their work on the device. "Who is that? William?" Nikola asked before grabbing the cell phone from Henry. "Hey, listen here, you little creep, we're working as fast as inhumanly possible, so..." Then Will apparently interrupted as Nikola listened, looking over at Henry with a tiny grin. "What? ...yeah. Yeah, we could do that." He tossed the phone back to Henry. "Cut the power to the entire Fifth Ward. I'll implement the kill codes for the death fence."

Henry put the phone to his ear as he caught on to what Nikola hand in mind. "I can do that." He focused on the phone. "Hey... yeah, cutting power in five. That should give you about 15 minutes before they switch to a back-up grid." Henry turned back to Nikola. "You good?"

Sighing, Nikola shrugged. "Write a future-tech symphony in five minutes? No problem." He said as he went over to a free computer.

Gwen stepped up to him with an amused look on her face. "Let me help."

After a quick pause, Nikola nodded. "You can write the string quartet while I work on the wind." He commented, continuing with the metaphor.

Smiling, Gwen nodded and went to the next terminal and they both started.

Almost five minutes later Henry called Will back. Will's voice came from the speaker of the cell. "Henry, talk to me."

Henry held the phone with his shoulder and cheek as he worked. "Like, 20 seconds, dude, stand by." He told Will just as Helen came into the room. He moved the phone away from his mouth. "Hey. Nothing from Kate or the big guy. No communication on cell or secure channel."

"What about the energy field?" she asked.

Gwen and Nikola both turned to look over at her. "Good to go." Nikola commented while Gwen gave a thumbs up.

Going back to the phone, Henry smiled. "Okay, Will, power going down... Now. Listen, I may have brought you about 10 minutes, less if SCIU is on the ball." Henry told Will.

"I'll take it. I'm going to go in." Will told him.

Then Helen took the phone from Henry. "Will, I'm on my way. I'll see you there."

"Okay." His voice replied.

"Hang on." Henry got Helen's attention before she left. "Someone's at the front gate."

Suddenly every one's eyes went to Gwen. After taking a moment to make sure she didn't laugh, 'cause that would have been inappropriate, Gwen looked at Helen. "You don't have to go to Homeland. Just be careful."

Helen nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep in contact." She said and started on her way to the gate even as Gwen and Nikola shared a look. Gwen winced a few minutes later, catching Helen's distraught thoughts when she found Biggie at the front gate, beaten almost to death. Then felt her anger when she faced Caleb and four of his goons. They could even hear the faint sound as Magnus let off a few shots. Gwen followed her progress back inside the Sanctuary as the three of them continued to work on their various security projects. "Henry, Gwen, Nikola! We have guests!" she soon tells them over a walkie.

Henry hurried to work on a console. "Going into lock down mode. I'm going to seal them off on the main level." He told her.

"No, seal off the armory only." Helen surprised him by saying. "We need to bring them into the Sanctuary proper."

"Say what, then?" Henry asked, bewildered.

Helen's voice came again. "We fight them in close quarters. Lure them into the main lab."

"Of all the very bad ideas..." he said even as Gwen smirked in realization.

"Just do it!" Helen ordered.

Henry put the radio down and went over to one of the metal cases as Gwen and Nikola shut off the computers in Henry's lab. Gwen quickly encoded the files just in case, while the other two were getting ready to fight.

When Henry pulled out a stunner proudly, Nikola shook his head at him. "What, not going au natural? You disappoint me, Henry."

Henry just smirked and loaded an energy cartridge. "I'm going to start conventional. I'll go HAP if I need to. What about you, T-dog, anything you need?"

Nikola just smiled. "Just a target." He finished with the computer and vamped out as he turned toward Henry.

"What about you, Gwen?" Henry asked, working himself up.

Also smiling, Gwen shook her head. "I'm just worried this isn't going to be a fair fight." She said. "I may have to sit out."

Laughing, Nikola motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

Coordinating with Helen, the three of them drew the kinetic humanoid abnormal's towards the main lab. They were making their way through the tunnels when they spotted a couple of the invaders. Both Henry and Tesla stopped to size them up while Gwen stayed in the background. "Welcome." Nikola said cockily to the intruders before the two groups of two went at each other; Nikola ripping with his talons while getting progressively faster. Henry fired his stunner only to find it didn't work very effectively against them and HAPed out, using brute force to overpower the other man instead.

Gwen watched them both calmly until the two intruders were out and Henry was slowly "unHAPing". "Well done, Henry." She praised. "You too, love." She added, falling into old habits.

After a brief moment, Nikola motioned to Henry. "Gwen and I will meet Helen in the main lab, make sure the rest of the residents make it out and secure the last sector." He said, not knowing that Gwen had already transported the residents away, but she followed him anyway.

They got there before Helen and Nikola was able to patch through the security cameras on a tablet. It wasn't long until Helen came running in.

"Helen." They both practically breathed a sigh of relief. Nikola saw she was a bit beat up.

She waved away his concern. "I'm fine. Are they coming?"

He ignored her, question for the moment. "So, I notice all the residents are gone." He said, giving Gwen and Helen both a "you will explain later" look.

Helen in turn ignored Nikola. "Caleb! Is he close?"

"He's on his way. He's not alone." Gwen answered.

Looking around, Helen asked, "Where's Henry?"

"Securing the last sector." Nikola told her; Helen had a plan, that was obvious and the only other person who could know about it was refusing to let him in on it.

Helen nodded and went up to Gwen. "Get them both out." As Gwen nodded, Helen hugged and kissed her on the lips before turning to Nikola. "Go." She told him and kissed him.

Nikola had a dumbfounded look on his face when she let him go. But suddenly he knew what she was going to do.

"Go. Quickly." Helen urged.

Gwen and Nikola hurried to the other side of the blast door; both of them sharing one last look at Helen before locking her in her lab. As they both fled to get to Henry and out through the catacombs, Gwen winced, sensing what was going on in the lab. And knowing she can't do anything about it.

They finally met up with Henry and hurried through the door into the catacomb tunnels. Nikola quickly barred the door, but as they all went to run down the tunnel, they were thrown forward as the ball of flame from the initial explosion washed over them.

Around them, the Sanctuary exploded in a grand self destruct sequence. Every building became consumed in multiple explosions in a chain reaction and crumbed to the ground.

As Nikola and Henry share a worried look and picked themselves up, Gwen was already standing, looking pale and about to panic at the splintered door. "I... I can't see her, Nikola! I don't know what's going on." She tried to bolt to the door but Nikola caught her and held onto her tightly.

"You can't go just yet. The building is still falling." Nikola told her, grabbing her wrists and holding them tightly to her abdomen. Henry helped by blocking the path. "Let's just wait. Once the dust settles, we'll go look for her. She's probably just unconscious. That's why you can't find her."

Gwen sobbed. "I don't know what's going to happen. I don't see if she will be okay or is hurt too badly. It's gone."

Nikola shifted to look into her eyes in surprise. "Your premonitions?"

Nodding, Gwen tried to struggle free once more with no success. "I thought it would be a relief when I didn't have to worry about the future." She said even as tears streaked down her dirty cheeks. "But I didn't think... I didn't even know it would go now... when I need it the most." Her words trailed off.

Looking over at Henry, Nikola looked worried. He was still uncertain how he felt about Gwen since she reappeared in his life. She was the only other person besides Helen that he loved and respected; had? Now, would she lose her way now that she didn't have a defined purpose?

It was not until a good hour later that Henry deemed it safe enough to move. Henry went to collect Biggie as Gwen and Nikola went back to what remained of the main lab. They found Caleb first, speared through the abdomen with the large drill arm... not to mention quite burned and missing body parts from flying debris.

After some digging, they found Helen under debris and table parts; she was in the fetal position, the FOSSS jacket draped over the vital organs of her torso. They could both hear a pulse but Gwen made sure Helen wasn't hemorrhaging before Nikola scooped her up.

Gwen teleported them to Henry and Biggie before transporting them all to the medical ward of the new underground Sanctuary.

~.

Of the two patients, only one had dire need of her unique abilities, so while Watson and another medical member went to patch up Helen, Gwen focused on repairing as much damage within the large Sasquatch as she could. He was quite close to death and Gwen went in already tired. She locked them in one of the surgery rooms and spent the next two days slowly repairing Biggies internal tissues. Most were concussive contusions and ruptured tissue. Once she manipulated the vital cardiac and neural cells and tissue back to a healable level, she worked to repair the damage to his other organs and the fallout from their ruptures. The next day was a battle of his immune system as she helped his various types of white blood cells to fight off septic poisoning and battle opportunistic pathogens.

Only when Biggie was stable and able to heal on his own did Gwen stop. She had him moved into the recovery room where Helen had been put. They were both being monitored closely. Gwen settled on a chair in the ward and watched them breathing for hours before her eyelids won out and she fell asleep.

John was the one to shake her awake some indefinable time later. He knelt down beside her as he gave her a smile. "I'm sorry, Gwen. But the others have been waiting to talk to you." He patted her hand. "I'll watch over them. They're all in the sprites lab."

Gwen smiled at the nickname John, and the rest of the nineteenth century men, had given Sadelle. She shifted out of what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position and slowly got up. "Alright, but if there is even a beep out of place... I want you to call me." She told him.

Chuckling, John stood as she did while nodding. "You have my word." He told her. A moment later he laughed softly as he had to catch her when Gwen tilted off balance. "As long as you go find your bed afterwards and get some rest."

"Oooh." Gwen groaned. "There's always a catch with you." She said even as she made her way to the door; leaving with the sound of his soft laugh in her head. Sadelle's lab was a small unassuming lab not far from the larger lab designated for Henry's use. They were identical except in size; equally cluttered with computers and gadgets in various states of repair and construction. As with most of the labs, they were built within the rocks, away from resident quarters, just in case. So it was a good hour walk and at least two elevator trips. At least they weren't in the farthest lab, but not many people knew about that one. The thought got the first smile from her lips in two days.

When she entered the small lab, she was first surprised to see that the central work table had been cleared of clutter. Then Gwen noticed that the other members of the Five/Six were present, as well as Henry and Sadelle. Gwen could already tell that this was going to be a meeting that Will would regret not being a part of.

"Hey, how's the big guy?" was Henry's first words, breaking the silence.

Gwen smiled tiredly. "He'll be fine. I promise. There was a lot of damage, some of it systematic, that's why it took so long." She took the stool James offered her. "But he should make a full recovery in a few days. Perhaps less with his metabolism." She smiled when Henry released a sigh of relief. "What about Helen? She seemed to be recovering well from you're handiwork, James." She commented, slightly teasing.

James smiled. "She'll make a full recovery soon as well. That device of Henry's did a wonderful job of preserving her vital organs. Though she did suffer from a few broken limbs and a concussion." He added, casting a look at the young inventor.

Henry blushed in both embarrassment and delight. "If it weren't for the rock that Will and the Doc found, I don't think I would have been able to find a way to power it without overloading the circuits or... electrocuting the wearer." He commented. Henry looked back at Gwen. "So... is this the great plan that Will has been trying to dig out of Helen for the last year?" he asked, his eyes widening. "Because, well, awesome! I'll be spending weeks just exploring the security and power systems of this place. Not to mention the networking is a digital marvel. I can't wait!" he said, rubbing his hands together.

Unable to help herself, Gwen laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'm glad you like it, Henry. And the digital world is all yours... though you may have to share with Sadelle. She has a... talent... with computers and other electronic devices."

"Oh yeah, she's already shown me her power." He looked over at Sadelle, who was a good half foot shorter than he. "Really cool, dude."

Sadelle laughed. "It's come in handy a few times, I'll tell you that much; especially here. I don't even need a neural interface to interact with the Praxian databases." She said proudly.

Cocking his head, Nikola looked over at the young woman, his unquenchable curiosity already peeked. "And what is this power, my dear?" he asked, putting a hand to his chin while the other hand rested on the opposite elbow.

"Why, I can use the electrical currents within, well most, technology and use it to manipulate and analyse the inner workings of the device. Even use it. I don't need a keyboard either." She said proudly. Sadelle had shown Henry how this intricate understanding had allowed her to create technology that rivaled Praxian tech using the base technology of a surface kitchen.

Nikola smiled and turned to look at Gwen. "Where did you ever find such an abnormal? You weren't screwing around with their stores of source blood, were you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gwen smiled, one that both smouldered and subdued. "She was born that way. In Praxis in the year..." Gwen had to think. "1948 I do believe it was."

Nikola smirked, not letting her expression rattle him. He just continued to look at her, waiting for the rest; he knew was coming, to come.

Getting up as smoothly as she could, Gwen motioned for Sadelle to come to her side even as Gwen approached Nikola. "May as well get this over with." She muttered. "Nikola Tesla," she began, first motioning to him, then to the pixie, "I'd like you to met Sadelle... my-our daughter." She introduced.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Keeping mental barriers up after forty-eight hours of healing was something one didn’t really think about. At least until it was an issue; like now, for instance. With Gwen’s energy level down and exhaustion settling in again, the voices, emotions and images became clearer and louder. And with the thoughts of all within a few hundred meters radius pounding at her mind, the migraine at her temples and above her brows became more and more intense. Even the short nap did not help.  
The silence of the closest-and loudest- thoughts only lasted a few seconds after she acknowledged Sadelle as her daughter. And Nikola’s. She promised herself that out of the Five, Nikola should be (among) the first to know that he was a father.   
But then the noise, external and internal, started again. The external noise consisted of surprised laughter and congratulations.  
Nigel bounded over to Gwen and enveloped her in a fierce hug while James battered Nikola on the shoulder. Henry had the forethought to go bounding towards the med-ward to give John the information. Nikola was silent; blissfully, 100% quiet. His new mixture of electrical and magnetic powers kept Gwen completely out. He was looking between Sadelle and Gwen; at a loss for what to say or do.  
Sadelle grinned back at her sire. “You can’t imagine how much I’ve wanted to meet you. There is so much I want to know.” She told him.   
Releasing Gwen, Nigel grabbed Sade and held her at arm’s length. “All these months livin’ under the same roof, wondering where I’ve seen ya before.” He shook his head. “Now I know why you look so familiar.” Nigel laughed.  
Gwen winced and found the stool she was sitting on earlier as the others spoke to Sade and tried to get words out of the still stunned Nikola. She was too tired to have a migraine pulsing and thoughts pushing into any available orifice of her mind. Her fingers were up at her temples, trying to ease the pain. When she felt everyone’s thoughts turn towards her, she looked up and tried to appear as if she was following the conversation.  
Of course James wasn’t fooled; nor was Sadelle. “I think we should let my mother rest. You all can celebrate my existence with her when she doesn’t have to worry about mixing up what’s said and what’s thought.” Pixie tech Sade put a hand on Nikola’s arm before going up to Gwen. “You’ll have to settle with... Nikola for now.” She helped her mother stand, realizing how much pain she was in when Gwen’s hands shook within her own. “Come on, mom.” Sade soothed, trying not to think too much.  
Leaving the men alone in the lab.  
Abruptly, Nikola turned to James. “You’ve been here for how long, and you... you...” he pointed a finger at him, “did not know?”  
James shook his head, albeit smugly. “I may have had my suspicions, but never knew for sure. It was up to her to tell us.”  
When Nikola turned to Nigel, he returned the look with a smirk. “Don’t look at me, mate.” He said in defense. “I just thought she may have been an abnormal we met back in our day.” He shrugged.  
“She certainly has your way with technology though.” James observed.  
Nigel grinned. “With Gwen’s temperament.”  
“And looks.” James replied.  
Nigel chuckled at the look of abashment so rarely seen on Nikola’s face. “Got your eyes though.” He teased.  
“Let’s hope that’s all she’s gotten from you.” James commented.  
“What do you mean?” Nikola asked, with an edge to his voice.  
James shared a look with Nigel. “I think we can all agree that one genius vampire is enough in this world.” When Tesla glared at them, they just laughed.   
~ ~ ~  
Before Gwen could think about sleeping, she had to get this headache to go away. Unfortunately western medicine wouldn’t do anything with her accelerated metabolism. In an attempt to re-establish her mental barriers, she tried several calming and centering techniques. Gwen tried yoga, a bath, trying to relax every muscle in her body and then finally meditation.   
But still the thoughts intruded on hers. She knew “Sally” the mermaid was hunting in her large multi-resident aquatic space. The nubbins were all sleeping or cozying up to each other in their cooled environment. Steve’s thoughts were also intruding; /Is this my favorite sand? It is!/ Among others; /This place is huge!/ /I hope I get my favorite tonight./ Pictures of various habitats; rocky, underwater and even bedrooms. /This rock looks like a good one to lie on./ Flashes of one hunt, than another. Hunger, exhaustion. Excitement and anticipation. /That’s the spot!/ Contentment. /Hey, that’s mine!/ Anger. Knock knock. Movement, a blur before the target is revealed and taken down. The sensation of many surfaces against paws, skin, feet, tentacles and scales. “Gwen?” /This is great!/ /So tired. Why no sleep?/ Rocks moving; a growl or snarl deep in the back of the throat. Wisps of abnormal dreams. “Can you hear me?” /Oh perfect! They have strawberries!/ “Gwen? Gwen!” Wires and electronics. /So if this goes here, than this adapter should plug into here... and waala!/ /So what does this do? Oooooh! I see. Clever./ “...I’m going to try something...” /I can’t believe so much has happened since I last saw them.../ Henry was tinkering with something in his own lab when it shocked him. He dropped it with a curse and—.  
Silence.   
Gwen opened her eyes in surprise. With the thoughts gone, the throbbing migraine began to ebb and slowly fade away. Her impossibly green eyes looked directly into the steel blue eyes of Nikola. He was kneeling in front of her with both his hands on hers. There was a shimmer at the corner of her eye and she quickly realized Nikola had put up an EM bubble around both of them; not unlike the one he used with Helen when the Hollow Earth map nearly exploded. The relief was palpable; she nearly sagged forward, but caught herself. The back of her mind idly noted she still could not hear Nikola, though perhaps this was just a second barrier. “Now why didn’t I think of that?” she smiled tiredly.   
“Because you can’t manipulate magnetic fields as well as atomic energy.” Nikola quipped back.   
Closing her eyes a moment, Gwen chuckled slightly. Her internal clock suggested she had been trying to get relief for several hours, leaving her more exhausted than before. She opened her eyes and looked back at Nikola’s searching look. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Sadelle.” She said, than smirked. “I seem to be apologizing for everything lately.”  
“I can understand why you didn’t... I didn’t exactly give you the warmest welcome.” Nikola said while standing and bringing her with him. Maintaining a strong grip on at least one of her hands, he led her to the bed, which was much more comfortable than the floor.   
“You had reason.” Gwen returned.  
“As did you...” Nikola sat at the edge of the bed, keeping the bubble active. “Shall we go ‘round again?” he asked, spinning one finger in a circle as he tilted his head at her.   
She had to smile at that. “So am I forgiven?” Gwen asked, getting into a cross-legged position.   
Nikola smirked and licked his lips. “Yes, but I think you still need to make it up to me.” His brows rose as he gave her a pointed look.  
Gwen giggled. “Fair enough.”  
Taking the hand he was holding in both of his, Nikola allowed a few moments of silence to pass. “She’s smart.”  
“Yes.” Gwen agreed, knowing who he was talking about. “With her parents, it would be a wonder if she wasn’t. Sade sees things in fascinating ways... much like you.” She said with a wistful smile. “Though she did have an advantage of growing up in Praxis.”   
“Her intelligence wasn’t looked down upon, then.”  
Gwen shook her head. “Praxis encourages intelligence, creativity and experimentation. ...Suppose that’s why Adam Worth was able to get so far in his twisted research.” She mused and shook her head. “Sade even got into advanced classes. She was constantly surprising her teachers. You would have been proud of her, Nikola.”  
“Perhaps, though I wasn’t given the choice.” Nikola said the words out before he could stop them. He glanced at her to see Gwen’s face screwed up in an aggrieved expression. “She’s all grown up now... This isn’t exactly a situation I was worried about being in. I don’t think I can be a father.”  
Sighing, Gwen shifted to his side and laid her head on his shoulder. “Then don’t be. I’m sure she’s having the same difficulty; she’s never had a father around. And while she has moments of great empathy, she thinks with her head. Remember, the first thing she said to you when I introduced you, was that she wanted to learn from you.” Gwen tried to explain.   
“I remember.” Nikola muttered.  
Another bout of silence came between them.  
Than Gwen shifted out of bed—absently marveling at the malleability of the EM bubble. “Would you like to see pictures? ...I mean... if you don’t, I’ll understand... but...”  
“Alright.” Nikola smiled with amusement; she seemed so off balance and unsure, he’d never seen her like that before. Then he saw her grin and his unease went away.  
Breaking contact, Gwen went over to one of the shelves; she stumbled slightly as she was mentally buffeted unexpectedly but waved Nikola away. Gwen needed both hands for the photo album she grabbed and brought back.   
Nikola gave her an odd look. “You know, even the surface has these screens where you can store and display photo’s digitally.” He teased placing his hand on the small of her back as Gwen stretched out on her stomach beside him. He felt her muscles relax as the EM bubble was re-established. Nikola mused that she wouldn’t be able to put her mental blockers up until she’d gotten some sleep; the thought made him slightly guilty for coming here. He’d let her sleep after his curiosity was satisfied.   
“Funny.” Gwen commented back. “But physical photos last longer. All it takes is a magnet or a power surge to corrupt digital files. A virus could destroy them. Only natural elements can mess with these.” She said as she opened the album to the first page.  
The first picture was Gwen’s first ultrasound, though it was much clearer, almost three dimensional, than any ultrasound found on the surface. Sade’s first photo; at ten weeks of development, though it looked more like the fetus was closer to six weeks.  
“When exactly did you find out?” Nikola asked.   
Gwen’s mouth twitched. “Slightly after we came back from the deep catacombs. You were in research and puzzle solving mode, so I thought I’d check in with Praxis. I’d been away for a while and hoped to be away longer still...”  
“They wouldn’t let you come back?” he asked incredulously.  
“Uh...no... They could never reinforce something like that with me... I never got there.” She explained. When she saw Nikola’s questioning look, Gwen continued. “You know how Henry’s girlfriend can’t shift because being pregnant blocks the ability to shift?”  
Nikola blinked. “Now I do.” He commented, though in his mind it wasn’t very important information; Henry could very have well explained the phenomenon, but he may have just tuned it out.   
Pursing her lips a moment, Gwen gave him a knowing look. “Well, I have the same type of blockers. While pregnant, I couldn’t teleport.”  
“But you eventually did.” Nikola reminded her.  
Gwen nodded. “I had to build a cryotube to store the fetus in stasis. Took some time as my ability to ...well ...‘make things appear from thin air’, was dampened as well.” She paused. “But once I figured out what was keeping me from teleporting... I knew my time with you was up. Once the cryotube was done and the fetus successfully transferred... I would leave for Praxis and stay to carry to term.”  
That did put another perspective on her disappearance. He wondered how he would have acted had she told him. “Did you know she would be immortal?” Nikola asked curiously. “It’s just that she’s a very well aged sixty some year old.” He smiled.  
“The gestation period did seem to indicate a longer life span if anything else.” Gwen replied sardonically. “I got to carry our daughter for about eighteen months; twice that of a humans. Though, oddly enough, it’s about normal for angeelanoids—my species... and of yours. It may be because we’re so naturally long lived and difficult to kill, even as children. That and our birthrates’ are severely lower than humans and even most mammals. Instead of three trimesters, I got six.” She explained. Even with what she found was an interesting conversation; she could feel her eyelids starting to get heavy.   
The first few pages of the album were mostly of ultrasound pictures and Gwen through the corresponding stages of development. There even were some pictures with Gregory and more surprising, Ranna. A few also had various other abnormal’s posing with her, but Gwen didn’t explain who they were.   
After Gwen flipped through a few pages, Nikola asked, “Which is she? Is she like you, more like Sanguine Vampiris or ... both?”  
Reflexively, Gwen looked over at him. He was looking at one, or all, of her pictures with an indecipherable expression on his face. “Sadella is both... but she definitely has... vampiric tastes.” She said, trying to be delicate. “Sade could still eat food when she was young, but also needed a daily dose of what you take, though altered for her needs and physic. She takes it to this day.” She told him. “Her ability is definitely a mixture of both ours, though somewhat more limited in some ways.”  
Then the pictures were of her and Sade in one of the Praxian midwife hospitals. No labor pictures, which Gwen had forbade. Once her baby was in her arms, although, she was more than willing to be photographed.   
Nikola found it surprisingly hard to tear his gaze away from one of the photos. Gwen was holding the swaddled baby who was looking straight at the camera with bright baby blue eyes; and Gwen was beaming. Even with her white hair disarrayed and obvious exhaustion showing through her eyes, Nikola thought she looked amazing. Nikola wasn’t sure what to think of the picture of the two of them; on one hand, his heart inexplicably constricted at the life in those bright blue eyes and tiny arms sticking out with tiny fingers. On the other hand, he didn’t like children; they were dirty, smelly and unexciting. He thought he’d lucked out when he was MIA during Ashley’s first twenty some years. But this child with his eyes and dark curls was able to strike a chord in him. Even before he found out the petite techie in this new Sanctuary was his genetic progeny, Nikola had felt a connection, much like the one he felt with Gwen, but different in an unexplainable way. “Can I have this one?” he asked, surprising himself again.  
Gwen gave him an odd look. “Really?” she asked, just as surprised but for different reasons. “I’m sure there are better pictures... look at me, I look like a wreck...”  
“That one.” Nikola insisted, pleased at the sight of her blush. When she handed him the photo, he was able to put it in his suit jacket’s inner pocket, which he took off and slung over the far corner of the bed. Nikola shifted position, half on, half off the bed, leaning on one side while they looked over the photos. He was so close, his back was almost to her. All the while, he kept the physical contact needed to keep her in his EM shield.   
They went through a few more pages before Gwen had to suppress a large yawn. “I think that’s enough pictures...” she said mostly to herself and closed the album. She placed it on the floor at the foot of her bed. She shifted onto her side, facing Nikola and braced her head on her hand. “I really have missed you, you know.” Gwen told him.  
“I know.” Nikola replied, gripping her other hand in his. He leaned over and put a kiss on the back of her hand. “Things are different now.”  
Gwen nodded; that was an understatement.   
“Give me time. I need to sort through some things.” He admitted.  
At that, Gwen winced but she knew it may be necessary. Besides, her relationship with Nikola wasn’t the only one changed. She and the rest of the Five were all in different places than they were even fifty years ago. Heck, many things had changed since she had brought Helen here almost a year ago. With a sigh, Gwen nodded. “Alright.” She paused before reaching over the short distance and running a finger underneath one of his suspender straps. She could feel him tense for just a spit second before relaxing. “Things won’t go back to the way they were before, will they?” she asked absently; already knowing the answer but needing an outside confirmation anyway.   
After a moment, Nikola turned his head that was now inches away from hers. “Perhaps. There is the chance things may get better.” He tried to reassure her. She looked so vulnerable... and tired. Then he smiled and continued slowly and softly, “You got to admit, we get a hell of a lot more done now that we’re no longer trying to take each other’s cloths off.” His grin turned slightly wicked.  
Gwen couldn’t help but laugh. “We weren’t always like that, Nikola.” She scoffed. “It wasn’t that way in Bhalasaam. We spent hours and even days exploring that place.”  
Nikola shrugged with one shoulder. “Yet we still made time to be together.”  
“That’s because one shouldn’t spend all his time working. I was just reinforcing some mandatory rest.” Gwen objected.   
“I don’t remember resting.” Nikola replied with one of his smug and bantering looks.  
With her hand still at his shoulder blade, Gwen pushed him playfully. “Cheeky! I don’t remember hearing you complain either.” At that, all he could do was give her a scorching look. Drawing in a shaky breath, Gwen slowly smiled. “I guess some things don’t change much after all.” She commented.   
Moving to prop himself up by his palms, Nikola looked down at her. His expression softened but didn’t quite change. “Not while you still smell like you do.” He told her.  
Her expression did change; to one of concern. “Still?”  
Nikola nodded. “You’ve been away for a while, remember?”  
“Yet you are here.” Gwen observed. Her mind flickered over the memory of the first time he’d fed off of her; she pushed it away as it could lead to other thoughts.  
“I needed to make sure you were okay.” He admitted. Nikola shook his head and chuckled at himself. “Only you and Helen could drive me so crazy and still be able to compel my help.”  
Gwen smiled. “Because you are a good man.”  
“Not always. Not for a long time.” Nikola replied before she could go on. “Being at the ruins of my ancestors alone changed me into something dark. I cut myself off from everything except trying to find a way to revive my species and starting a new age of technology and culture.” Even as he said the words, that gleam appeared, even though it was no longer a goal of his after meeting Afina. The dream couldn’t disappear completely. “I almost killed both John and Helen pursuing one of my ideas.” Nikola lowered himself back onto an elbow. “Yet they still let me back in.” He was still surprised at that. Seeing Helen in Rome and finding the Source Blood seemed to have been a turning point for him. He regained his ability to connect with people, even those he thought well beneath him; his priorities slowly shifted. After a moment’s pause, Nikola looked over at Gwen. “I was supposed to experience that... wasn’t I?”   
A nod would have sufficed but Gwen found herself elaborating. “You needed to experience and accept your vampire nature. The experience made you who you are... just as much as regaining you’re, for lack of a better wording, humanity, brought you back into Helen’s and John’s life.” She told him.   
Compelled, Nikola placed a hand over Gwen’s cheek. The turns and restrictions of this woman’s life seemed to take on a new understanding for him. He didn’t have it in him to be angry with her anymore. “Such a terrible burden.” He said as their eyes met.  
“Each person bears their own.” Gwen returned, trying to be blasé.  
Nikola chuckled. “Right.” He noticed she was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open, and grinned. “I think it’s time for you to sleep.” He teased. “Come on, I’ll stay until you don’t need the shield, so don’t worry about your haywire telepathy keeping you up.” He sat up fluidly, one hand on her shoulder while the other patted her leg. Nikola moved his connection to her hand and pulled her over to the head of the bed.   
“Yes... enough serious talk.” Gwen agreed sleepily. She shucked off the bed robe she’d put over her pajama shorts and tank before crawling into bed. She smiled when Nikola laid down beside her hand put an arm around her. Finally able to get some rest after hours upon hours of mental exertion, and in the comfort of her bed; with no thoughts intruding on her mind and the warmth of Nikola beside her, Gwen slowly floated off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a while since she had truly enjoyed sleep. Gwen was having a wonderful dream when consciousness invaded. As she rolled over, her eyes opened of their own accord. She looked about her empty room before stretching languorously and getting out of bed. Gwen dressed slowly before heading out. She found her way to the medical ward where she also found James. “Hey, how are our patients?” Gwen asked.   
Smiling genuinely, James handed her a tablet. “Doing very well. Slept the last three days away just like you.”  
That made her do a double take and look up at him in surprise and worry. “I slept for three days?” he nodded. “Well... what did I miss? What’s been going on? ...Why didn’t anyone wake me?”  
“Don’t worry yourself, Gwen.” James waved her concern away as he led her towards the recovery room they put Biggie and Helen in. “We didn’t want to wake you before you had slept yourself out. Everyone had been kept busy settling in, leaving little room for any drama.” He watched her look over the data on the tablet for a moment. “Helen woke up an hour ago. She’s still a bit groggy, but already taking command.” He said and chuckled.  
Gwen smiled at that. “Has Ashley...?”  
“No. I thought that should wait until you had a chance to talk to her.” James answered.  
Giving the tablet back, she patted him on the arm. “Thanks.” She said as she entered the room. Biggie seemed to have awoken as well and was sharing words with Helen. There was so much Biggie couldn’t tell Helen, no language could properly put to words of the bond he felt with her and the rest of the Sanctuary. Gwen felt it and knew Helen did too even without being empathic.   
They both looked up when Gwen entered, who smiled sheepishly. “Sorry to intrude, but I thought I would come check on you. James told me you were awake, Helen.” Gwen gestured to James leaning on the closed door before making her feet move to the space between their beds.   
Helen had a finished tray beside her bed. “No, it’s alright.” She flashed her wide smile. “I can’t wait for another tour of this place.”  
“You had a building explode and fall over you... let’s give it at least another day or more.” Gwen advised with an amused smile.  
Biggie chuckled at the slight pout that appeared on Helen’s face.  
Gwen raised her brow at the Sasquatch. “Don’t laugh. You I want here for another four days for observation.” She almost laughed as his expression changed. “I repaired vital systems, that’s all. The rest is up to you, and that recovery could take a while. I’m confident, though, that you will; if you listen.” She told him before addressing them both. “But as you’re both quick healers, I don’t see any trouble.” Gwen put away her professionalism. “How are you feeling?”  
“Tired.” Came Biggies answer. He was already holding his medicine bag.  
A shrug was Helen’s. “Still sore, but already feeling better since I woke up.”  
“Sure you are.” Gwen teased. Even as she spoke, Gwen made a quick assessment of the two of them. “Feel strong enough for company and a surprise?”  
Helen’s eyes widened and she tilted her head slightly. “A surprise? Well, now that I know about it, there’s no going back.”  
Gwen turned to James. “Could you get John, Henry and... the surprise?” she asked him. After nodding with an amused and anticipating smile, James left to get the others. Gwen knew if she made Helen wait longer to see Ashley, she would never hear the end of it. And the big guy seemed stable enough to take her surprise as well. Speaking of which... Gwen pointed a finger at tall and hairy. “You owe me, by the way. I spent two days healing you and ended up sleeping for three. Who knows what kind of hijinxs went on with the boys and children running things?” She shook her head in mock mollification.   
Biggie just grunted before beckoning her to his side. Once Gwen stood beside him, he locked arms with her. “Thank you.” Biggie said sincerely, putting as much of the gratitude he felt into the words. He gripped her arms tightly to add emphasis.  
Holding him just as tight, Gwen nodded. “You’re welcome.” She said seriously. “Any friend of Helen’s is a friend of mine.”  
“You really are... extraordinary.” Biggie commented, shaking his head and releasing her.  
Gwen half grimaced and half smirked. “Nah. I’ve just had a long and interesting life.” She sat on the bed and patted his arm. “You certainly attract remarkable people, Helen.”  
“You and me both.” Helen shifted into a straighter sitting position. “Now... what’s this surprise?”  
Glaring at her, Gwen answered with: “A surprise. You’ll have to wait till James comes back.” She replied, trying to be stern.  
Helen pursed her lips and glared right back. While she liked surprises, she also liked knowing everything that was going on around her. Especially after facilitating her Sanctuaries release from any and every government topside. “Alright then. How is Nikola? Did you three get out okay? What about Will?” she asked instead.   
With the change of subject, Gwen answered as best she could with recent goings on still fairly unknown to her. She wasn’t about to let her barriers back down to try to find out either. When she informed them about Sadelle’s origins, Biggie gave a halfhearted congratulations as he didn’t like Tesla very much. Helen, however, grinned like an idiot. “I knew it! The first time I met her, I knew she was yours.” Helen gave Gwen a look. “And she has quite a bit of Nikola in her, doesn’t she?” she asked knowingly.  
“Too much so, some would say.” Gwen commented.  
“Sanguine Vampiris?”  
Gwen nodded. “Active and gene dominant. At least for the most part.”  
Biggie huffed. “Now I can’t wait to meet her.” He said sarcastically.  
“Beware,” Gwen warned, “she may not have my... magnetism, but she has my temperament. She’s already got Henry involved in her antics. I swear their like siblings.”  
As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Gwen walked up and opened the door slightly. “One moment.” She turned back to the invalids. “Both of you close your eyes until I tell you to open them.” They both rolled their eyes, but did as they were told. Turning to those who waited, Gwen motioned them in and took Ashley by the hand and led her to her mother’s bedside. “Now, Helen, what is the one thing you want more than anything?”  
With eyes still closed, Helen smiled. “A vacation?”  
Gwen made a loud and very rude noise. “Yeah, right. Like you’d take one that’s longer than two days.” She rolled her eyes and shared a look with the practically bouncing Ashley. “Alright, open your eyes.” Eyes open, they were both quick to spot Ashley. The emotion suddenly in the room was almost palpable, even though no one had yet said anything.   
Henry was closest to the door with his hands in his pockets, reliving the same moment almost five days earlier. Beside him stood Watson, who’d put a steadying hand on the HAPs shoulder. John slowly came up behind the girls and put his own hands over Ashley’s shoulders. The last few months had seen reconciliation between father and daughter; though Ashley still insisted on bringing up his attempt to use her for his own ends when they had arguments. “Isn’t this wonderful, Helen?” he asked quietly, wanting the silence broken.  
Chest heaving and tears threatening, Helen couldn’t tear her eyes from Ashley’s. “Ashley?” She choked out; four years of grief accumulating into one single word. Ashley was immediately rushing into her arms and Helen was sure she wouldn’t be able to let her go.   
Trying not to tear up as well as the family was reunited, Gwen backed away. She nodded at Henry and James before leaving the room and heading to the main annex.   
“Gwen.” Henry’s voice was right behind her; he must have followed her out.  
Of course the sound of her name made Gwen turn around. “Yes Henry?”  
He stopped in front of her. “What? You didn’t want to share the moment?” Henry asked, pointing a thumb towards the direction they had come from.  
“Nah.” Gwen waved it away. “I’ve gotten a little sick of reunions of late, actually.” She admitted.   
Henry nodded in understanding. “So where you headed?”  
Gwen shrugged. “Thought I’d go find Sade. I’ve been... out of the loop for a few days.” She said chuckling at herself, though still giving Henry an abolishing look.  
“Come on.” Henry said, smiling. “I know where she is.” He said as he took point towards one of the primary elevators.  
Following, Gwen mused. “Hmm... let me guess. In her lab tinkering with her bits and bobs?” she asked, trying to be funny.  
Henry laughed, though he seemed a bit embarrassed with her wording. “Something like that.”  
When they got into the elevator, Gwen couldn’t help but tease him. “Hey, brain... gutter... get out of.” She said, making accompanying gestures.   
Even red, Henry could pull off a good natured scorn at Gwen. They both laughed at each other. He sighed as the elevator stopped abruptly to take one of the horizontal tracks to the rock enclosed section of the new Sanctuary. “It’s good... to have Ashley back. It’s just...” he struggled to find the words and Gwen let him have time to find them. “It’s just so much as happened since she... since we thought...” he trailed off with a shrug. “It’s hard to remember that she wasn’t there with us... experiencing all the changes with us. Does that make sense?”  
Gwen nodded slowly. “I get what you’re saying. And… I completely understand.”  
After a few moments the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to the main lab suite. Together they walked down the hall and into the third lab to the right to find Sadelle predictably fiddling with an electronic doodad. She had a small torch, gloves, heavy apron and working goggles on but was still able to, in Gwen’s biased opinion, light up the room when she looked up and smiled. “Mom! You’re awake.” She greeted, turning off the torch and putting it down. As she walked around her large and cluttered work table, she removed her gloves and moved the goggles up onto her forehead. She went right up to Gwen and hugged her. “I was starting to get a bit worried. Uncle James told me not to, but I didn’t listen.”  
Unable not to smile at this slim woman’s cheerful demeanor, Gwen chuckled. “Uncle James?”  
Sade smirked. “Yeah. You’re boys insisted on being uncles. Uncle James, Uncle John and Uncle Nigel. I’m just relieved that good ol’ Henry here hasn’t tried the Uncle bit either. Considering I’m older than he is.” She laughed and playfully punched Henry on the arm. “Can I keep him?” At that Henry pursed his lips but took the ribbing for what it was. “I’ve always wanted a hyper-accelerated protean.”  
“No... I don’t think so, Tinkerbelle. Erika may have something to say about that.” Gwen laughed. Tinkerbelle was her favorite nickname for her daughter, as Sade reminded her too much of the tinker fairy not to use it.   
“Uh, yes.” Now Sade pursed her lips. “I won’t be crossing that line with a pregnant HAP, thank you.” She nudged Henry. “Congratulations by the way.”  
“Thanks.” Henry leaned against one of the steel counters. “Hey, maybe now that you’re awake, you can do something for us...” he said to Gwen, pointing his finger and squinting his eye.  
Gwen raised an eyebrow. “What?” she asked slowly.   
Sade and Henry exchanged a guilty look. “Mom, I know you wanted to show Nikola his private lab yourself, but you were really out and he looked like he really needed something to do. So I took him and showed him his space.”  
Trying not to groan inwardly, Gwen blinked and shifted her stance. “Oookay. Was he surprised? What did he think?” she replied.  
“Well.” Sade licked her lips and bit the bottom gently. “He was surprised and quite pleased.” She assured her mother, though they could currently pass as sisters.   
Confused, Gwen screwed up her face. “So what’s the problem?”  
Henry half sighed and half groaned. “Yeah... he’s been in there ever since. Hasn’t come out even once.”  
Gwen laughed. “And what would you like me to do?”  
“You have the override codes for his doors.” Henry reminded her. “You could go in and... and, well, check to make sure he hasn’t calcified or something. I’m sure even vampires have to bathe eventually.”  
Rolling her eyes, Gwen nodded. “I will, but don’t expect him to come out of his lab just because I said so. I know him and his moods. He can be very single minded.”  
Henry held up his hands and stayed quiet.  
Shaking her head, Gwen left the lab and walked down the long hallway right to the end where there was a set of double doors. Getting there took almost five minutes. There was a touch pad to one side to which Gwen entered her special code into and heard the satisfying sound of the door unlocking. The only other person who would have these codes would be the Network Head. Aka: Helen Magnus.  
Entering as silently as she could, Gwen took in the scene. The lab was slightly neater than those she was used to, but every white and black board that was in the room was lined up at one side; and all had complex equations on it. In fact, Nikola was busy looking over, correcting and adding to one at that moment. Gwen idly looked over each board she passed on her way to him. Her eye brows drew together. “You’re trying to duplicate your cilorim experiment in smaller scale.” She commented, astonished.   
Nikola didn’t seem the least perturbed at her presence, or surprised. He nodded and continued going over his advanced algebraic and physic equations. “Yes. It came to me shortly after Sade showed me this place. If I can recreate my prototype in a smaller version, it could give the Sanctuary unlimited electricity for as long as we needed it to... completely off the grid.”  
One of her eyebrows rose. “Is that wise?” she asked, leaning against one of the tables behind her as she watched Nikola.   
“By the time I have counter measures figured out, it’ll be as safe to use as padded rooms. And we will never have to worry about energy again.” He said.  
“Counter measures? Like keeping that dimensional oggly-googly from popping up and eating people?”  
Hand on hip; he turned to look at her. “To start, yes.”  
Gwen was quiet for a moment, watching him multitask to figure something out that would help. “Have you thought about trying to find a way to neutralize the radiation the rift give off? Sort of... lock the door?”  
His sudden stillness told her he hadn’t yet. Nikola abruptly spun to face her, a thoughtful expression on his face. “That has possibilities.” He said softly. He walked to another table and picked up a tablet and stylus before crossing back to the board. As if remembering something, Nikola turned around again, stepped up to Gwen and took one of her hands to put a light kiss on her knuckles. “Thank you.” He smiled before turning back to his work.  
Trying not to be pleased with herself, Gwen smiled. “Welcome. Do you remember everything you need to make a radiation blocker?” she asked.  
“Please.” Nikola scoffed, waving the notion away with the hand that held the stylus. “I can reconstruct the whole device just by memory. Finding a way to block the radiation by product will be child’s play.” He told her, giving her a scolding look.   
Unable to help it, Gwen giggled. “Just making sure.” She said, than frowned as a thought occurred to her. “Eventually you’re going to need to test this...” her hand gestured to the algorithms’ on the boards.  
Nikola nodded. “That’s often the next step.” He commented absently.  
“Where were you planning to do that?” she asked.  
Pausing, Nikola turned his head. “This lab has a readily available testing bunker.” He smiled. “I must thank you for that, for anticipating my scientific needs.” Nikola gave her a snarky smile before erasing half the board to write a few new equations.   
Gwen shook her head. “No. That bunker cannot contain that kind of radiation. I’ll not have you put the residents in this Sanctuary at risk. You’ll have to find another isolated and abandoned place to conduct this test.”  
“That would be terribly inconvenient though.” Nikola objected. Abandoning his calculations, he moved up to Gwen, putting the tablet down on the table behind her.   
“I’m sorry, Nikola, but I can’t allow you to construct even a small version of this device if you intend to turn it on and test your countermeasures here. It’s not going to happen.” Gwen insisted, cursing her heart as she felt its beats accelerate as he came close.   
Smiling, Nikola looked her over with a hand at his chin. “You know, I think I like this new authoritative you. Very sexy.” He said as he stepped closer.  
Blushing, Gwen put a hand on his chest to keep him from coming any closer. “Don’t you try those wiles with me, Nikola Tesla!” His response to that was to give a wide eyed innocent look. Gwen glared up at him. “You won’t budge me on this one, Nikola.” She continued. “You’ll have to break in that bunker some other way.”  
Nikola sighed. “Fine. But this technology will be very difficult to transport. Won’t want it turning on during transport.”  
“I’d be willing to accommodate you there, Nikola. I can teleport objects as well as people, and so far we haven’t found a weight limit.” She told him. “Just let me know when it’s finished.” Hopefully that won’t be for a while. Then she thought about something else. “I’ll want reports on your progress which I will share with Helen.” At that, she saw him grimace. “And don’t you dare think of doing any experiments without my knowledge or permission.” She shook a finger at him.  
“Don’t you trust me?” Nikola asked in amusement. He crossed his arms and looked down at her with a small wily smile.   
At that, Gwen grinned. “Absolutely. But I know you, Nikola. Sometimes your single minded focus makes you impatient. Follow my rules and you may see this invention be a success.”  
After a moment Nikola backed off and she knew she’d said the right thing. “Alright.” He said softly.   
Gwen nodded. “Alright. I’ll leave you to it then.”  
“You don’t want to help? I remember we used to make a pretty good team.” He suggested.  
For a moment Gwen was sorely tempted to stay. “Actually... I have a few things to do.” She started towards the door, than stopped and spun around. “Helen’s awake, but if you decide to grace people with your presence, I’d suggest a change of clothes at the least.” She winked before leaving and hurrying back to the elevator.   
~ ~ ~  
James found her some hours later catching up with the day to day “paperwork” of a Sanctuary of this size; it was practically a community. He came up behind her and gave her shoulders a squeeze. “You know, I have run a Sanctuary before. I could have handled a lot more in your absence than you gave me.”  
Gwen leaned back against her chair and reached a hand up to grasp one of his. “I like to keep busy. I was just a guest at Old City and even though I helped Nikola and Henry as much as I could... I still had time on my hands.” She told him.   
“You’re not thinking of taking back my responsibilities, are you?” James teased, idly massaging her tense shoulders.   
“No. Don’t worry.” Gwen shook her head. “But when Helen is well enough to take over, you’re going to have to take it up with her.” When she felt his strong hands smooth down over her arms and rest his head on one of her shoulder, Gwen sighed lamentably. “James...” It was a halfhearted protest, but one nonetheless.  
She felt him give a small sigh of his own. “Nikola?” he asked.  
Shrugging out of his hold, Gwen stood to face James, regretting putting that hurt and slightly pouty look on his face. She stood close and cupped his face in her hands. “Yes. You know I love him... I always will.”  
James nodded, absently putting his hands on her hips. “And I was just a way to pass the time.”  
Gwen winced. “That’s not fair, James. I have love for you too.” She told him, slightly hurt at his words.  
“But not the same kind.” He replied. His gorgeous brown eyes gentled. “I know I shouldn’t be surprised. Your connection with Nikola has always been strong. Unbreakable.”  
Gwen kissed him on the cheek. She couldn’t stand seeing James hurt, especially by her. “Until I know for sure he doesn’t want me... this wouldn’t be fair to you.”  
James nodded in understanding. “Or him.” His genius had known all along but it still hurt to be cast aside so easily.   
“Not easily.” Gwen snapped, angry at his thought. “Never easily.”  
A muscle in his jaw twitched and James took a chance. James tightened his grip. “I guess if it was easy for you, you would have already gone.”  
If there was anyone who could resist the allure of those words, Gwen had not found them. “You’ll find what you need, James. I’m sure of it. You just have to have the courage to search for it.”  
“What if I already have?” James declared.   
“And you would be willing to fight a vampire?” she asked jokingly.   
James shrugged. “I’m sure he wouldn’t protest to a battle of the minds. We’re both geniuses. And there’s no need for things to get uncivilized.” He said with an English air. Gwen shook her head. After a moment he sighed. “This is… regrettable…” he couldn’t say what it really was; it seemed easier to simplify his feelings.  
~ ~ ~  
It was months ago, several weeks after bringing Nigel and James out of cryogenic stasis. James had soon recovered enough for more vigorous training. He was getting used to having full use of his legs and not having a machine strapped to his torso. He was excited to get underway and become the man he once was.  
While John, showing surprising patience, kept an eye on Nigel through his physical rehabilitation—his progress was slower as he’d been frozen for much longer—Gwen took over James’ therapy and was soon sparring with James at his insistence. He used to be a quite capable fighter before he started expanding his life span. James wanted to regain that ability and then some.  
Gwen turned out to be a very good and systematic teacher. She allowed him to set the pace, only intervening if he was pushing himself too far.  
They were alone in the gym finishing off the day’s training with some free style when somehow James was able to send Gwen flat to her back. Before he could say anything, Gwen tripped him and he ended up over top of her. There was a moment of silence before the two of them burst out laughing. James braced himself on his palms. “Are you alright?” he asked, still chuckling.  
She had to calm down before she could answer. “I’m just fine.” She nodded. “You certainly got the drop on me, old friend.”  
With a scoff, James laughed again. Before he realized what he was doing, his lips were pressed against hers.   
Caught off guard, Gwen stilled. Besides Nikola, James was the hardest to read telepathically. His mind was on so many things that to try to listen in was a quick way to get a headache. It was almost impossible to isolate his thoughts as his advanced intelligence allowed him to give each one equal attention. Usually Gwen didn’t mind as James was a fairly predictable person. Though sometimes, like now, he could completely surprise her.   
James backed off and looked down at her surprised expression. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He apologized, although a large part of him wasn’t sorry at all. He was suddenly very aware of how his body was pressed over hers. He shifted onto his knees beside her.  
Bracing on the back of her elbows, Gwen watched James carefully. “It’s okay.” She said quietly. His kiss wasn’t the only thing that had surprised her; it was her body’s reaction. It tingled from head to toe; there was no confusing his kiss with Nikola’s. There was passion behind it, but also caring gentleness. She’d never been kissed like that. Nikola could be gentle, but there was always a fierceness in him, something James didn’t have. Gwen found herself oddly curious.   
Watching her watch him brought a smile to his face. He was about to speak, but she silenced him with two fingers. “Don’t say anything.” Gwen told him and replaced her fingers with her mouth.  
How long it took them to get to James’ chambers, they couldn’t say, though any amount would have been too long. Blessedly, there were not many people walking the halls to wonder about their strange behavior. Once the door was closed, James moved her against it and pressed himself against Gwen’s body. He ravaged her mouth before moving down over her neck. His hands smoothed down her back to grasp her buttocks. His amorous attentions seemed to reach deep within her and Gwen clung to him; arching against his touch. The loneliness that always seemed to reside in her for decades seemed to fade away.   
After a moment of breathless kisses and exploring, James took Gwen by the hands and brought her into the anteroom proper. Releasing her, he took off his sweater while his eyes lingered over her. “Take off your cloths.” He said in a husky voice.  
A corner of her lips lifted as she did what she was told.  
He didn’t remove any of his own, but watched as she removed her sweats and yoga top before removing her underclothes. James circled around her as if trying to decide where to start. He came up behind her, smoothing his hands over her bare shoulders, one sliding down and across to fondle a breast. The other caressed her stomach, just above her lower curls.   
Gwen could feel him plant tender kisses over her skin, up her neck to the tender sensitive spot just behind her ear. The moan escaped her before she realized she’d been holding it. One hand reached up to run her fingers through his hair while the other clutched the hand at her stomach. She couldn’t help but grind back into him, eliciting moans from him as well.   
Turning her around, James kissed her deeply while letting his hands roam her curves. He could spend hours just touching her.  
Gwen had other ideas. Smoothing her hands under his shirt, she brought the hem up as well. When they stopped for air, she deftly removed it from him. Her lips followed her hands as they caressed down his chest. Kneeling, Gwen removed his pants and boxers simultaneously. When they were off completely, she threw them by her cloths and sat back to look him over.   
He was much hairier than Tesla, but she didn’t mind one bit. Casting any thought of Nikola away, Gwen moved her hands up James’ legs to grasp his saluting hard shaft to stroke it before wrapping her lips around him.  
James gasped and dug his fingers in her hair, reveling in the feel of her gently suckling him. Soon he was rocking within her mouth, getting closer and closer to peaking. When he did, James pulled out of her mouth and spilled over her chest with a loud groan. When he came to, he bent down and kissed her before grabbing a soft towel and using it to clean off the mess. While he did, James kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue. Throwing the towel to the side, James picked her up to deposit her on the carpet by the fireplace. It was almost down to coals, so he added a few logs before joining her. He smiled and shook her head in disbelief before pressing his lips to hers once more.   
His hands caressed and fondled until Gwen was writhing under his ministrations. Then his fingers slipped into the delicate folds between her legs, finding her hot and moist. Her arousal feeding his, James thrust one finger than two into her before finding her bud and stroking it gently. He continued, enjoying the sight she made; writhing and panting as his fingers drove her towards ecstasy. Her eyes were glazed over and dilated with pleasure and her mouth was slightly swollen from being kissed. She was flushed all the way down to her breasts and their puckered nipples.   
Those nipples beckoned and James spend some time suckling them while he alternated from stimulating her clit to thrusting his fingers deeply within her and stroking her g-spot.   
Her hands raked though his hair and grasped his shoulders until he moved out of her reach.  
James knew she was close to orgasm when she gasped his name while he firmly licked her from vagina to clitoris. After a moment of thrusting his fingers inside her and fondling her bud with his tongue, he felt rather than heard her climax. Her body shuddered and he felt her muscles squeeze around his fingers. Gwen rocked against his hold while she rode her orgasm and slowly relaxed.  
While she was still recovering, James moved up her length. He was already harder than before and easily thrust himself inside her wet folds.  
Gwen gasped in surprise but readily wrapped her legs around him and rocked with the rhythm of his thrusts. He went hard and slow, her sheath feeling tight and hot around him; with her against the floor, he delved deeply. With his pace, she could feel her pleasure building slowly, but much more intensely than she anticipated. The feel of him, inside and atop her was marvelous. It had been so long for her, she almost forgot what it felt like. She held him tightly as his thrusts became faster and more urgent; her body responding instinctively. Her being exploded as she climaxed a few seconds before James did as well.   
James nuzzled her neck as he released into her, and she gently stroked his neck while surfing the wave of her own. When he was aware of his surroundings once more, James lifted himself onto his elbows and looked down at her. “Is it true that you don’t have to sleep for several days at a time?” he asked, being cheeky.   
Gwen chuckled, sending tickling vibrations through their sensitized bodies. “Yes.”  
James smiled his confident smile. “I guess it would only be polite to stay up with you.”  
Laughing, Gwen wiggled underneath him. “I’ll make that hard for you.” She razed him, and the challenge was on.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Even though James tried to convince her otherwise, Gwen was too torn to continue the slightly more than “friends with benefits” arrangement with James. She knew if there was any chance to get back together with Tesla, she would choose Tesla over Watson. As much as Gwen appreciated and enjoyed her time with James, stringing him along while pinning after another would not be fair.   
It was times like these that she really hated having hyper emotions… and the ability to feel multiple ones at that. Between these two men, she was sure she would go nuts.   
While Gwen did help Helen recover from her injuries in her own ways, (remedial exercise, massage therapy and so forth) she didn’t confide in the other woman about her situation. It was confusing enough inside her own head. She just hoped that it would all work out. While together, James and Gwen had kept their relationship secret and tried to be discrete, or hoped they had. They didn’t think the others of the new Sanctuary noticed anything amiss.   
Even so, Helen did notice that Gwen seemed quiet and distracted; as well as that James seemed mildly pouty, depressed even –especially around Gwen. As she had seen James act that way before, she could very well guess what the cause was. But Helen was unsure whether to intervene or not.   
After a few days of being avoided by James as well as badgered by Nikola to help him with his cilorim device, Gwen finally relented to giving the vampire a hand. They were in his lab, puzzling out an equation that would aid in the nullification of unwanted radiation. As the radiation was rare in itself, it was being slightly allusive getting its structure sorted with letters and numbers.   
Gwen was sitting on the only spot on one of the tables that was clean of clutter, looking at one of the more “high-tech” boards trying the solve the problem; the solution of which also needed to be as energy conservative and eco-friendly as possible to be able to work underground and to the Sanctuaries scale. She was idly playing with a piece of half developed tech while her legs rocked back and forth in autonomic motions. As Nikola was standing closer to the board, silently thinking, her own thoughts had strayed somewhat with the view.   
She was suddenly jolted out of her half formed day dream when Nikola suddenly snapped his fingers with an accompanied “Ah, ha!” Gwen blinked to see him already furiously writing out a complex but elegantly simple combination of equations that would suit their needs. “What?” she asked, still a bit startled.   
Nikola turned to her with a triumphant smile. “I’ve figured it out. See, look.” With that, he stepped aside to show her his work. As she peered at the board, he slowly went to her side; a smug and satisfied smile on his face. “What do you think?”  
Impressed, Gwen nodded. “That will definitely do.” She looked from the board when she finished and looked up at him. “Good show, Nikola.”  
He beamed and shifted in front of her; effectively immobilizing her legs. “Now… care to tell me where your mind went to? It is obvious that you weren’t doing much to help.” He teased lightly.  
Still, Gwen blushed. “Sorry.” She blushed more still when she thought back to what she had been thinking about. “That obvious hu?”  
“To say the least.” He stated. “I may not always notice those around me, but you have always been the exception, dear Gwen.” Nikola told her, bracing his fingers on the metal table at both sides of the woman in front of him. “Are you going to tell me what held your attention so well it prevented us from finding the solution that much sooner?”  
Gwen’s mouth popped open. “It did not prevent us from anything! And I thought you knew this system inside and out. Enough to easily tackle this problem.” She teased. “You, good sir, are full of it.”  
Nikola chuckled, taking the teasing in stride. Then his expression slowly became serious, even pained. “Just tell me it had nothing to do with James.” If he couldn’t get an answer, perhaps she would provide assurance.  
“James?” she asked, taken aback.  
He narrowed his eyes. “Did you think none of us would notice how James has been sulking about being utterly useless, especially when you come into the room?” he asked; Nikola had asked for James’ help a time or two, hoping a different perspective would help; that’s when he noticed the fellow genius’s current demeanor. “I’m not the only one to notice this phenomenon. John has seen it too.” He explained, slightly incredulous. “There’s only one thing that would cause him to be so… pitiful. Is if he got his heart broken. And I only know of two people who could be so adept as to break such a man’s heart.” Nikola finished. The last few words came out a bit more bitter than he intended, which he regretted when he watched Gwen’s expression change.  
Taking a steady breath, Gwen had to look away from those piercing stormy blues. She knew who he was referring to. Helen and herself. She swallowed, hoping the lump in her throat would vanish. “It wasn’t serious.” She said quietly, not trusting herself to be any louder. “I was lonely.” She said, thinking it extremely lame the moment she said it.   
“I understand.” Nikola said unexpectedly. In response, those bright green eyes looked back up at him. He smiled, though it didn’t completely reach his eyes. “I’ve been there, remember?” Again, he was saying things he immediately regretted. Though while he felt guilty saying them there was a certain amount of satisfaction and release from doing so. Perhaps Gwen would understand that. One of his hands moved to retrieve a few errant white strands of hair and tucked them behind her ear.   
Gwen cleared her throat, remembering his earlier comment. “No… it wasn’t about James, actually.” She told him, still put off. Again, she could feel her skin flush; but for more reasons than a silly daydream.   
“Good.” Nikola commented lightly, feeling the need for some space. He backed away and turned towards the board again. “Just do me a favor and keep your flings away from John Druitt.” He stated blithely as he perfected the equations.   
For a moment Gwen simply sat there, stunned. She didn’t know what to say. Couldn’t say anything; but a tide of resentful emotions boiled up. Clenching her jaw, Gwen smoothly hopped off the table and left the room before she did something she knew she would regret. Once a good ten paces away from Tesla’s lab, she teleported herself to the bridge that overlooked the large freshwater waterfall. She would have gone to the gym to blow off this sudden influx of steam, but John and James were scheduled to be there. Gwen was too angry to inflict it onto others.   
She could see Nikola’s point all too well, but all the same …how dare he! Gwen did not have flings. In fact she had been celibate pretty much all of Sadelle’s lifetime. Far too long; and it didn’t suit her.   
Gwen went to the concrete edge and leaned against its two foot thick raised ledge. Even from this height, there was spray coming up from the pool at the base of the falls. To vent some of her anger, Gwen kicked the ledges lower part; making a chunk of concrete break away and possibly bruising a toe in the process. Cursing, Gwen hopped a bit, even as it healed. Then she heard a familiar noise behind her. “I’m not in the mood.” She snapped.  
“Clearly, or else I would not have noticed you so well.” Came John’s cool tone and English accent. When she spun around to face him, she found him a few meters away, looking calm as ever, in a dark grey suit –suspenders and without the jacket –and a dark red dress shirt. His hands were in his pockets, but his stance seemed braced. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Care to tell me your troubles?”  
With an undignified grunt, Gwen turned back to the scene the bridge overlooked: the garden level of the sanctuary, with its trees, ponds and small gardens. “I honestly don’t feel like talking.”  
John smirked. “Then perhaps you’ll care to listen.” He said with a cheerful lint. “Would I hazard a guess that Nikola has confronted you on the sudden changes we have seen in James? Even Helen hasn’t seen him this forlorn since after the war ended.”   
Gwen groaned. “Is there anyone that doesn’t know about that?”  
“It’s a small Sanctuary… relatively speaking of course.” John chuckled as he slowly approached, his eyes sweeping over the vista before them. “I take it the conversation didn’t go well.” He commented, his voice going soft.  
Closing her eyes for a moment, Gwen shook her head. “He accused me of being a heart breaker.” She shook her head again as she sighed. “Perhaps he’s right.” But Gwen’s jaw clenched again all the same. “Nikola said he understood, but he wasn’t very… gentle… with his words.”  
“Would you expect him to do otherwise?” John asked, slightly closer.   
“He caught me off guard, okay? I wanted to explain… tried to explain… but lately… words have gotten all lost… confused. I know what I want… but I don’t know how to get it. Or even… even if it wants me.” She groaned in frustration and pushed herself off the wall to pace a few short steps. “How could I have screwed things up so badly?” Gwen asked.   
John shrugged. “You let your passions drive you. It’s natural… and perhaps needful.” He gave her an understanding and slightly pitying look. “Nikola’s vampire nature drives him to passion as well. Sometimes he can’t help it… not many of us can…” he smirked, amused mostly at himself for he was guilty of it as well. “And as much as I am loath to admit it, he does … love you. I don’t think there are many that can have kept his attentions as long as you have. Even Helen is a passing fancy.” He grimaced. John went right up to her and gripped her by the arms. “I know it’s hard. Just give him some time.”  
Gwen nodded. “And what about James? He keeps avoiding me…” she shrugged a bit guiltily. “As I him, but… I don’t know what to do. Have I ruined that friendship?”  
With a gentle pat, John released her, but did not back away. “I have known James far longer than you have, my dear. He’ll come around.” He smiled reassuringly. “He also needs time. But don’t worry… I will see him through it, and hopefully we’ll all be one big happy family again.” He chuckled ruefully. “I have much to thank you for, Gwen. I have more than one debt to repay to you and I don’t take them lightly.” He told her, growing serious. “You have my undying friendship. I’ll make sure James remains yours.”  
Emotions’ already running high it was no surprise that Gwen’s anger and frustration were cooled by his words and declaration. She held back tears and smiled at him. “Thank you.”  
John tilted his head in a half nod.   
Then Gwen’s cell phone began to buzz. She took it out of her pocket and saw it was her daughter. “Yes, Sadey, what is it?” she asked, answering it.  
Hey mom, Ranna has finally been able to arrange a meeting between the Praxis high council and the resistance. She would like to speak to you about having the Sanctuary provide a neutral place for them to meet. The tinkerer’s voice said on the other side.   
Gwen nodded even though she knew her daughter couldn’t see it. “Alright. Tell Ranna I’ll be in the conference room shortly. And have Helen meet me there. She’s more than well enough to partake in the decisions around here.”  
Got it!  
Then there was a click as Sade went to arrange everything.   
Gwen looked up at John. “Guess that’s my cue to get back in there.”  
“What’s going on?” he asked, curious.   
“Ranna was finally able to get back in contact with Praxis and seemed to be putting her knack for diplomacy and negotiations to good use. She got the city council and the rebels to agree to talk to one another.” Gwen sighed, stuffing the phone back in her pocket.   
John nodded. “Be careful.” He said.  
“I will… thank you again John. I guess I did need to talk.” Impulsively, she gave him a short hug.   
“Of course.” He responded, and bowed low, spreading his arms and teleported away.  
~ ~ ~  
It was going to be a very tricky meeting between the praxian rebels and the City. As such, when the Council requested meeting at the Sanctuary beforehand to speak with Helen as well as Gwen, the two women agreed to it; as long as Ranna was present.  
They kept the meeting in one of the outer visitor meeting rooms. Three Praxis Council members showed up. One woman and two men. All three were humans; one man had darker skin, the other was pale and bald while the woman had light brown skin. The dark skinned male also had implants at his temples, saying it was to stay in contact with the city through a neural link. Though Gwen also noted that it was giving off slight EM pulses, making it harder to read him.  
Helen greeted them cordially, one by one. “Welcome to the Sanctuary. I am Dr. Helen Magnus. You already know my colleague, Gwen.”  
The Councilors all nodded at Gwen and shook Helen’s hand awkwardly. All of them had been present, in some form or another, when Ranna had to stage Helen and her team’s execution.   
“Please, take a seat and we can get to the reasons you wished to meet with us before meeting with your rebels.” Helen indicated the table that had a tray of glasses and a decanter-like jug of water.  
Hiding a grin, Gwen watched as the others and Ranna all took their seats. She and Helen exchanged looks before sitting down as well. “So... what is this about?” Gwen asked, getting right to the point. She was still a bit irritated and impatient, and wanted this meeting over with.  
The woman stifled a grin while placing her arms deliberately on the table, with fingers entwined. “It’s been too long, Gwen, I have missed your tact.”   
Gwen smirked. “I tend to take it personally when friends of mine are executed without a trial.” She commented pointedly. She didn't mind reminding them; having long thought their justice system needed tweaking.   
“Our ways are no longer a concern of yours.” The pale man cut in, trying to look intimidating, not realizing that none of the three women before them would be intimidated.  
Gwen chuckled; she wasn’t in the mood for this particular man’s arrogance and bigotry. He didn’t like abnormal’s much even though a good chunk of Praxian population consisted of them. She had never got along with him. She gave him a sweet but dangerous smile. “Dear naive little Puakun. As long as Praxis still has councilors who seek my advice, ‘your ways’ concern me.” She tapped her fingers on the table.   
The councilor, Paukun, sat back on his chair with a sour expression. His dark skinned counterpart grinned and chuckled at his companions chagrin.   
Helen cleared her throat. “If everyone’s done sizing everyone else up,” She began in a scolding tone, casting a corresponding look at Gwen. She folded her hands together on the table in front of her. “You have asked for an audience with us prior to a meeting of parlay with your rebels. I would like to assume it’s to acquaint yourselves better with the Sanctuary… and gather our opinion on the matter without having your enemy’s ears listening.” She said bluntly. “But I have been wrong before.” The woman, whose name was Carine, nodded slowly. “That is partly correct, Dr. Magnus. Since you have come across our attentions, there is quite a bit of curiosity. As well as knowing that …what you call abnormal’s, seem to be hiding from humans is also interesting. We have been monitoring the surface, but we only get short glimpses before we concentrate our focus back on our own society.” She explained calmly. “On that note… we are sorry that we have unknowingly hoisted the responsibility of responding to the illegal migration of hundreds of Hollow Earth abnormals onto you; we should have offered aid, or at the very least, a warning explaining the situation.”  
While Helen cocked her head with acceptance, Gwen’s eyes narrowed. She felt the other foot was about to fall when Carine spoke again.  
The council woman spared a glance at Paukun and Jelhosive, the other councilmember. She leaned forward. “There is another reason we wanted this meeting.” She continued. As she paused again, the three women on the opposite side of the table exchanged looks. Ranna looked annoyed but remained silent. “We are hoping to work with the Sanctuary to resolve the dispute with the illegal movement. To gain your support.”  
It took a moment for what she was saying to sink in.  
“I’m sorry… just so we’re clear; you want the Sanctuary to side with you?” Helen asked once she’d recovered. One by one, the three council members nodded. Helen smirked. “Then I must disappoint you. The Sanctuary Network will remain a neutral party to your uprising. We will offer a place for any abnormal or praxian who wishes to get away from your war and needs a place to call home. We are also willing to provide a neutral location for your two sides to meet in peace. I will not allow the war to come here; it is why Gwen and I orchestrated the movement of the American Sanctuaries here, and have shut down all others.”  
Gwen nodded. “I am with Helen on this. The Sanctuary must remain neutral. There are too many lives at stake –on both sides; to allow us to be pulled into Praxian rebellions. I’m afraid you’re going to have to face them on your own. Once peace is established, then we would be more than welcome to provide aid and assistance to both parties.”  
“Is there anything we can say or do to persuade you to change your minds?” Jelhosive asked, his voice was surprisingly light as he was a tall muscular human being.   
“None what so evea’.” Helen confirmed in her usual calm and commanding manner.   
Carine turned to Ranna. “And what of you and your followers? Would you consider coming back home? Perhaps we can arrange for you to come back into the council, even though it will not be as our leader. We could use you to quell this uprising.”   
The edge of Ranna’s mouth quirked. “That’s not exactly the right attitude to have days before going into parlay with those you wish to “quell”.” Ranna commented. “I have seen both sides do some questionable things. The rebels are not innocent in their actions, though their need, I feel, is justified. Our society was built on the need to protect us and those that followed us from the akkarru. They are no longer a threat yet we continue to live as if martial law is the only way. We may have a democracy, but there is no equality –the very thing we fled from, being enslaved, we have unwittingly enforced in those in our care. It may not be the same kind of slavery… but the concept is the same. We wished for equality yet we don’t encourage it in our system of government. We have a caste system… with humans being the best off. Our ways need to change; perhaps not drastically as the radicals that fled to the surface wanted, but change nonetheless. If Praxis does not change, than it will fall.” She said in steady tones; it was clear that one of the reasons she had gotten her previous position was because she spoke well.   
“You are resolute in your wish? Even though it may cost many lives to be lost?” Carine asked politely, though clearly off put by the other Praxian woman’s words.   
Ranna nodded. “I am. And if everything goes well at the parlay, I hope that a truce may be possible.” She said, looking at each of the other council members in turn. “Then no more lives need be lost.”  
Silence followed this statement.  
Than Jelhosive sighed. “If that has been settled then... I would hope you would be willing to indulge my curiosity.” He said carefully, looking over to Gwen.  
Gwen raised an eyebrow.   
“Your daughter...” he nodded slightly at the almost forgotten figure near the entrance to the large meeting room, who was currently tapping away on her tablet. She’d looked up when he spoke. “She is part of the vampire line.”  
“Yes.” Gwen nodded warily.   
Jelhosive spread his arms. “She must have a father. He must yet live if his genetic inheritance is so dominant. Would we be able to meet him?” he asked with a small smile. “The last of the Sanguine Vampiris as they called themselves.”  
Paukun and Carine seemed surprised at the request, and perhaps a bit apprehensive. Though it seemed that they too were just as curious about Sade’s parentage. It was something Gwen had never given the Council, past or present, the ability to ask about.  
Helen was surprised as well. She’d forgotten that her friends own daughter was raised in Praxis, so of course they would have had to know about her unique physiology. She locked eyes with Gwen and shrugged. “I don’t see the harm; it might do them good.”   
Gwen didn’t say anything to that, but she did look back at Jelhosive and spent a few long seconds studying him. Why did this make her reluctant? Just as the dark-skinned council member began squirming slightly under her stare, Gwen looked back at Sadelle and nodded meaningfully.   
Sadelle nodded, with a knowing quirk of her mouth and left the room to find out where her father was and have him come down.  
In the meantime, the Council members satisfied their curiosity about the surface’s history and current events. It took Helen time to fully summarize the last couple millennia, especially when she was interrupted every time she mentioned some monumental event in known history.   
Gwen didn’t seem to mind the hold up, however. While she didn’t say anything more to anyone present, it allowed her time to think. And for her daughter to complete her assignment. She didn’t even speak when Helen went into her own sudden appearance in Helen’s life and the results of that event. Gwen nodded and gestured appropriately when she needed to, but otherwise kept an eye on the council members.   
Soon enough there was a tap on the door before both remaining akkarru walked into the room. Sade resumed her spot by the door and worked frantically on her tablet, even jacking herself in with a wire interface at her own temples so she had use of her hands.   
Nikola came in with his usual saunter and smile. He eyed the newcomers sourly as he sat down on the empty seat beside Gwen; adjusting his suit as needed. “Care to tell me why I’m here.”  
“It seems the Council wanted to meet you, Nikola.” Helen told him. “Council Members, Ranna, allow me to introduce Nikola Tesla, member of the Five who used to be the only remaining Sanguine Vampiris. Nikola... this is Ranna, Car-een... Pawkoon, and... Gel-hose-sive right?” She introduced, trying to say their names correctly though she’d only heard them once or twice.   
Jelhosive nodded at Helen and smiled at Nikola. “Fascinating. Am I correct in assuming that you are only half vampire?”  
Raising an eyebrow, Nikola paused before he answered. “I am. Though I think most would agree that it may be all the same.” He pursed his lips. “How did you know?”  
“Ah yes, well, in our reports, which can get detailed, there was no mention of the Akkarru containing the genes for blue eyes. They had dark eyes, such as brown or even purple. The darker, the purer they would say.” He explained softly, mentally sizing up the man in front of him. Jel was surprised how… professional he seemed; his historians told of a warrior race. In his eyes, Nikola did not look the warrior part.  
At that, Nikola nodded. “I have heard the same.”  
Jelhosive shifted noisily. “Your daughter... she takes supplements and medications to curb her... dietary needs... I assume you do so as well which is where Gwen came up with the idea.”  
Nikola cast a short glance at the mother of his child, who looked to be trying to look into the dark man’s soul. It gave him an uneasy feeling; then he noticed the man was engulfed in a bubble of electromagnetic energy, and his suspicions rose higher. “I do. She and Helen here both created the serum.”  
“Why do you take it?” Carine asked, speaking to him for the first time. Her curiosity getting the better of her.   
To her Nikola gave an ingratiating smile. “I vowed never to feed off of humans. They are, after all, the other half of my genetic makeup. I’ve been devoted to the advancement and betterment of mankind for many years before I came into my vampire nature. I wasn’t going to abandon that just because I became something much more evolved.”  
All four praxians winced or frowned at the choice of words; all being human.   
Ranna was the first to get over his poor wording. “And did you never wish to see your ancestors brought back into existence? It must have been hard to be the only one.”  
Nikola tapped his fingers a bit impatiently on the table, much like Gwen had done at the beginning of the meeting. “I hope there is reason for these questions. I have work to do and don’t like having my time wasted.” He said with annoyance; not liking the twenty questions that seemed to him, their way of putting him on the spot.   
“Ahh! And there’s the arrogance!” Jelhosive said with a short laugh.  
Then everything seemed to happen very fast.   
Suddenly the councilman’s EM bubble disappeared and Gwen had little time to respond his next actions. Which was to pull out a very small gun and point it at Nikola.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Moving faster than she ever had before, Gwen was suddenly on the table between Nikola and Jelhosive just as the man fired the weapon. With her hand on Nikola’s shoulder, Gwen channeled his natural electrical current into herself and used it to destroy the green bolt just before it could touch her.   
But the dark man wasn’t done. Having not registered that his first shot missed its target, Jelhosive swept the small laser gun at Sadelle and fired again.   
Gwen quickly turned and destroyed that one as well, inches from her daughter’s chest. It all happened in a span of only a few seconds, but it could have been more in Gwen’s mind; fearing to be too late and wishing her body would move even faster. Without thinking, Gwen leaped over the table, took the man by the neck and slammed him against the opposite wall. She poised one hand in a claw like fashion above her. Those fingertips were still crackling with electricity that she had taken from Nikola. She had truly not felt this angry before. It even manifested in the runic script that lined her body: suddenly it was in stark, blood red contrast to her skin. She knew her eyes had gone white; could see the glow through Jelhosive’s terrified eyes. Gwen could have ended his life there, but something that was floating in his mind stopped her. Keeping their eyes locked, and her hand poised, she took a couple of breaths.   
Around her, the other two council members stood, shocked, and brought out their own weapons; not to point at Gwen, but at Jelhosive. The few guards from the sanctuary and Ranna’s followers that were present had done the same, but were covering Carine and Paukun until told otherwise. They had seen Gwen in action before, she had Jelhosive in hand. Helen quickly strode to Gwen’s side. “Gwen?” Everything had happened so fast, she wasn’t able to completely compute what had just transpired.   
“You didn’t realize my daughter was such an effective hacker.” Gwen spoke, not to Helen, but to the man she still held by the throat; her voice had a razors edge to it. She was still breathing heavily, trying to calm down. “You lied about those... those devices,” she motioned to the two circular disks at his temples with her chin. “They admit an EM field. A small one, but still annoying. If they were just for communication, they wouldn’t be doing that.” Her grip tightened, stifling his gasp. “I told Sadella to disable them. Just in time too.” While his mind remained disoriented and chaotic, she “dug” deeper.   
Helen put an arm on Gwen’s shoulder. “What’s going on?”  
Gwen focused, her eyes never leaving Jel’s. “He has made a deal with the more radical rebels.” She said. “They wanted to have me on their side.”  
“I don’t understand, how was shooting us supposed to do that?” Nikola asked; he had vamped out shortly after he realized what was happening, and was waiting at Ranna’s side of the table to watch everyone. He also seemed to be having trouble containing his anger, so had forced himself to remain there.   
Jelhosive made a strangled gasp when Gwen squeezed again. “If he had succeeded... if he had killed both of you, they had hoped that it would ... well, cause me to close all ties to the Praxian Council.” Gwen forced a smirk. “I would have killed all three of you if that had happened.” She said bluntly. “When it did, it would be Praxis that would declare war on me, on the Sanctuary, and the rebels would have a potential ally.” The electrical current jumping between her finger tips was suddenly quenched when she closed her fist, and she abruptly let Jel go, watching as he slid to the floor. She bent down and with two swift jerks, had dislodged the two devices from his temples, and threw them on the table.   
He coughed and rubbed his throat while the other hand rubbed one of his temples. He winced as pain shot through the sides of his head as well as throat. “I was willing to die for that outcome. It would have given us the edge against the City.” He said his voice hoarse. He shot a look at the praxian council members. "And it would have left them disorganized, having lost three council members."  
“You were also planning on killing Helen if you’d been given the chance.” Gwen continued, backing away and allowing the guards to restrain him. “Then I would be in control of the Sanctuary. So much the better if the Head of the network had a vendetta against the council and the city.”  
Carine lowered her weapon, which was briskly taken by one of the guards. “We knew nothing of this, Gwen, I swear.”  
Still angry, Gwen looked at her other hand as she flexed it. “I know.” She said simply.   
“Why us?” Sadelle asked from near the entrance. She had also brought her vampiric traits out in her flare of anger of being shot at.   
Gwen looked over at the sound of her daughter’s voice and rushed over to her. She cupped Sade’s face with her palms. “Because the two of you are the most precious things in my life. They would have destroyed that which I love most to see their ends meet.” She said, grimacing. Then she pulled her daughter in a fierce hug. “I am so glad you are all right!”  
Sadelle hugged her mother back just as hard. “I’m okay, mom. It’s you I worry about.” She whispered; her mother’s embrace had a comforting effect. Her features smoothed out and her teeth went back to normal, though her canines were naturally longer than humans; just like her mothers.  
With her anger under control, Gwen suddenly wanted to sob. But not in front of all these people. She settled for a long, drawn out hug. When she drew back, she looked her daughter over; she’d gone back to her usual pixie looks. “Are you all right?” she asked uncertainly.   
“Yes, mom.” Sade nodded with a reassuring grin.  
With that settled, Gwen turned to the others, still on the opposite side of the table. “Can you handle everything from here, Helen?” she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.   
Helen nodded. “Of course, why?”  
Gwen smirked humorlessly. “I need to go, so I don’t kill him.” She smiled, thought it was clearly strained. She turned towards the door.  
“Wait... what about the rebels? What are you going to do about them?” demanded Paukun.  
Stopping, Gwen turned back to him and the others. “I am not the one who makes that decision. Now if you’ll excuse me.” She finished in a stern tone and quickly left the room. Gwen forced herself to walk and work of the excess steam. She didn’t have any particular destination in mind; just let her legs take her where ever they wanted to go. It surprised her when she soon found herself walking towards the large pool the waterfall fell into. It was already deafening here. She could barely hear herself think. Her legs took her all the way to the pools edge before she realized what she could do here that she couldn’t do anywhere else.   
She screamed. She screamed and cursed as loud as she could. With frustration, anger, fear, relief and release. The last couple of days swelled within her and exited her through a stream of profanities, tears and stone throws. When she was done, and panting in exhaustion, Gwen forced herself to put a bit of distance between her and the thundering falls and then unceremoniously fell to her knees then her rump. Tears still coursed down her cheeks, but they were ignored and partially due to the harsh waterfall spray.   
Laying down on the wet ground, Gwen found it in her to chuckle and shake her head. Those bastards sure got lucky with their timing. She’d been in the perfect mood for their plan to work. Already agitated and on guard. Suspicious of the Council’s motives to top everything off. But they had underestimated that suspicion. Had also underestimated, or simply hadn’t counted on, her talented daughter. Sadelle’s gift for immersing her mind into electric code and networking was rare and potentially potent. Sade could even travel through energy currents with her mind just like electricity and do extraordinary things. It was that, if anything, that had saved Nikola and Sadelle.   
That, and Jel had been too nice, too accommodating... too quiet. Her mind wanderings were interrupted when she spotted a figure coming towards her from the corner of her eye. As it got closer, the upside down individual became clear. Gwen sprang back up onto her feet and crossed the remaining lengths to them and stood on tiptoes to envelop them in a tight embrace. “I don’t know what I would have done, Nikola.” She sighed in relief; one hand clutching the back of his neck while the other gripped his shoulder. Gwen nearly sobbed again when his arms tightened even more around her. “You’re my love and my life... I couldn’t stand it if I lost you.” For better or for worse, he would know how she felt; Gwen couldn’t keep it in any longer.   
Nikola gently rocked them back and forth. She was soaked from head to foot but he didn’t care. “As I you.” He told her. He brought his arms in to cup her face so he could look into it, noting she was too upset to look him in the eyes yet. “Henry told me about that device... said it could kill in an instant, reducing someone to ash.” Nikola winced. “Do you realize how close you were to being destroyed? Right in front of me?” He shook his head. “He would have been dead before he took his second shot.”  
Gwen smiled slightly. She hadn’t thought of that; all she had thought about was protecting her family. She finally looked up at Nikola to find him looking down at her with an intense expression. “Nikki.” She couldn’t help it, she kissed him; pressing herself hard against his body.   
They kissed ardently, with frantic need developed over several decades.   
By the time they had gotten to one of their rooms; Gwen wasn’t sure which one, she was shivering uncontrollably but didn’t dare let go of Nikola.   
With a self-satisfied grin, Nikola simply lifted her up in his arms while she wrapped her legs around him. He brought her into the roomy shower stall and, between kisses and gropes, turned on the shower heads which shot steaming hot water down onto both of them. He had her against one tiled wall, attempting to stay in control by unbuttoning each button of her blouse. With her help they stripped off the sopping wet top and then bra. Once all of her wet clothes were off, it was Nikola’s turn. Wearing his usual suit, Nikola had a few more articles of clothing to strip off than Gwen; but one by one, those wet clothes were pulled off to reveal wiry muscle and skin underneath. Still, it took almost twice as long to undress him as Nikola got constantly distracted by Gwen’s naked flesh and had to stop what he was doing to taste and fondle. By the time he was likewise nude, Gwen was close to the brink.   
Nikola ravaged her mouth as his hands smoothed over her skin, stopping to squeeze her breasts before moving down to her buttocks to hoist her up on a built in shelf that was just the right height. He spread her thighs and caressed her inner delights with fingertips that seemed to remember just how to get her loins quickly aflame. Gwen arched against him in rhythm to his stroking while continuing to kiss him deeply. He seemed to taste better then how she remembered which excited her more. When his lips moved away, she nearly cried in protest until he bent between her legs.   
As he brought her to heights of ecstasy, Gwen closed her eyes and let the feel of the water from the shower enhance the pleasure as it traveled the planes of her body. When she came hard, Gwen unconsciously groped for Nikola and needed to steady herself against his shoulder. She wasn’t given much time to rest as Nikola straightened, took each of her buttocks in hand, pushed her hard against the tiles and thrust himself into her. They both let off gasps of pleasure and relief. The feel of them so intimately connected was like a homecoming.   
Then he was pumping hard while they held tightly to each other. It wasn’t long before Gwen climaxed again and then once more. After the third Nikola pulled away, spun her around and continued thrusting into her from behind while she braced against the wall. It took only several more hard thrusts and he joined her in nirvana. When he was able to, Nikola turned off the shower, scooped Gwen up and carefully carried her back out of the stall, out of the bathroom and to the bed.   
Gwen’s eyes still had that glazed look as she settled beside him and gave him a smile. “Now what?” she asked rhetorically, tracing her fingers along the planes of his skin.   
Nikola captured her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her fingertips. He was barely winded, but took him a few moments to answer. Until he could form the words, he let his gaze and hands wander over her. “Well... nearly seventy years is a long time...” He shifted so he hovered over her, “I believe some exploring is in order.” He said in a quiet voice, leaning over so their lips were almost touching.  
“I concur.” Gwen purred, watching him while suppressing the urge to close the distance.   
Nikola smiled wickedly before capturing her mouth with his. He explored the delicious depths of her mouth and teased her tongue. Then he moved to a spot just beneath her earlobe, kissing the spot before flicking her lobe with his tongue. After that he preceded to kiss, lick, suck and nip all the way down her neck and over her shoulder. He explored her arms, hands and fingers before he gave her collarbone its due attention. Then he moved to the valley between her breasts. His hands ran over her flesh and fondled and pinched the nipples until his mouth could capture the puckered points. After, Nikola moved down her ribs to the sensitive areas at her sides before moving back and sticking his tongue in her navel. There Gwen made a noise that was both moan and giggle, which only made him want to play with the indent further. When he had her sufficiently breathless, Nikola moved on to her hips and traced down along her thighs and legs. While his fingers played with her toes, he moved up the other leg, all the way up to the crease at her thigh. He gave her mon’s a kiss before flipping her over and giving her backside just as much attention.   
When he was done, Gwen slipped out of his grasp and knelt facing him. She kissed him deeply and combed her fingers through his wet, already very messy, hair. She explored him with her hands before following with her lips and tongue. Her touch was much firmer than his had been on her, squeezing to feel his muscles under her fingers and kneading others. When she got to his chest, she racked her nails gently down his pecs and abdominals, stopping just short of where his member stood waiting. Gwen teased him just as mercilessly as he just had her. Finding the less obvious sensitive spots and ignoring others. Finally she took him in hand and brought him near his brink.   
Grabbing hold of her, Nikola kissed her hard and deep while impatiently pushing Gwen onto her back. His fingers found her bud and soon had her squirming as well. He brought her legs up onto his shoulders and plunged into her waiting depths once more.  
~ ~ ~  
To distance herself from the temptation to call out both parties of their silly civil war, Gwen stayed in her office; taking over some of the more time consuming paperwork to keep her occupied. The meeting had been scheduled within the week; and one reason was that Magnus and Ranna wanted to try to figure out who was leading the radicals beforehand.   
And the other reason would be made apparent to her, as Helen walked into her contemporary-Victorian style office. Gwen suppressed a smile while Helen approached her desk with a decisive look. “What can I do for you, Helen?"  
Clasping her hands in front of her, Helen sighed. "I think it’s time."  
Gwen sighed and sat back. "I was wondering when you would bring it up." Her fingers unconsciously tapped on the wood desk. "How well do you think he'll take it?"  
"I’m hoping he'll see the necessity and move on. And I think I can explain it so that he doesn't take it too hard." Helen paused. "We need him. This place wouldn't be quite like home without him. And… he would be a big help with smoothing relations between Praxis and the rebels."  
Nodding, Gwen thought she knew what she meant. "With Henry's help Sadelle had his cell phone linked up with the beacon." She reached into the desk and pulled out a small gadget with a GPS screen and a few buttons. She held it out to the other woman. "Just push in the code I gave you and it should send our long lost William coordinates to get him here." she smiled. "But if he is still with Kate and the abnormal’s from hollow earth, it'll mean this location will be known to all of them, not just the ones we invited for the peace talks."  
At that, Helen paused and took a breath as she took the device. "I realize that, but I think it may be better that way. Gives the abnormals who Kate associates with a chance to come here if they wish."  
Gwen nodded. "Alright then. And Helen..." she said just as Helen was about to leave.  
"Yes?"  
For a moment, Gwen looked into Helens blue eyes, seeing many things within them; but most dominantly, the need to have her family around her, her entire family. Helen had already chided Gwen for risking her life, but couldn't deny what the outcome would have been if the younger woman had lost her daughter and her daughters sire. "This is your Sanctuary." Gwen finally said. "You don't need my permission for anything."  
Helen paused, and then smiled. "I know... It’s hard to remember that."  
Gwen narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure once you get your bearings it'll get easier." she teased.  
Helen left chuckling, leaving Gwen to her work.  
~ ~ ~  
That’s it... she had to put down the pen so she could rub her strained and tired eyes. Gwen put her elbows on the desk. She wasn't exactly tired, but she was mentally exhausted. The last couple of days had taken more out of her than she'd realized.   
A firm knock at her door jolted her. It wasn't often that she was snuck up on. Gwen looked up to see James standing in the doorway. He held up his hand before she could say one shocked word. "I want you to just listen to what I have to say." he said, slowly entering the room.  
Gwen crossed her hands on the desk and looked up at him expectantly, with only a slight smile as she looked up at him.  
He went over to one of the couches that she had filled her office with. "I think I know what I've been looking for." he began. "I have been alive for a very long time... longer than any mortal should ever live. I have seen war, peace... advancement as well as travesty. My life is one of great thought. Of cracking the codes of mysteries that cross my path. Of finding new ways to think, build and discover. I invent and I scrutinize in painstaking detail." he told her; though this was not new information for her, but she kept silent and let him speak. He had begun to pace in front of her desk, accentuating his words with small gestures and minute changes in tone. "Becoming abnormal had put me on a path of great... achievement... and yet," Here it comes. "And yet the last few years of my life before my untimely death..." he winced at the memory; James couldn't describe the horror and discomfort of knowing his body was aging at an accelerated rate. Watch as his skin wrinkled before his eyes and feel his organs shut down painfully and absolutely. The only one who could fathom that experience was Gwen, through his own memories. "I have felt a great emptiness creep into my being." he sighed and finally looked over at Gwen, meeting her gaze. "Helen filled it for many years, but she was never mine... and truthfully, I was never hers." His kind eyes crinkled at the memories. Those deep brown eyes refocused on her. "And I knew you were a hopeless case as well. Yet I still felt compelled to prove... something... I'm not sure what. That I belonged in the company of the gifted and great? That I could still pull my own weight... adapt and solider on." he shook his head at himself, griping one of the leather chairs at the other side of her desk. "Or perhaps that it isn't too late for me." He muttered.  
She wasn't able to keep quiet at that. "Isn't too late for what, James?" she asked gently.  
James looked up and his soul was in his eyes. "That I could still find love."  
Gwen pursed her lips and resisted the urge to go to him. She kept the sudden emotional surge back, but a slight bit of water had gathered at the corners of her eyes.  
James saw it all. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I realize now that you are not the one, little Gwen. I love you, I know I do, but it’s not the kind of love for lovers. It’s the kind of love for family." he paused. "You knew that... yet we both ignored it because we were both lonely." James smirked. "And look where it got us." he commented sardonically. "I don't regret it, and I hope you don't either." he waited for her to smile and shake her head slightly before going on. "I need to apologize, Gwen. I was avoiding you because I was angry. I shouldn't have been. I know where your heart lies, I always have. It’s not for me to take you away from it. I'm sorry." The words were sincere and deeply felt.   
At that moment, she didn't need to fear speaking; Gwen was at a loss for words. All she could do was nod and hope that James knew he was forgiven.   
Fortunately James Watson missed very little. He smiled and nodded back. "You are a wondrous woman, Gwen. Only you could surround yourself with such loyalty and love. Only you could tame the wicked and distract the best minds this world has ever seen." he chuckled at his own words and winked at her. "You have my unending friendship, Gweneveire. I wish you luck and love." James told her and stood up straight, his expression becoming comically surprised to find himself here. "I won’t take up more of your time, Gwen. I will see you later... goodnight." and without further adieu, James left her office; his step a little lighter, his load not as great.  
Gwen's lips lifted slightly at the abruptness that was James. With his departure, she also felt lighter, and perhaps less tired than before. Her spirit had been lifted as one more worry was wiped away. She ran a hand through her opal white hair before going back to her work with renewed vigor.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Sadelle paused at the entry way, waiting for the other woman to notice her.   
The punching bag made each blow give off a resounding thud as Ashley’s fist made contact. She got the bag to sway back and forth, but not without some effort. Her skin had a thin sheen of sweat and she was breathing a bit hard. Her blond hair was up in a pony tail to keep it away from her face and she was wearing black work out cloths.   
When she paused Ashley happened to glance in Sade’s direction and relaxed. “Hey you!” she welcomed enthusiastically. “Wanna spar?” she asked, having enjoyed exercising with the part vampire.   
“Perhaps later.” Sadella smiled at the invitation. She walked into the room and up to Ashley. “Your mum would like to know whether you’d like to be present for the peace talks. I’m sure she was thinking in a security type of capacity.” She added, seeing the look that suddenly crossed the blond woman’s face.   
Ashley sighed. “And seeing as Gwen and Tesla don’t want anything to do with either party at the moment.” She commented ruefully. Ashley began untying the wrappings she’d put around her wrists. “Fine. Tell them that I’ll be there as soon as I can.”   
Sadelle nodded with a smile and quickly departed.  
Leaving Ashley to shake her head and chuckle wistfully to herself. Within the last few years, she had grown very fond of both Gwen and Sadelle. Even with the years between them, Ashley and Gwen hit it off, and Sade became a surrogate cousin. They were all intelligent, high spirited and part of the legacy of the Five. More than that, Gwen had saved Ashley’s life.   
~ ~ ~  
About three to four years ago…  
In a flash of energy and matter, appeared two fair haired women. One was desperately clutching the other around the waist like a life line while the other suddenly found it hard to breath. Gwen slowly brought both of them down to the floor of her underground lab while Ashley regained her breath and equilibrium.  
Beyond them, Sadelle was checking on the readiness of the tank when they had teleported in. Automatically, Sade used her mental link with the facility to power up the EM shielding. “You did it!” she couldn’t help exclaim when she saw them.  
Gwen nodded, mentally and physically exhausted from grabbing Ashley mid teleport in order to save her life at the Sanctuary to bring her here.  
Ashley tried to wrench away. “Who are you...? What the hell did you just do to me?” She asked, stumbling out if Gwen's grasp and onto the floor.  
“I'm a friend if your mothers. And trust me; this is preferable to the alternative.” Gwen replied, finding a counter to brace herself on.  
“I was ready to die to save them.” The other woman declared. Her tone was defensive but there was also desperation.   
A chuckle escaped Gwen's lips. “I know you were. But fortunately, your family has the unique advantage of having me as a guardian angel.”  
Finding her feet, Ashley stood up and met Gwen's strange green gaze. “Who are you?” she demanded once more.  
Gwen sighed. “My name is Gwen Magnus. Your grandfather adopted me while Helen was in Oxford.”  
Ashley shook her head in disbelief; not trusting what this stranger was saying. “How come my mom has never mentioned you; and how could you have lived this long?”  
Recuperated more than enough now, Gwen stood straight and faced the child of Helen Magnus. “The answer to your first question is because a long time ago... I asked her not to mention me. The second is slightly more complicated, especially as you believe that there are only five members of the so called Five.”  
To that, Ashley had to close her eyes and hope the fuzz in her head would clear. “What?”  
Gwen smiled knowingly. “I took the source blood with them and became an abnormal.”  
“Oh.” Ashley only sounded slightly less suspicious. She didn’t often trust people to their word; not with everything she had seen and been through over the years. Eyes open, she began looking around. They were in a medium sized lab with two long coffin-like tubes as well as cabinets and a large person sized tank. “What is all this?” she found herself asking.   
Gwen gave the room a glance as well. “The only thing you need to know is that this is where all the abnormal genes that have been spliced onto your DNA can be -slowly- removed. The influence the Cabal has instilled in you will be removed as well. Unfortunately it's not one or the other, it's both or neither.” She added before Ashley could ask.  
Running her hands along the smooth planes of her tied back white-blond hair, Ashley frowned. “So I can't keep my teleporting power?”  
Gwen shrugged. “That was a dormant gene that you were born with, so I may be able to salvage it. But the others, no.”  
Ashley turned back to Gwen. “Hey, that's good enough for me. I'd like to keep at least one thing from my mother.”  
Pursing her lips, Gwen grinned. “Your mother didn't have the teleporting ability, John, your father, did. Nigel got invisibility, your mother longevity and Nikola became a vampire. They went to Oxford together, developed the serum to which they injected themselves with. Your mother hated the Victorian era, though loved the dresses. She told me so when I first came into their lives. Is there any other ways you wish to test me? Or are you satisfied for now?” She asked, her own "mom voice" etching out in her amused annoyance.  
Giving the other woman an assessing and yet abashed look, Ashley slowly shook her head. “Nope. That's good enough for now.” She tilted her chin over to Sade. “What about her?”  
Gwen gave Sadelle a loving glance. "My daughter Sadelle Azra ... Tesla."  
Ashley's eyes went wide and her expression comical. “Holy crap, are you kidding me?”  
“Nope.” Gwen stated, taking perverse delight in the girls reaction. “Sade, is everything in order?’ she asked.   
Trying to hide a great big grin, Sade popped her lips and handed her mother a tablet. “Yup. It’s all ready for you; we just need Ashley to get hooked up to get started.” She turned to the younger woman. “I didn’t specialize in genetic manipulation and code splicing as primary studies. I found nanotechnology and internetwork processing much more up my alley. That and power conduction and holography, which were my undergrad studies.”  
For a moment Ashley just stared at the girl with the light brown and hot pink spiked hair and steel blue eyes. She had very little real experience with the genius vampire; watching, trapped in her mind, while the Cabal had her fight him and the others in an attempt to gain control of the Network notwithstanding. Even still, she could see the slight resemblance; but there was something about her that seemed to convince her that this Gwen woman was her mother. Ashley looked back at Gwen, absently feeling the control she had back slowly ebbing. “How do I know I can trust you?” she be damned if she would be made another experiment.   
Getting the just of her thoughts, Gwen gave her question serious thought. “There is much you need to know, Ashley, and I will tell you everything in time, I promise.” She paused, taking a few steps over to one of the pod cylinders. “But I could show you one thing that no one in this world knows I’ve done… aside from Sadelle…”  
“Really?” Ashley’s eyes roamed to the large cylinders before back to Gwen. “Alright, that would be a start.”  
Gwen motioned for Sade to go to the second pod and for Ashley to come to the one she stood by. She entered a few commands on the touch screen and the protective cover slid over the other half of the cylinder. Revealing glass window that allowed them to look down at the occupant.   
When Ashley came up and looked within, she gasped. Within; looking far older and more wrinkled than she remembered, lay James Watson.   
Giving her a sympathetic look, Gwen patted the pod. “You had already been taken before they could tell you what happened. Time caught up with him, I’m afraid. He handed the torch to William, hoping he would be able to handle it.” She told her.   
“Is he…?” Ashley couldn’t bear to say the words.   
“No.” Came the surprising answer. When Ashley gave her an alarmed and hopeful look, Gwen continued. “In my travels since becoming an abnormal, both Gregory and I stumbled upon technology that is vastly ahead of our own. It’s what has kept James from dying and in stasis while his body heals and reverts back to his prime state.” With a motion, Gwen gestured to the other capsule and they both viewed inside it. “This is Nigel Griffin. You’ve seen pictures of him, I’m sure, but I was able to get his consent to put his body in stasis as well just before he died.” The still figure inside was indeed the invisible man; though much younger than he had been when he had been on his deathbed.   
Ashley shook her head and looked up at Gwen. “When will you take them out of stasis?” she asked, swaying slightly.  
Gwen took a moment to consider her answer. “Before the entire facility is complete… when I show it to Helen. But that won’t be for some years.” She noticed Ashley’s discomfort and nodded towards the prepared equipment. “Now are you willing to allow me to undo as much of the damage the Cabal inflicted on you or not? I’ll be more than willing to continue answering any and all questions you may have, but after I help you.” Gwen insisted.   
Without answering, Ashley walked away from the two pods to give herself room to think. She placed a hand on her forehead. She could detect no malice or deception from this woman and despite herself, was starting to trust her. Her final decision was taken from her as suddenly her control was stripped away from her and the Cabals monster resurfaced.   
When Ashley turned towards them with a sharp calculative movement, the other two were quick to note the orange-red change of her eyes as the unnatural vampiric traits asserted themselves on Ashley’s features and the creature came at them.   
But Gwen had too much experience restraining potent abnormals; Tesla included. While Sadelle brought out a praxian stunner, Gwen moved in a blurred burst of speed behind Ashley, pinned her arms; and while Sadelle slowed her down further, plunged a razor sharp needle into Ashley’s neck and pushed the plunger down, injecting enough sedative to knock out Kali. With her unconscious, Gwen gently laid Ashley on the ground. She looked up at her daughter. “Well… I guess we can begin.”  
~ ~ ~  
“I don’t understand why I can’t go back and see my mother.” Ashley argued for the umpteenth time. It was several months after the genetic un-splicing and Ashley was back to her original DNA strands. The genetic genes she had gained from having two abnormal parents had remained resolutely activated. Unfortunately, Gwen still considered Ashley a “flight” risk, so hadn’t allowed the EM field that covered the compound to be turned off. Thus Ashley hadn’t been able to play with her new teleporting power.   
Gwen shook her head, still keeping her patience. “Ashley, we have been over this.” She twirled the two wooden practice swords in her hands. “There are things that need to happen to make sure the future does not get warped and implode. These events cannot happen if you go back into their lives. Nor can I go back… it’s an unfortunate but necessary burden.” The two of them had been sparing for a just a few minutes, so were still circling and studying one another.   
Rolling her eyes, Ashley stepped forward to test Gwen’s reaction. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. But what if I went and made sure they didn’t see me? I just want to make sure they’re okay.” She insisted.   
“I know you do. And trust me when I say that I know how it feels.” Gwen sighed. “Can you guarantee one hundred percent that you won’t be seen?”  
Ashley blanched. “Well… no… but-.”  
“Then I can’t let you go Ashley. I’m sorry.” Suddenly she attacked in a twirl of motion; the sound of wood on wood filling the air as each blow was blocked and exchanged. When they separated again, Gwen gave her a complimentary smile. “But I can see about keeping you busy if that is an acceptable alternative.”  
Rolling her shoulders, Ashley kept her guard up. “I suppose, for now… What did you have in mind?” she was never one for sitting around doing nothing, like an invalid. She needed action and purpose to get her through the days.   
Gwen grinned. “I happen to be in need of a highly skilled and highly capable captain of the guard; as it were. Perhaps Sheriff would be a better title… but I need someone to help me keep this place safe, secure and running smoothly. There’s only so much that Sadelle can do to keep an eye on things.” To keep an eye on the other woman, Gwen paced backwards, watching for any signs of counterstrike. “You would be given anything you could need. Weapons, authority, cool gadgets and tools. This is a large place, even half built, so it’s a big job. There’d be no telling what could happen to jeopardize the construction. The cave systems haven’t been fully explored, so have been deemed unsafe.” She continued, as offhandedly as she could while still concentrating on not being surprised.   
Giving off a dramatic sigh, Ashley stopped circling suddenly and crouched. “Fine. I’ll do it; but I want your assurance that the moment some… some loophole comes by where I can see my mother again, you’ll tell me.”   
“Alright. I think I can do that.” Gwen agreed, and then suddenly found herself deflecting quick flying blows when Ashley made her move.   
~ ~ ~  
After a moment of looking at the holo-screen, Gwen turned to Ashley. “I know this isn’t an ideal loophole, but it’s the best we’ve got for the moment.” She explained. She had brought Ashley to hollow earth Praxis to introduce her to Ranna, reunite her with her grandfather (which they learned had gone missing) and to sneak a peek at the prisoners currently in the prison cell. Will, Kate, Henry and Helen. All except Kate, Ashley knew. Gwen could tell that Ashley worried for Henry, who had injured his leg and for her own mother, who didn’t look to be at complete health. The praxian scanners had told them that she was suffering from a type of radiation that they had come across before.   
Pursing her lips, Ashley didn’t divert her eyes from the screen. She would soak the sight of her mother and her surrogate brother in as much as she possibly could. She missed them with a pang that had grown acutely sharp in the last few months, accumulating in this one moment. Ashley even missed William, with his annoying observations and know-it-all airs. Even with him being such a new member of their little group, that one year was enough to have Will delve a little piece of himself into Ashley’s existence. It wasn’t like Henry, who she had grown up with and adored with sisterly affection, although her relationship with Will had that potential if they’d been given the chance. But her heart ached more at the sight of her mother. She’d barely changed, but Ashley could not help notice that something was missing; a light had gone from her mother, though she tried to hide it. Ashley thought she knew why, and had to take a deep calming breath. “What will happen to them?”  
“Unfortunately they’ll be subject to Praxian laws, but I’m certain I can convince Ranna to find some way to help them out of their jam. There are a few problems she could enlist them in, unfortunately.” Gwen explained just as a tremor went through the city.   
It didn’t look like the other woman liked that answer very much. “Is there any more that we can do?”  
Gwen shrugged. “There will be an opportunity for me to influence…” she remarked, feeling that familiar tug just as she was saying the words. “But for now, let’s get you back before Sadelle has an excuse to scold.” She replied, chuckling softly.  
Ashley looked as if she would rebel, but only for a moment. She had asked for a loophole, and she had gotten it. Now she would have to take comfort in Gwen’s reassuring calm; for if this woman didn’t seem worried about the situation the Sanctuary team had gotten themselves into, what was there for Ashley to worry about?  
Unfortunately the abridged briefing Gwen had given her about Praxian society was not very comforting. While they had amazing technology and diverse cultures, they were extremely strict and unforgiving. It was one of the reasons that Gwen had remained outside of their system; having the ability to do so. Even so, Ashley could read between the lines; many of the council probably did not like knowing that there was an abnormal as powerful as Gwen that they did not control or even lord over. Those present seemed especially grateful when Gwen bade her farewells before going to see Ranna.   
After Gwen had dropped her off back at the future Sanctuary, Ashley wondered what it was Gwen was going to do. She was quick to admit to herself that Gwen had also managed to become like family to Ashley. And in a sense, she was. Gwen reminded her of her mother somewhat, but also of herself. The powers she possessed amazed and startled her, but Gwen always tried to downplay those same powers. She even went out of her way to not use many of them in the presence of others; though Ashley knew that there were few that Gwen would not succeed without. Most of all, though, Ashley felt safe with Gwen; not just from danger, but from all else life dished out. She could talk to her and not fear judgment or condescension. The whole thing astounded Ashley, for she never thought she could trust another person besides her mother this much before now. It was also confusing.  
But she put all her thoughts aside for the moment; she wanted to do a round to make sure everything was secure before she headed to bed.   
Little did she know that before the night was through, her and Sade would find themselves handling the going on’s of this project themselves for some time before either of them saw Gwen again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One:

Present:

With her usual casual stride, Ashley finally made it to her destination. She entered the office with a comment already coming out of her mouth. "You know, seeing as you designed this whole place, a better way to get around the complex could have been added." Her tone belayed an inner frustration that had nothing to do with the new Sanctuary's design.

Gwen sat up from the large, comfortable, couch that she had been laying on while reviewing the latest data from the newer arrivals, as well as requests for asylum; temporary and permanent. "Better technology than what we have to get around in has not been invented yet. Take that gripe to Nikola. Maybe he can develop some sort of teleporter." She teased, trying to lighten her friend's mood. She noticed that Ashley had a tablet firmly in hand. "Is that for me?" Gwen asked, with some trepidation.

"Yeah." Ashley made the several steps to the couch and held out the tablet. "Its mom's preliminary reports on the peace talks; and a copy of the treaty so far. She thought you would want to take a look." She explained. "Perhaps add another perspective." She continued, her voice trailing off.

With a drawn out sigh, Gwen took the offered minicomputer while putting her original one on the couch. "She means a perspective that doesn't give two damns about either party." She commented as she scanned the contents. "Well… seems her impressions are nearly on par with my own…" Gwen muttered as she perused.

Ashley blinked and shifted her stance. "What do you mean?"

Looking away from the screen, Gwen gestured over to one of the computer desks in her office. It had multiple screens and one high tech keyboard, as well as an assortment of computer gadgets and gizmos. "I've been keeping my own eyes on our visitors as well. Not just yours and Helens. Try as I might to keep away from having anything to do with them, it's no longer in my nature to just let things happen without knowing what's going on."

"And seeing as you no longer have that… mind… prescience or whatever power to keep you in the loop, I understand." Ashley observed.

Gwen almost made a snarky remark, but held back as the general climate Ashley was giving off warned against such at the moment. She put the tablet down on her lap. "What do you think of them?"

That question had Ashley flop herself on the adjacent couch with a sigh that vibrated her lips. "I don't think you should get me started on those people. We might be here a while."

"I don't doubt it." Gwen smiled. "Vent. Now."

It took only another moment before Ashley threw up her hands. She didn't have much good to say about either party, and it was clear that they thought she was beneath them and ignored her most of the time. They treated Helen almost the same way. "Where do they damn well get off thinking that they have every right to just come up to the surface and think they are entitled to their own land? And what makes the Council so much better than everyone else that they feel they can dictate everything? Even to 'up worlders'?" she asked, including the quotation marks. "They may be more advanced than us, but that doesn't give them the right to disrespect my mothers work and everything we have worked for." Ashley rubbed her hands over her face. "The only reason neither one of them has tried to take over this facility is because of you." She stated, both awed and annoyed at that prospect. She gave Gwen a look that told her just that. "And they keep hinting that we should choose a side rather than be neutral." Ashley shook her head and slumped into the back cushion.

"I've tried to explain to them… Our autonomy… Your autonomy has come at great prices. Your mother made sacrifices… so have you and every member of your mother's team. The Sanctuary deserves to have its own authority, and it should have its own authority. No government, up world or down, should be allowed to pull its strings. I won't have it." Gwen replied with calm words, mostly to herself. "Neither Helen and I are willing to give it away again." She tapped her fingers on the tablet while thinking of her next words. "And their respect for your mother will grow, Ashley. Don't doubt that. Your mother has a knack for that sort of thing. She doesn't like politics, but she's had enough experience with it to come out on top. It's why it's important that I remain out of these peace talks. This is Helen's battle, and she needs to win it on her own." She leaned forward, towards the other woman. "Just remember all of this while they prattle on about their own self importance and try to intimidate with their strutting. It's all show. Try to pay it no mind."

Ashley took a deep breath and let it out in a gust. "You sometimes sound like her, you know."

"Who?"

"My mother."

Gwen smiled. "Well, she is a great role model." She replied with a shrug. Gwen returned to sitting upright, meanwhile scrutinizing Ashley some more. "Have you seen Will?"

Nodding, Ashley became pensive. One hand fiddled with the fingers of the other hand.

"And" Gwen prompted. "Was he happy to see you?"

Ashley nodded again. "Oh yeah, real shocked that I was still alive. Made this big fuss too." She answered. "He told me that my mother didn't give up. She thought I was trapped in the EM field or something." Ashley muttered.

This time Gwen nodded. "Yes… our narrow escape would have left some suspicious readings in the EM's shield power supply." She replied. Gwen tilted her head to the side. "Why aren't you happy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The younger woman seemed to shake herself and she lifted her gaze to met Gwen's. "I mean, I didn't expect any of them to pine and grieve for me more then they needed to. They have work and saving the world and everything. They moved on." Her words were spoken with a calm that was at odds with the storm of emotions showing in the depths of her gray-blue eyes.

Gwen closed her eyes and winced slightly. She knew what Ashley was going through. While confident about her decision to distance herself from those she cared about and resisting temptation to alter the timeline for them, it was a hard road to travel. She felt like she was watching everything from the sidelines. When she resurfaced, she would see her greatest friends live their lives; having moved on from the grief of her disappearance. Gwen was relieved that they soldiered on, but was disappointed as well. It was selfish to think they would be lost without her, lost forever; but she couldn't help that feeling, as unbecoming as it was. Now Ashley was wrestling with that selfish disappointment, all the while guilty for feeling that way.

Putting the tablet on top of the other one, Gwen got up and crossed the two steps to the seat beside Ashley. "I hope it gets easier. Now that we're a part of the team again. I know Nigel and James are feeling these feelings as well. I say this only to tell you that you're not alone." She ran a hand over Ashley's shoulder in an attempt to console her. "And while, yes, our absence seemed not to cause the world to end… trust that it did. At least for a little while for each and every loved one. Magnus, Henry, Will… they felt the void of your presence every day; know that. They just couldn't let it get in the way of their work. Whenever a situation came up that they had to use gut and gun, they thought of you. Thought about what you would do in their shoes… and that gave them strength."

With a smirk, Ashley gave a small smile. "You go through it too, don't you?"

Gwen paused. "Yes."

"How do you deal?" Ashley asked; a hand went up automatically to brush a few strands out of her face and behind an ear. "You must have had to go through it much longer than any of us. James told me so. What do you do to feel better? What should I do?"

Before answering, Gwen gently laid her head on Ashley's shoulder. "I just remember."

"Remember what?"

"I remember that I got them all back. Each and every one of them. And I did it without breaking time. And I gained you and Sadelle. With all my hard work and a bit of help and luck; I continued on; moved on, in my own way. And the end result: this Sanctuary. Getting the Six back together." Gwen answered, unable to keep a small smile off her face. "My life was long, Ashley. Only a certain number of people we know truly know what that's like. I have seen and done things that I never would have imagined when I was normal; and will go on to see and do more things." Gwen sat up straight again and swept Ashley's almost as white hair to her back. "What should you do? Let yourself feel what you feel. Don't be ashamed of it. Deal with it; confront it if you have to. Then let it go and move on. You have so much life ahead of you, Ashley. Plenty of time to make it all worth it."

After mulling over her words for a moment or two, Ashley turned to Gwen and smiled. "Thanks. Thank you for …I don't know… knowing what to say. Knowing how it feels. I see why everyone respects and loves you so much."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not the only reason we love her." Came James's voice from the doorway. When they turned their heads to look, James gave them his patent smirk and sauntered into the office proper. He was dressed in his usual tweed attire and still pulling it off. He'd also recently trimmed his goatee and had a haircut.

Gwen also noticed that there was more enthusiasm in his step. Well, he was obviously done mopping about their short lived relationship, as he said he would be. But Gwen was still suspicious of his demeanor.

James caught her look and chuckled. "Sorry to intrude, but I was hoping to bend your ear a little." He said in his usual English cadence.

"Depends, what about?" Gwen asked, watching his progress until he stood a few feet from the both of them.

"I would like to get up to speed on our "neutral" praxian ex councilor, Ranna." He answered, gripping his hands together in front of him as he looked down at the two women.

With a groan, Gwen slouched back on the cushions. "Why? Didn't I absolve myself from having anything to do with Ranna, the council and the bloody rebels? So why is everyone still coming to me about them? Gregory can give you just as much, if not more, insights into Ranna as I."

Giving Gwen time to whine herself out, James patiently waited for her to finish. He had an amused grin on his face; it still struck him from time to time that Gwen was just several years younger than the youngest of them. Even with a few centuries under her belt, Gwen was still capable of having moments that would hone in on that fact. "Because," James began, "you know full well that Gregory is still working for the Praxian government and as a contact for Ranna. He is not available. Yet here you are. You know enough about Praxis and its officials to give us an edge in the negotiations. Not only that, but Ranna is an uncontrolled element as she is neutral just like us."

"And why do you need this information; or are you getting it for Helen?" Gwen asked, she'd shifted to one side of the couch and had one elbow propped on the armrest and her chin in her palm.

James drew in a breath. "Helen has asked me to assist her in the mediation. She believes I can see more in their speeches and requests that she can; and of course she would be right." He stated with a cocksure attitude that used to be his signature aplomb. "And to satiate my own curiosity about Praxus and its significant government officials."

For a moment, Gwen simply stared at James; maintaining a neutral expression even as she let her eyes blink a little more than necessary. Then when she thought he'd waited long enough, Gwen turned to Ashley. "If you don't need to talk about anything else, Ash, James and I need to have a private chat." She said, though her tone indicated that she would rather keep chatting with Ashley instead.

Giving Gwen an expression that conveyed both pity and amusement, Ashley clapped her hands on her thighs and got to her feet. "Unfortunately, I have some errands to do." She said, making her way to the door with a farewell, "Have fun," comment before leaving.

With no other ears listening in, Gwen turned to James and began telling him what she knew.

~. ~. ~.

There was a slight amount of hesitation in his step as Nikola made his way to the central dining room. He felt frustrated that he was obligated to go to these 'mandatory' dinners once a week with the others just so everyone can catch up with the others they didn't see as often. With everything going on, the usual Sanctuary team was fairly scattered throughout the new Sanctuary compound. As big as it was, it meant that these dinners were the only way for the whole team to see and talk with each other. Helen, James and Ashley were busy with the mediations; William, Henry and Sadelle were taking care of the inmates that needed daily attention; leaving Nigel, Nikola and Gwen to the daily running of the place and scientific endeavors. Though, James seemed to also have some bureaucratic responsibilities, which enabled Gwen to have more free time to dabble with him and Nigel.

Still, it took away from the planet changing revolutions he could be making, and the strides that could be accomplished on his Calorim device.

He was a few levels away when the elevator he had turned into stopped before the appropriate floor. When the doors opened, it revealed James waiting on the other side. Who had been avoiding the vampire inventor for the past week. Ever since James and Gwen ceased their trysts in lieu of her preference to Nikola. Though, if he was honest, Nikola hadn't encouraged any contact, even though James had volunteered to give Nikola's projects a fresh eye.

They looked at each other in silence for many moments; it was only broken when the doors started to close and they both started. Nikola halted the doors to allow James into the elevator.

James settled beside him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Nikola replied offhandedly. His mind was already working on how he could channel the output on his device so that all of the Sanctuary could benefit from the energy without overloading systems and still allow for growth. Nikola was also mulling over his equations to make sure he didn't miss anything; meanwhile trying to figure out a design that was both economic and esthetically pleasing. Perhaps Gwen could help him with that; she was good at the designing part as an artist. He was also hoping this was going to be a quick elevator ride.

Even with so many thoughts massing around his eidetic brain, only a few awkward seconds had gone by in the small elevator.

Then James reached over and pushed the emergency stop button and faced Nikola. "We need to talk, Nikola." He said with his stern, you're not getting out of this look.

Closing his eyes, Nikola took a deep breath and flicked back his suit jacket so he could put his hands on his hips. "Must we?" he asked, opening his eyes as he turned his head to look at James. "It's not necessary, James. It's perfectly reasonable that you and Gwen got together. I don't blame you." He gave a one sided smile and clicked his tongue. "She's exquisite."

"Yes, she is." James replied slowly, watching Nikola with partially squinted eyes. Then he sighed and shifted his stance. "I should have told you myself, old boy. Please accept my apologies."

To that Nikola turned to face James and crossed his arms. "And to what are you apologizing for? For taking the opportunity to take what you wanted while you could or for trying to keep her when you know she's mine?"

James looked taken aback. "I think Gwen would take issue with you claiming her like that. And I knew you would take issue, Nikola." He countered, standing straighter with his own hands on his hips. "Your vampire nature drives out your animalistic, territorial instincts. As civilized as you portray yourself, Nikola, you have darker nature."

"Stop profiling me, Dr. Watson." Nikola replied. "And stop avoiding the question."

In those words, James could see that Nikola's ire was rising, something he had been hoping to avoid; but he was the one who put his foot in his mouth and insisted on clearing the air between them. Unfortunately the sure way to make this vampire angry was through Gwen, which was why he had avoided Tesla. "What makes you think that I wanted her before then? It took us both by surprise, I assure you. Just two lonely souls looking for company." James sighed and looked to the floor before back up to Nikola's piercing eyes. "But yes… I did try to keep her."

"And the truth shall set you free." Nikola quoted in an even tone while shaking his head. But then he smiled. "Why did you let her go?"

James' mouth quirked as he thought about the answer. Then he sighed and had the grace to look a bit abashed. "Because she's yours." He admitted with a short shrug.

For a moment Nikola was about to make a smart ass remark but then held back. "That's right." He put one hand back on his hips while the other went to his chin. "So what now? Are you done avoiding me?"

"I guess so." James smiled, though he still looked slightly apprehensive.

Nikola reached over and restarted the elevators journey. "Then if you can tear yourself away from, what I am sure is a thrilling look into the relations of technically evolved human and abnormal morons; I would still like you to give my project some of your time. If I remember correctly, you were quite the inventor." He commented with a smirk as he turned back towards the elevator doors.

James smiled crookedly to himself as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "How is your endeavor progressing?" he asked more companionably as they left the elevator and continued down towards the grand dining room.

As Nikola's favorite topic to talk about was his work and himself, he answered the question at great length and with his usual elaborate accents.

They were still talking when they entered the large dining room with a large circular table. Helen felt having a traditional rectangular table would be redundant when it was a time to catch up; a circle allowed those across from one another to still communicate without shouting.

There was a lull in the general conversation when they entered, but seeing the two of them calm and friendly, many relaxed and returned to their conversations. Gwen went up to them, a bit nervous but smiling. "It's been a while since I've seen the two of you in the same room together." She commented. "So how'd it go?"

At that, James looked her over. He studied her for a second before smiling and shaking his head. "You called us to dinner at times you knew would allow our paths to cross." He assumed.

Gwen beamed slightly. "Why would I do that?" she asked, absently giving Nikola a charming smile before turning back to James. At his high browed look, Gwen smirked. "Okay, I did. You two weren't going to do it unless pushed, and it had to be done." She said as matter of fact as she could. When she couldn't contain it any longer, Gwen stepped up to James and gave him a tight hug. "I'm glad we're all still friends." She murmured before turning to Nikola. "Don't pout; you can go back to your baby after dinner is done." Gwen instructed before going up on tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Of course he moved so their lips met instead. There was a tenuous moment when she considered simply teleporting them away, but Helen would not approve. After a longer than necessary smooch, Gwen walked away smiling to her seat.

Nikola turned to look at James with a canary grin.

James smiled back, but didn't otherwise comment. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing for Nikola to precede him.

~. ~. ~.

Finally the delegates from both the Praxian Council and the abnormal rebels left to their respective sides to consult and discuss the treaty draft thus far. For a little while at least, James, Helen and Ashley would have some time to devote to other things. Ashley was invited to an abnormal retrieval by Will, Sadelle, and Henry; and Helen was excited to do some research and study on some of the new intakes. This gave James the best opportunity to take Nikola on his offer.

After the long journey to Nikola's ample lab, he also found Nigel giving a hand with some of his engineering expertise. Of course Nigel was a very hand's on type who enjoyed making things; whether with wood, metal or other materials. It was one of the things that made him invaluable within the Six. He was currently working out the dimensions of Nikola's device with the man himself, discussing all things related to the actual manufacturing of it.

Meanwhile, Gwen was a few yards away on one of the couches set up to the side, feet up on the coffee table while working avidly on one of the larger tablets. James could still tell that she was paying attention to the discussion of the other two, for every now and then; she would roll her eyes and change something on the screen.

When James chuckled, he got the attention of all three simultaneously. He had unconsciously placed his hands on his hips while watching and now he held one hand up, palm out in a mixture of greeting and apology. "Forgive me, my friends. I should have knocked." He said, unable to keep the amusement from his voice; though why he was so amused, he couldn't say. Only that the scene had invoked a sort of reminiscence from the old days.

"James." Nikola greeted back. "Finally escaped the grasp of high handed politics?"

That got a smirk from James; high handed was being polite. "For now. Though when they return, no doubt they will continue to argue and try to get more than their fair share. You'd think a society as advanced as theirs would be better able to find common ground." He sighed and entered the lab proper. "I see you got the help of our dear Nigel as well." James gave the lad a full hearted grin; he'd missed the old fellow.

"Good to have you on board, mate." Nigel replied with a cheeky grin. In fact, Nigel had been spending much of his time getting better acquainted to the times by experiencing the world top-side. Gwen gave him enough information to keep him out of trouble before he struck out into the unknown. Upon returning, he told Helen that it was the most fascinating cultural study he had ever done.

After they exchanged pleasantries, Nigel and Nikola went back to working out the schematics while James excused himself to catch up on what Gwen was doing.

Who was currently inspecting her handy work so far. Up until now, she'd kept her telepathy open to see what Nigel was envisioning as she couldn't do so with Nikola. Having James in her head as well was becoming a bit distracting. For an idle second, she suddenly considered trying to isolate the minds she heard completely; somewhat pleased to still have a power she could develop further. Gwen had kept her mind more or less closed for the majority of her life, so it wasn't as precise as it could be. She looked up when James approached and sat on the arm of the couch by her head. "Hey. It's not finished until they're satisfied, but would you like to take a look while their mulling?" she asked, holding the tablet up for James.

"Would love to." James answered before plucking the touch screen mini-computer. He'd caught a glance at the drawings that Nigel and Nikola had been designing on one of the tables; what Gwen had was a much more polished version, without the pencil marks and the wear from erasing and re-erasing. She had also color coded the systems; colors for the different wires as well as mechanical gadgets and what have you that would allow for adjustable energy flow and system access. It was intricate and, to James' eyes, beautiful. He gave the appropriate proud expression when he turned back to her. "Well done, I must say. Can't wait to see the finished product."

Gwen beamed. "Thank you James." She sat up and flipped the screen to a different page. "And this is the general idea of what it will look like from the outside." To which the overall design was much like the one that Nikola had created himself when he worked for SCIU but much less industrial looking; as well as smaller and more efficient for their needs.

"Of which I still want to look at." Nikola commented from the other side of the room, without looking up from his own work.

Chuckling, James took a moment to look over that design as well. "You definitely have an artist's eye, Gwen. It'll be the pearl of the Sanctuary." He complimented, handing the tablet back and giving Gwen an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Gwen beamed, unfolding from the couch and stretching before they both walked back to the other two. She sided up beside Nikola and put the tablet beside his sketches. "Have a look." She told him; knowing Nigel was leaning over the table to see as well.

Meanwhile, James watched as Nikola shifted to view the computer screen. With James' keen eye, he caught the gentle stroke of affection Nikola gave her arm before putting his hand lightly on the small of her back. James also noted how their bodies reacted to each other's nearness. He suddenly felt like he was seeing something very private, even with such a small subtle demonstration; they didn't need to kiss, hold hands or any blatant public displays of affection for people to see what they meant to each other. And while that realization hit home, and the loneliness had its say, he was glad for them. To come all this way and still want each other. He gave a slight shake of his head at the grandiose probability. Nigel gave him a confused look, to which James just motioned to the tablet. "Well, what's the verdict?"

"Well I bloody love it. Who knew something as industrial as a power supply unit could look like it belonged in a museum?" Nigel gave Gwen her due. He gave her a smile and a wink to emphasize his point.

Gwen smiled back. "Why thank you Nigel, that's high praise coming from someone with your talents." She complimented back.

Nikola was nodding slightly, his eyes still on the three dimensional rendering. "Once the basic device is created, we still need a place to test the fail safes." His other hand went to his hip as he gave Gwen a small smile. "Wouldn't want any oogaly-googalies running amuck in your slice of paradise."

Nigel smirked. "You're not still gripping about not being able to use your bunker, are ya? Told you we can find something else to use it for." He shook his head, knowing Nikola like a brother.

At that, Gwen raised her eyebrow at Nikola. "It's alright, Nigel. Nikola just can't stand the fact that he must wait for my say." She gave him a cocky grin of her own as she turned fully towards the genius inventor. "So what do you think? Does it pass your incredibly high standard, Nikola?" Gwen asked, gesturing to the tablet. She was teasing and quite aware that he knew it.

"Of course." He replied simply, turning back to the tablet and deftly turned the screen back to the inner workings of the device. Nikola tried to hide a moment of surprise seeing how closely she'd been paying attention. "Now James, you said you wanted to help, so this is what we still need." And he began listing off a list of complicated sounding tasks using many technical terms to describe what he needed. All the while, James listened and nodded with each word. He lived for scientific endeavors and what Nikola required was right up his alley. They both went over prioritizing before they were both satisfied. "Alright. Back to work then." He declared happily.

While walking back to her much more comfortable work space, Gwen couldn't help but chuckle. She admired Nikola's focus and dedication to his work. Rather than be annoyed that she wasn't his focus, Gwen actually enjoyed just working together. They made a good team. And right then, it felt like old times back in Oxford.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Topside, their area of the world would be tucking into bed about now. It was the time zone that the Sanctuary worked within as well. The artificial light sources for the plant life dimed during the night cycle and slowly brightened to simulate mornings. It gave the inhabitants a routine that most were used to; one which down worlder's who were in residence were quick to adopt as well.

The only ones that didn't seemed to be on the day and night schedule was half of the Six, who either were used to working late nights, or didn't need as much sleep to begin with. But Gwen had sent Helen to bed, noticing that the older woman hadn't been sleeping much; and as she was still recovering from having explosions go off around her and a building fall on top of her, Gwen felt it was within her rights to send Helen to bed. James was still more or less human, so he needed the normal amount of sleep; and actually looked forward to sleeping as he had wonderful, informative dreams. Nigel also had a nightly routine, though he would often wake up in the middle of the night and steal down to the kitchen to grab a "midnight snack". John was currently away from the Sanctuary, and had been for some time; soon after his heart to heart with Gwen, in fact.

Of course Nikola Tesla was one of those who slept the least. Being a vampire had its perks. It gave him more time to dedicate to many other things. As long as he got a couple hours of sleep once or twice a week, he was good to go. Unfortunately, as all his counterparts had fled to their own beds, he decided to take a break from his experiments and inventions to check on the one other person who might still be awake.

When he entered the room, it was quiet and the lights had been dimmed. But he knew she was there; he could hear the steady thump of her heart beat, and slow relaxed breathing. When he entered fully and looked around, Nikola found Gwen curled up and sound asleep on the larger of her couches. Smiling to himself, he used his magnetism to quietly shut and lock the door. Going up to said couch, Nikola leaned over and slid a hand over her back, as she was faced towards the back of the couch.

Gwen's eyes flicked open and she turned to see Nikola hovering over her. With a smile, Gwen shifted onto her back. "Taking a break, Nikola?"

"What makes you think that, my dear?" Nikola asked, bracing a knee on the couch as he gazed down at her.

A smirk escaped her. "Well… One, because your here and not in your lab. And two, because you unhooked my bra." Gwen paused. "And three… you locked my door." she added as an afterthought. Gwen settled on her back and reached up with both hands to run them along his suspenders. She hooked her fingers under them and tugged, bringing Nikola down closer.

Nikola shrugged, not offering any resistance. "Opportunity called, I answered." he told her just before closing the remaining distance to kiss her. Which invoked satisfied noises from the both of them; deepening when he put the weight of his body on hers. His hands found themselves under her shirt and continuing up her torso.

Enjoying the sudden attention, Gwen wound her arms around his neck while her hips wiggled underneath him.

That provoked a low growl from Nikola. He moved from her lips to the nape of her neck; meanwhile his fangs distended as his excitement grew. It had been a while since he'd taken his medication, and he could feel the blood pumping through her veins and arteries, one of which was inches away from his mouth. Nikola resisted the impulse to bite down; which took much of his willpower as his mind had called back to the first drink of blood he had had when becoming a vampire, and settled with gently nicking the skin. When he sucked the resulting blood, both Nikola and Gwen groaned. Only with her would he allow himself to take a taste. Too quickly Gwen healed so Nikola forced the vampire traits away and moved away from her neck and braced himself up on his palms. "Sure you want to do this in your office?"

Gwen wiggled again and chuckled. "I see no reason why not." Bracing herself up with her core, Gwen undid his tie and tossed it aside.

"Someone could come in." Nikola grinned, watching her slowly undress him.

Smirking, Gwen shook her head. "Almost everyone's sleeping. And you locked the door, remember?" She started undoing buttons. "Why the sudden shyness, love? Thought you lived for excitement." she teased, moving to kiss his chin and jaw bone. With her arousal up, Gwen also nibbled his mandible as she went.

"Hell no." Nikola breathed captured her mouth once more. One arm wrapped around her torso which he used to switch their positions; with her in his lap. He deftly pulled her shirt over her head and then her lacey bra. After another bout of smooching and groping, his hands trailed down her back, hooking his fingers under the hem of her pants as he brought his hands around to unbutton and unzip said pants. When their lips finally parted, his fingers tugged her pants. "Stand up."

For a moment Gwen was about to just step onto the floor to stand, but her teasing mood got the better of her. Moving slowly, Gwen braced herself with hands and feet on the couch and gradually shifted onto her feet on top of the couch cushion, standing over Nikola. She finished unzipping her pants with tantalizing slowness before hooking the hems' at each hip and slowly pushing all the fabric down.

As she did, Nikola had to force his eyes away from that deliberate leisurely progress to Gwen's eyes. When she had to bend to continue removing both pants and panties, his own hands took over and the cloths were quickly shoved to her ankles. Then, taking her completely by surprise, Nikola leaned over and licked the cleft between her legs.

With a gasp, Gwen had to brace herself with the back of the couch once more. She had to shift her weight from one foot, then the other, to completely remove the rest of her cloths. No easy feat when her lover was looking for that tiny bud with his tongue.

Nikola moved a few inches down her leg, then, unable to help himself, bit down on the juiciest of veins and took a pull.

Overwhelmed by both pleasure and pain, Gwen grasped his head with one hand while the other continued to brace herself up. "Nikola…" she gasped, fighting an inner battle to either stop him or let him continue.

Fortunately she didn't need to worry. After a few more pulls, Nikola drew back and licked the remaining blood just as she was healing. Breathing deeply, his hands grasped her buttocks then settled at her hips. With a gentle nudge, he drew her back onto his lap. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." He said, leaning against the couch and closed his eyes as he tried to get his breath back.

Gwen was also panting; she could hardly blame him for getting too excited. It wasn't like he hadn't fed from her before, though they usually tried to keep it out of a sexual context; didn't always go that way though. And her unique abnormal blood was a rich wine compared to the swill of human or animal blood. She ran her palms up his chest, and then back down to undo the buttons she hadn't gotten to before Nikola had her undress. "I know, love. It's okay. Just took me by surprise, is all." She told him, her acquired English/Praxian accent coming out subtlety.

Even as she spread the two halves of his shirt apart, and pushed the suspenders off to stroke and kiss his wiry angles, Nikola opened his eyes to look at her. "You would stop me if I went too far, right?"

"Mmhmm." Gwen murmured. In a flash of movement, she put a pillow on the floor behind her as her fingers started removing his belt. "You know you ask me that every time, don't you?" she asked, flashing him a look from behind her thick lashes.

As his hands absently roamed her curves as well, Nikola cocked his head to the side. "Because one day it will happen. I need to know you'll take action when it does."

With a sigh, Gwen moved so her body was pressed against him and her arms were wound around his neck. "You know I will. I will not hesitate to kick your blood frenzied ass. Now stop worrying and kiss me."

Hard to argue with that. Before he closed the distance, Nikola gave her "you better" scowl that turned into a low growl as their lips met. He felt her shiver under his fingertips and held her hard to him while ravaging her mouth.

Bracing up on her knees, Gwen got his pants undone and shifted down on the pre-placed pillow as she drew his trousers down. Then she continued to explore him with hand and mouth; bringing him to the brink and deliberately back down a few times before moving back to his lap. Nikola had his head back against the couch, which she took advantage of, stroking with mouth and tongue over the length of his sternocleidomastoid muscle. Meanwhile, one hand smoothing over the other side of his neck even as the other continued to stroke him elsewhere.

Before either of them knew it, they were joined and rocking against one another. Nikola braced his arms along her back, using her shoulder blades for leverage. Leaning forward, he thrust into her; she matched his rhythm while her feet braced themselves on the back of the couch.

Gwen held on to him tightly, digging her nails into his skin and neither of them caring.

Their lovemaking was hard and fast; both would bare marks for the next few days. When they climaxed quite suddenly, one after the other, they were surprised to find themselves off the couch with Gwen's back on the hard wood coffee table. When they came back to themselves they looked around and had a fit of quiet laughter. Using his grip, Nikola brought them both back to the couch; Gwen half laying on her back and half wrapped around his hips as he leaned over her. "Well, that was a pleasant quickie." He commented while giving Gwen a blazing look.

Gwen giggled even as her heart fluttered in response. "If that's our version of a quickie…" she trailed off and laughed to herself once more.

Nikola shifted his position so he was nestled over her body, using one breast as a pillow and the other to occupy his hand with. "Perhaps we should try a more public place? I'm sure those types of trysts are considered to be more in line with the definition." He teased. Unable to resist, he suckled on his pillow.

With a soft sound coming from somewhere in her throat, Gwen closed her eyes. "I don't feel like moving right now." She mumbled. That satisfied fogginess was creeping in, coupled with the fact that she, herself, hadn't slept for almost a week.

But their usual post-coital cuddling was brought up short by three loud and abrupt knocks at Gwen's door.

Gwen groaned. "Who is it? What do you want?" she asked loudly, and very grumpily.

"It's Sadelle. This is kinda important, ma." Came the pixies voice.

Making a face which made Nikola snigger, Gwen gave a long drawn out sigh. "Give me a few minutes." She replied reluctantly. Gwen turned to Nikola. "We're about to scar our daughter. Put your pants back on." She told him. Indeed, they were both able to hear a surprised gasp from the other side of the door.

They were both grinning and chuckling as cloths were shucked back on, though perhaps not all of them. Once dressed, Gwen ran her fingers through her hair as she went over to the door, unlocked it and swung it open.

Revealing a very shocked Sadelle. It looked as if her face wasn't sure whether to go beet red or pale white at the knowledge that she had just interrupted her parents doing… things she really did not want to think about. "Umm…"

"Well, spit it out." Gwen commented unmercifully. She felt Nikola join her and both looked at their daughter expectantly.

Sadelle shook herself and looked down at the tablet that was always with her. "Uh, there's a weird transmission coming through. It's encrypted but seems to be for you." She explained. "So I figured that you would probably be able to decode it and read it. It seemed odd… and important, which is also why I came down to see if you would be able to come and decrypt it…" she trailed off; her face finally decided to become beet red.

Nikola turned to Gwen. "Well… I guess I'm officially a parent. Nailed traumatizing the daughter." He commented with an amused grin.

Gwen laughed, turning back to Sadelle. "Oh come on, Sade; stop looking embarrassed and let's get to the main computer. It's the only one who may be able to handle unlocking the encryption." She said, stepping out of her office, taking her daughter by the shoulders and heading down towards the main lab.

Nikola tagged along, having nothing better to do, and figured he would stick around in case Gwen needed his help. He helped crack the enigma code; he could very well believe he could crack anything.

Once they'd reached the main computer lab, Gwen strode purposely to the most securely networked computer and brought up the transmission. She hesitated only a moment before her fingers began flying over the keyboard in purposeful strokes. Gwen knew this code, knew it very well. She'd made it herself and gave it to only one other person. Tapping the last key, the transmission was revealed to her. After taking a moment to read it through, Gwen turned to Sade. "I need you to make sure the EM shielding is turned off in about two minutes." She instructed. She turned back to the screen and began typing a response.

"What for?"

"Please just do it." Gwen insisted, hitting send.

Sadella went over to another computer and brought the EM shielding from its usual nighttime setting to completely off.

At two minutes exactly, there was the familiar static pulse and flash of red light as John appeared before them; having been instructed to teleport directly there by Gwen's message.

"John." Gwen gave the tall man a smile in welcome. "Welcome back."

While most of his garb was his usual dark style, there seemed to be some wear and tear that indicated that he'd been roughing it for some time. "If only it was under better circumstances." He replied after a dip of his head. He took in the couple's slightly disheveled appearance and Sade's deep blush with indifference.

Those words brought out a more serious Gwen. "Were you able to find them? And have you been able to keep in contact with the Big Guy?"

John held up his hands. "If you don't mind, my dear, might I give you my report sitting down with a brandy in my hand?" he asked, slipping off his leather gloves. "It's been a rough few weeks."

Gwen blinked. "Yes, of course." She gestured for them to follow her; though Sadelle exempted herself as she was still "on duty". She knew she would still be informed if she needed to be. Gwen began to lead them to the closest parlor room. It was a long walk, so she was able to get John to tell her about his initial search.

"Young William's instructions were helpful in that regard." John began. He and Nikola exchanged looks. "Yes, I was pleasantly surprised as well." The two shared a smirk at Will's expense.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "The both of you are incorrigible." She commented as they entered the multi-planed elevator (Henry called it a turbo-lift; nerd). "So I take it you started with finding Kate's fiancé... Garris or something, in the outskirts of Hollow Earth?"

Nodding, John confirmed her assumption. "You're Sasquatch and I traveled together, using the paths that the Sanctuary used to ferry refugees back down to safe locations." John sighed. "He continued on while I followed Garris' trail to another part of the underground."

"Where was Big and Hairy going, I wonder?" Nikola asked, raising an eyebrow while looking pointedly at Gwen.

"Sorry Nikola, you'll have to ask Helen; Biggies mission was between him and her. I'm only John's handler." Gwen commented with a grin as she turned from Nikola to John.

Who chuckled to himself. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The three of them stepped out and continued to the suites designated for Sanctuary staff.

Gwen had to take two steps for every one of John's, but still kept up easily. "So, did you find Garris?"

"Yes, I did." John answered.

A few moments, and hallways, passed before Gwen had to ask. "And?"

John chuckled at her impatience, but quickly turned serious. "Garris claims they have not arrived." He said as they entered the parlor. While Gwen and Nikola took their seats at a couch, John quickly found the bar and began pouring himself a drink. "That plucky fiancé of his and those who were imprisoned in the Fifth Ward did not reach him and his followers."

"But they had more than enough time before you were sent, I'm sure." Nikola put in, getting the sense of the gravity of the situation.

"Yes, they did." John agreed, turning towards them with a glass in hand. He took a small sip before continuing. "And you can imagine the determination of Garris to find Kate. Will's advice allowed me to assure him that I was working with the Sanctuary and gain his help. Or permit him to allow mine." He strode over to another chair; a high backed leather lazy-boy, and took a seat. "Together, we were able to find the last location the refugees were seen." He told them. "Though it took a while."

Gwen positioned herself at the edge of the seat. "What did you find?"

Looking down into his glass, John took a moment to gather his thoughts. "They never made it to the tunnels." He sighed. "We had a sort of… empathic with us who could detect emotional resonances left behind places… and things. It… she… was able to piece together what may have happened."

"They were ambushed." Gwen supplied, getting to the point by catching John's louder than usual thoughts and memories.

"Yes." John replied, his voice barely audible. His emotional climate was both angry and dejected. "I believe it was the organization known as SCIU."

Gwen rubbed her hands over her forehead. "Yes, we've heard of it." She told him bitterly.

"Yes, of course."

Nikola got up abruptly. "The ability to capture such a large and diverse group of abnormals…" he began, trailing off into his own thoughts as he walked to the mantle of a small electric fireplace.

Both John and Gwen glanced at each other before looking back at Nikola. Gwen slowly stood. "Nikola… Nikola, what is it? Do you think they found a new way to use those… those resonance death fence emitter things they stole from you? How would they be able to make them mobile while still allowing multiple planes of entrapment…?" As she trailed off, Nikola was shaking his head. But there was only one thing that could cause Nikola to get as angry and rattled like this. Gwen took a steadying breath. "What else did they steal? Nikola?"

John settled back in his seat with a sigh and had one hand rub his forehead while he took another sip with the other. A not so subtle face palm.

"While working for SCIU, I had to devise a method of mass capture. It was one of the last things I was asked to do before they…" Nikola lightly kicked the bottom of the mantle. Even with the restraint, a crack appeared in the tile.

"Fired you?" John supplied, with only slight malice.

Nikola grimaced. "Yes." With a sigh, he turned back towards the other two. He was quite angry and feeling an uncomfortable amount of guilt. He should have done more to protect his work in the event of his termination. But he'd been so engrossed, and so positive he wouldn't be caught and dismissed. "They gave me a very limited time table and only provided supplies, not money, to the project. Left me in a position to comply and make a device, or…"

"I get it… you were between a rock and a hard place… please get on with it, Nikola." Gwen interrupted, a bit tersely as she didn't want him to dwell, as well as get the answer she was looking for. To soften her words, she went up to him, took one of his hands and gave it a squeeze.

With an imploring look, Nikola got to the point. "I drew up schematics for stun guns that were much like Henry's, but had much more powerful and wider beams to knock out large groups. They were also designed to emit a wider range of beams to affect multiple species. Much like the fence grid." He explained with regretful tones. "They were due to go to the production phase when I was forced to leave. A few of those could easily subdue a group as large as the one with Kate." His usual elaborate gestures were absent; he only looked at Gwen.

John stood up, swishing the ice in his now empty glass. "Congratulations, Nikola. Looks like you've invented a wonderful weapon. Too bad it was for the wrong side."

Before the vampire could retort, Gwen physically stood between them; placing a hand on Nikola's chest while looking, or more accurately, glaring at John. She pointed at him. "That's enough Druitt. Why don't you get to your room and rest. Helen is blissfully asleep, and her involvement will have to wait until morning."

Putting down his glass, John stood straight with his hands on his hips. "And what are you planning to do?"

Gwen gave him a very sweet smile; a Helen-like smile. "I plan to join the game."

~. ~. ~.

In Downtown New City on the west coast of North America, SCIU's headquarters rose over the city skyline like a beacon. High up in the CEO level, Mr. Addison was looking out his office's window. He'd been able to save his job and secure his position in the grand scheme.

"Nice office." The first word was drawn out; and the voice was unexpectedly unfamiliar.

Greg Addison spun around to see a strange woman sitting in his chair, looking as comfortable as ever; as if it were her office instead of his. "Who the hell are you?" he took in her oddly tinted skin, the long white hair and the peculiar brightness of her green eyes.

She grinned, showing perfect white teeth; though Greg noted, not entirely human. Though beguiling, the gesture put him on edge. "My name is Gwen."

Unable to contain it, Greg chuckled. "Is that all? Gwen? Don't you people have last names?" he took the few steps to the side of his desk and placed his hands on its smooth surface.

Gwen gazed at him thoughtfully, that smile still on her face. "Fine." She spoke after a moment. "Magnus will do fine as a last name. I've had it for more than a hundred years."

That got his attention. "Magnus? You're telling me that you're related to Miss. Helen Magnus?"

"Doctor… Dr. Helen Magnus. And yes, but not by blood. Her father was kind enough to adopt me." Gwen replied, thoroughly enjoying his uneasiness.

Greg shifted uncomfortably. "Then you have my condolences. Helen was… an interesting woman."

Gwen chuckled. "That's a fact." She stood up with such swiftness and elegance that she caught Mr. Addison staring. "Now that you know where my alliances lie, I will now tell you my intensions." She said while making her way to the other side of the desk.

Giving the chance for Addison to slip into his chair. "Very well." He didn't seem to have much choice but to listen, considering she appeared without being detected, and didn't seem worried about how she would be leaving.

"You have recently acquired a large number of abnormals from Hollow Earth, as well as have a Sanctuary representative in your custody. They will be released and escorted to coordinates that I will provide you." She told him, sitting on his clean desk nonchalantly, though her facial expression was all business. "You will also return all research, schematics and products of said work of Nikola Tesla's that SCUI has confiscated and profited from."

Addison gave her an incredulous look. "You must be joking."

Her response to that was a shake of the head. "This is just a courtesy call, Mr. Addison. If you don't do as I ask, I will have to do it myself." Gwen paused. "And you won't want that." She got up and stepped away from the desk, then spun to face him again. "We can do this the easy and quiet way; my dear, or the hard, very loud and public… way." She warned. "The choice is yours." And then she was gone.

~. ~. ~.

While Nikola paced in front of her, Gwen was seated on the ottoman at the end of her bed. He was still quite angry about the involvement of his inventions in crimes against abnormal species. He practically vibrated with it. Unfortunately there was nothing to be done for several hours. "Nikola, love. Please settle. You're wearing a rut into my floor."

He shook his head. "It's incorrigible that I must continue to stand idly by and allow those cretins at SCIU to use my genius to act out horrors against abnormals. And don't think they won't use them against other humans as well! If I've learned anything, the human race is predictable in that regard." Nikola ranted back.

Gwen stepped in front of him as he passed. "Hey. It's not your fault, Nikola." She told him while wrapping her arms around him. "What can I do? I'm willing to be your much needed distraction. Tell me." She insisted.

For a second he was about to refuse, but the much more level headed part of him saw that he needed a better outlet that this self-deprecating pacing. With a sigh, he brought her closer. Just her nearness seemed to help his state of mind. "You know what we haven't tried?" he asked suddenly.

Pleased, Gwen smiled. "No, what?"

Nikola leaned over to whisper close to her ear. "Bondage." Was his soft reply.


	23. Chapter 23

They were all assembled. Ashley was already in her leathers and had her holsters filled with guns and ammunition. William was sitting on the edge of the couch in his usual t-shirt and jeans. Henry was much the same, though one could practically see him vibrating to do something. Helen sat on the desk, in dress pants and a blouse, her expression one of intense thought. John and James were sharing a couch and a bottle of brandy while they waited for the meeting to begin. Nigel stood to one side, observing, but also restless. Nikola sat in one of the cushioned chairs, nursing his wine, his expression uncharacteristically thoughtful. Sadelle was present as well; dressed much like Ashley, as the two of them were talking strategy and gun makes.

Gwen leaned beside Helen, waiting for everyone to settle. She'd filled Helen in the moment the other woman had finished her morning tea. Henry and William had been there as well; so the news spread like wild fire.

It was Dr. Magnus who stood up and commanded the attention of the others. Years of leadership had given her the ability to project her presence when and how she wanted. Helen paused to look over the others' faces. Most were worried; others were eager; though there were a few who seemed outwardly calm. "You've all heard the news about Kate and the Hollow Earth Abnormals in her care. I've called you here to figure out what to do about it." She said with slow precision.

"Easy. We rescue her and the abnormals." Ashley commented right off the bat. She crossed her arms and dared anyone to contradict her. She didn't know much about this Kate, just that she was part of the team and a good friend of Hank and Will's. She'd heard tidbits about SCIU, but she knew that they had no right to what they were doing. SCIU sounded far too like the Cabal for her tastes.

Nikola smirked. "So tally-ho; off we go to the first SCIU facility we come across on the daring rescue." He tisked and shook his head. "It'll be much more complicated than that, my dear."

Ashley grimaced at being talked down to. "Alright, fangboy. Do you have a plan? Or do you plan on just sitting there and letting them use more of your toys?"

"Fangboy?" Nikola uttered.

Just as Sade was turning to Ashley. "He has a point, Ashley. We need to find out which facility is holding Kate and the abnormal. AND which one has all his research so that they can't use it against us or other abnormals again."

"Are we really thinking about entering a military backed prison? Are we mad?" Nigel asked with incredibility.

William stood. "We can't just let SCIU keep Kate and those Hollow Earth abnormals. We need to help them; if only to rescue Kate." He tried to keep his voice level, but was trying to keep back his indignation at Nigel's attitude.

"Of course not, Will." James interrupted, swirling his drink in his glass. "But where ever they are holding them, will be fortified and have security systems even Henry may not be able to hack into." He stated, tipping his glass to the HAP.

Everyone was suddenly talking over each other; their frustration and worry getting the better of them as they soon started squabbling with each other as well.

With an ill contained sigh, Helen straightened. "That is quite enough of that, thank you." She said sternly; loud enough for everyone to hear, but nowhere close to yelling. "Get a hold of your selves." She told everyone in the room; though perhaps not the quiet one beside her. "The decisions been made to rectify all of the situations." She paused to draw a calming breath. When everyone was sufficiently quiet, Helen turned to Gwen. "You have been very quiet so far. Do you have anything to say?" she asked.

With deliberate slowness, Gwen refocused her gaze on the group, straightened and drew in a deep breath. "I have a plan." She stated.

"Well, don't be shy, let's hear it." John's soft voice issued. There was a scattering of nods and agreement among the group.

Gwen shrugged. "I go in. Get Kate. Find and free the abnormals and retrieve… and destroy… Nikola's research that SCIU stole." She told them calmly.

"To hell you are." Was the first outburst; done by none other than Nikola. He gave her a scorching yet reproaching glare. "If you think I'm going to let you go anywhere near SCIU –alone, you are out of your mind and should be put in an isolated room. Preferably with an EM shield so you don't get any ideas."

"Seconded." Helen agreed with just as much reproach as Nikola. "It's too much for one person to do alone, Gwen; even if it's all in one place."

"It is all in one place." Gwen quickly put in.

Helen looked at her in surprise. "And how do you know that?"

"Addison. I went to visit him to see if he would simply hand it all over." Gwen sighed. "Unfortunately I don't think he will."

"Great." Nigel commented. "Now they're waiting for us as well." He muttered, turning his back to mutter some more; mostly profanities.

Gwen shrugged. "Addison does not employ any of the abnormals in SCIU's… care. It will only be humans." She thought she'd mention. "Their experiments are still premature and have yielded mixed results, and not many positive. Which is why they are relying on what they "confiscated" from Nikola. Any defenses they may have gained with abnormals are not ready; nor are they willing to put their lives, research and information in the hands of being they think are dangerous and little more than beasts."

James swallowed the sip he'd taken. "Well, I guess that's something." He said under his breath.

"Gives us an advantage." John allowed.

William sided up beside Gwen and Helen. "And they will be over confident. Even if Addison only got a small glimpse of what Gwen can do… he knows we have other abnormals who can do extraordinary things. And I'm sure his CO's would appreciate having Nikola as a "guest" instead of a paid worker." Said ex-employee gave a grimace at that. How he was able to escape confinement was still a bit of a mystery.

"They'll be setting up to capture her, or any that attempt the rescue." Ashley put in, in case not everyone followed Will's train of thought.

Abruptly, Gwen stood up. "I have a new plan."

"Good, because while I'm sure we're on to something, a little help would be great." Henry put in.

Gwen smiled at Henry. "Of course. I have to iron out some details. But first, we need to make sure we know everything there is no know about this facility. Schematics, personnel, prisoners, security and schedule. I'd like to know the locations and distribution of the abnormals as well as Tesla's work. I want to know how many exits and entry's there are for people, air and water. And I want to know how secure they are in their Networks and Clouds." She paused to see everyone looking at her; some nodding; all waiting. "Sade, Nikola and Henry, you will tackle everything computer. John, Nigel, I want you to get hard copies of everything and anything you can get on the site. We'll need to recon, but that can wait until we have done our research. James and Helen can help me coordinate and assist where needed. Ashley, I will need to know information on our own arsenal, and what we can get from other sources to supplement it. If you need assistance, you will have to confer with me before hand." When the blond haired girl nodded, Gwen turned to William.

Will put his hands in his jeans pockets and shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

"For now…" Gwen paused. "You will need to maintain the Sanctuary. Once things get rolling and we get in there, we'll need you to have home base prepped and ready for refuges and whatever else we can bring back."

With a sigh, Will nodded. "That, I can do."

Gwen nudged the only full human in the group. "You may yet have the toughest job, Will. We'll be counting on you to have our backs." She reassured before turning back to the troops. "Alright… from what I could tell, the facility is in Colorado. In mountain country from the images Addison was visualizing. We'll all start there. Let's get to it!" Gwen announced and made shooing motions with her hands.

Henry and Nikola were already talking about the data files Nikola had provided when he still worked for SCIU.

Helen excused herself to confer with James. Everyone else filed out to plan and figure out how they were going to hold up their end.

Nikola came up to Gwen as everyone was leaving. "I told Henry to engage the EM shield until we're ready to go. Don't want you using all this to sneak away." He teased; air walking his fingers to further make his point.

Giving him her own glare, Gwen linked her arm with his and put her head on his shoulder. "I guess I can't blame you for taking precautions. But it isn't needed. Helen's right. It'll be too much for me."

"Care to let me in on the plan?" Nikola asked as they strolled out of the parlor and walked absently down the corridor.

Gwen chuckled. "Can't. It's not really fully formed yet. But it'll get clearer the more information we can get." She assured. "Do you three need my help with anything?"

Shaking his head, Nikola patted the hand that was twined with his. "No. With our own little netrunner and super nerd, it shouldn't take us long at all. Would you like us to hack into SCIU's networks while we're at it?"

"No. They may detect it and it may tip our hand. Besides, that may be easier to do once we're inside." Gwen said absently. "But…" she added slowly, looking up at him. "How 'bout creating a worm or a virus that can target soft copies of your work and destroy them so that SCIU can't use it, and that would continue to destroy until their information network is destroyed? Is something like that plausible?"

Nikola grinned a bit wickedly. "Consider it done."

~. ~. ~.

The knock at his door caught him off guard. Nigel hadn't been expecting visitors. He put down the "Dummies" book he'd been reading for fun and shifted out of the chair he'd settled quite comfortably in. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Gwen standing on the other side. "Well, hellow, love. What brings you here?"

Gwen beamed at him. "I hope I didn't disturb you, but I have something I need to ask." She said, barely containing herself.

Nigel chuckled. "I know that look." He replied, shaking a finger at her. "The last time you gave me that look, we ended up serving a suspension from the college. The Dean was not impressed with either of us. Luckily Dr. Gregory Magnus still had connections back then."

"Oh, come on, Nigel." Gwen implored. "The only reason we got caught was because of that jack ass of a professor. Besides, that was before we took the source blood." She gave him a sassy smile. "Remember the good times we had after that?"

Unable to help it, Nigel laughed and stepped aside, allowing her to enter his parlor.

Gwen practically hopped into the space. "Speaking of which…" Gwen plopped herself on one of the chairs across from the one Nigel had just vacated. "Remember when we used to experiment with your powers with my own? To see if we can make more people invisible?"

From that Nigel quickly deduced what she might have in mind. "I see where you're going. Gwen, we never got that to work."

"Yeah, then!" Gwen countered. "My powers have advanced since then, as I'm sure yours has too."

Nigel held up his hands as he sat down again. "You've had more time to hone them. I haven't. Though there isn't much more I can do with my power." He added ruefully. With a sigh, he gave her his undivided attention. "You want to go in there and take a look. What for? We've got our schematics and all our research show that you were right, that they have both abnormals and the main portion of Tesla's research on hand. What more do you want?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head. "No hard proof. Only that which we can get through second hand means. I'd feel better for all those who can teleport, if we had real time information." She caught the look he was giving her. "I know… It'll be tricky as hell, and if we're caught, the whole op is blown…" Gwen sighed and tried to give an alternative. "The military buildings on the surface may give us enough intel. They have the security feed from the primary security system."

"Still doesn't fix the problem that you'll be seen." Nigel put in.

"Ah, about that…" Gwen held up a finger with a impish smile. "I told you I'd been advancing my own powers. In fact, I have been able to advance my telepathy and empathy to be able to influence people's perceptions. Basically, I can try to make it so they can't see me. It'll be like I'm invisible too."

Pausing a moment, Nigel narrowed his eyes. "Try to?"

At that, Gwen grimaced and sat back in the chair. "Well… I haven't exactly tried it before. I'm confident that I can do it though." She assured.

"Uh huh." Nigel didn't look convinced.

With a sigh, Gwen appeared deflated. After a moment of looking down at her hands, she gave Nigel a pleading look from under her lashes. "Please Nigel. You're the only one who can do this with me."

Nigel pursed his lips. "Don you try that with me, misses." He told her, yet still averted his eyes so he didn't have to look into her deep, wide green eyes.

"Oh please. Please, please, please?" Gwen persisted.

"It's too dangerous."

"That's never stopped us before." Gwen got up and crossed the room to kneel beside his chair to look up at him. "Ple-e-e-ase?" She asked again. "I swear; we'll be in and out again before anything can possibly go wrong. The guards won't know we were there and we would gain so much more intel." She batted her eyes for good measure.

It was too much for him; and since their transformation, she'd never steered them wrong yet. With a groan, Nigel sat back and nodded slowly. "When do we go?"

~. ~. ~.

Several days passed before Gwen was satisfied that they were ready to infiltrate the base.

It appeared to begin with a distraction.

The ground level was nestled at the side of a mountain; with high walls and towers at all four sides, plus on each side of the two opposing entrances.

The day was bright and sunny as Gwen walked casually up to the north facing road entry to the compound. She could practically feel the guns being trained on her, the gates being locked and the superiors being contacted. "Stop where you are and identify yourself!" ordered a voice over a loud speaker.

Gwen smirked. Suddenly she was a blur that was almost invisible as she breezed past the gate; rendering it a wreck of twisted metal and chain. One tower was scaled and the guards in it incapacitated. The gunnery was first turned on the opposing towers; she aimed it at first one, then the corner tower, destroying those high powered machines. The towers on the north side destroyed, Gwen planted an explosive on the gun before moving to disable the remaining northern tower nestled by the mountain side. The explosion shook the ground in a jarring quake.

All eight towers were smoking shells within a minute or two. By the time Gwen could pursue entry into the surface military building, most of the security had roused themselves and armed them selves as well.

Chuckling, Gwen could feel SCIU's version of an EM field go up, only to putter out a few moments later. In a series of well timed teleport jumps, she was able to disable their ability to use any of the elevators, vehicle or central; planting more explosives for good measure. With the sudden series of explosions, Gwen decided her distraction had gone on long enough and proceeded to overload the guard's stunners, causing them to backfire when they pulled the triggers; they stunned themselves.

Satisfied, Gwen transported herself to level three: the experimental level. There she met up with pre-assigned teams two and three. Team two consisted of Ashley, Sadelle and James; team three had Nikola and Nigel, as well as Gwen. With team one filled with John, Helen and Henry.

Gwen was greeted enthusiastically by Nigel. "We felt the shock waves from down here." He told her. They were in the room where the EM generator and controls were installed. There were several consoles, all facing the primary interface against the far wall. At the opposite end of the room, there were large structural supports and both corners with a set of double doors in the middle.

"Well," Gwen replied, shrugging, "I had to make sure no reinforcements were coming any time soon." She looked around. There were half a dozen unconscious scientists and guards. "I assume team 2 is already securing the security room and labs?"

Nigel nodded, as Nikola was still hacking into some of the sub systems of the EM field. "We should have control of the elevator once this level is secure."

"Perhaps once Nikola is done, we should secure the labs until we can look through them at our leisure." Gwen suggested.

"I've already taken a look at most." Nigel replied. Indeed, he did look half mused from undressing and redressing. He certainly wasted no time, if that was the case. "The two on this side are empty"

A few minutes later, they heard a voice from their discrete ear pieces. "Level three is secure." Came Ashley's voice. "Sadelle is interfacing with the security network as we speak."

These people were a well oiled machine, the way they operated.

Gwen pressed the speak button on her ear piece. "We'll be on our way…" she looked over at Nikola just as he retrieved his tablet and stepped away from the terminal, "right now." She finished.

They exited the room and circled around the elevator that delved through the entire center of the compound. The security room had a lot more computers and security screens than the other room. There were also more unconscious SCIU employees that were still in the process of being tired up.

Sadelle was at what appeared to be the main computer. Her fingers were on the keyboard, but were not pressing any keys. Instead, her eyes were closed and brows furrowed in concentration. Her eyes were also rapidly moving from side to side. The terminals computer screen as showing a mass of information, with multiple windows, with more appearing each second.

After searching the bodies, James and Ashley came across key cards that, after some checking, looked as if it gave access to the entire compound except for levels six and seven: the main armory and special prisoner levels. With the intel Sadelle would get from her interface, the teams, especially the one assigned to retrieve Kate (team one) would be teleporting to their destinations. The keys would provide a precaution, just in case; even though Nikola was confident that access from outside sources wouldn't be possible, the EM generator wasn't destroyed, just disabled, so could be turned on again.

Gwen stepped up to Sade and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sadelle sighed. "Almost done. I'll be able to connect the system to my tablet in a moment so I can stay interfaced."

"Alright." Gwen responded. "Mind if my team gets going? Looks like yours has things well in hand."

"Go ahead."

Giving her daughter a final pat, Gwen turned. "Just make sure you tell team one when you're ready."

Sade chuckled and nodded; never breaking her concentration on her interface.

Rejoining Nikola and Nigel, both armed with Henry's latest stunner configuration, she transported them to the Research Level. Sadelle had locked down all levels, so most of the halls between the multitude of rooms and labs were empty except for a few scattering of security guards. Between the invisible man, an energy welder and a vampire, they were subdued and the team locked them in a storage room.

Clearing one of the computer labs, Nikola began hacking further into their research network and database. Meanwhile Nigel began investigating the other rooms. Many were empty, though looked well used. Other rooms Nigel had to secure with the help of Gwen. There were eight rooms where there was evidence of abnormal research and experimentation; four for larger, humanoid, species and four for smaller, animalistic, species. There were abnormal in all eight labs. They were freed, and team two was told incase their charges were wondering about them. With the help of the humanoid abnormal, they made sure the level held no surprised, and to locate any prototypes or physical research belonging to Nikola.

Gwen stopped by one of the labs that were experimenting on some smaller abnormals. She couldn't help it; their similarities were uncanny. She made a few chirping noises as she approached. There were only two of the "octipedal" creatures. They were about as long as her arm, including most of the tail. One had indigo scales that seemed to sparkle silver with wing sails that were darker but semi-transparent. The other was an almost crimson red with sharp black markings. They had fathomless black eyes that stared at her as she approached; the edges of their pupils were the only sources of color, which seemed to change as they figured out she was friendly. Gwen slowly unlocked the cage holding them and invited the creatures she thought of as tiny dragons to perch on her arm.

The purple, and larger, one was the first one to brave the outside world. While it paused to consider Gwen, she stayed perfectly still, though her heart wouldn't stop hammering against her chest.

These creatures had never been documented, scientifically, before. Gwen wondered how SCIU got a hold of them. She also wondered if they had any powers.

Then Purple spread its fragile looking wings; more like stretched, as it could have been locked in that tiny cage for days. Its wingspan was impressive; clearly large enough to carry its tiny lithe body. As its wings were stretching, each of the four walking and grasping limbs stretched out as well. Almost like a cat. Once it was done, it gave a hop, then a short glide and landed elegantly on her shoulder. It warbled and twittered back with happy, contented sounds.

Taking Purple's example, Red followed and perched on her other shoulder. Its own sounds were deeper and seemed to vibrate though Gwen; they must have sonar-like qualities as well.

Ecstatic, Gwen stroked the both of them. "I promise when we get out of here, I'm going to find some nice snacks for you both." She said softly, not wanting to scare them away.

"Gwen?"

She jumped, startled. Her two friends spread their wings in equal surprise, but just from her sudden movement. The voice had been in the ear with the earpiece. Gwen pushed the speak button. "Yes, Nikola?"

"Could you please come back to the computer lab? The database is downloaded and the virus is ready to be installed. I've also located the crates that hold my equipment; we should get those before we leave."

"Right." Gwen sighed, nuzzling the creatures that were now wrapping their tails loosely around her neck and making themselves comfortable. Knowing Nikola only used the "p" word when it was important; and only with herself and Helen (and sometimes Henry), Gwen figured she'd better get going. "I'm on my way."

~. ~. ~.

After the short meeting with Team one, team two proceeded to go from cell to cell in the Cell Block Level to free the abnormals. Sadelle had given Helen and John Kate's whereabouts and how to access the cell. Unfortunately each of the cells emitted a small electromagnetic field so they couldn't just teleport the prisoners out. It wasn't long before Team One declared Kate safely at the Sanctuary. A few moments after, John joined them to help ferry the abnormals out of the compound.

The Cell Block Level wasn't guarded; ordinarily secure enough not to need them. But there were many occupied cells, and many species.

Some very dangerous. These were left until the more grateful abnormals were rescued. If there were any who were too violent to stun and take back to the sanctuary, Sadelle assured that they could be let loose last, left to create havoc for when SCIU got reinforcements or any got loose from their bounds.

Soon enough, Gwen was able to assist, having left her team and the two draconettes at the Sanctuary. It had taken some doing to separate herself, especially from the purple one, but she couldn't risk them with all the teleporting. Especially since they could camouflage themselves almost as well as Nigel. In fact, the dark red one took a shinning for the Englishman.

Sadelle approached her mother as they were finishing. "Reinforcements have arrived and they've cleared the elevator shafts to scale down into them." She informed.

Gwen sniggered. "Well, looks like they've finally organized themselves." She patted Sadelle's arm. "Go with the last batch. I'm going to do a final sweep before I join you."

"But mom!"

"I'll be fine, Sade. Remember, I can do more tricks than you can." Gwen smiled reassuringly. "And make sure no one comes back to find me. I'll be right along once I'm done, so there's no point risking more." She dismissed.

Not looking happy about it, Sade nodded and went to join the others.

Once the last of them were gone –fortunately with subdued beasty and beguiled humanoid alike, Gwen was able to do one once over before she felt the familiar fuzzy current of an EM field. "That was quick." She commented to herself with chagrin. They must have figured out how to make a transportable EM generator and had used it. She was in the now pretty empty Storage Level, unfortunately close to the surface.

So when the elevator doors' were pushed open, the agents had a clear look at her profile. She had many voices yell at her to freeze and halt as they surrounded her with the prototype stunners they used to capture abnormal's en' mass; the one they stole from Nikola's research. Gwen suddenly realized that a focused beam from one of these might be enough to disable her affectively. So she put up her hands and stood there quietly as she was secured and forced to kneel.

Then who would exit the elevator than Addison himself.

Gwen smiled at him. "Hey there, Greg! How's your work going?"

Addison pursed his lips; his jaw twitching slightly. "Could be better." He replied tightly once he was close enough.

"I told you how this would go down if you didn't cooperate, so you have no one to blame but yourself." She scolded and tilted her head to the side, regarding him. "What did you tell your superiors?"

Greg huffed, pushing back his suit jacket to firmly place his hands on his hips. "That's none of your concern."

Affecting innocent surprise, Gwen shrugged. "I just want to gage how effective I've been, making my point."

"Oh… I would say it's been very effective. Not only have you got them breathing down my neck demanding answers, but you're now on their radar." Addison seethed, stepping closer.

Arms getting tired, Gwen linked her fingers together and braced the palms on the back of her neck, one of the inner fingers fiddling with a pin in her hair. "I take it they're not fans."

Greg Addison chuckled; not a happy chuckle, one that he had to let out to vent some of his frustration, embarrassment and anger so he didn't do something he would regret later. He ran a hand along his chin and lips. "Now that would depend." He stopped directly in front of her. "You got us all very, very curious. What they… what I want to know is, what the hell are you?" he asked in a demanding voice.

Gwen looked directly up at him, but didn't say anything.

Impatient and getting more frustrated by the minute, Addison suddenly grabbed the stun gun from one of his men and fired it at Gwen.

Having never been stone before, or otherwise electrocuted, Gwen was unprepared for the punch this unique stunner sent through her Central and Peripheral Nervous systems. Dendrites were shocked into over excitation throughout her autonomic and somatic systems; causing muscle groups to spasm painful and cause her to nearly double over. A numbing and tingling sensation swept through her, almost knocking her unconscious as well, but she managed to do little more than sway on her knees. Even with the multiple radiations, energies and frequencies the stunner put out all at once, it wasn't easy to incapacitate one who could manipulate those very same things.

It still hurt like hell, and ended up sending painful cramps, not only from her skeletal muscles, but right through her core. Like she'd been kicked in the gut, by a horse… on steroids. Fully shoed.

When she was able to look back up at him, Gwen found Greg looking both surprised and pleased. He knelt in front of her, keeping the weapon pointed at her. "Now, I've seen some pretty spectacular things the last year and a half. These guns are among the most impressive. I've seen them take down scores of monsters with one wide shot, and monsters with more weight and resistance that I would have accredited you. Yet you take one point blank, focused shot; which but the way, makes it much more powerful, and you are able to tough it out. Like it was just a bucket of ice cold water."

Gwen grimaced. It was much more than that, but she didn't say so.

"What. Are. You?" he asked again, slowly and firmly. He punctuated each word with a slight shake of the stunner.

Taking a steadying breath, Gwen shifted to reduce that painful prickling of limbs regaining circulation. "I am an angeelanoid." She answered.

Greg blinked. "And what exactly is that?"

"It's… it's a polytelec hyper atomic manipulating species." She answered more elaborately. After years of trying to define what she was, this was the closest she had so far come.

One of the men near the back was clearly a scientist that seemed to understand what she was trying to explain; who had just cursed, however faintly.

To Addison's credit, he didn't ask for any more clarification. "How many of you are there?"

Gwen closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to meet Mr. Addison's eyes. "I'm the only one left."

"How's that?" he asked, clearly not believing her.

"You know, this concrete is very cold and uncomfortable. Do you think we can do this someplace more comfortable?" Gwen asked, shifting again; using the moment to divert their attention as she maneuvered the "hair pin" into the palm of her hand.

Greg smirked as he stood back up. "No. Right here, right now, you're going to answer my questions." He started pacing again.

With a sigh, and moving her thumb to press the button, Gwen replied, "Hey Addison…" he turned to look at her, "I'd duck."

A second later hell broke loose as her secretly placed charges went off. All at the weight bearing columns at all levels. They could feel the rumblings at the explosions, starting at the very last level and continuing with incredible speed up the levels.

Only a few seconds past since Gwen's last word when the Storage Level was entrenched with fiery explosions and flying debris.

With the silence that followed, those still conscious could hear the eerie creaking of bending metal and falling concrete before the underground SCIU research compound became a very deep debris filled crater.


	24. Chapter 24

Kate stood beside Helen, waiting on the crossroads on the Garden level, where the cobblestone walk ways intersected. On the other side of Helen stood William; in his usual jeans and t-shirt. They were waiting for the convoy of abnormals from the depths of hollow earth.

There had been another reason for John to find Garris (and Biggie to go to other self-proclaimed abnormal groups); to negotiated the viability of trade relations. While Sanctuary could sustain itself, there were goods and services that the ex-refugee abnormal could help supplement. In trade, Sanctuary would provide travelers with a rest stop on their way to Hollow Earth, or vice versa, as well as provide any goods and services the Hollow earth refugees may need that they don't already have. For example, many groups were still mobile and unable to farm; the Sanctuary had subterranean farms as well as orchards.

With Garris still their unanimous leader, he was eager to see the potential in such an arrangement, and not just because he was engaged to an ex-member of the Sanctuary team. Who had also just been rescued by those same people, from a SCIU underground base.

He, and a select group of his people, were due to visit the Sanctuary, and reunite with Kate. Also Garris wanted to make sure he and the others could find their way to the Sanctuary by John's careful instructions. Then, from one of the cave entrances came the first sprinklings of abnormals coming for the first wave of trading.

And for the wedding.

~. ~. ~.

There was plenty of room for the visiting abnormal; almost all were two legged humanoids of various variations. Part of the deal was thorough check up s for those who needed one, to which Helen was happy to provide; with the help of James and those residents who were training under her, or who had medical training already. As the hollow earth refugees and ex-rebels had cut themselves off from the Praxian government, their health care needs had suffered with the struggle to survive and make a place for themselves.

In return, the group provided information on the cave systems they'd explored, and the state of both rebel and capital; among other things.

The rest of the outpost was a flurry of activity as both groups prepared to celebrate the union of a down worlder and an up worlder.

The very instant Garris had come into view when he and his people entered the compound; the months away from him seemed to disappear. The experience of being a prisoner was likewise washed away as Kate watched him approach. She was grinning from ear to ear, seeing him spot her and shift to a sprint to reach her faster. When his arms were finally around her, it felt like a homecoming. Surely it was impossible to feel this happy?

"You had me worried to death, woman." Garris whispered into her shoulder; the tone jesting, but a world of relief in those words.

Kate laughed once and squeezed him harder. Until a none too subtle cough sounded from Will. She drew back, giving Will a look before motioning to Helen. "Garris, this is Dr. Helen Magnus, head honcho of the Sanctuary." She introduced.

Garris turned to Helen as well and gave her a short though respectable bow. "The Free People of the Underworld thank you for allowing us into your Sanctuary." He paused, glancing at Kate. "And for recovering those of our own that had been stolen." The first part of his greeting had been formal and concise; the latter half was sincere and had an emotional hint.

Helen nodded with a smile "Welcome to the Sanctuary, Garris. We look forward to trading with you and your people."

"If you don't mind, Dr. Magnus, my people have travelled a long way today; they would like rest and food."

Ever the hostess, Helen put her hands together and motioned towards one of the garden level buildings. "Of course. Guest quarters are this way, just follow us, please." She cast a glance at William who just as eagerly stepped up to lead their guests.

~. ~. ~.

Kate, Garris, and their people were all willing to do the work of planning the festivities and ceremonies that would tie them together. Leaving other important work to the others.

Once Helen and James were finished seeing to the guests, they went to check up on the progress of their latest problem. They entered the room to see Nikola going over all the information Henry had on SCIU, supplementing it with additional and updated data as he went along. Meanwhile Nigel and Henry were attempting to sneak their way into the Cloud and other systems of the governmental anti-abnormal agency.

Helen walked up to the table beside Nikola, gently putting her palms down on the metal top while trying to resist asking impatient questions.

James held back at the entryway, watching the subdued activity.

Nikola spared Helen but a side glance before going back to what he was doing; drawing out a long sigh for Helen's benefit. "So far the progress is slow, Helen. Most of the information I'd given Hienrick while still in SCIU's payroll is mostly of research bunkers and experimental labs; where they hole up abnormal mostly."

"You don't' think she'll be at one of those?" Helena asked.

To that, it was Nigel who answered. "Nah. She's too powerful for 'em to keep in those places. Would have to be someplace more secure."

"And we're absolutely sure she's not in the rubble?" James put in.

"Gwen has had more than enough time to get herself out, if that was the case." Nikola answered impatiently; barely containing his scorn in his voice. "She just made SCIU look like a bunch of boy scouts defending a tree fort. Addison is probably chomping at the bit for some pay back."

Hearing as much worry as condescension, Helen put a consoling hand on Nikola's shoulder. Who shrugged it off; at the same time, abruptly getting up from his chair to pace to an empty area to take a few deep breaths.

James and Helen turned to the other two.

"He's done that a few times, already." Henry said slowly and softly, though he was certain Nikola would hear either way. "Personally I don't blame him from being pissed."

"And worried." Nigel added.

Helen sighed. If only she had sent John after her sooner, SCIU may not have reached her before them. But as many people dismissed her responsibility for the situation, she had similarly done so to the others. There was no use assigning fault when they needed to find her. "Gwen is strong and resourceful. I'm sure she's fine and aggravating her jailer's as we speak."

As brusquely as he'd stood, Nikola strode back and sat down again. "Let's hope she'll understand the delay in finding her." He commented, speaking of the divided focuses currently being planned in the Sanctuary.

~. ~. ~.

Some place in South America

The high tech hand cuffs connecting her wrists and ankles together were far beyond beginning to chaff. Chaffing more than just the skin; the tiny and very sharp needle like spikes in the inside were aggravating the rashes. Those spikes injected certain types of sedatives that would block neurotransmitters and hormones essential for many of Gwen's powers to work; injecting them at regular intervals. The cuffs also had sensors, in conjunction to a similar cuff around her neck, which detected those neurotransmitters and hormones, alerting the neck cuff if she tried to use her powers; and consequently sending several high volts through her system to stop her.

What was equally annoying was the EM bubble surrounding her, centered on the neck cuff.

Either Addison knew more about her than he let on, or he was covering all his bases.

She was rubbing her wrists when the man himself came into her small padded cell. Gwen gave him a wide, cheeky grin. "'Ello warden. I would offer you something, but, um… I'm rather fond of my white padded walls."

"Well, you did ask for a more comfortable place." He gestured to the room. "Are you ready to answer my questions?"

Gwen nodded once. "Sure. My favorite color is yellow, but sometimes purple. I love chocolate and all forms of rock music. I'm a Pisces as well as a cat lady; though I do love dogs as well."

One corner of Addison's mouth twitched. "I'll make sure that's in your file." He bantered dryly. Pushing his suit jacket back, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "You told me you're the only one of your kind. Care to elaborate?"

When she hesitated, Gwen could tell he thought it was due to stubborn noncompliance. She held up her hand; or hands as they were on a short chain. "It's a bit complicated… and a little surreal."

"Complicated? You mean the disappearance of one Gweniveire Bronson from a Canadian city several months ago, and her sudden reappearance in my office a couple weeks ago?" He grinned at the look of shock on her face at the mention of her mortal persona. "Your DNA may have been altered with awakened genomes, but it still matches the records of that girl." His expression seemed to turn sympathetic. "What happened Gwen? What happened all those months ago that changed you to this?"

It took a moment to get her bearings. And another moment to try to keep her blank look from turning to one of pity. "Not mouths, Addison… years-decades!" She knew Addison was essentially a good man; a good man stuck between a rock and a hard place. And apparently more ignorant that she thought he was. "I still don't know how or why, but the moment I disappeared, I was sent back in time… to the 1880's actually."

This time it was his turn to pause to reorient himself. "Time travel?" he asked; his skepticism clear in his voice.

Gwen smiled. "As unbelievable as that is, yes. I do have some theories, but I haven't really thought about it in a very long time."

"Where is 1880?"

"London, well, Oxford. Practically in Nikola Tesla's lap, actually." Gwen chuckled, vaguely remembering her first encounter with the genius scientist.

Greg grimaced at the name of the vampire, which got him an amused grin from Gwen. "I would have thought he would have tried to monopolize on such an event."

"He was tempted, but as he couldn't replicate the occurrence, it would have been all theory and no proof. And Helen and James were against offering me up to science." She joked. "Of course, he wasn't a vampire yet and a very different person from how he is today." Gwen added wistfully.

Shifting, Greg idly paced the short width of the cell. "You were transported to a time and place where you were found by Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla…" he muttered, mostly to himself. Her story seemed farfetched, but something about how she talked about it made it ring true.

"Yup." Gwen replied. "They took me in and I took the Source Blood serum when they did, activating dormant genes and becoming an abnormal."

"An abnormal species that you say died out thousands upon thousands of years ago."

Gwen made a face. "I wouldn't say "died out", but yes."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Addison looked surprised at the interruption, but nodded at one of the guards to open it. Another man in a suit was on the other side; he was tall, especially next to Addison. He had dark hair, bluish eyes and angular features. He was also younger than Addison, but Addison's demeanor change suggested he was of a higher standing on the SCIU ladder. "Good evening, Mr. Addison. How is the interrogation going?" And had a British accent to boot.

It's preceding fine, Mr. Devonport." Addison answered, his discomfort barely showing, but there nonetheless.

Mr. Devonport nodded and smiled beguilingly. "Has she given the location of the abnormals she helped release? Is the Sanctuary Network, in fact, still operational? What about secrete passageways into Hollow Earth?" he asked.

Addison paused. "No. I thought to start with questions she would be more amendable to answering, and working up to those."

Ignored at the moment, Gwen shifted her sitting position and waited. "Good luck with that…" she muttered very softly.

The new man chuckled. "Fine. You're relieved, Mr. Addison. Go back to your cushy desk. I'll handle the prisoner from now on."

"But-."

"That will be all." Mr. Devonport pressed, giving him a pointed look.

Mr. Addison looked as if he would rather not leave Gwen with this man, but he had no choice. He breezed past him and left the cell.

Devonport entered the cell and turned to Gwen. Hitching up his designer pants, he knelt down to her eye level. "Evening, Gwen. My name is Matthew Devonport." He gave her that same smile as he gave Addison. "You have been very bad. The destruction of that base we took you from will set us back months, if not years of research and development. Time we may not have in this war."

"What can I say; I'm gifted." Was her snarky reply. Then she blinked. "And what war?"

Matthew barely moved; his expression sure didn't. But he did reach into his pocket to pull out a small metal device with a couple of buttons.

When he pressed one of them, the hand and neck cuffs gave off an alarmingly high voltage of electricity which caught Gwen off guard. It felt much like the stunner Nikola had dubbed "M-SENS: multi-species electrical/neural stunner." As always, he was horrible at naming things. Henry called it the uber stunner. Whatever it was called, it hurt like hell, and this was no different; coming close to neutralizing her Nervous System, but not quite. Gwen swayed, but kept her seat on the padded bench. When the electrical current stopped, she took a deep breath, coughing a few times when her lungs reacted to the sudden influx of air. "I pegged you for the over compensating, power thirsty type, Matt."

His only response was to hit the button again.

This time it felt like it was dialed to a higher setting. Gwen lost the ability to control her muscles and soon found herself curled up on the floor. As quickly as it came, it ended; leaving her winded and for the first time in decades, weak.

With a satisfied grin, Matthew leaned over her. "The war between normal, regular people and the evils of monsters and mutants like you." He told her.

Gwen shook her head. "Abnormal's are no more monsters than normal humans. I might remind you that humans fight themselves on a regular bases for very stupid reasons."

Suddenly Matt grabbed her cuffed hands and jerked them to the floor, pressing the chain between them against her throat. "They must be exterminated before they destroy us." When she started to struggle, he quickly pinned all her limbs down with his body weight. "I can make your life and the lives of your family very difficult." He continued. "Cooperate, and I swear we'll leave them alone." He left the threat in the air; squeezing her wrists to emphasize the situation.

Using all her remaining strength, Gwen was able to ease the pressure of the chain pressing in her neck. "I wish I could believe you." She said; her voice rough and quiet. "My human family may well believe me dead. They are ignorant and innocent in all this. And... if you do anything to them, affect their lives in anyway, pray to whatever power you pray to that I never escape, 'cause when I do, that threat will turn on you, three fold. That you can believe."

After starring each other down for a moment, Mr. Devonport chuckled and eased back, but didn't release her. "I believe you, love." He chuckled again. "You're not an easy woman to intimidate, I'll give you that. But what makes you so sure you'll escape?"

Gwen gave him a cheeky, albeit tired, grin. "Hyper species are notoriously hard to contain; it's why Dr. Magnus never tried, content to keep those left isolated, with few exceptions." She told him.

"Doesn't seem to me you're up to the task." Matt countered, abruptly letting her go and standing. He readjusted his suit with a sigh. "Fortunately we have many means to keep you in a state where you won't be doing much of anything."

As Gwen tried to awkwardly get up, she stayed quiet. She figured bragging about her abilities wouldn't be wise at the moment; especially right now. This Devonport also put her on edge, not something easily done. "I look forward to that." She said instead.

~. ~. ~.

With his signature abruptness, Nikola breezed into Henry's private lab. "I need you to do something for me."

Henry started from in unintentional doze to find Nikola waiting for a reply. "Uh... What?"

Nikola rolled his eyes. "When you have gotten all that fuzz out of the witless brain of yours, I would like all the information we still have on the Cabal. I already retrieved all my own data and would like everything the Sanctuary has as well."

"Sure thing." Henry replied groggily, watching Nikola pace. "Mind if I ask why? We're dealing with SCIU, not the Cabal."

Pausing to turn back to the HAP, Nikola sighed. "Yes, yes. I know. But I have run across some information that is similar to what was learned about the Cabal. Something I never noticed before..." he trailed off, his hands moving to a ponderous pose.

That seemed to wake Henry completely. He practically jumped out of his chair. "You think SCIU took over what remained of the Cabal?"

"Or the Cabal led us to believe they were out of the count when they were really keeping low until given the opportunity to gain power once more." Nikola returned, though he rather hoped it was Henry's take that was true and not his.

Henry's eyes bulged. "Then SCIU appeared. They are very similar. Both using abnormals for their own ends." He shook himself before delving into the workings of his computer terminal to find the information Nikola wanted. "Okay, you should have access to the folder in your lab. Do you need any help?"

Tesla didn't get a chance to answer before one of Henry's computers began to beep. Henry rushed to the screen to find out why. It was from the surface sensors they had placed at the old Sanctuary. "What the... this is weird." He grabbed a nearby radio and pressed the talk button down. "Hey doc, you busy?"

"I can spare a few moments, why?" Came her reply.

"Long story short, the sensors have detected a very small group of abnormals at the Sanctuary ruins; but more than that, they seem to be emitting some sort of kinetic pulse. They're definitely trying to get someone's attention."

Nikola crossed over to look at the data as well. "Your system seems to think those readings are near identical to ones you experienced before, five years ago."

"I'm on my way." Came Helen's voice, which sounded like she was already travelling.

By the time Helen got to the lab, accompanied by Will, Henry was certain what and who the abnormals were. "Hey doc. Look, I've gone over the data and the information on the kinetic energies. By where they are and how intermittent the subtle the bursts are..." He shared a look with Nikola before turning to Helen again. "I think we're being called by the Morrigan."

Helen looked at the both of them a few times, trying not to look surprised as her mind absorbed that tidbit. "We havent heard from them since the Cabal took them back."

"They may have escaped and been hiding since." Will commented.

"Could explain why the Cabal didn't use them against us." Helen said softly, momentarily thinking about who they did use. She looked over the area of the location critically. "They seem to have found their way back to Old City. I guess we'll just have to see what they want. It's likely it's us they're looking for, considering the location." She pointed at the map to a rundown warehouse. "That's where we'll go and met them."

Will blinked. "How will they know that we're there?"

Helen shifted onto her other leg, thinking. "We can send an identical kinetic pulse. Hopefully they'll pick it up and come to us."

"We?" Nikola asked, as an eyebrow rose.

"I will go." Helen confirmed. "With Will and Henry. The Morrigan will remember them." She nodded at the other two. "The rest of the Five as well as Ashley and Sabella can handle everything going on here." She paused. "We'll leave as soon as Henry has a kinetic device rigged up."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Of course. I'll get right on it; just give me a few hours." He said with chagrin. "Or a day." He added as he moved to one of his work tables.

Will watched him for a moment before turning to Helen. "You just love to do that to him, don't you?"

Helen just smiled. She looked over at Nikola. "You mentioned to me about your theory about the Cabal..." she paused as Tesla nodded. "Perhaps the Morrigan can help or at least give us insight on how to find Gwen. Last time we encountered them... they hadn't fully realized their potential."

Nikola agreed with that. "What makes you think that they weren't simply put back in stasis?"

"I don't." She answered. "But I intend to find out all I can." Helen patted Will's arm. "But if think we should go brush up on what we know about the Morrigan, don't you?" she asked and they both left to place they could do just that.

~. ~. ~.

It felt odd to be back on this surface after months of being underground. She forgot how bright the sun could get. Nor how windy. The warehouse Helen had picked was bare except for a few empty wooden crates and lots of debris. At night it was probably used by nomads of human and abnormal kind alike. They'd scouted it out and determined that it was empty and put sensors at every entryway so they wouldn't get any surprises.

Helen looked over at Henry who was still setting up the device he'd put together to signal the Morrigan. "How's it coming, Henry?" she asked after several minutes of waiting. They were all geared up in their leather cloths and stunners. They didn't bring any guns, only defensive weapons. Just in case.

"Almost done." Henry said, doing some finishing adjustments to the bulky machine he'd made out of spare parts and unused electronics. "Almost... ...and... ...done." he finished, straightening up and looked up at Helen. "Shall I?" When Helen nodded, he pressed a few buttons and suddenly the device started to whirl.

"And now we wait." Will commented.

They didn't wait long until the three Morrigan entered through the main entrance. Resplendent in white dresses and slippers, they walked in unison, watching the team intently as they approached. Danu was in front as the natural leader of the three sisters. She smiled warmly at Will and nodded at Helen. "We weren't sure if you would have picked up our kinetic signals." She said.

"When we went to the Sanctuary, we found it burned to the ground. Nothing but ash and rock." Caird carried on.

"So we tried to look for you." Tatha added. "We even came in contact with the remaining abnormals from Hollow Earth." Her eyes sparkled excitedly at the mention of them. "So many of them! And to know that the surface held so much more of those that are... different. It's a world we have been exploring since we released ourselves from our captivity."

The other two nodded, just as excited to find themselves in a world, in a culture group of all their own. "And we've been watching and waiting." Caird put in.

Danu nodded. "While you compete and fight with a new power bent on controlling abnormals for their own purposes..."

"The Cabal has been busy." Tatha finished, sourly.

At that, Helen's eyes widened and she looked startled. "The Cabal? The Cabalis Nocturnum has not been around for years. Ever since they used my daughter, Ashley, as a pawn for their schemes." She said a little more heatedly than she intended to, even knowing Ashley was alive and safe, years of grief and anger was not dispelled easily.

Danu shook her head sadly. "That's what they wanted you to believe, Dr. Magnus."

"And unfortunately, our initial escape may have been of their design." Caird commented ruefully.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

The three sisters all shared a glance. Danu took a step forward. "We shouldn't talk of it here. With your permission, we would like to be taken to your current residence." She paused. "Or... perhaps a safe house if you prefer..."

Helen and Will glanced at each other. "Can the ...Cabal find out where you are no matter where you are?"

Danu shook her head. "No. We found out how they were tracking us and have neutralized it. We haven't had any problems since." She smiled ruefully. "And we've done many things to test to make sure."

"Alright." Helen said. "But I would ask you not to use your powers while you're my guests. Just in case." She said.

In unison, the three Morrigan nodded. "That is an acceptable term." Danu smiled. "We don't want to risk the Cabal finding your home, or our plans and possibly the future of everything may be put at risk."

~. ~. ~.

The Morrigan allowed themselves to be examined both for any kind of transmitters or communication devices, as well as to check on their health to make sure they were not inadvertent carriers of anything nasty. They were in perfect health.

As the three women waited in Helens office, just on the other side of the door, Helen, Will and Henry had a short meeting. Almost like old times. "Did you pick up anything that may lead the Cabal to us, if what they say is true about them still being in play?" She asked Henry.

The genius tech shrugged. "According to all the tests we have done on that front, everything turned up clean. No one outside the Sanctuary knows they are here."

"I think their telling the truth." Will put in. "And they wouldn't have come to us if it wasn't really important."

Helen nodded. "I'm getting that sense as well." She sighed heavily. "Shall we go see what they have to say then?" She motioned them through the door.

The two men nodded and one by one, they entered the room.

The three witches were all on one couch, silent but for the looks they were giving each other. When the others entered, they dropped each other's hands. Danu stood up. "I must say, Dr. Magnus, that this place is remarkable. How were you able to build such a home?"

"That's a bit of a long story, I'm afraid." Helen smiled and settled herself down on the opposite couch. Henry sat beside her and Will positioned himself at the desk and leaned on it. "Now... what's this about? You said the Cabal may have let you escape."

Danu nodded. "Not long after we went back with them, we were given a new keeper. I guess he wanted to study us more now that we were awake and still cooperative. This scientist seemed sure that we were the key to a great mystery he was trying to unlock."

"He performed many tests on our minds and blood." Tatha continued. "He had us trying to do things with our powers that we have never tried before."

Helen looked over them with concern. "What was he trying to do?"

Caird shrugged. "We are not really sure. We think he was trying to see if we could gain the ability to manipulate energy. Something about the abnormal of the past."

"To look for a missing link that connected all abnormal beings. And to find the last remnant." Danu picked up the narrative. "A being reborn with power to change the world. He was obsessed with trying to find this being and using them for the Cabal's purposes. If they even exist."

Will braced his hands on the oak desk; there was definitely something familiar about what they were saying. "He was sure it was an abnormal?"

Danu nodded. "But not just any abnormal. One with the ancestry of those who came before any other. One that has been long extinct will rise again; the last and only for the rest of eternity." She smiled as they all looked at each other skeptically. "We did not believe this... this prophesy at first either."

"Then I had a dream. A dream like no other I have ever had before." Tatha told them. "It showed me the one of the past and the future." She looked down at her hands and paused. "We believe it to be a true sight. And I learned what they were... the first ones... the ancestors of almost all abnormals. She does come from the line that began all lines."

Caird nodded, taking Tatha's hand, knowing her sister was getting emotional. The experience had been unsettling and exciting all at once. They had been discovering themselves just as much as they were discovering the world. "We need to help her."

"For the last four years, we've been searching." Tatha said.

"And yet still... they found her first." Danu finished.

Helen shook her head; it wasn't a coincidence that they seemed to be talking about the very girl they were currently looking for. "How do you know they have her?"

"We've seen it." Danu answered. "Our Keeper will want to get to her. To see if her blood could be like Source Blood."

It was like Helen had been slapped in the face. It was bad enough that the Cabal could be behind SCIU, but that they could get a new supply of hyper-species blood; it was a bit much for her.

She needed to think. Away from here. Helen stood up. "I need a moment..." she said softly and left the room.

Will followed her out and caught her arm in the hallway. "Magnus... are you alright?"

Helen took a deep breath. "Yes, Will. I'm fine." She took a deep breath, and took a moment to orient herself in a modicum of calm. "First Nikola starts suspecting the Cabal is back, and now the Morrigan." She began. "This isn't a coincidence."

"Nor is that pretty apt description of Gwen." Will added thoughtfully. "They also said something about a prophesy... what do you make of that?"

Rubbing her forehead for a moment, Helen shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I think it's time to bring Nikola up to speed."


	25. 25

Helen shifted in her seat uncomfortably, facing the sisters. Will sat on the couch beside her, also watching the Morrigan sisters carefully; remembering the last time they had dealt with the witches. Henry was at a laptop, ready to input data for a search if the sisters said anything that could be a lead. Nikola was standing at a table with a decanter of wine, filling a glass for himself. "Do you know this... 'Prophesy' you mentioned? Did the scientist ever recite it for you, or is it from another... vision?"

Danu exchanged glances with her sisters. "When he had found it, he said it was odd... for it was found in this times rendition of English, even though it looked hundreds of millennia old. It was preserved in ways even the Egyptians could not imagine." She cleared her throat, and haltingly at first, the sisters sang a evocative melody.

"The world is dying, the earth and sky all brown

"Nations and leaders fight their way to an oil dipped crown.

"Human's escape the only way they can

"Sending their minds to a faraway land.

"The underworld is rising from within

"As battles are fought among kith and kin.

"From the ashes, the cries call out

"And the darkness of the world does so mount.

"Now of the truly powerful, there is three

"Made of air, fire, earth and sea,

"Where before there were more, long moving to divinity

"After gaining the ancient blood vines enmity.

"As they see the chaos and the path drawn

"They wish to resurrect a great new dawn.

"So when nature gives a growth of her mixed mighty brood

"And a single blood vine rejoins immortals' brewed...

"A hundred circles around the sun and more

"A being brought back and reborn from lost lore

"T'which will carve the world to a new age

"And free all Mothers creatures from their cage."

They continued the last dying note for a while until it finally became silence. It was a haunting poem and held awkward nuances that the women overcame with remarkable harmony. When they took a steadying breath, they found that all four of the others were staring at them with varying degrees of enchantment or daze. The prophesy didn't seem all that happy, but it wasn't grim either. It just was. Added with it the three voices of the witches, starting and stopping with each lyric like a twisting ethereal braid of song; it was quite eerie.

The sound of Nikola placing the decanter back on the tray after refilling his cup shook everyone out of their reverie. "Well, that was interesting. Where did you say this ...scientist found it?"

All at once, the Morrigan shook their heads; they were all a bit weary of the vampire, but as he seemed to be a welcome guest and one of the two who caused the Cabal massive damage and forced the Cabal to step back and regroup, they endured his presence. "He never told us. Just recited it to us every night before we slept, hoping we would have dreams, I think. We memorized it and said it back to him. Now it has been given to us, no matter the means, and we are its keepers."

Helen shook her head, more to get rid of the words that seemed to ring a bit close to home. "So what happened next?"

"Tatha had her vision." Caird said. "Showing us what we needed to look for."

"We dared not tell our keeper what I saw." Tatha put in. "But suddenly it seemed that we starting to see opportunities for us to escape. At first we thought they simply couldn't afford to guard us like they used to. That they thought we were not a threat."

Danu nodded. "At the time of our escape, we didn't think too much of it. We were simply happy to leave our captivity. But then, as we travelled and searched... we began to see the faces..."

Caird nodded as well. "It didn't take long to realize we were being followed and watched."

"That's when we devised a way to find out how they were tracking us, and neutralize it." Tatha said, not going too much into the methods they used.

"We had help, though." Danu interjected. "It was when we went underground... literally and ran into some Hollow Earth people. With the technology they still had, they helped us escape the Cabal completely and even took us to someone with knowledge and lore about what we were seeking." She sighed. "The Praxian people did not war overmuch with themselves like us surface dwellers. They never had their histories destroyed or altered. Since even before the age they were at war with the vampires," she shot a glance at the indolently stanced Nikola, "they have kept a thorough record of the world's history as well as their own. And... The woman said that while the beings we seek disappeared only a few centuries before their war with the vampires... decades ago, she came to them and lived amongst them for many, many years."

Helen pursed her lips. "This woman... her name didn't happen to be Ranna, did it?"

Eyes widening, Danu and her sisters nodded. "Yes! And she told us about you, or else we would not have thought to come seeking you as well."

Looking over at Nikola, Helen gave him a questioning glance. "What do you think?"

Nikola shrugged while slowly swirling his wine. "I think whether it's the Cabal behind it is no real great matter. Another agency has Gwen and we must get her back." He said plainly. "Though I am convinced SCIU is using a Cabal base we didn't know about."

"Who is Gwen?" Danu chanced asking.

With a sigh, Helen turned back to Danu; a much more confident witch from five years ago. "Gwen is the woman you seek. She is of a hyper species that died out before the Praxian War. Gwen always wondered if her species were the origins of abnormal life." She confessed with another sigh.

"There's really know way of knowing for sure; even if they seem to think so." Nikola commented, gesturing to the three women. He approached the back of the chair Magnus was sitting on. "And I don't think she'll be exactly thrilled to find out she's some sort of messiah." He added dryly.

~. ~. ~.

It had never occurred to her that there could be pain this intense, or that she would not be able to handle it all. With her metabolism and pain threshold, Gwen had been able to endure many trials in her hundred plus years. Perhaps it was because this time, the pain seemed to always be around.

Or maybe it was because her strength was waning. Wary of Matt's motives as well as those of the scientists who seemed to be constantly camped out at the door of her cell, Gwen abstained from eating anything they gave her and only drinking when it was absolutely necessary. When Devonport noticed this, he stopped coming to visit, putting her "care" into the scientists who seemed to want to see how long she could go.

Now, she lay on her cell, on the raised and padded platform, gazing absently up at the white ceiling. Gwen herself wondered how much longer she would last. Not only from eating, but from answering Devonport's more sensitive questions. About Hollow Earth and Praxis. About the Sanctuary and where the surface and underground abnormal's had gone after the Fifth Ward had been abandoned. He asked the same questions sometimes over and over, all the while holding that bloody remote. Fortunately he couldn't just all out torture her, there were rules, but Gwen could tell that he was tempted. Her silence was starting to frustrate him, which only encouraged her to hand on even more. Unfortunately Gwen suspected that when he was done, or gave up, the ones in the lab coats would get their turn.

She just had to keep her secrets and give them as little as she could until Gwen could either find a way to escape or her family did.

Gwen was musing away when she noticed that she must have fallen asleep: the ceiling wasn't a ceiling anymore. It was now open sky; and she was now standing. She was in a large room with larger than life marble columns and flooring. She looked ahead to see a semi-circle of raised platforms; the sides extending out, making up most of the half circle, while the pinnacle had a detached platform as its apex. There were three thrones; one on the middle platform as well as the two on each side. Beyond the three dais and the gigantic columns was a never ending expanse of cloud covered mountain tops. As Gwen turned her attention back to the podiums, three figures had appeared. To her left, was Kainen; the large, bald, dark-skinned human male avatar; the magma traversing hyperspecies Magnus had given aid to while she was in Praxis. Next to him, in the middle throne stood the gloriously dressed and poised Kali wearing her usual blue outfit, and then there was the red-robed Native American chieftain-ish avatar seated at her right.

Well, wasn't this a surprise.

She strolled calmly to the trio. "Long time no see, Kainen, Kali." She paused, nodding at each; she gave the last a small smile. "Kahit." Gwen always thought it was funny that their names all started with the same letter, but they never seemed to get the joke. "How've you been?"

"There has been great turmoil within my domain." Kainen said with his usual stoicism.

Gwen sighed. "Yes. The Praxian's are going through a civil war, as well as the refugee's have, mostly inadvertently, caused some problems when they popped up on the surface and started claiming bits that were already called for." She cleared her throat. "So …am I dying?" she asked outright.

Kali actually smiled and Kahit sighed. "No. We pulled you in here because we have something to discuss." Kali explained in her soft, even tone.

"I didn't think the Praxian's situation would really concern you, it's not exactly your thing. Not to mention that things have started to finally calm down." Gwen replied, her expression quizzical.

With a grace that even Gwen was jealous of, Kali stood up from the middle throne. "This is about you and your future. All the signs tell us that you are more than what the other creatures of this earth are. You are like us." Her hands swept to both sides to include the other two avatars. "You have great power, which also means you have great responsibility."

"Never in my years have there been one to come that is as powerful as the three of us." Kainen contributed. "Nor one so small." He added. Sometimes he thought he had a sense of humor.

Pursing her lips, Gwen crossed her arms. "Considering my people went extinct before you were hatched, I can believe that." She allowed. "I still don't understand why you would bring me here… now…"

"It is because you are finally ready." Kali answered. "We have watched and waited, Gwen. While we three have all elements at our combined command, there has been one thing we could not truly control. Things that are too small and too complex for us to understand."

"We have tried." Kahil uttered; his voice deep with resonance which bespoke a greater wisdom. "Through the cultures and species that called to us, but the population of both the gifted and basic have grown too great, and their ways have become too foreign."

Kali nodded. "We even have trouble understanding the ways of the Praxian's and the peoples within their realms."

Kainen shifted, putting his elbow on his knee and leaning towards her to emphasize his words. "The humans on the surface have lived in ignorance for too long. They have grown ignorant as well as arrogant. And their arrogance will destroy this world." He said. "You know this."

Gwen took a breath; knowing exactly what he was talking about; knew when she was human, knew when she watched the world continue on the destructive path she knew it would take. All because humans, and even some abnormal's, thought it was okay to suck the life out of the world without giving anything back. Without saying anything, she nodded.

"It's not, yet, too late." Kali continued. "We can save this world. You can save it."

She didn't like the sound of that. "And how will I do that?"

Kali smiled, knowing that the being in front of her was dreading her next words. "By becoming the spirit component of the Avatars. By representing the surface as well as the essence of all creatures on this world. By paving the way for both humans and the earth's special creatures to live in harmony with each other, and with our fragile world."

The skin of her face slowly went pale and her eyes widened so that no color showed. Gwen looked from one Avatar to another with an expression that was half shock, half panic. "Hu?"

"It's why we took such strides to send you back." Kali continued.

"What?" Was all Gwen was able to say.

With a gentle smile, Kali took a breath. "The Avatar Council, with the help of lesser hyper species," she added with slight chagrin, "were the ones to send you back in time. Back to a time when a group of up worlder's had and intended to experiment with what they called Source Blood."

Gwen took a step closer to Kali's podium. "Wait. You're telling me that you were the ones that sent me back?" She took a moment to process that as Kali nodded. "So Tesla's machine had nothing to do with it?"

"We used his efforts to tap into the earth's energy as a conduit to send you there." It was Kainen who answered.

"But back through time? Wouldn't you need massive energy and, and research?" Gwen asked, gesturing with her arms.

Kainen answered again. "In another reality of our world, there was a cataclysmic event that led to the destruction of Praxis and many species of the underworld. That event allowed a tear in the fabric of time to be opened." He paused. "We used that occurrence to change the outcome. Instead of sending the mortal back in time, and causing Praxis to be destroyed, we focused the energy from the device and used it to transport you instead to a much earlier time."

"When we found you in your mortal form, we knew we had to awaken the bonds of life you had dormant inside you." Kali added. "When the opportunity presented itself… we took it."


End file.
